The Red Snow
by emerald silverton
Summary: Alice abandons Jasper for a vision of her true mate. Four years later and still heart broken will he ever feel love again? (Volume one: Claret)
1. Chapter One: New Kids

Monday 16th September

School. Another day of boredom. I pulled my car up into a parking space in the snow covered car park of my school in Alaska. Peak high school was a tiny school in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere, total pupil count two hundred . I sighed, zipped up my coat and rammed my fluffy hat onto my head and carefully climbed out of my jeep.

"YO! Vamp! Get your butt over here!" I heard someone shout. I peered across the car park to see my friend Jasmine waiting under our usual shelter for me, perched precariously on a bench arms waving frantically with a grin across her face.

"Hey Mini!" I called back waving a gloved hand at her in return. I carefully made my way across the car park, checking for any patches of ice that had escaped the furious gritting obsession of the care taker, Mr Simons a large man, with a bright green fur lined coat which was had decided he was born with as no one had ever seen him take it off.

Once I made it over to Jasmine without falling on my butt, which was a great achievement for me, we dived to the nice heated corridors of the school and made our way to our first lesson, History. History was an okay subject, by far my favourite, and our teacher was pretty cool with us chatting away as long as our projects were handed in on time. Pushing the door open, slipping my hands from my gloves, I walked my way towards our usual table laughing at jasmine's new multi coloured bobble hat to find the most curious looking people sitting in our seats deep in convocation. We had been told we would have new students in our class by our teacher last Friday, and I being a very hospitable person merely carried on a sat at the empty table behind them.

"So Jasmine my dear what are the plans for your birthday this year?" I said to her with a grin plastered across my face.

"I don't know..." She said, leaning back in her chair with a sigh, "It's not for another two months, so I haven't really thought about it," I put on a face of mock horror, slapping my hands to my flabbergasted cheeks.

"Your 18th birthday party and you haven't thought about it!" I said and put a hand on her forehead, "Are you ill?" She swatted my hand away giggling lightly.

"I'm fine," She said and grinned to me as her boyfriend walked into the room, "I'll be back in a second," She got up and walked over to him to say 'hello'. Yuck.

I turned my attention to the three people sitting in front of me. Two boys and a girl and all looking extremely out of place. New kids in a school this size was a phenomenon, I personally would hate to be a new kid here. Running my tongue along my chapped lips I swung out of my chair and decided to be friendly.

"Hi," I said smiling as I perched my bum on the table next to theirs, "I'm Lizzie Daxon, but people call me Vamp. You're new here right?" They all looked around at me. Oh. My. God. They were GORGEOUS. Even better than gorgeous, like super sexy angel looking gorgeous hot stuff.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen," The largest of the boys said. And when I say large I mean, HUGE. He looked like a body builder on steroids, but he had the most amazing brown curly hair and golden eyes.

"And I'm Rosalie Hale," The glamour model of a girl said, swinging her long blond hair over her shoulder looking unimpressed by my winter wear of a thick jumper, jeans and big old boots. She also had those curious golden eyes.

"And I'm Jasper Hale," Said the last of the three. He had curly blond hair, golden eyes, skin that was snow white and he was so HOT, even hotter than Emmett, well in my opinion.

"We moved here last week, "Said Emmett, drawing my attention away from Jasper, I blinked a few times, trying to figure out how my brain worked again, and then grinned.

"Your parents must be mad! Who would want to move to this ice bucket?" I said and the shrugged, "Any way it's not exactly a huge school so getting lost isn't going to be a problem, but if you ever need a guide or someone to talk to I'm here,"

"Thanks, "Said Rosalie with a forced smile. I could tell she wasn't the friend making sort of person. Stuck up pretty girl.

"Anyway, can I ask how on earth you got the name Vamp?" Emmett said with a huge grin. I laughed and swung my booted feet.

"I'm addicted to Vampire fiction and I'm an insomniac, so they decided a while ago that I was a vampire... and it sort of stuck, so I'm now called Vamp..." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Addicted to Vampire fiction?" Jasper said raising an eyebrow and glancing at what I assumed was his twin, seeming more worried about my reading habits than sleeping patterns.

"Well I was back then, I went through a phase of reading any vampire related story I could get my mitts on, but now I'm just in to fantasy stuff..."I smiled and watched Jasmine cross back over to us with her boyfriend, "Jasmine come meet the new kids," She walked over and smiled waiting to be introduced.

"Jasmine, Connor this is Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And this is Jasmine Lock and Conner Fritz," I said motioning to each in turn. Just then our teacher walked in, Mr Jeffrey. He placed his stuff on his desk and then looked around.

"Ok class take your seats, today we shall be starting looking at the Civil war," He said rubbing his hands together as if he had finally gotten his way and hadn't in fact been teaching this every year for the past twenty years. That was the good thing about history I guessed, the curriculum was unlikely to change in your life time. I hopped off the desk and took my seat behind Jasper, next to Jasmine and Connor.

At the end of the lesson we had been set projects which we had to work in twos for. Jasmine had clung to Connor and gave me an apologetic look, which I was used to, he was like a history bible.

"Fine," I said and tapped Jasper on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around, "Hey, you got a partner?" I said with a smile. He shook his head.

"You?" He asked.

"Nope... can I work with you?" I said hopefully, not wanting to be stuck with Francis Norman the cave man for another project.

"Sure," He said and the scribbled something on his note pad and ripped the sheet of paper off and handed it to me, "There's my cell phone number," I smiled and pulled out my cell phone, tapped in the number and saved it before texting him my number.

"And there's mine," I said as his pocket started buzzing. He tried to smile, which seemed to take him some effort as though he didn't smile often. Class was dismissed and I started stuffing my books into my bag.

"So what's your next class?" I asked Jasper and co when Jasmine and Connor left for their own one.

"Me and Rose have French," Emmett said glancing at his timetable and then hers to check.

"I have advanced math," Jasper said with a half-smile.

"Ouch... I have simple math," I said with a grin, "Your class room is opposite mine, want to walk with me?" He nodded, hoisting his messenger bag over his shoulder. I grabbed my bag and the four of us made our way out of the class room.

When we got to my class I pointed at the door opposite.

"You're in there, good luck with that," I said and made a face.

"Do you not like math?" He said looking from the door to me.

"Hell no! It's like torture... but I want to go into medicine so I need the grades in it," I said with a sigh, "Well I'll see you later," I said turning to my door.

"Yeah... later," He said as I entered my room, the door swinging closed behind me.

Maths turned to chemistry with Emmett which turned to biology with Jasmine and then lunch. I walked into the lunch hall with Jasmine to see the new kids at our table. I laughed grabbed my lunch and then walked over to them as Jasmine said she would sit with Connor.

"You lot are excellent at stealing tables," I said to Emmett. He grinned and pointed at the rest of the hall.

"There are lots of other tables around," He said cheekily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you observant," I said and watched two other people sit down with them.

"Vamp this is my younger brother Edward and Younger sister Bella," Emmett said introducing me to the others.

"Hi," I said with a smile then opened my mouth to speak only to be yanked into the chair in front of me by Jasper.

"You're making the place look untidy," He muttered, pushing his food around his tray. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"It's nice to meet you," I said smiling to Edward and Bella. Edward looked warily from Jasper to me and then smiled like a gentleman. Edward was also very good looking with copper coloured hair and the same golden eyes

"It's nice to meet you too," He said undoing his bottle of water.

"So are you in their classes?" Bella said with a smile. Bella was thin, pale and very beautiful.

"I have history with them and chemistry with Emmett so far," I said picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. I noticed none of them where actually eating. I didn't blame them, the school food wasn't the best but I was starving.

"Poor you, " Bella said grinning at her older brother, "He hasn't blown anything up yet," Emmett pouted childishly.

"I'm not going to blow stuff up... I'm responsible and mature!" He said. I snorted a laugh.

"I've known you one day and you almost turned me into soap with sodium hydroxide! I shall start calling you Hitler soon enough," I said smirking. They all laughed, well apart from Rosalie who seemed to take it as a personal insult.

By the time I got home I also had Emmett, Edward and Bella's cell phone numbers and had agreed to take Bella shopping at the weekend to get some more insulated clothes. I kicked off my boots in the porch and unwrapped myself from my coat, gloves, scarf and hat and went up to my room and set about the homework I had been set that day in chemistry and maths. By the time I was done it was time for dinner. My mum had left when I was little and my dad worked nights at the local hospital in a town 10 miles away, he was a doctor, so I set about making myself dinner, Lasagne with garlic bread and salad. I had just stuck the bread in the oven when my mobile started blasting music. I grabbed it and without even glancing to it pressed answer.

"Yo," I said setting the timer.

"Hey it's jasper," The caller answered. Smirking I turned and made my way into the front room, slumped down on the couch and put my feet up.

"Oh hey! What's up!"

"I was wondering when you wanted to do the project for history,"

"Urm... when are you free? Because whenever is fine with me," A smile tainted my lips.

"I'm free whenever,"

"Cool, urm how about tonight at mine? I mean we can start it at least..."

"Sure, what time?" I heard the timer ping and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Urm... I'm about to have dinner so say half an hour?"

"Ok...where do you live?"

"13 Parker Road, it's about a 10 minute drive south from the school,"

"Ok I'll see you then"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" And then he hung up. I gave a very uncharacteristic girly squeal and served myself dinner, sticking the other half of the lasagne in the fridge for dad for tomorrow lunch, ate relatively quickly and then washed up and made myself presentable.

The doorbell rang as I was dumping my history stuff on the living room coffee table. Quickly I neatened the messy pile and went and opened the door with as welcoming a smile as I could muster.

"Hey there, you found it alright then?" I said to the person who I had only met this morning, "Come in and make yourself at home," I moved aside, letting him in.

"Hey," he said as he kicked off his shoes and I hung up his coat before showing him into the living room.

"You want anything to drink? Food? Anything..." I said watching him take a seat on the sofa, putting his messenger bag at his feet. He half smiled to me, one hand brushing the blond ringlets from his face.

"I'm fine thanks, I ate before I came and I'm not thirsty," I shrugged and crashed on the other side of the sofa.

"So what sort of thing do you want to do the project on?" I said grabbing my note pad and pen.

"The civil war," He said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Oooh, so you're a smart alec?" I said. His face fell slightly and the he regained his composure.

"Do you want to pick a battle or a person?" I said, changing the subject, he seemed to not like discussing his wittiness.

In the end we made a good start on our project before I decided enough was enough.

"So tell me about yourself... I mean you're pretty much a stranger and I let you in my house. Dad would say I'm mad," I said leaning back into the cushions.

"Me? There isn't really a lot to say," He said. I could tell by his face that wasn't true but I let it drop.

"So where did you move from?" I asked picking up my soda can.

"We moved from Forks..." He said putting his notepad on the table and swivelled round to look at me. His phone buzzed and he checked the message.

"Forks? Where's that?" I asked. He glanced up at me and he replied to the message.

"It's a small town in Washington," He replied with a half-smile, "In the middle of the forest, quite near the coast, up in the mountains," I could imagine something like it in my head.

"It sounds pretty... why did you move?" I said and I watched his perfect face.

"My adoptive father is a doctor and every couple of years we move to another hospital. He says he likes to spread his help around," He sounded kind of sad to have moved.

"You're adopted?" I said carefully, I honestly didn't want to offend him.

"We all are. Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes, can't have any children and her and Carlisle, my father, love kids so they adopted us all," He explained, not seeming sad in the least bit.

"All five of you? That's a really big heart they have," I said with a smile.

"Esme is lovely, she'll like you when you come round to finish our project," He said, seeming content, "Enough about me, what about you?"

"Me? Urm... I live here with my dad, who is also a doctor. My mum left when I was little, I can't really remember her so it doesn't bother me. I like to read, lots. I have a cat called Monty and I've lived in Peak all my life," I said with a smile, "And as you know I want to be a doctor when I'm older"

"Is that it?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrow. I scoffed playfully.

"It's more than I got out of you, I just confessed my inner most being to a person who I know nothing but his previous address about," I said grinning. He chuckled.

"I guess that's true..." He said and stretched, "I should probably be going, it's getting late," I nodded and led him to the door, only to find three feet of god damn snow.

"I hate the snow," I said growling, "I doubt you'll get far in this," I looked to the road, seeing nothing but a blanket of white.

"I brought my brothers off road jeep, and I don't live far away so don't worry," He said sticking on his boots and coat.

"If you're sure, give me a text when you get back to let me know you got home ok. I'd hate to have a new kid dead on their first day at school," I said with a grin. He laughed and I waved him off as he climbed into the massive car.

I went upstairs and grabbed a book, hoping at some point to night i might fall asleep, but of course the gorgeous blond haired new kid filled my mind with thoughts that were not very lady like.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday 17th September

In the morning I checked my phone after forgetting the night before and sure enough jasper had gotten home fine. I got up and did my usual morning things, shower, dressed, breakfast. Stuck and note of the fridge to say what was for lunch and left to go to school.

I pulled up into my usual space, smoothed my frazzled hair before grabbing my rucksack and climbing out the car, locking the door behind me. I was rather surprised to find Jasper not Jasmine waiting under the shelter.

"Hey," I said walking up to him," Where is Jasmine?" I peered behind him childishly as if she may be hiding.

"Connor said she's snowed in and can't be bothered to clear the drive so she's not coming in. He was going to wait to tell you but he'd already been waiting a while when I got here so I told him to go in a warm up," He said pushing the corridor door open as we headed inside.

"Lazy swine," I said laughing, "That's just like Jasmine" I smiled to him as we went into our history class room. Emmett and Connor waved us over and I was surprised to see they were the only ones there.

"Where's Rosalie?" I said as we went over towards our tables.

"She's not feeling good today so Carlisle said she should stay home," He said as I took the seat behind him, next to Connor

"The cold weather not agree with her?" I said laughing.

"Something like that," Emmett said grinning.

"Girls are all the same... one inch of snow and their nowhere to be found," Connor said shaking his head.

"Oi! What am I then hmm? I'll have you know that I'm female and I'm in school aren't I?" I said pouting childishly.

"You're female? That's news to me! Are those breasts under that huge sweater? I was certain you were just a fat long haired bloke!" Emmett said grinning like a mad thing.

"Watch it mate! I may not be a pretty girl, I know I'm butt ugly, but I am not a bloke! And I definitely ain't fat!" I said waggling my finger at him. He laughed at me as the teacher walked in to start another uninteresting lesson.

Jasper's p.o.v

I turned to the teacher to listen to him ramble on about stuff I already knew. I was thinking about what Lizzie, or Vamp, as everyone else called her, said, that she was ugly. She was the opposite of ugly. She was slightly shorter than me with wavy light brown hair, clear pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her baggy grey sweater hung loosely around her hiding her figure, but her skinny jeans that led in to big brown boots showed off her nice legs. Her pale pink lips where shiny from lip balm and always curving into different forms of smiles, she always smiled, and I liked that. She was beautiful in my eyes and her blood smelt delicious. Very different to Alice.

I clenched my hand when Alice crossed my mind. Shortly after our last meeting with the Volturi about Renesmee Alice had taken off after announcing she had had a vision about her falling in love with Alec. I had been mortified. That was three years ago now and I still bore the emotional scare to go along with my physical ones. I hadn't at the start thought I would or could live without Alice but my family had been there and over time they coaxed me back to civilisation. I had been glad to move away from Forks, everything reminded me of her, the house, the trees… even the clouds. But now here I was, after one day seeming to become friends with a Human. I doubted Alice could have even seen that one coming. The only human I had ever been friends with was Bella, and now she was a Vampire and married of Edward.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and turned around to see Lizzie smiling at me.

"You wanted to ask sir about the due date for our project, class ends in like 3 minutes so I'd get a move on if you want to ask," She said with a friendly smile. I nodded in thanks and raised a hand.

"Yes...?" The teacher said.

"Jasper, sir. I was wondering when our projects are due," I said sitting straight in my chair.

"They're due in next Monday, class dismissed," He said before going back to marking papers.

I put my books into my bag and turned to wait for Lizzie to walk to maths.

"So Lizzie," I said looking to her. It took her a moment to realize I was talking to her.

"Oh, yeah?" She said grinning.

"Do you want to come around to mine tonight to finish the project?" I asked, content in just watching her face, her sent wafting into my nose as she swished her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure, but it's still snowing again so I doubt I'll be able to drive anywhere this afternoon, any chance of a lift?" She grinned sheepishly as we reached our classes.

"Sure, you can come home with us. Emmett brought his jeep so we'll be able to get home ok," I said smiling to her. She grinned, thanked me and then went into her class.

Lizzie's P.O.V

I sat in maths staring at my sheet blankly. He had called me Lizzie, no one called me Lizzie, my dad and teachers still called in Elizabeth, refusing to shorten it and everyone else called me Vamp. I kinda liked it, him only calling me that, I preferred it to my full name or Vamp which was good, because to be honest I preferred him to a lot of things to. Soon the lesson ended and after a toilet stop and water break I made my way to chemistry. Emmett was waiting for me outside the class.

"Afraid to go in alone?" I asked him, laughing slightly. He grinned and ruffled my hair with one of his huge hands.

"You know it... those girls are crazy like" He said slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh and you think that is going to help?" I said shoving his arm off, "Rosalie wouldn't like that..." He looked at me sheepishly.

"You..."

"Worked it out? Yes... you and Rosalie...Edward and Bella? Yes I did...it's not hard when you make gaga eyes at each other all through lunch..." I said pushing the classroom door open.

He was very right, those girls had taken to the 'Cullen' boys very well, I mean who wouldn't? You don't often get new kids this far out into the middle of nowhere. Luckily I could control my teenage hormones, unlike the wild pack of teenage girls in here.

"Back off, back off," I said shooing them away as me and Emmett made our way to our table, "He's taken!" They all looked at me.

"VAMP HAS A BOYFRIEND," A girl called Ashley squealed, she had been trying, without success to set me up with some one for two years now.

"NOT BY ME YOU NIT WIT!" I growled rolling my eyes.

"Oh..." She said and then grinned, "You with one of his brothers then? Which one? I'll set you up!" I gave her a look and she quickly took her seat. Emmett was just snickering.

"Can it you!" I said flicking him on the ear.

"So do you have your eyes on one of my brothers?" He said after we had started our practical, titrations, my favourite. Not. I looked at him blankly.

"I've never had a boyfriends before and I don't feel like starting now, so to answer your question you and your brothers are very lovely but I cannot see myself dating anyone, let alone someone who looks like a supermodel been put through Photoshop twice. It would bloody look like beauty and the beast," I said pointing at myself when I said beast.

"If only you knew," Emmett muttered and then grinned, "You don't give yourself enough credit Vamp, you are a very pretty girl!" He laughed and turned the burette only to let the acid spill onto the desk.

"You bloody forgot the conical flask again! Are you trying to kill me!" I said grabbing the rag and mopping up the luckily not very corrosive acid.

"Whoops!" He said scratching the back of his head.

Next I had biology alone as Jasmine was skiving before heading to lunch. I went and sat with the new kids who welcomed me warmly.

"Hey Vamp!" Bella said smiling.

"Hey Bella," I said sitting down as the others weren't there yet, "Where's your lover boys hmm?" She looked at me and I just grinned.

"You worked it out? Well... he's decided to skip the rest of the day," She said with a lop sided smile. I laughed.

"On the second day of school? Idiot!" I said chuckling as Jasper sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hey Jasper," I said smiling to him as I picked up my sandwich.

"Hello," He said as Bella watched him carefully.

"You two seem very friendly... and didn't Emmett say you went round Vamp's house last night?" Bella said with a grin. I glared at Emmett who had just sat down.

"What did I do?" He said looking at me.

"What the hell have you been telling Bella?" I said patiently. He burst out laughing.

"What did he tell you Bells?" Jasper said seeming annoyed. Bella was embarrassed, her bottom lip between her pearly white teeth.

"He said that she had a thing for you and that you went round to hers last night to 'get to know her'. I...I...I guess I believed it because I was hoping you had gotten over Al..."

"Enough," Jasper said in a growl and got up, "I'm going out to the car," He left quickly, very quickly.

"Well that's torn it," I said finishing my sandwich, "Learnt your lesson about spreading rumours yet?" I looked sternly at Emmett. He nodded and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Vamp... I should know better than to listen to Emmett. Urm... What were you doing at yours last night?" Bella asked curiously, really seeming sorry.

"It's not your fault Bella... and we were doing our history project on the Civil war," I said and then leaned back spotting Jaspers bag, "Bugger he left his bag," I reached over and picked it up.

"I'll take it out to him, see you at the end of school," I said and got up and left hearing Emmett say,

"Rather you than me," as I left.

I found Jasper in the back of Emmett's jeep looking miserable, like he was going to cry. I tapped on the window and held up his bag. He looked over and pushed the door open, sliding over to the far seat. I held out the bag and he motioned for me to get in. Well I wasn't going to say no, it was freezing outside.

"You ok?" I said quietly putting his bag on front seat as I climbed in and shut the door behind me. He just looked at me with frighteningly sad eyes and then collapsed onto my chest, body shaking, as though he was crying without any tears. After a second of surprised stillness I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight, rubbing my hand up and down his back, in what I hoped was a soothing fashion. We sat like that for what seemed like forever, the clock on the dash slowly ticking by the minutes before soon I heard the bell for class go. When the ringing stopped I just told myself that French could wait, Jasper's happiness was more important than knowing how to order a baguette. After another twenty minutes he seemed to stop crying, his body stopping shaking. With a sigh he sat up and looked down, his gaze fixed firmly on his knees.

"I'm sorry about that," He said quietly, "I've made you late for class," I shrugged and lent against the window.

"No problem, I don't like French that much anyway," I said with the smile. He looked at me and smiled crookedly, it was an awkward and forced look but I returned it encouragingly. I bit my lip slightly, Jasper was an orphan, he must have had some quite hard times in his past, no wonder he could break down like that. I at least had my dad.

"Any time you want to talk I'm here you know?" I said quietly. He nodded to me and sighed seeming to toss the idea around in his head.

"Three years ago I lost some one very precious to me, she just left saying she loved someone else. She was my life," Jasper said, leaving it at that. I didn't push I any further, he looked close to tears again and without a second thought I scooted over and wrapped my arms around him.

"You really shouldn't be alone with me," He whispered, seemingly half to himself, "You're in so much danger,"

"You could be a serial killing rapist and as long as you were you I would be here Jasper," I said with a smile to the boy who just rested his head on my chest, "You are my friend and I can't just leave you here like this now can I?" He laughed, the sound muffled by my sweater.

"You smell really nice," He mumbled and then sat up and leaned his forehead against the window, his breath fogging up the glass.

"You still coming over later?" He said after five minutes of silence. He seemed to want to change the topic.

"Of course I am, I'm definitely not camping out here all night," I said sitting back on my side again. He turned to look at me and half smiled.

"I thought you would have had enough of seeing me by now," He said his eyes fixed on mine. I froze, I couldn't stop staring at him, it was almost as if I were hypnotised by him. I finally snapped out of my trance and noticed he looked slightly amused.

"You're my friend, why would I not want to spend time with you," I said happy with my choice of words. He was about to say something when Emmett and Bella climbed into the car.

"You two have been out here all this time? Jeez, what the hell have you two been doing," Emmett said, earning a whack on the arm from Bella, "OW! That hurt!"

"Good! Now leave them alone," She said as Emmett started the car.

"Buckle up," Jasper said strapping himself in. I followed and soon we were off to the Cullen residents.

Their house was huge and modern, with lots of glass and shiny expensive cars.

"You never said you were loaded," I said looking at a jag which was parked next to a merc which was next to a porche.

"It's not important," Jasper said as we made our way inside, kicking of our shoes in the entrance hall. Their "mother" was there to greet us.

"Hello!" She said hugging everyone, "Nice day at school?" She asked them and they mumbled something or other in reply. Wow...this is what a mothers like? This is what I missed. I watched Esme fuss over them and then looked to me.

"You must be Lizzie," She said and came over and gave me a quick hug.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Cullen," I said smiling warmly. She smiled back.

"Sush, Please call me Esme and it's nice to meet you too. Thank you for making my children feel so welcome in Peak," She said and then fussed about taking my coat and making sure I didn't want anything before Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me off towards his room. I heard Esme and Bella talking.

"Is he alright with her up there do you think?" Bella said to Esme.

"They spent the whole of last lesson in the back of the car, they'll be fine," Emmett said chuckling.

"Did they now," Esme said seeming amused.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU," Jasper said at the top of the stairs.

"That's nice!" Emmett called back. Jasper growled slightly and let go of my arm.

"My rooms on the next floor," He said showing me up another flight of stairs and into a large room with a whole wall made of glass. In the room was a large double bed with grey and white patterned sheets. I had to do a double take of the room as it was filled with Civil war memorabilia, and when I say full I mean full. The walls where covered in maps, there where glass cabinets with uniforms and weapons and shelves full of books.

"Urm...I guess you like the Civil war..." I said dumping my bag on the floor. He laughed and nodded slightly.

"You could say I was slightly interested in it," He said sitting on his bed, project and school text book in front of him. I laughed and sat opposite him.

"Slightly?" I said grinning.

"Ok very..." He said and then opened the book.

After another hour and a half we had a rough draft finished that Jasper said he would go through again when he typed it up and added pictures.

"So...what do you like besides the Civil war?" I said stretching slightly and taking off my big grey sweater as Esme seemed to have turned the heating on full.

Jasper's p.o.v

She took of her sweater, hanging it over the footboard of my bed. My eyes ran along her outstretched arm, down her back to the curve of her bottom and then along her legs. She was something to behold, curvy but athletic and almost feline in her stance, the shadow cast on the wall like something from a Bond film. Now you I see perfect bodied vampires daily but a human with a shape like hers blew my mind. I shoved the thoughts out of my mind.

"Jasper? You ok?" She said stretching out at the bottom of my bed.

"Hmm? Yeah... oh...urm... I guess I like music and reading," I said remembering vaguely that she had asked me what I liked.

"Porn?" She said with a smirk as she caught me staring at her. If I could have blushed I would have been bright red.

"No..." I said trying to redeem myself, she just rose her eyebrows and left it.

Esme had cooked us a pizza and brought it up with fries and soda. After I had forced down two slices and some fries to keep up the human facade and drank some soda and she had eaten her fill we started to talk again.

"Let's play twenty questions," She said grinning. I looked at her and she laughed.

"I ask a question and then you have to answer, then I will answer and then you ask one. It's simple," She said grinning.

"Ok fine..." I said hoping I wouldn't have to lie, lying to as sweet a girl as her wouldn't have sat right with me.

"Ok... have you ever looked at porn," She said with a grin. Oh crap, I thought.

"...yes..." I said making myself not lie. She smiled wickedly.

"You?" I said. She laughed.

"No..." She said smiling, "Your go," I sat trying to think of a good question for a minute.

"How many people have you ever kissed," I said, trying to make the questions as relevant to her generation and teenage life as possible.

"None," She said and I could tell it was the truth, "You?"

"Urm..." I counted through with my head, "About 10... I think..." She laughed and smiled.

"Lucky you... ever had any pets?" She said slowly braiding her hair.

"Urm... I had a dog when I was little... I think..." I said trying to remember but my human memories were hazy at best, "You?"

"I have Monty," She said with a smile.

"Monty's a cat," I said reminding myself, "What's your favourite type of music?"

"Anything with a beat I can dance to, "She said with a grin, "you?"

"Urm... I like something with some emotion behind it, a song someone put their heart into writing," I said thinking of all the songs I liked. She smiled and scooted up to sit next to me.

"What's your favourite period in history," She said with a grin.

"That's easy... Civil war," I said with a smirk, "You?"

"I like the world wars," She said after a moment's thought.

"Do you play any instrument?" I said watching her lean down on to my pillows.

"Nope, you?" She said sheepishly.

"Piano and guitar," I said and she looked impressed, which made me feel good.

"Your favourite festive holiday?" She said with a smile. I had to think about this for a moment.

"Christmas," I said with a smile, "I like spending time with the people I care about,"

"I like valentine's day... although I have never celebrated it... I like seeing people with those they love, looking happy," She said quietly. I half smiled to her and the leaned back.

"Favourite movie?" I asked, she looked up to me and grinned.

"Dracula: Dead and loving it," At this I burst in to hysterical laughter.

Carlisle poked his head around the door.

"Everything ok Jasper?" He said stepping in. I saw him looking at Lizzie with some alarm, I regained my composure quickly.

"This is Lizzie, a friend from school. She came round to do our history project. Lizzie Daxon this is my dad Carlisle," I said introducing them. She smiled to him and sat up.

"Nice to meet you Dr Cullen," She said with a smile.

"It's Carlisle, I'm only Dr Cullen at work... you're father's a doctor isn't he?" Carlisle said smiling.

"Yes he is," She said and then Carlisle gave me a look which said be careful and left.

"Anyway, my favourite movie is...urm... The Grinch with Jim Carrey," I said, thinking quickly of a film I liked. I liked playing this with Lizzie, it was a way to get to know her without seeming to be nosey.

"I like that one too... favourite class?" She said.

"History,"

"History...even though our teacher is rather boring,"

"Hottest celebrity,"

"Urm... Johnny Depp?"

"uhh.. bugger... hmm... Taylor Swift?"

"Who wouldn't you kiss to save the world?"

"Urm... Rosalie?"

"Connor... I don't know where he has been,"

"Would you kiss Emmett?"

"No..."

"Really?"

"Really...you?"

"No..."

"Biggest fear," This one really got me.

"Hurting someone I care about," I couldn't say it was draining her of her blood, even though every time I was near her I was oh so tempted. Right now I was having an internal battle about whether to bite her there and then, no one would know until it was too late. But I knew if I hurt her I would kill myself, literally.

"Hmm... spiders... I hate the little eight legged freaks!"

"Are you afraid of vampires?" I said curiously.

"No... hypothetically speaking if were to meet one then what happens happens. If I die I die, that's how life goes. You,"

"I'd be terrified," She smiled to me and laughed her amazing laugh.

"Best memory," I had to think of something quick.

"Meeting the Cullen's,"

"Winning the dance competition when I was four, my mum and dad where both there, smiling. They were really proud of me"

"Favourite book,"

"Any Children of the lamp books,"

"Shadowmancer,"

"Number 17, Favourite colour,"

"Blue"

"Green"

"Best gift,"

"Jewellery, something which lasts forever,"

"Cars" She laughed and smiled.

"Favourite vacation?"

"Urm... we went to brazil once,"

"Me and my dad went to Barcelona in Spain a while back" I thought of one to really catch her out.

"Number 20, hottest person in school,"

"Simple... you" I stared at her for a moment, she didn't in falter, she was still smiling.

"I thought you were meant to answer first," She laughed and grinned.

"I did... my answer was you!" My jaw dropped.

"Oh... urm... I see,"

"And your answer?" She said, an amused grin on her face. If I said her like I wanted too then it would just get awkward. She could not fall for me, she would just get hurt, there was no way I could have any control like Edward, however nice she was to me. I had to think of a lie fast, the only lie I would tell in this game.

"There's a girl in my maths class called Sophie, she's pretty cute," I lied waiting for a change in her emptions, disappointment perhaps but I only felt happiness come off her. Then I remembered she thought she was ugly.

"She is pretty," Lizzie said smiling.

I felt horrible. I realised now I had only confirmed her belief she was ugly. What an idiot. She yawned.

"Time to go?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Even if I go home I won't sleep," She said.

"I forgot you are an insomniac," I said and picked up the car keys, "Still you need to at least try and I'm going to bed soon anyway," Another lie.

Lizzie's p.o.v

So he liked Sophie Moored. I wanted to tell him she just used boys but after admitting I thought he was hot I didn't want to sound like I was just being bitchy because he didn't say me. I knew I was ugly. He drove me home and flicked the radio on to a dance station. I laughed and smiled to him.

"You're favourite I believe,"

"Yes," I said as we pulled up outside my house.

"It's still snowing so I'll pick you up tomorrow ok?" He said before I climbed out. I nodded opening the door, putting one booted foot out into the snow hearing it crunch.

"Oh and Lizzie... you are very very beautiful," He said as soon as I was on my feet, turning to shut the door. My cheeks burned bright red and closed the door as he started to pull away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Saturday 21st September

The week passed on normally. In the morning Jasper would pick me up or meet me under the shelter with Jasmine. Emmett would try to injure me in chemistry and Bella would gossip with me at lunch. Jasper and me where best friends by the end of the week.

I walked out of the house Saturday morning and climbed into the car with Bella.

"Hey" She said cheerily and drove off.

"Hey, you sure you know where you're going?" I asked as she sped up.

"Yeah, Edward showed me a map earlier," She said smiling as she picked up speed, which made me nervous.

"Urm, are you used to driving in snow and ice?" I asked her, holding on to the seat. She laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. And be assured if anything happens to you Jasper will kill me," She said flooring it. I gulped eyes wide.

"Oh i feel so much better now i know that," I said sarcastically.

But luckily she seemed to know what she was doing and we arrived at the mall safely an hour later.

"So what do you want to look at first?" I asked her with a smile when we entered the warmth of the shop. She looked around and smiled.

"How about we look in there first," She said pointing to one of the stores. I shrugged and followed her in. After another four stores, three boutiques and a jewellery store where she made me point out what i liked we sat down for lunch. Well i had lunch and she watched me eat.

"So..." She said grinning. I looked at her dubiously.

"So what?" I said before shoving a fork full of pasta into my mouth.

"Do you fancy Jasper," She said and i almost spat my food back out again, instead i just almost chocked on it.

"Do i what?" I coughed.

"Do you fancy jasper?" She said laughing.

"I...well...he's lovely and everything but i've never thought of having a boyfriend so i dunno... and he still hasn't got over that last girl... the one who left with another bloke," I said drinking some of my drink. Bella looked disappointed but shrugged.

"He's not going to get over her until he is with someone else..." Bella said, "It's been three years and he still sulks around the house... it's depressing," I rolled my eyes.

"So you thought you'd set him up with me?" I said finishing my food. She chewed on her lip.

"Well he seems very fond of you and he seems actually happy around you so i thought maybe it would be ok if you dated him... just to see if it worked... you don't even have to like him... just try an..." I cut her off.

"And what if i did? Then when its time for me to go he'll be even worse Bella? Have you even thought this threw? I shall play no part in this! When he needs a shoulder to cry on again i will be there, i shall always be there when he needs me and how he needs me but i will not lie to him!" I said tapping the table, a marble look on my face. She looked shocked.

"You really care about him," She said quietly.

"He's my friend; i love him so of course i care..." I said and stood up, "Lets get back, i'm getting bored," She nodded and i paid for my food and we left.

We arrived back at the Cullen resident at 3:30pm. Bella went to find Edward, probably to relay the failed mission to get me to date Jasper. Wait until he heard about this, they would be dead. I kicked off my shoes and ambled up the stairs and tapped on jaspers door.

"Come in," I heard him say. I pushed the door open and smiled seeing him sitting on his bed sketching something onto a note pad. He half smiled and i came in and sat on the bed next to him.

"How did the shopping go?" He asked amusedly.

"Oh it went ok until i had lunch..." I said leaning my head on his shoulder as i looked at what he was drawing and found it was me.

"What happened," He said continuing to sketch.

"Bella tried to get me to date you," I said glancing up at him. He had frozen.

"She what?" He said exasperatedly.

"She was rambling on about you needing a new woman in your life to stop you sulking and as we where friends i seemed to be her target..." I said looking up at him. I hadn't realized how close our faces where from each others.

Bella and Edward burst into the room.

"Jasper i can ex...oh...are we interrupting," Bella said stopping at the foot of the bed.

"No..." Jasper said as we turned to look at them, "Lizzie was just telling me how you had decided i need a new girlfriend..." I then noticed that his eyes where now black, like coal.

"Urm...maybe i should take Lizzie home," Bella said, more to Edward than Jasper.

"I haven't finished talking to her," Jasper spat and Edward took a step forward.

"Jasper what would you do if you..." Jasper silenced Edward.

"Give me ten minutes ok?" Jasper said getting up and leaving the room

I looked at the two of them.

"You told him?" Bella said and a whiney voice. I smirked.

"Of course i did... you can't go around trying to make things better without thinking of the consequences. Its best just to let him find someone in his own time and not force someone on him," I said and then looked to Edward.

"I didn't have anything to do with this..." He said looking kind of scared. I raised an eyebrow, not believing him. You're lying, i thought. He rolled his eyes and left with Bella. Once they where gone i picked up Jasper's sketch pad and started to look through it.

He was an amazing artist but i was surprised to find most of the pictures where of me.

"You have an amazing smile," I heard Jasper say. I looked up and met dazzling gold eyes. I smiled to him, blush covering my cheeks.

"You make me look pretty, but that's not true," I said as he sat down next to me.

"I think you are very pretty," Jasper said smiling to me, it was a real smile, the first one i'd seen. It was dazzling, his white teeth where shown and his eyes shone. He was stunning.

"Lizzie?" He said laughing slightly, "You're staring," I snapped out of it.

"You smiled... i hadn't seen you really smile before," I said blushing again a smile of my lips. He held up a finger.

"Hold it there," He said and he flipped to a clean page and after a few minutes of furious scribbling he was done.

"It's no where near the beauty of the real thing," Jasper said turning it to show me. My jaw dropped. Is this how he saw me? I looked like an angel, not the girl i saw in the mirror.

"Is that how you see me?" I whispered looking up to him. He smiled once again and nodded.

"You make me look like an angel," I said laughing, he brushed some hair from my face.

"You are an angel, my angel... you saved me," He said smiling, i blushed again, "I like it when you blush," He grinned cheekily and i whacked his arm.

"Cheeky!" I said grinning. Jasper looked at me in a sort of daze for a minute and said he needed to go check when dinner was.

Bella had said i could sleep around that night and although i told her i doubt i'd sleep i still agreed. Everyone had been acting weirdly since Jasper had gone to check on dinner and it was bugging me. It also gave me time to think about Jasper. He was like some of the characters in the books i read, too alike to be believe able. And then a light went on in my head. I knew what Jasper Hale was. And i wasn't afraid.

When we sat down for dinner they all looked at me as though someone had died, when i thought that i almost laughed.

"Lizzie we need to have a talk with you," Carlisle said solemnly.

"If it's about you being Vampires i've worked that out already," I said smiling. Everyone looked shocked.

"Great! Here we go again!" Rosalie said, in toddler temper tantrum style, "This is going to just like what happened with Bella and the Volturi will be back," I didn't say anything, i didn't need to.

"Rosalie! This is different from Bella! Bella was dating Edward, Lizzie is just a family friend! The Volturi need not know!" Esme said sternly, "If you do not change your attitude before Renesmee gets here tomorrow you'll have to go to the Denali's until you can behave yourself" I looked to Jasper and he seemed troubled.

"Is there a problem in me knowing? Where you going to tell me something else?" I said to Carlisle. He looked to me thoughtfully.

"We where going to explain about Edward and Bella's daughter coming tomorrow but how we where going to explain she was so old i hadn't worked out yet...i guess we don't need to explain now," He said and the sighed, "The Volturi by the way and the law bringers in the Vampire world, they do not like humans knowing about us and insist they are turned," I smiled to him.

"If i get turned i get turned, if i don't then i don't. I do not want you having trouble with the Volturi on my behalf, if you are told to turn me then i'll cross that bridge when i get to it," I said and looked to Jasper, "Right?" He smiled to me, he'd been smiling a lot today and i liked it.

"You should know that some vampires have special abilities," Edward said, "Bella has a mental shield which she can expel from her body, i can read minds and Jasper can feel and control emotions," I blinked a few times and nodded.

"That explains a lot," I said laughing. I was happy that they trusted me with their secret. It seemed as though Jasper sensed this and he smiled. I then heard Bella go 'AWWWW'. And Jasper shot her a look. I laughed and glanced at the clock, stomach rumbling.

"Dinner for one i guess?" I said smiling to Esme who laughed and brought out a plate of food for me.

"MMMMM, looks great! Thanks Esme!" I said and tucked into it, but now used to people watching me eat.

After ten minutes i'd finished and Esme cleared my plate, after refusing to let me wash it when i offered, Carlisle retreated to his office and the rest of us 'kids' went to watch a movie. Jasper stuck in Dracula: dead and loving it and Rosalie groaned.

"You have to be kidding me," She said childishly.

"Leslie Neilson is a very good comical actor," Jasper said sitting next to me. I grinned to him and whispered 'thanks' in his ear. The others had wanted to watch 'condemned' but Jasper sensed i didn't like that sort of movie and put on my favourite.

Half was through the film i fell asleep, for the first time in 72 hours. I, the insomniac, fell asleep in my favourite movie. I awoke at 3am in Jasper's bed and god was i comfy. I yawned and stretched sitting up.

"Morning..." I said with a sleepy grin, my hair messy and clothes crumpled. Jasper smiled to me and laughed reaching out to flatten my hair, "I thought this sleep over was meant to be with Bella..." I said well half yawned it. Jasper pulled a face.

"She's 'busy' with Edward," He said lying down next to me. I stuck out my tongue.

"Ah... well... i prefer your company anyway," I said lying down next to him smiling. I could get used to this, waking up next to Jasper. Oh god, i thought, i falling for him. Damn it.

He looked to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Confused?" He said knowingly.

"You already know the answer to that," I said smiling.

"Anything i can help with?" He said rolling to face me. I smiled to him sleepily.

"Not really... being around you though," I said yawning, "Seems to be the cure for my insomnia," I snuggled down into the sheets, "And your bed is so much comfier than mine," I looked to him.

"You don't have to sit here all night if you don't want to," I muttered half asleep.

"I don't mind, there's nothing else to do anyway you're cute when you're sleeping," He said, moving some hair from in front of my face.

"Ok then..." I said smiling, resting my head on his shoulder and fell asleep again. Twice in one night!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sunday 22nd September

The next morning i awoke to a lot of banging and shouting.

"JASPER CALM DOWN!" I heard Esme yell. I sat bolt upright, not even bothered that i was now wearing one of Bella's revealing sets of PJs. I was shocked though to find Jasper being restrained by Emmett and Edward with Bella sitting next to me.

"What the hell?" I yawned raising an eyebrow.

"You're not scared?" Bella whispered looking terrified seeming to be somewhere else entirely, "Jasper just tried to bite you! Edward managed to get here in time to stop him," I shrugged and leaned back, watching them take Jasper out the room to calm down.

"Bella it's what i get for sleeping in a room, perfectly aware there is a Vampire in it... i mean i know he would never hurt me on purpose, so he made a mistake, so what?" I said stretching. Bella looked furious.

"You could have been killed! We're vegetarians! We only live off animals! Jasper finds this the hardest," She explained running her fingers through her hair in frustration, "I knew this was going to end badly..." I shook my head and gave her a serious look.

"I told Jasper even before i knew he was a Vampire that i was not afraid of Vampires, if i died i died, if i lived i lived... i am not afraid of him, of any of you. Life if life, there is no point fearing what may happen, it's better to live what is happening...if Jasper kills me then i wont be around to know..." I said pushing the covers off me, "And i bloody hope you changed me..." I gave her a look and she laughed slightly.

"Yes i did change you," Bella said and pointed to Jaspers desk, "I brought you up some clothes,"

After i was changed i went down stairs into the kitchen. Esme was in there cooking.

"Hey... where's Jasper?" I asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar. She looked sad.

"Jasper has left to the Denali's," She said putting the food in front of me. I looked confusedly at her for a moment and she smiled softly.

"Jasper was very upset about what he almost did to you... you see before Bella was turned he almost bit her as well. He thought he was better controlled but Bella cut herself and he attacked. He was so upset earlier because you didn't even have any cuts," Esme explained as i ate.

"He' being an idiot," I muttered. I pulled out my phone.

"He probably won't answer," Esme warned me. I just gave her a smile that said 'i know'. I thanked her for breakfast and headed up to Jaspers room and dialled his number and then went straight to answering machine.

"Jasper you are being silly. I knew the dangers of having you there while i was asleep and i didn't care. You know my philosophy so stop being an arse and come home, everyone misses you. I miss you now come back!" I said calmly as i recorded my message.

Bella took me home shortly after that; i was feeling depressed and didn't want to ruin the mood when Renesmee turned up.

Saturday 28th of September

Jasper hadn't shown up for school all that week, and he still wasn't home. I tried his phone daily but all i got was the machine. I scowled as i got in my car and headed over to the Cullens. I hadn't been there all week and i felt like i was becoming antisocial.

I tapped the door with one finger and waited for it to open. I was surprised when a girl who looked about 10 opened the door and smiled to me. She was adorable, with long copper coloured locks, pale face and brown eyes.

"Hello, who are you?" She said smiling, "I'm Renesmee,"

"Uh hi i'm Lizzie," I said, thinking my nickname was inappropriate in this household, "Is your mum in?" I smiled to her warmly. She shook her head.

"Mum's out shopping with Grandma Esme, but Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose is in the living room," She said as i kicked off my shoes. Renesmee took my hand and lead me into the front room. It was surprising how hot her hand was, i was used to the Cullens being ice cold but this girl was boiling.

"Uncle Emmett a lady called Lizzie is here," She said politely before taking a seat next to Rosalie on the sofa. He looked away from his football match and smiled to me.

"Hey there!" He said with a grin, "Come to join us?" I laughed and shrugged, sitting next to him on the sofa. I had never been a fan of sports but i didn't have much of a choice, and anyway, Emmett watching sports was hilarious, especially when he started yelling at the TV.

"HE CHEATED! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU IDIOT," He yelled shaking his fist at the telly.

"Emmett i hope your aware that they can't hear you," I said with a smirk. I shivered as a breeze hit my face. He looked at me and then looked to the stairs.

"I know... i'll be right back," He said and shot Rosalie a look before going up stairs.

I sat staring at the TV for a moment before i felt the sofa go down and turned to see Renesmee sitting next to me.

"You're pretty..." She said with a smile. I smiled to her awkwardly.

"Um... thanks," I said watching as she scooted up to me, "You're very cute yourself," She grinned and showed me her iPod.

"I like music, do you like music?" She said smiling, "I love Mozart and Beethoven and Chopin and lots more," I blinked as i realized that the girl was listening to classical music.

"That's good... i like modern dance music," I said calmly, feeling the girls heat was starting to make me sweat. Luckily that was when Edward entered the room. Renesmee turned around beaming and ran over to him.

"Daddy i've been talking to Lizzie... she said she was looking for Mummy," Renesmee said taking her fathers hand. It was weird thinking Edward was a dad for a 10 year old when i went to school with him and he was a grade below me.

"She's just turned five," Edward said to me, correcting my thoughts. I was not going to get used to this.

"Oh..." I said smiling to Renesmee.

"Nessie go sit with Rose ok? I'm just going upstairs," Edward said and motioned for me to follow.

"Where are we going?" I said when we reached the top of the second flight of stairs. I looked into Jaspers room and was surprised to find him sitting there with Emmett. Emmett shook his head at Edward as he got up and left, taking Edward with him. I walked over to Jasper who just sat there, his head in his hands.

"Jasper?" I said sitting next to him slowly. He didn't look at me or say anything. I smiled softly and moved his hair so that i could see his face.

"Lizzie... i'm sorry..." He whispered so quietly i barely heard him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, "I replied soothingly. He sat up and looked at me.

"I am dangerous Lizzie... you can not be friends with me anymore... i... i don't want to near me... just go away," He said, seeming to get slightly hysterical.

"Ok then," I whispered, careful to keep the emotions i wanted to feel bottled up before Jasper could sense them, "Bye,"

I made my way down stairs. Emmett and Edward where waiting at the bottom of the stairs, but i just walked straight past them, grabbed my coat and put on my shoes and left. I wanted to talk to them but i was afraid if i did i would cry, and then Jasper would feel bad and might leave again.

I was half way home before i let my first tear fall, and by the time i was home i was straight out sobbing my heat out. I darted up to my bed room and cried into my pillow. It was hours before i stopped, and that was only because i felt a cold hand rubbing my shoulders and turned to see Bella.

"I came in the window," She explained, a pitying look on her face. I felt dead inside; i couldn't even bring myself to reply to her.

"Jasper didn't mean anything he said... he's just upset with himself...you did an amazing job bottling up your emotions. Jasper was shocked you just agreed to what he said and left, feeling nothing he said," Bella just looked at me, her eyes looked scared.

"You need to talk to me Lizzie," She whispered, her cold hand on my cheek, "you have to stop this, he is just an idiot, he has lost a good friend and it's his loss, you need to pick yourself back up,"

But i knew i just couldn't, i was falling for him, hard. I couldn't imagine not talking to him. Although i had only had a week of school with him, the past week he was gone it was as though there was a hole in my life, like something wasn't right. I needed him in my life.

"I can't..." I whispered, closing my eyes, "I won't just give up," I sat up and looked to Bella. She smiled at me.

"Good," She said and hugged me, i hugged her back, "Jasper will come round eventually, and don't worry. Ignore him completely and he'll realize what he's missing,"

"And what is he missing exactly?" I said with a struggled smile.

"The woman he's been waiting for," She said with a grin. I scowled and got off my bed feeling very stiff.

Monday 30th September

When i got to school on Monday i found a very confused looking Jasmine waiting for me.

"Where's jasper?" She said looking around, "I thought you and he where joined at the hip, is he still ill?" I shrugged looking indifferent.

"Don't know don't care," I said. I could feel eyes on me and i heard the jeep pull into school.

"Lets go," I said and we made our way to History.

Jasmine looked at me worriedly.

"Did you two have a fight?" She asked as the door opened and the three Cullen's entered.

"No..." I said sighing, looking boredly at my text book.

"Then why aren't you speaking to him?" Jasmine hissed, thinking he couldn't hear.

"It's none of your business," I hissed back. Emmett turned around to us.

"Hey there Vamp..." He said grinning at me. I waved unenthusiastically.

"Hey Em," I said sighing.

"Why so blue?" He said, his face looked worried.

"Just tired, i haven't slept in ages..." I said with a yawn. In truth i hadn't slept since the night i spent at the Cullens, but i didn't say because i didn't want to worry Jasper.

"Know the feeling," He said with a wink, "I'm sure i can come round and knock you out tonight if you want," I chuckled half heartedly and shook my head.

"I'll take my chances thanks Em," I said as the teacher came in.

I walked to maths on my own, having left quickly as soon as he said 'dismissed'. I hadn't even looked at Jasper all through class; i knew if i did i would just feel pain. I had to keep my emotions in check so i just made myself feel numb. For once i completed all my maths problems and more during the lesson. And by the time i met Emmett out side of Chemistry i was like a machine, cold, hard and with out emotion.

"Vamp... you in there?" Emmett said waving his hand in front of my face. I swatted it away and sighed.

"Just get on with the experiment," I growled and handed him the beaker. BANG. It blew up as soon as he added the last chemical.

"MR CULLEN, MISS DAXON! FRONT NOW!" Our teacher yelled. I glared at Emmett, who shifted uncomfortably and made my way to the front.

By the time i got to lunch i couldn't be bothered to even eat. I took my seat next to Bella without even getting a tray of food.

"Where's your lunch," She said frowning.

"Not hungry," I said, twirling my hair around one of my fingers and pulled out my history text book and started to read as i heard the others join us.

"Hello Lizzie," Edward said.

"Hey..." I said, not really listening. Bella shifted and they left me alone for the rest of lunch. I could feel Jasper's gaze on me but i ignored it, it's what he wanted after all.

French was boring and by the time i got home i was barely functioning at all, i didn't even notice the other cars outside my house as i parked and went in side so i was shocked to find my dad and Carlisle in the living room.

"Dad? Carlisle?" I said standing in the door way.

"Hello Lizzie, your dad is worried about your health and wanted a second opinion," Carlisle said as i sat down.

"I'm fine..." I said plainly.

"No Elizabeth, i haven't a clue why but you have gone into depression... i know you have!" My dad said firmly, "Where has your smile gone Elizabeth?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have no clue what your talking about...i'm fine!" I almost shouted. But inside i knew that wasn't true, no matter how hard i tried i couldn't smile.

"Derek why don't you let me talk to her, you should be starting work now, so go, i'll stay and sort everything out ok," Carlisle said flashing one of his dazzling smiles. My dad sighed and nodded, grabbed his stuff and left.

I looked to Carlisle and sighed.

"Edward told me what happened on Saturday," Carlisle said calmly, "About what Jasper said to you, i was surprised at how close you both had gotten over the week. If your dad thinks your bad, he should see what we have a home, Jasper is a nightmare," He seemed to be trying to get me to relax and it worked. I felt comfortable with Carlisle, which was silly as he was a vampire, but i trusted him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't a clue why i'm so upset," I murmured, knowing he could hear me. He laughed softly and tilted his head slightly.

"You'd be fine if you'd stop bottling it all up inside. It might do Jasper some good to see how much he has hurt you... he may then realize he's being a fool. He is stronger than he thinks, i know if Edward hadn't intervened he would never have bit you, he cares about you to much to. Like Edward never hurt Bella even though there where many near misses," Carlisle spoke softly, and it helped. I gave him a crooked smile.

"Come on," He said holding out his hand to me, "Lets go sort this out before Jasper destroys all the furniture," I took his hand and chuckled softly

"He's destroying furniture?" I said weakly. Carlisle nodded as we left and got into his very nice Mercedes.

"Esme is going to kill him if he doesn't stop," We drove fast, which didn't surprise me. Vampires seemed to have a need for speed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Still Monday 30th September

Soon we pulled up outside the Cullen's home and quickly went inside. I now realized what Carlisle meant, the place was trashed, their furniture was turned over, books were strewn over the floor, lying abandoned beside their shelves. I felt all of the emotions i had bottled up over the weekend and today flood out and i sat down on the one chair that wasn't broken into pieces. Carlisle said he'd be in his office if i needed him and left. But i wasn't alone for long. Bella came down the stairs and looked at me in surprise.

"Lizzie?" She said and then turned around and scurried off swearing violently.

I moved aside as a chest of draws hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs, smashing into pieces, splinters flying everywhere and Jasper walked down shortly after it. He turned and looked at me then at my arm. I looked to where he was looking and swore mentally, there were a small splinter of wood in my arm and a trickle of blood running down my pale skin. I was about to pull out the splinter when i looked up and Jasper was in front of me, eyes black. He grabbed my arm and yanked out the wood. I gasped slightly as he leaned down towards the wound. I could see the others standing in doorways, unsure what to do.

I turned my attention back to Jasper who was opening his mouth slowly around the wound. I could feel his teeth on my skin, tongue licking my arm, cleaning off the blood trailing down it, but i was not afraid, i trusted him never to hurt me. And then he stopped, standing up slowly before pulling me towards him in a hug, his arms around my waist.

"I've been so stupid," He whispered against my hair. His body was tense and i could tell his control was being tested, but i didn't move. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled.

"I was wrong to say those things..." He whispered to me, pulling me tighter, "I thought you would be afraid... but you're not," I smiled to him and rested a hand on his cheek.

"I told you Vampires don't scare me..."I whispered. We where so close, our face centimetres apart. I heard Bella and Esme go 'Awww' and Jasper shot them a meaningful look and they all left. I laughed slightly and smiled.

"Shall i help you clean up?" By the time i had finished the sentence everything was tidy. I looked at him confused.

"Super fast," He said as though it was an explanation, the next thing i knew there was a slight blur and i was in his arms, bridal style. I looked around to see his room looked different, the civil war stuff was still there but on his cork board where the drawings of me.

He gently put me on the bed with a smile.

"What on earth did i do to deserve a friend like you," He said sitting next to me. I scoffed.

"I hope that was a compliment!" I said pouting childishly. He snickered and lent over to me, face inches away.

"What would you do if it wasn't?" He teased and i suddenly got a brilliant idea about how to cheer him up. Ignoring the laughter emitting from downstairs that i took to be Edward, i pulled huge puppy dog eyes at him.

"You'd never insult me would you Jasper?" I said in a hurt voice, pushing him gently so he was lying down. I tilted my head slightly, my hair cascading down my shoulders as i moved to hover above him, a hand either side of his shoulders, body bent slightly so my both knees where to his right side. I was slightly please i had worn a revealing top today, which just added to my amusement because Jasper just didn't know where to look.

"Of course i would never insult you," He said, his voice slightly too high for normal. I hunched my shoulders forward slightly, my long hair tickling his neck. He put a hand softly on my hip.

"Promise?" I whispered leaning towards him, my battering my eye lids enough to make it not seem like i was doing it on purpose. His mouth was hanging open slightly, about to speak.

Bella really does have the worst timing to burst in.

"Jasper i was wondering i... oh...are we interrupting?" She said as we looked at her, Edward leaning in the door frame grinning. I scowled at him playfully.

"No..." Jasper squeaked because clearing his throat, quickly removing his hand from my waist "No... What do you need?" I swung into a sitting position. Have i cheered him up yet? I thought. Edward grinned to me and gave a short nod. Jasper and Bella saw this and glanced from one of us to the other.

"I was just wondering if Lizzie was going to eat here..." She said slowly, looking at Edward, "Esme wants to cook something and needs a reason too," I smiled to Bella.

"Tell Esme i'm starving as long as Jasper hasn't destroyed the Kitchen," I said giving him a cheeky grin. He mumbled something about not getting that far yet.

They left and Jasper looked to me, taking a lock of my hair between his fingers, letting it fall through his fingers.

"I promise i will never insult you," He said softly, his hand touching my cheek. I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks and he smiled.

"I like it when you blush," He muttered softly, seeming off in his own little world.

"Only you can make me blush," I said sheepishly which made him smirk. Oh lord was his smirk sexy, i thought. I heard sniggering from down stairs. I was going to get Edward back for eaves dropping. I was also going to cheer Jasper up somehow. I quickly imagined Jasper naked in my head, which got rid of Edward, hopefully. And then made myself think really happy thoughts.

"Jasper are you happy?" I whispered leaning back onto his pillows as he leant on his side, leaning over me slightly. He seemed to hesitate, thinking of an answer.

"I don't know," He said after a moment. I reached up and touched his face, his skin was like ice.

"I want to make you happy," I said softly, "Just tell me how...I'd do anything," I looked into his eyes smiling. He raised an eyebrow and placed a hand over my hand which was on his cheek.

"Anything?" He said slowly. I gently rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

"Anything..." I whispered gently. He seemed to be debating something in his mind for a while before his face bore a determined look.

"Close your eyes," He said soothingly as a wave of calm rushed through my body. This was the first time Jasper had ever used his powers on me. I slowly closed my eyes obediently.

"Now don't move," He whispered in my ear. I held still, expecting him to start tickling me or some other joke. What actually happened was shocking.

I felt hard marble lips press against my soft warm ones. I smiled to myself.

"Open your eyes," He whispered to me. I let my eyelids flutter open. I looked up to see him hovering above me, a serene look on his face.

"Wow..." I said softly, "That was unexpected" He smiled and laid down next to me.

"Happy now?" I said with a lightly raised eyebrow. He tapped his chin slowly and then grinned.

"I'm not going to push my luck again today," He said leaning back seeming content. I laughed and rolled onto my front and began gently dragging my fingers slowly through Jaspers hair. He closed his eyes and after a few times through i heard a weird noise coming from his throat almost like a rumbling noise. Was he...purring? I smiled happily and kept running my fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly when i moved to sit up against his head board and he took no time in moving to lean his head against my chest.

"Don't stop..." He mumbled relaxed, "That feels good..." I slowly pulled my fingers through his hair and the noise started again.

"Are you purring?" I said with a slight giggle as i felt his body relax onto mine.

"And what if i am?" He mumbled as i put one arm loosely around his shoulders, "It's a noise all vampires make when they're relaxed," He gently wrapped his fingers round my wrist as i continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"Ok..." I said and softly pressed my lips against my best friend's gorgeous soft blond hair and i ran my nails along his scalp about an inch above his right ear. He 'purred' louder for a second.

"You're like a big Monty," I said as i ran my nails again along the same spot. He tilted his head back to look at me.

"I am not a big cat," He said with raised eyebrows. I giggled and stroked under his chin.

"Good kitty cat," I said as he frowned slightly.

"Not funny... just do that thing with your nails again," He ordered resting his head back, i followed my order.

"Why does that feel good?" I inquired as i played with the collar of his shirt with my free hand.

"I dunno..."He said, a happy smile dancing on his lips, "Your touch is really gentle...it feels really good" That made me smile; i was pleased i could do something to make him feel good.

Soon he gently moved my arm from around me and glanced at his clock.

"I should take you home..." Jasper said before turning to smile at me. I shrugged and we left.

Tuesday 1st October

I was pleased to find Jasper waiting outside the house for me the next morning in a shiny silver Volvo. I climbed in the passenger seat and smiled.

"No Jeep today?" I said laughing. He shifted slightly.

"I may have... um... slightly dented it in my rampage," He said curtly as we drove off. I laughed and turned up the heating a bit.

"No one got hurt i hope?" I said flicking through the radio stations until i found a station playing 'love story' by Taylor Swift. Jasper rolled his eyes at me and chuckled.

"What! It's got emotion in it! And you think she's the hottest," I said leaning back.

"Not true... i said she's the hottest celebrity... not the hottest," Jasper corrected me.

"Oh so Sophie is the hottest is she?" I teased. He looked at me sceptically and the smiled.

"I lied..." He said simply. I looked at him shocked.

"Really? So who do you think is the hottest person in school?" I asked him as we pulled into school. He switched of the engine opened his door and smiled to me.

"You..." He said and stepped out. I blinked a few times, shrugged and stepped out the car.

"Do Vampires have bad eye site?" I asked him as we made our way over to Jasmine. He laughed at me.

"My eye site is a lot better than yours," He said as i shifted my bag on my shoulder.

"You sure? 'Cus i'm pretty sure i'm butt ugly," I said simply. He laughed at me.

"How many times do i have to tell you you're pretty," He said as we stopped in front of Jasmine.

"Awww... the love birds are talking again," She said placing her hands over her heart as though she was watching some sappy love story. I yanked her funny bobble hat down over her eyes.

"Ain't no love birds here missy," I said, suddenly wishing there was, i felt my heart twang with longing. Jasper must have felt my emotions and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head, it happened quickly so Jasmine didn't see as she was still struggling to pull up her hat. I turned around and saw him smirking.

"Come on kitty cat," I said grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards our history class.

"Hey wait up!" Jasmine called hurrying after us.

The teacher said we hand to sit with a partner for a new project, this one to do in the lesson, so Jasmine budged over and Jasper swung over the table to sit with me.

"So as we did a battle last time we should do a person this time..." I said flicking through the text book.

"How about Major Jasper Whitlock," He said smugly. I raised an eye brow at him.

"Who?" I said dumbly.

"Born in Texas, joined the confederate army in 1861 at the age of 17, turned into a vampire in 1863," He said quietly with a smirk.

"No wonder you like the civil war," i said once it clicked, "You blinking lived it," He nodded. I laughed and tapped his paper pad.

"Write your biography then... I'd skip the whole vampire thing though," I said with a wink to him.

I loved watching Jasper write; his slopping curling hand writing made mine look like a drunken spider wrote it. But i guess him being born, what? 167 years ago explained his old fashioned hand writing. I sat there watching him write.

"Your not bumping up the rank, are you? I mean three years is a quick time to become a major," I murmured to him. He chuckled.

"Lets just say i was charismatic," He whispered back. Jasmine peered over jasper's shoulder and i saw him tense slightly, i touched his knee under the table to sooth him.

"Who's Jasper Whitlock?" She said.

"One of Jasper's ancestors," I lied quickly, "He got named after him didn't you? He died in battle right?" I said pointedly. Jasper caught on.

"Yeah... he was a real hero," He said with a smirk to me. I rolled my eyes.

"And what is your hand doing under the table Vamp?" Jasmine said with a grin.

"Mini it's none of your business what my hand does and does not do," I said making it reappear on the table.

"It might not be mine but i sure its Jaspers," She said with a smirk before returning to her and Connor's project.

"Thanks," He whispered continuing to write.

"For what?" I said blinking a few times in confusion.

"For snapping me out of it... i was going to snap," He said pushing the pad of paper towards me to read. I read through it in interest.

"All true up till the end of course... i decided to make the end more interesting," He said.

"I never realized you where southern...you hide the accent well," I said smiling.

"Why thank you darling," He said letting it slip back in with a grin. I laughed and handed the paper back.

"'He' had an interesting life," I said, spotting that Jasmine was listening after jasper called me 'darling'. Jasper smiled softly.

"He sure did," He said and the lesson was dismissed. We walked to English and i told Jasper to come over after school to finish the project off.

When i went into Chemistry i was met by a grinning Emmett. I looked at him dubiously as i sat down.

"What?" I said slowly. He snickered and then winked to me.

"So i hear you and jasper have pet names for each other?" Emmett said matter of factly.

"And where did you hear this?" I said getting my stuff out of my bag.

"From a reliable source... your friend Jasmine," Emmett said still grinning like a fool, "So how is kitty cat?" I whacked my head on the table.

"I'm going to kill her," I muttered and he heard.

"IT'S BLOODY TRUE!" He yelled laughing hysterically.

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation!" I said pointedly.

"Oh yeah and i bet you love his southern accent... hmm darling?" He said snickering. I shut my mouth and gave him a look that said to 'shut the hell up' as the teacher walk in.

By the time i got to lunch i pretty much collapsed in the chair. After two hours of Jasmine and Emmett calling me darling and asking how my kitty cat was i was fed up. I lent my forehead against the table.

"You ok?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah darling... i bet your kitty cat is worried about you," Emmett said sitting down. Jasper looked at Emmett annoyed.

"Emmett you have no clue what you're talking about do you," Jasper said laughing.

"They're your pet names for each other! Jasmine told me," Emmett said grinning.

"And you actually listened to her?" Jasper said rolling his eyes, "She calls me Kitty cat as a joke you idiot," Emmett looked confused.

"What?" He said as the others joined us. I sighed and reached other and started running my fingers through his hair above his ear and few times until he started to 'purr' involuntarily.

"See? Like a cat," I said pointedly and stopped stroking his hair. Emmett laughed along with everyone else.

"I now want to know how the hell you ended up in a position to be stroking his head," Emmett said, "Hey darling?" Jasper kicked him under the table and he flinched.

"Leave them alone Em... i think it's cute," Bella said smiling. I turned red, to Jasper's amusement.

"And as for me calling her darling...She was commenting on how i hid the accent well... i reverted to how i used to speak to amuse her you idiot," He explained.

"Oh," Said Emmett the idiot. And that was the end of that joke.

When me and Jasper got back to my house, it was snowing, again. I lead Jasper up to my room.

"It's pretty," He said admiring the cream walls with chocolate brown swirls and my king size bed with matching sheets. My walls where lined with shelves of books and my desk stood in one corner by the window and my wardrobe and mirror in the opposite. I dumped my bag on the floor and climbed onto the bed.

"I chose the colours myself," I said proudly. He laughed and climbed up next to me.

"I like it," He said smiling, "I was thinking of changing the colours in my room at some point, i should get you to choose the colours," I smiled happily as he opened his note pad and added some more details. After half an hour he was done.

"So what now?" He asked as a large grey house cat leaped on to the bed, saw Jasper and then started hissing like a pressure cooker.

"Shhh Monty! He's not going to hurt you, you idiot!" I said shooing him off the bed.

"He looked... nice," Jasper said watching the petrified cat run away.

"Serves him right for scaring poor mice," I said leaning back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Still Tuesday the 1st October

It was one of those moments where we just ended up staring at each other.

"You still want to make me happy?" He whispered softly, his lovely southern accent spilling into his words. He sounded so much more natural like that, hypnotic.

"Yes..." I said, entranced by him. He smelt so sweet, like cinnamon and apple, his face was all i could see.

"Close your eyes," He said and i automatically did, feeling the calm wash over me as he worked his magic. I felt him touch my face softly and waited for him to kiss me.

I shrieked as he started to tickle me. I was wriggling like a wriggly thing, shrieking with laughter.

"J..j...JASPER! STOP!" I said through laughing. He was laughing hysterically also, now sitting astride me to hold me still. After a few minutes he stopped and climbed off me. I panted, feeling my heart pumping hard, knowing he could hear it.

"You're full of surprises..." I panted grinning at him. He smirked.

"You thought i was going to kiss you again?" He said seductively. I shrugged.

"I never assume anything with you," I said, "God knows what yo..." His rock hard lips where against mine, pressing hard against them. I held perfectly still and my eyelids drooped. He pulled his lips away and laid next to me.

"I love it when your heart races," He whispered in my ear, i took a few deep breaths.

"If you kiss me and shock me like that again my heart may race so much it leaps out my chest," I said placing a hand over my heart as if to hold it in. He laughed and grinned.

I smiled to him and chewed my lip slightly.

"That was my second ever kiss... did you know that?" I said to him, rolling to face him, his eyes widened.

"That's means that..."

"Yesterday was my first kiss? Yes...," I said cutting him off. He looked guilty.

"I stole your first kiss... i'm sorry," He said sighing, "I guess you'd rather have had it with someone you love than a friend," I laughed and shook my head.

"I wouldn't have preferred anyone else," I said running my fingers through his hair making him 'purr', "My kitty cat," I knew i loved him by now; i was past the 'he's hot and nice' stage and the 'crush' stage and surprisingly in only two weeks.

He smiled happily at me and then sat up.

"Come one let me make you dinner," He said going over to my wardrobe. I sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok... but what are you doing?" I said springing off the end of the bed and onto his back, which was hard and muscular.

"Being nosey," He said grinning and opened the door. A pile of clean underwear fell onto his feet and he looked to see me blushing.

"I forgot i put those there," I said hopping off his bed and as he lent down and picked up a very revealing thong.

"I didn't figure you as the type of girl to wear these," He said smirking at me before picking up the matching bra. I swear my face was tomato red by now.

"Well...you see... funny story..." I rambled. He snickered and dropped them before, whoosh, we where in the kitchen.

I sat down at the breakfast bar as he opened the fridge.

"You can cook right?" I asked him sweetly. He smirked at me.

"You'll find out once i'm done," He said in a strong southern accent. It was as though he didn't need to pretend to be anything he's not here with me.

"Human food smells gross," He said wrinkling his nose as he pulled out food from the fridge. I laughed at him and smiled.

"So you have a really good sense of smell too? And you don't sleep?" I questioned whilst he ransacked the cupboards for pots and pans.

"Yes... and we're super strong," Jasper said and set about telling me all about vampires, the real thing, not the stuff from my books. He sat opposite me as we waited for whatever he was cooking to cook and he was telling me about Maria and the new born wars. He rolled up his sleeve to show me his arm.

"And that's how i got these," He said tracing one of the many crescent moon shaped scars.

"Oh my lord," I said tracing a finger down his arm, "And you say your covered it them? It must have been horrible," I leaned down and kissed one of the scars gently. He smiled.

"There are few places i wasn't bitten," He said gently. That got me curious.

"Such as?" I said cheekily. He rolled his eyes, thinking how to phrase it.

"Places every man protects dearly," He said getting up to check his master pieces. I sniggered and started to think.

"So you're really twenty?" I said curiously.

"Twenty forever and ever darling," He said with a grin. I laughed.

"Don't let Emmett the gossip hear you call me that kitty cat," I said waggling my finger at him. He laughed as he took the tray out the oven. With his bare hands.

"Does that not hurt?" I said as he put it on the top. He shook his head and smirked.

I was so surprised that his cooking was AMAZING. He did some sort of Indian Spanishy Mexican food and i loved it.

"This is fantastic!" I said shoving more into my mouth. He smiled and laughed.

"Glad you like it," He said and i smirked.

"Try some," I said holding my fork in front of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Human food tastes like shit to vampires," He said plainly. I smirked and pressed the tip of the fork to his lips.

"You made it now taste it," I whispered with a smirk. He stared at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine," He muttered and opened his mouth. I carefully fed him, intent on not loosing my dads silver to his teeth. He chewed the food and pulled a face, nose wrinkled.

"Nice?" I said continuing to eat.

"Oh bloody lovely," He said sarcastically once he'd swallowed. I snickered at him with a smile on my face.

Once i was done i hopped up and washed up my plate.

"What now?" I said leaning on the breakfast bar. He shrugged and smiled.

"You know we spend a lot of time together..." I said laughing as i dragged him into the living room. He shrugged leaning his head against my chest when we had sat on the sofa. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I know and i like it... it annoys Edward a lot," He said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because when Bella was human he made such a huge effort to have the least contact with her as possible to stop himself being tempted. You see she was his blood singer," He explained.

"What's a blood singer?" I asked dragging my fingers through his luscious honey blond hair.

"Her blood was more appealing than anyone else, her blood smelt so much better than anyone else's that he had to try so hard not to bite her," He said laughing, "You see i'm not the newest Vampire, apart from Carlisle i'm one of the oldest but i fed off humans for so long, this diet is not what i wanted to begin with and i struggled to keep myself under control," I listened to him intently.

"What made you stick to it?" I said. He smiled to me.

"The family... but what annoys him about it most is he says i make it look effortless, when i'm with you," He relaxed back so i had to slip my arm around his shoulders and cradle him to me. He breathed in deeply through his nose.

"It's not easy you know... being close to you. Your blood sings to me... Edward is so afraid that one day i'm going to go home with your dead body in my arms. When he started going out with Bella i thought it was a matter of time before he ate her, i couldn't see how he could love her... not really, i thought he had fallen for her blood but now i see what he meant when he said he loved HER," He said smiling to me, "Your blood sings to me Lizzie," I pulled a dubious face.

"I'm not going to end up like Bella? I don't want to be a Vampire...well not yet if i ever am going to be... i'm only 17 and perfectly healthy," I said gently stroking his hair. He chuckled.

"The only reason Bella is a vampire is because she had Renesmee and was silly enough to intrigue the Volturi... She only had Renesmee because she married Edward..." He said with a grin.

"Right so why do you find it easy... it's not like you love ME," I said raising an eyebrow.

"But i do love you..." He said with a smile, "You're my best friend, how could i ever hurt you. If i hurt you i'd kill myself," I frowned at him.

"You will never hurt yourself because of me... do you understand? Never!" I said with an angry tone to my voice, "Promise me!" He reached up and touched my face with his ice cold marble hand.

"For you I'd promise anything," He whispered.

At that moment Edward and Bella burst into the living room. My jaw dropped.

"Ok Jasper's bedroom is one thing! But this is my bloody house!" I complained highly, becoming even more embarrassed when the rest of the Cullen's walked in, why did we have to be in such comprising positions when they came in? I looked confused when a small Pixie like girl with spiky black hair walked in after them.

"A...A...Alice?" Jasper whispered, his body shaking in my arms.

"Hello Jasper," She said, her voice was musical. He stood up and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" He said, his voice breaking slightly. Edward who is she? I thought as he sat down next to me. But i didn't need an answer; i knew who she was by the way he looked at her. It was Her. The one who left him for someone else.

"I'm just here to say sorry...for upsetting you so much. I didn't see it hurting you so much, i never knew you would feel so much pain," She said, smiling. Always smiling. But her smile was nice, not like mine. She was so...perfect. So beautiful. I was so ordinary, so ugly next to her.

"Shhh...don't," Edward muttered placing his cold hand over mine. Jasper stood there shaking in front of her.

"Urm... i can tell when i'm not wanted... i'll go get his bag," I whispered back. Luckily there where two doors into the living room so i went out through the kitchen and up to my room.

I was slowly putting Jaspers books into his bag, hoping i wouldn't have to be down there more than i had too, when i heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said softly, knowing who ever it was will hear.

"Hi... i'm Alice," I heard the musical voice say. I turned slowly on my heel to look at the pixie girl.

"Oh um, hi i'm Lizzie," I said slowly sitting on my bed. She skipped over and sat next to me, way to close for comfort, not that she seemed to notice.

"So you're dating Jasper!" She said smiling. I slowly shook my head at her.

"No...we're friends," I said simply. Putting the last history book into his bag.

"Oh... i thought it would have happened by now..." She said to herself and then shrugged. I was really confused by now but left her to her thoughts.

"So Lizzie..." She said scooting up and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Urm can you back off a bit?" I said leaning away from her. She sat up and looked confused.

"But if you let Jasper lay all over you why can't i? I mean Jasper has the least control, he's the most likely to hurt you, i mean he almost killed Bella..." She said sounding put off, i could tell she wasn't used to being told no and was used to getting her own way. I scowled and stood up.

"Now look here! You barge into my house uninvited and now have the nerve to insult my best friend! Jasper would NEVER hurt me! So don't think you can just come back and have everything your way..." I shouted at her. Her eyes where wide and her mouth slightly open. Before i knew it Jasper was behind me.

"Lizzie what's going on," He said looking from a fuming me to a startled Alice.

"Get out of my house," I growled at her, "Now..." She folded her arms and looked at me through slits for eyes.

"Not until Jasper agrees to join the Volturi," She said sounding childish. Oh crap. I thought looking at her, she's with the Volturi.

"The what?" I said looking confused, "What the hell are you talking about? Get out my house," She blinked at me a few times.

"You mean you don't know?" She said quietly. I looked even more confused.

"Know what? If you don't leave i'm calling the police!" I said pointing at my open bedroom door. She smiled slightly and then left.

Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett left with Alice back to the Cullens.

"I'm very sorry about that Lizzie," Esme said once i came down stairs.

"Don't worry, it's not like you knew she was coming," I said sipping a hot chocolate.

"Jasper are you ok?" Esme said sounding concerned. Jasper had stuck close by me since Alice had left.

"I'm fine..." Jasper said quietly.

"Maybe it's best if you stay here tonight," I said to Jasper worriedly. He looks ghastly, his eyes where glazed over and he looked paler than normal, if that was possible.

"No... i need to talk to her," He said running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. I smiled to him softly.

"If your sure, but i'll give you a key in case you change your mind," I said and pulled my key out of my pocket and handed it to him. He nodded and looked grateful.

"Better be going," Jasper said and got up and left.

"Thank you for not letting on you know what we are," Carlisle said with a small smile.

"As soon as she said Volturi i knew i was in trouble," I said and shrugged, "Not ready to join you yet... that's if i'm ever going to be ready..." Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"Alice was very shocked to hear he was with a girl and a human one at that. You see Alice can see the future but it would seem for some reason she can not see you," Esme said, "I think its best. This way she will never know where you are. It seems as though although they where willing to have her in the Volturi, her vision with Alec has yet to come true and she's come back to Jasper for the time being," Carlisle said. That made me angry, very angry.

"I know you think of her as a daughter and everything but that just isn't fair..." I said with a sigh, "Jasper doesn't need to go through that again because as soon as she leaves he'll just be sad," Esme smiled and nodded.

"I know but she didn't factor you would be here... she didn't know that he wasn't waiting for her anymore. Until we moved here and he met you he was miserable and just wishing she'd come home but now he has you, whether you're his friend or his girlfriend or whatever he is happy and that is something she wasn't expecting," Carlisle said and smiled widely, "Thank you Lizzie," Then they just got up and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Saturday 5th October

Alice was still at the Cullens but didn't come to school. Jasper wasn't speaking to me as much; well he wasn't speaking to anyone very much. Carlisle said he was in some sort of traumatic shock so it didn't worry me. Rosalie seemed to be warming up to me at school though, Edward says she's thankful i didn't give away i knew their secret. It was a pain for them as much as me pretending i didn't know but until the unwanted bitch buggered back off to where ever she came from they were stuck acting human and i was stuck acting dumb.

I drove over to the Cullens early in the morning to find them all strolling around in their pyjamas doing morning things. I did have to say Carlisle wondering around with a tooth brush swinging from his mouth was amusing. After saying hello i headed upstairs to find Jasper 'sleeping'. I decided to play along as i could sense Alice was watching from somewhere. I quietly placed my bag on the floor and made my way over to sit on the edge of his bed and then gently started shaking him.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," I said quietly. His eyes fluttered open and he 'yawned' stretching.

"Is it morning already?" He said slowly sitting up, smoothing his hair down.

"Yep! Nine o'clock already," I said laughing as he rubbed the 'sleep' out his eyes, "Come one and get up, Esme's making breakfast," He laughed and i stood up, letting him swing his legs out of bed, pushing the covers back.

"I'm going to have to get you some decent pjs," I said looking away when i saw he was only wearing his boxers, "This is blinking Alaska, before you know it you'll have frostbite and loose something," He laughed grabbing some clean clothes.

"I'll be back in a minute darling," He said in his southern accent.

"All right kitty cat," I said laughing. He left to change in the bathroom.

I pulled his covers back over and tidied the bed before opening the curtains.

"Awww... how sweet," Alice said in a fake happy way. I turned around to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want something?" I said sitting on Jasper's desk, my feet on his chair.

"Only to say that Jasper will be mine so i wouldn't get too attached," She said snobbily. I snorted with laughter.

"After what you did to him? Geeze your own mother wouldn't want you after that let alone your ex-boyfriend," I said, pretending i didn't know about anything that was something. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You haven't a clue what you're talking about little girl," She said sulkily.

"Little? Have you looked in the mirror lately shorty?" I said, "I've seen umpa lumpa's taller than you!" She glared at me and stormed off down stairs.

"Nice going," He said shaking his head at me, sighing as he came in the door.

"She was being a bitch," I said shrugging, "She had it coming," He grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs to the dinning room.

"Are you hungry Lizzie?" Esme said as the WHOLE family sat down for breakfast, including Alice. Serves her right, i thought. Edward smiled to me sadly.

"Sure, i'm starving," I said taking my seat next to jasper and Bella. Alice was furious that i was sat next to him and she was wedged between Emmett and Carlisle, in case she tried to pull anything.

We all ate breakfast, to my great amusement and then went our separate ways. Today the human like activity was video games, which they where surprisingly good at. I and Jasper headed upstairs whilst everyone took Alice 'hiking' to give us all a break from acting dumb.

"Sorry to say this but she's a nightmare," I said relaxing on Jaspers bed with him next to me.

"I know... i didn't realize it until you talked back to her," He said pulling me into a hug.

"You're not going back to her then," I said with a half smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would i go back? I'm not stupid enough not to see that she's just going to leave again. I don't need to see the future to know that," He said with a smile, "Besides i don't need a girlfriend, i have you now hold still," He leaned forward and i sighed and pressed me finger to his lips.

"Precisely, i'm not your girlfriend... that means you can't just kiss me whenever you want," I said with a smirk. He scowled playfully and then in a blur i was pinned to the bed.

"That's not fair," I said pouting. He placed a hand over my eyes and then i soon felt his hard cold lips on mine. I laughed mentally and waited for him to stop.

"I'm serious Jasper... friends don't normally let their friends kiss them," I said rolling my eyes at him. He laughed slightly.

"You weren't complaining the first two times," He said smirking.

"I know but i don't want people getting the impression we're together when we're not. I mean with Bella and Edmmmmm," I was cut off by his lips on mine.

He was not playing fair. I decided i wouldn't either. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him back letting lust take me over and i know he felt it. His arms snaked around my waist as he rolled so i was now lying on top of him and god was he a good kisser. His lips where gentle yet passionate, he seemed to be trying not to hurt me. His hands where trailing up and down my sides as my fingers tangled into his hair as i kissed him feverishly back. It wasn't like i was just messing with him, i knew i loved Jasper as more than a friend but i also knew we couldn't be together if i where to stay human. Look at Edward and Bella, they tried and it just didn't work.

I felt Jasper trail a cold finger on the revealed skin at the bottom of my back and i shivered slightly. I felt him smirk against my lips and he moved his head slightly.

"So what's that about not kissing friends," He said, slightly breathless although he didn't need to breathe. I pouted slightly.

"You know perfectly well no woman can resist you," I said trying to defend my honour and failing.

"But you're not just some woman," He said, his breath cool and sweet on my neck. I whimpered slightly as i felt him gently kiss my collar bone.

"You are my blood singer," He whispered brushing his lips against my neck.

"What are you trying to do? Seduce me or scare me?" I breathed, feeling myself become both aroused and slightly weirded out. He chuckled.

"Now now i wouldn't want to scare you," He said kissing my lips softly.

"But then if i'm not your girlfriend and you feel you can do this to me what am i to you?" I said slightly hurt, "And you can not just say i'm your blood singer... i need something i can relate to," He frowned slightly and then looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Lizzie..." He said sighing, "I really don't know how to answer that," I felt a tear on my cheek.

"I told you, you couldn't just kiss me... i know i did nothing to stop it but still... if i'm nothing but a friend to you, you can not treat me like this," I whispered trying to control the feeling of utter rejection.

I had been hoping to have something solid to go on and i guess now i did. He didn't feel the same, how could he after having been with Alice? I was just a human girl, plain, ordinary and mortal. I knew i loved Jasper with all my heart and if he didn't want me like i wanted him it was fine, i just needed to know. I knew we couldn't be together but the feeling that i NEEDED to be with him, that i HAD to be with him was just growing stronger. I knew if he left again i would just die inside. He was like a drug to me; i was addicted to Jasper Hale...Jasper Cullen... to Major Jasper Whitlock...to the man i loved.

"Oh Lizzie, please don't feel like that," He whispered pulling me close as a few more tears fell, "I don't know what to do, i honestly don't know what to do. I don't want to be like Edward, i felt his pain and i'm just scared i guess" He looked sad. If he was scared, i was terrified.

"I know...you know how i feel..." I whispered, looking to his eyes, "I can't hide anything from you... i don't want to hide anything from you... i just need to have a straight answer, now more than ever. Before i was willing to wait until i died for an answer. But now... i'm scared you'll just slip through my fingers that I'll loose you and you won't come back. That she'll take you away from me," He gently caressed my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere," He said softly and soothingly, "No one is taking me and if i am going to be with anyone, i'd want her to be you. Just give us time... i can feel you're still not ready and neither am i. Will you wait for me?" I stared into his eyes and finally saw the love in them, the love for me. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"I'll wait forever for you," I whispered, he chucked and leant up and kissed me.

BANG!

"WE'RE BACK!" Emmett and Bella yelled in unison as they burst into the bedroom.

"OOOOOOH!" Emmett yelled.

"AWWWWWWW!" Bella squealed. Neither me nor Jasper could move, we where frozen in shock and embarrassment to each others lips.

"JASPER AND LIZZIE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N AHHHHH!" Emmett yelled as i found myself sitting alone on the bed as Jasper chased his brother.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" He yelled. I just sat there frozen on the bed.

"So it's official," Bella said with a smile, "I've got a new sister," I snapped out of it and shook my head furiously.

"You can not deny what i've just seen," She said with a grin. I really couldn't but i was going to try anyway.

"We're not together Bella," I said weakly. She just shook her head.

"Liar," She said and walked out as Jasper came back looking furious. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get attacked by a chicken?" I said admiring the white feathers sticking out of his hair, "Or was it a duck?"

"He whacked me with a pillow and said he'd start planning the wedding," Jasper growled lying back on the bed, his head on my lap. I started gently removing the feathers.

"So... what are we going to do? Bella is adamant we're together, and by the way we act she does have a point. It's not exactly normal to be so intimate with each other with one in full knowledge the other is a vampire..." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"I think it's best for them to believe it for now, we can say it was just a plan to get Alice off my back and once she's gone we can wait until we're truly ready," Jasper muttered just loud enough for me to hear, smiling to me, "But you know it's going to have to be a convincing act to fool her and everyone else," He had a seductive smirk on his lips.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" I said as he whisked up and started kissing me.

"Very much..."He purred sexily and i could feel the heat of arousal clouding my judgement. I leapt on him and started mauling his lips like i was starving. I heard a low rumbling noise, almost like a groan, emit from his throat as his arms latched onto me tight, but not to tight.

"Convincing enough?"I hissed as i bit on his hard neck and he groaned again. He seemed easy to excite, i think i was going to enjoy this more than he guessed.

"No... But you're 'teasing' me," He moaned and i found his soft spot and started biting. Hard. He put emphasis on the word teasing so i knew he meant control. To others it would have just sounded like he 'wanted' me bad. He grabbed my ass and started to suck on my neck, keeping his teeth well out the way.

I knew it seemed silly to let a vampire suck on my neck even if he was my 'boyfriend' but i didn't care. I moaned softly and leant my head back slightly. He growled seductively and laid me back on the bed, him on top of me and smirked at my neck. I knew then that he must have left a love bite. How embarrassing. I pulled his head down and started kissing him again before trailing down to his neck then back up. He smirked to me and softly grabbed my left breast in his hand.

And then in enter Carlisle and Esme.

"Jasper dear its lunch...oh!" Esme said covering her mouth, "I'm sorry i never thought to knock!" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as me and Jasper quickly separated and i flicked my hair to hopefully cover the mark.

"Urm...well..." Carlisle cleared his throat and glanced around to see an angry looking Alice peaking out of her door, "Come down for lunch in a moment and son if you 'need' anything just ask," They then left.

"Was he talking about condoms?" I muttered and Jasper nodded, pulling an extremely embarrassed face.

"That...that was surprisingly embarrassing," Jasper said and then smirked, "You want to wear a scarf down?" I pouted and leapt on to him and started biting his neck. How ironic, a human biting a vampire's neck?

I was pleased with myself as we went down to lunch about five minutes later wearing one of Jaspers hoodies that covered my neck nicely. He on the other hand was sporting a nice leather jacket and big red mark on his neck.

"How the hell you managed it i'll never know," He muttered as we entered the kitchen. They where all 'eating' and looking nicely awkward. Jasper took my hand and sat me at the breakfast bar next to Nessie before making something for me, well 'us' to eat.

"You're letting him cook?" Nessie said dubiously.

"Yep... he's actually really good... i was brave enough to let him cook for me last Monday," I told the little girl as Jasper sat a jacket potato with tuna mayonnaise and salad in front of me and considerably smaller portion in front of himself.

"Not hungry?" I said smiling as i spooned a small portion into Nessie's mouth when i saw her eyeing up my lunch,

"No..." He said tentatively eating his. I happily ate with a very unhappy Alice watching me.

"I'll be going back to Italy tomorrow," She announced huffily once I'd finished. They all nodded and jasper smiled to me. He took my plate and then came back and wrapped his arms round my shoulders.

"No you won't. The airport doesn't open until Tuesday and the next airport is miles and miles away," I said with a smile. She glared at me and stormed off.

Oh my god could Alice glare, all she did was glare, glare, glare! Rosalie smiled to us as we sat curled together in the living room.

"Thank good the sulky brother has been evicted," Rosalie said flashing her pure white teeth when she smiled.

"I did not sulk!" He said playing with my hair. I just laughed and smiled to Rosalie.

"I'm sorry i was so mean to you Lizzie..." Rosalie said with a sheepish smile on her perfect face.

"Don't worry about it Rosalie. You most likely had you reasons," I said batting her apology away with my hand. Jasper started sucking on my neck again and i saw Rosalie getting ready to jump on him and stop it.

"Jasper not now," I said and pushed him off. He pouted childishly and buried his face in my hair and breathed in deeply. She looked at me in confusion and then when Alice walk in and sit next to Rosalie Jasper let loose.

He was kissing me and pinning me to the sofa.

"Jmmmmer stmmmp mmmt," I mumbled pushing at his shoulders. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and my mind went blank apart from an undying passionate lust. I could tell Alice knew what he was doing to my emotions as soon as i started kissing him back. Edward help me! I thought urgently, Alice is about to kill me. Jaspers hand was on my hip and about to slip up my shirt when Edward and Bella walked in.

"Jasper get a room," He said in disgust glancing to Alice, "Alice will you calm down... you brought this all upon yourself and you know it! So leave Lizzie alone," My 'boyfriend' got off of me and pulled me up so i was sitting on his lap and he ran his fingers through my hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Monday 7th October

It was soooooo cold today i couldn't stop shivering. Jasmine and I sat under the shelter waiting for Jasper and Connor to show up. I had been dreading and looking forward to today for one reason. Jasper and I had to act like a couple at school to fool Alice. She had decided as she couldn't go back to Italy until tomorrow she may as well come in to school for the day and stalk us. Brilliant.

When i saw the jeep and Rose's red convertible turn up i knew my world was going to end.

"Urm mini... i have something to tell you" I said quietly. She looked to me, lollipop hanging from her mouth.

"What is it hun?" She said and twirled the stick in her fingers.

"I'm kinda dating Jasper," I said and knew what was going to happened next. She squealed and hugged me until i couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe!" I wheezed as Jasper made his way over to us.

"Jasmine, release her before you suffocate her," Jasper said, tugging me from her arms and into a hug. Jasmine squealed again and ran off to tell Connor who just showed up. Connor just laughed.

History was a nightmare. Connor and Emmett had a lot of fun trying to sneak the condom from Connor's wallet into Jasper's bag. Jasmine and Rosalie where interrogating me. Luckily it would seem Alice usually pretended to be the grade bellow so she was with Bella and Edward during class. Connor had moved forward a row and Rosalie back one so the boys where in the front and the girls in the back.

"So have you done IT yet?" Jasmine said giggling. Rosalie smirked.

"You're disgusting Mini!" I said whacking her arm.

"From what Carlisle told me you where on your way to," Rosalie said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"No...i'm not an idiot Rose... however much some people would say i am... there is no way i'd do that," I muttered, "Edward would kill us if we did... dirty hypocrite," They laughed, although Jasmine had no clue about what i really meant.

"That's true... but you have to show Mini your neck," Rose said smirking. I pulled my hoddie up to my chin.

"Never!" I said.

WHACK. Jasper had Emmett's arm behind his back.

"Dude! You have like, ninja reflexes!" Connor said in awe.

"Fuck! That hurts!" Emmett said as Jasper released his brothers arm.

"Well if you'd just stop i wouldn't have to hurt you now would i?" Jasper said, his patients thin.

"But Carlisle did say you needed to be careful," Emmett said with a grin as he leant back in his chair. I saw Jasper tensing up.

"Emmett if you value your life if shut the hell up," I warned him. He glanced to Jasper and grinned.

"Aw have i got you mad?" Emmett said laughing. Connor reached down and was about to try again.

"Connor what are you doing?" Mr Jeffrey said walking past our tables.

"Urm... nothing sir," He said sheepishly.

"What's in your hand?" He said his beady eyes on Connor's left hand.

"Urm... well..."

"Open your hand," Connor opened it and sir snatched the packet out of it.

"You think this is funny do you? Playing tricks on Mr Hale are you? Detention! For you and Mr Cullen!" He then walked off. I burst out into hysterical laughter as Connor starting banging his head against the table.

Maths was a breeze but Chemistry was hell.

"OH MY GOD!" My friend Karli said as i walked into Chem, "JASPER FREAKIN' HALE!" I sighed and seeing that Emmett wasn't there yet i walked over to her and my other friends.

"What do you mean?" Tom said looking up from his 'zombie survival guide'.

"Don't you know?" Becca said laughing at him, "Tom you're so gay! Vamp is dating Jasper Hale!" I looked at them dubiously.

"So who told you? Jasmine or Connor," I said hopping onto Tom's desk.

"Both," They said in unison.

"You're kidding right? I mean Vamp doesn't date and he's like a god!" Tom said prodding me, "What did you do? Drug him or something? Use your Vampire powers," I whacked his head then got prodded in the other side, hard.

"Ow!" I said and turned around and whacked Emmett's arm, "Don't sneak up on me!" He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Aw come on Lizzie!" He said grinning, "You can't be mad at me can you?" I pouted.

"After History i'm more than freaking mad!" I said poking his chest. Damn was he buff, abs like freaking mountains.

"It was only some fun and anyway i got detention..." He sighed like a child.

"Wait till Jasper tells Carlisle and Esme... you gonna be toast!" I said smirking.

By the time i got to lunch, the whole school new. Jasper looked mortified.

"Going to have to rethink our plan of acting like it was to get rid of Alice," Jasper said as we drove to my house. I let him drive my car, he was so old fashioned some times it was hilarious.

"If you want to... it would be something hard to explain to Jasmine..."I said, flicking between radio stations.

"Maybe we should just leave it for a week and then make a scene of breaking up..." Jasper said, more to himself than anything.

"What and then me act comatose for a few months and then go cliff diving like Bella did?" I said with a grin, "I mean if this where real and we did break up you can't expect anything less than a good show," He looked and me a laughed.

"But you're different from Bella so we would have to come up with something new," He said as we pulled up outside my house.

"Like breaking furniture?" I said cheekily and got out the car then my face fell.

"What's dad doing home?" I said and then mentally slapped myself, "Jasper you better prepare yourself to meet my father," He straightened up at that and when i looked at him i could really see him in a uniform.

"Elizabeth!" My dad called when i came in.

"Yeah dad," I said kicking of my shoes.

"Dr Cullen told me you where dating his son!" He yelled from the living room, "Why didn't you tell me?" Oh crap.

"Urm... i thought you'd like to meet him as i told you, he's here now," I said wincing as i took Jasper's hand and lead him into the front room.

"Dad this is Jasper Hale," I said smiling as a wave of calmness came over me. Thank you Jasper!

Dad looked over him in a scrutinizing fashion, seeming to feel slightly inadequate next to Jasper. We sat down on the couch opposite him. And then came the questions.

"How old are you?"

"17," Lie

"Were where you born?"

"Huston, Texas," Truth

"How long have you lived in Alaska," He knew the answer already.

"About a month," Truth and lie at the same time.

"Have you ever had sex with my daughter,"

"No"

"Have you ever touched my daughter in an intimate way,"

"yes, and my father has already told you all of that," Jasper said with a friendly smile. My dad was silent for a moment.

"You seem like a nice boy so i will allow you to date my daughter... any funny business or you hurt her and you're a dead man, understand?" He said trying to be tough and intimidating, he wasn't.

"Yes sir, i would never dream of hurting her," He said and squeezed my hand.

"Good, now go watch a movie or something," My dad said shooing us out.

"That was horrible," I said falling face first onto my bed when we got to my room. Jasper laughed at me and sat beside me.

"He took meeting me a lot better than Bella's dad took meeting Edward... he kept calling him anything that started with E but Edward," Jasper said relaxing. I laughed.

"I was surprised he didn't start yelling...that was how i expected him to react," I said and hugged him, "He treats me like i'm still a kid,"

"He can't say you're not a woman now you've brought a boy home," Jasper said, stroking my hair.

"You're such a liar... 17? I think not!" I joked and tickled him, which surprisingly worked. He was jerking around trying not to laugh.

"You're ticklish?" I said with a grin.

"NOOOOOO!" Jasper shrieked as i started the tickle war. He won.

Dad cooked dinner for the three of us. Roast. Jasper was horrified when he smelt it.

"I'm going to have to eat aren't i?" He said with a groan.

"Yes..."I said simply and watched as his phone went off.

"Hello?" He said flipping it to speaker phone.

"Jasper you and Lizzie need to be careful, we can't find Alice, she disappeared a minute or so ago" I felt the colour drain from my cheeks as Carlisle's worried voice filled my ears.

"Act as normal as you can, as human as you can," He said and jasper sighed.

"Ok, i'll call if i sense her," He hung up reached across and kissed me.

"It'll be fine," He whispered.

"DINNER," My dad yelled up the stairs.

Dinner went smoothly with no sign of Alice. I could feel the dread bubbling inside me, but i had no clue why. Sure Alice was jealous but she wouldn't hurt me would she? I mean sure she was pretty bitchy to me but she wasn't malicious was she? She was a vegetarian. Jasper could feel the fear in me and kept calming me down. After dinner i told dad we where going to finish our history project so Jasper wouldn't be going till late. And then we went up stairs.

We where lying on my bed talking about math, acting normal, when i saw jasper tense up. He smirked seductively at me and tugged me over to him by my belt loop. I blushed furiously.

"My dad's down stairs!" I said playfully as he started to kiss my neck.

"Oh well," He whispered sexily in my ear, "I'll be as quiet as i can...just make sure not to scream to loud," I knew this was an act, i knew that Alice must be in the tree across the street watching us, but i didn't care. I loved Jasper and any time i got with him like this was precious. Edward had told me how difficult it was for him, to start with a kiss took all of his control, and he was unnerved at how easily Jasper controlled himself with me, how intimate he was with me.

"I'll try," I said, trying to be seductive. He grinned at me and kissed my neck, chest and started heading down to my low cut top. I bit my lip slightly when i felt him run his ice cold tongue down my cleavage. Friends definitely shouldn't do that. Jasper tensed again and i saw the tree shake slightly. Alice had moved.

This seemed to make him more determined. Off came his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect body. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach. The lust in me rose and his hands slid up my top, peeling it off of me.

"Maybe i should have taken Connor's gift," He said winking at me. There was a tap on my window and i peered out with horror.

"Shit..." Jasper muttered as we watched Edward and Carlisle climb in my window.

"How the hell did you get up there!," I hissed pulling my top back on. But it was too late; my bra had been seen by all. But luckily my act of dumbness was still intact.

"Sorry for interrupting but neither of you where answering you're phones... the Volturi are here for Alice... Alice told them about Lizzie and they have decided to test her knowledge themselves," Carlisle said.

"Knowledge about what? You being freaking spidermen! How the hell did you get in my window! And why do you keep going on about these Volturi people?" I hissed looking pretty pissed off. Carlisle smiled to me.

"Come back home now... we'll meet you there," Edward said and they left, once again climbing out the window.

"What the actual fuck?" I said running over to peer out my open window, "Was i dreaming that or did your dad and brother just come through my window?" I said. Jasper gave me a half smile and pulled me down stairs and into my car.

The Cullen home was full of oddly dressed people, about seven of them. I frowned as i looked around.

"Did we not get the memo about the costume party?" I whispered to Jasper who pulled me close. I didn't feel scared anymore, i couldn't. Jasper was pumping me full of fabricated emotions. I didn't even flinch when i saw they had red eyes.

"Nice contacts," I muttered to myself as i was sat down opposite two teenagers who where introduced as Alec and Jane. Alice was perched on the arm of the sofa next to Alec, looking smug.

"Hello Lizzie," Alice said snidely. I smiled to her.

"Hello again Alice," I said pleasantly, with the same snide hint to my voice. Edward and Bella joined us on the sofa and the other Cullens made themselves present as well as the other Volturi.

"You're very silly... to date someone like Jasper," Jane said coldly. I just looked confused.

"What do you mean? Hansom or charming? Why wouldn't i want to date someone like that? He's amazing? And who are you anyway, i mean i was brought over to meet friends of the family not to be told what i should and shouldn't do with my private life," I said lightly. She looked at me blankly.

"Don't act dumb, we know you know what we are," Alec said cooly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I glanced to Jasper who just looked stern, like a solider, my soldier. I then looked to Edward who was watching Alec VERY closely.

"Is this a joke? Are people with camera's going to jump out? I mean how can people in CAPEs be interrogating me about nothing?" I said to Jasper sounding annoyed.

"Lizzie just ignore them..." He said stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head gently. I smiled to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alice i think you brought us here for nothing," Jane said sounding angry, "We'll be kicked out the magic circle at this rate," Jane was fabricating a secret and i had to try really hard not to laugh.

"You're MAGICIANS!" I said excitedly, "Can you teach me some tricks? Do all Magicians wear capes!" Alec sighed and glared at Alice who looked terrified.

"Now she knows! Brilliant!" Alec said standing up and bowing curtly to Carlisle, "Sorry for intruding on your home, i knew you where not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice," I was looking around wildly.

"Are you all Magicians?" I grinned to Jasper who looked at me amusedly, "Can you teach me a trick? Ooooh! Please!" The Volturi left and after a few minutes Emmett and Rosalie went to make sure they left properly.

I broke into hysterics.

"Magicians?" I said through laughing, "That was hilarious," Jasper looked drained.

"I don't believe you fooled them," He said releasing me.

"She's finally gone!" I said and danced around the room, "No more acting and no more being watched from a tree! Good!" Edward frowned slightly.

"You relationship was fake?" He said and sighed, "How the hell did you manage to keep that from me?" Jasper gave me a half smile and i smiled back at him. Edward knowing meant we couldn't do anything in private again without him thinking we were actually together.

The Cullen's took the fabricated idea of our relationship only being to get Alice away from Jasper for the truth. Bella and Rosalie where very disappointed and it seemed that they were plotting something. Nessie ran in once we were all sat down and sat between me and Edward. She was leaning against my arm and it felt really weird. One half of me was comfortably cool from Jasper and the other half warm from Nessie. Edward laughed at me and pulled his daughter onto his lap.

"You'll boil Lizzie if you sit that close," He said soothingly to his not to happy daughter. I smiled to Nessie who grinned back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Still Monday

I phoned my dad and said i was sleeping over with Rosalie tonight and he agreed to let me stay. He hadn't even realized we had left the house.

Jasper and I sat next to each other on the sofa and i felt really weird and exposed not being wrapped up in his arms or kissing him or well... touching him. I fidgeted constantly and kept feeling as though i was too hot without him holding me. I sighed and hopped up telling him i was going to raid the fridge which was kept stocked for Nessie and me, well mainly me. I grabbed a carton of custard and some sponge fingers, a big bowl and a spoon, poured the custard into the bowl, chucked the sponge fingers on top and headed back to the living room to comfort eat.

I started to go numb inside like before and i told myself i wouldn't. I wouldn't be like i was last week, i wouldn't do that again. He was still here, he was still smiling to me, sure he wasn't kissing me or hugging me but this was real and the other things weren't. I shovelled the custard and sponge into my mouth and sighed.

"You ok?" Jasper said frowning.

"I'm fine... i just feel weird not having to watch what i do or say," I said telling a half lie. He seemed convinced and turned back to the TV. Once i had drowned my sorrows in custard i decided i would lay on the floor, i don't know why, i just did. I was fine until Carlisle came in and looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. I grinned at him and stayed on the floor.

"Jasper is she ok?" He said watching me grin. I was in my vest top and jeans by now, my jumper and over top was neatly folded with my thermal socks by the sofa and i was boiling. Jasper glanced at me and shrugged, his lips vibrating. Carlisle reached down and felt my forehead.

"I'm fine, i just feel hot," I protested when he looked worried.

"You're temperature is just like it should be... you've become to used to the cold," He said and laughed softly, "You'll be back to normal soon now Jasper isn't your personal ice pack," I smiled to him and he left me on the floor and went off to find Esme.

"Weird old man," I muttered once he'd gone.

"He's 23," Jasper said and i frowned up to him.

"What?"

"Carlisle was 23 when he got changed," I blinked a few times. I knew Carlisle's story but i had never realised how young he actually was. Jasper watched me as i wiped sweat off of my forehead.

"Your adoptive father is three years older than you... that is weird... but then again your family isn't what I'd class as normal," I said blowing a few strands of hair of my forehead. He chuckled softly and looked up when Emmett came in. The big vampire looked down at me and grinned. I looked at him dubiously.

"What?" I said slowly.

"I'm bored..." He said and grabbed my ankle, yanking me so i was dangling in midair.

"PUT ME DOWN," I squealed and looked to Jasper who was just smirking at me. I wriggled about and Emmett just laughed at me. By now the blood was rushing to my head so i folded my arms and pouted.

"This is sooooo not fun!" I whined, making myself all sad. Jasper shifted uncomfortably. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Urm Emmett... put her down..." Jasper said staring at me. Emmett just grinned like a mad thing and shook his head.

"Nope..." He said and carried me out by the ankle.

"EMMETT YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I yelled as i felt my ankle start to swell and myself get dizzy. I was panicking now. Not because i thought Emmett was going to hurt me, because i knew i was going to pass out soon.

"EMMETT PUT HER DOWN," Jasper growled viciously as he followed us out. Rosalie by my side almost immediately with Bella.

"Emmett put her down now!" Rosalie ordered looking mad.

"But i'm having fun!" He said grinning.

"SHE'S NOT A TOY!" Jasper said as Emmett let me go. I was in Jasper's arms before i hit the floor.

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT!" Rosalie yelled whacking him round the head.

My vision wasn't as blurry when Jasper laid me on the sofa.

"Are you ok?" Jasper said kneeling next to me.

"Yeah... my ankle just hurts" I said glaring at the awkward looking Emmett who was still being told off by Rosalie and Bella.

"I'll get Carlisle," Jasper said sounding worried and going to get up. I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"If it still hurts later i'll get it looked at, but lets see if it stops on its own ok... let him relax for a bit... ok?" I said softly to him. He looked at me, unsure and then nodded.

"You hungry?" Bella said leaning in the door way. I grinned to her.

"Always..." I said and she laughed going of to get me food.

By now it was getting late, but i wasn't tired and i knew i wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. I was working my way through some Ben and jerry's in Jasper's room when Jasper turned to me looking thoughtful.

"What are we going to say at school tomorrow?" He said slowly.

"About the relationship thing? I don't mind..." I said smiling as i just watched him happily. He was sitting on the widow ledge. The night sky was clear and the silver moon light illuminated his skin like he was glowing. He was the most hypnotically amazing creature i had ever seen. Everything about him was perfect.

But i knew why he was perfect and i knew he would never need to hunt human girls when he used to feed of them, they would happily follow his unquestioningly. I would follow him unquestioningly even now i knew. If he wanted my blood badly enough i would give it. All of it.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Why don't we just leave it... we can make a big scene later in the week about breaking up..." He said brushing his hair back with his fingers. I just nodded, i couldn't speak he was so...so...dazzling. He raised an eyebrow at my gawking expression.

"What?" He asked looking around for whatever i was looking at.

"You're...so...amazing..." I breathed slowly. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Honestly that is the stupidest thing i have ever heard..." He muttered resting his head on his hand and his elbow on his knee, "I'm not amazing...i'm a murderer and you know it," I shook my head.

"I don't care what you think you are... you will always be amazing to me," I said moving to kneel next to him as he sat on his low window ledge.

He looked distant for a moment, a sad expression on his face.

"I felt them all die... i felt every single emotion as they died Lizzie... i can never forget it. I am a monster..." His voice sounded mortified. He looked defeated. I shook my head and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I shall never see you as a monster... never for as long as i live. To me you will always be Jasper..." I said looking at him seriously. He just smiled slightly.

"You are so young but you will not live forever Lizzie... i shall always be here, always the monster in the shadows," He said sadly.

I slapped him and god did it hurt me. My hand was pretty much rendered useless but he got the message. He slowly raised a hand to his cheek and looked at me in shock.

"Never...ever...ever say that again," I said shaking from anger and pain. I grabbed my hand and swore mentally. Jasper was sitting there still holding his cheek. Edward...please? I thought watching as my hand started to swell. Slapping jasper was like punching a brink wall, stupid but gratifying at the same time. Edward walked in a few moments later with Carlisle.

"Show me your hand," Carlisle said looking very amused as he pointed for me to sit on the bed. I sat down and shakily held out my hand as i watched Edward waving his hand in front of Jasper's face to no effect.

"What did you do to him?" Edward said as i winced. Carlisle was feeling my hand for the damage.

"You've fractured your hand but i think you'll get away with a bandage," Carlisle said pulling out some bandages. I nodded to Carlisle and then turned to Edward.

"I slapped him because he was being and idiot!" I said curtly as Jasper just sat there.

"Jasper no..." Edward said, answering his thoughts. Jasper blinked a few times and looked up at Edward and then his eyes shot to where Carlisle was bandaging my hand.

"You're freaking made of rock!" I said to him with a smile.

"You...you slapped me!" He said slowly. I looked at my hand and then at him.

"Yeah...and i can tell you it hurt you more than it hurt me!" I said wincing as Carlisle pulled the bandages tight. Jasper just looked confused.

"You are not a monster Jasper. I don't see you like that... i just can't see you like that. You have never done anything to warrant me to think that and no matter what i shall never see you as a monster. Who am i to judge someone's nature?" I said softly to him. Carlisle's eyes twinkled slightly and he smiled to me. Jasper was silent for a moment.

"You'll change your mind someday," He said and moved to sit next to me as Carlisle finished bandaging me up.

"If i do then you can say i told you so but until that time comes, which i doubt it will, i shall be right next to you, slapping you anytime you warrant a good slap," I said firmly.

"Hopefully no time soon, you'll need that on for a couple of weeks. I'll check it next week to see it's still ok. And be careful next time you want to teach him a lesson," Carlisle said patting me on the shoulder lightly. I laughed softly.

"I'll be more careful next time," I said cheekily as he left, followed by a very annoyed looking Edward.

Jasper sighed softly and looked to me.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Jasper said softly. I looked to him and chuckled.

"Why wouldn't i care? You know perfectly well every emotion i feel," I said running my good hand through his hair, hearing him 'purr', "You are my best friend Jasper. I have never trusted someone as much as i trust you, no matter what you are...i will never fear you, i will never leave you Jasper. I can't. If i'm away from you i just die in side. You make me live...without you i feel nothing..." He just stared down at me warmly.

"I was with Alice for fifty year as never once did she say something like that to me... never and she was my wife," He said slowly. HOLD ON ONE MINUTE! WIFE? Alarm bells where ringing in my head but i ignored them, he was trying to be sentimental.

"You're just my friend and you give my existence a meaning...i'm here to live for you Elizabeth Daxon..." He said and pulled me into a hug.

So what if he had been married? Right now i felt as though maybe we could somehow we could be together, some day. I hoped we could. My heart was aching for him to say three words that i thought every day so many times. I didn't care anymore if Edward knew what i was thinking, i couldn't help what i thought. He wouldn't tell anyone if it was important and he knew this was best left in side my head. I hugged him back and adored the way he smelt, luscious. He rested his lips on the top of my head and simply sat there. I loved how cold he was, i loved that he was so solid, even if it hurt to hit him. I loved his hair, his face, his eyes, the way his lips curled up at the corners slightly when he was trying not to laugh. I loved everything about him, everything. The good and the bad.

"Jasper..." I whispered to him, tilting my head of to look at him. He looked so content just sitting there.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"Would you do anything for me?" I said seriously. He smiled to me.

"Anything that would make you happy..."He said sweetly.

"You make me happy... i want you to do anything that makes you happy..." I said touching his face. He laughed softly and smiled, he truly smiled like an Angel.

Jasper was so sweet when he wanted to be. Bella always told me about what she remembered of him from her former life as a human. She told me of the silent sullen Cullen who stayed to the back and disapproved of a human being so close to them. I couldn't ever see Jasper being such a distant person, maybe it was my blood which drew him to me in the first place but he still openly spoke to me on their first day here. Maybe he was sick of being so depressed. Maybe he planned to eat me then, only he and Edward will ever know. But i know that the Jasper i know is a very sweet, charming, sometimes old fashioned, caring gentleman. And i loved him.

Tuesday 8th October

It was amusing to see that Jasper from then on did everything i said with out hesitation. He seemed to take what i said very to heart and so he should, i bloody meant every single word i said and he knew it. He was a vampiric lie detector.

It was the next morning and we where in History. I was wearing some of Rosalie's clothes she had let me borrow. Jasmine and the other kids at school still thought we where together and Emmett was having great fun.

"Aw bro give your girl a kiss!" Emmett said grinning like a fool. Jasper was sitting next to me today and was giving Emmett a serious look.

"Aw go on!" Jasmine said enthusiastically, "You two are just so cute!" Jasper looked at me with a look saying 'we can't escape them forever'. I looked back with a look that read 'if you want to go ahead'. He leant down, touching my cheek and kissed me softly. Jasmine squealed like a pig clasping her hands together.

"It's like something out of an old film!" She said with hearts in her eyes. Jasper rested his arm around my shoulder.

"More like a horror movie right Lizzie?" Emmett said grinning. I laughed, if only Jasmine knew.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Wednesday 6th November

The Cullens had been in Peak for almost two months now and we were inseparable. The 'big scene' Jasper had been planning for last month amounted to nothing. He seemed to like to lead a double life. So at school we were dating, to Emmett's constant amusement and at home we were best friends. When i asked Edward why Jasper hadn't 'broken up' with me yet Edward just smirked at me and started to chuckle sinisterly and i was very annoyed i couldn't hit him because my hand still blinking hurt.

It was a freezing November afternoon when i made my way over to the Cullen's, sitting next to Rosalie as she drove.

"And remind my why Jasper refused to come to school today?" I asked for the hundredth time thinking about how much i missed him.

"Because he wanted to think about something," She said flicking her hair. Emmett and Edward where sniggering in the back.

"Something amusing you?" I said flatly, turning to frown at them. Edward smirked and shook his head.

"Not something, someone... your head is very funny," He said and then shut his mouth as i glared, "I meant your mind not your face!" I raised an eyebrow.

"And that's meant to make it all better hmmm?" I said as Bella grinned at me.

Bella was weird. That's all i can say, she's nice and funny and all that but she still acted like a kid and yet she was a mum and she fussed so terribly over Renesmee and Edward i felt like a bystander. It had taken me until the middle of last month to figure this out about Bella. Edward was a fantastic Dad, he really was. He was loving, caring yet firm and fair, he did fuss and spoil his daughter a lot but it suited him. I saw him grin at me in the mirror. He agreed with me about Bella, she was weird but he loved her all the same. Each to his own i guess.

We pulled up out side the Cullen's to find a very annoyed looking Esme waiting for us.

"Never leave him here alone with me again!" She complained as we walked in. I kicked off my shoes and frowned.

"What's he done?" Rosalie asked as i unzipped my super padded coat.

"He's been messing with my emotion's all day; i haven't been able to feel anything all day! Would he listen to me when i asked him to stop it? NO! It's like he's in a coma! Its a nightmare!" She said sighing, "He's never been like this before, goodness knows what he's doing up there!" I simply smiled at her when she looked to me.

"I'll go tell him to stop," I said and headed upstairs to his room.

When i opened the door i couldn't see a thing, the curtains where drawn and the lights where off.

"Jasper?" I said stumbling around in the dark. He hissed slightly when i flicked on the lights. He looked a mess, his hair was everywhere and his eyes where pitch black. I blinked a few times then swore in my head.

"Jasper?" I said again slowly, not moving. He sat up on his bed and slowly turned his head, exorcist style toward me, his lips curving into an evil smile.

"Stop messing with me Jasper..." I muttered standing my ground; i made my emotions go numb i didn't want him to notice he was freaking me out. Since I'd been friends with Jasper i had gotten pretty good at controlling my emotions. I frowned slightly and moved bravely to sit next to him a put a hand on his cheek.

His smile dropped, thankfully and he looked at me confused.

"Lizzie? What time is it?" He said smoothing out his hair. I sighed and then laughed when i heard a 'thank you' being shouted up the stairs from a relieved Esme.

"It's 4:00pm, what the hell have you been doing? You looked freakin' possessed when i came in and Esme complained that she hasn't been able to have any emotions all day!" I said seriously to him. He glanced to his clock.

"I was just thinking about something," He said quietly, "When i'm deep in thought i don't like having other people's emotions bothering me so i block them out... i didn't notice how fast time went. I guess i was in a bit of a trance," He shrugged and smiled at me.

"Go eat something... i swear your eyeing me up like a walking chicken leg or something," I said shifting slightly. He laughed and went to hunt. I sighed when i heard the door close down stairs and he had gone.

Edward edged into the room.

"I'd watch it if i where you, he's blocking me out of his thoughts," He said frowning slightly. I raised an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't hurt me Edward..." I said seriously.

"I know he wouldn't, it just he's planning something he doesn't want me to know about and he has acted weirdly for a while," Edward said sitting next to me, i gave him and hug quickly and smiled at him.

"Ed i know you worry about me needlessly but he has more control than you think he does," I said as Edward sighed.

"I know but i have to worry don't i? You are very important to the whole family, if something happened it wouldn't just devastate Jasper it would affect all of us. Renesmee love's her 'Auntie Lizzie', i couldn't bare to see her upset," Edward said frowning. I laughed at him and touched his arm.

"Have more faith in Jasper, this isn't going to be like you and Bella... the Volturi don't think i know and there is no vengeful vampire after me. And Jasper doesn't love me Edward," I said slowly, trying to reassure him. He simply smiled at me, his eyes sparkling.

"You'd be surprised what will happen," He said softly to which i rolled my eyes.

"Edward you are being silly...unlike your wife i have no urge to become a vampire. If i become through something that can not be avoided then there isn't anything i can do to stop it. I will not put anyone i danger, you are my friends and you have to trust Jasper, however much doubt there was before in him he did trust you and now you must trust him," I said with a smile.

"I know i need to trust him, it doesn't stop me worrying about you," He said and then got up and walked out.

Jasper came back after half an hour and i was happy to see his luscious golden eyes. He was suddenly sitting next to me looking shifty.

"If you have something to say then say it," I said doubtfully.

"The winter break it coming soon..." He started with a smile.

"Yes?" I said looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your dad is going to stay with your grandparents and i know you don't want to go," He continued.

"You're right... i hate my grandparents," I said suspiciously.

"I was thinking about spending Christmas in Texas, want to tag along and say it's research into our history project?" He said with a wicked smile. I screamed and hugged him tight.

"YES!" I said thankful of a way of not having to go see my devil grandparents. He hugged me back and chuckled.

"So thats what you where planning?" I said smiling to him, "Edward was starting to panic," He sniggered, eyes sparkling.

"I know...it amuses me," He said leaning back into his pillow. I released him from my hug and pulled out my cell.

"I'm going to call dad," I muttered flicking through my contacts and dialled Dad's number.

"Elizabeth,"

"Hey Dad! Jasper wants to know if i can go to Texas with him for Christmas, to do research for our final history project," I said hopefully.

"You want to go across the country with your boyfriend?" I froze and i felt Jasper start to laugh silently behind me. Dad still thought i was dating Jasper? Oh bugger, i'd forgotten to tell him we weren't together.

"Um... Yeah! Please, you know i'll have no fun at Grandma's house and it will be educational," He was silent for a moment.

"As long as it's ONLY for school work and i don't have grandchild when you come back. Jasper is a nice lad, he'll look after you i suppose," He sounded dubious but he had said yes.

"THANK YOU DADDY!" I said, "You're the best!"

"We'll talk detail's when i get home tomorrow! Make sure Jasper is there,"

"'Course! Talk to you then,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too Dad, bye!"

I threw my fist into the air in victory.

"It's still over a month away Lizzie," Jasper said chuckling. Yes, i thought to myself, a month to get you to date me.

"I know but i still don't have to spend my Christmas at my evil grandma's" I said happily and leant over and kissed his cheek, "You're my hero!" He smiled and looked pleased with himself.

"You're welcome," He said and then pulled over his laptop, "Shall we book the flights?" I smiled and then pulled my purse out of my bag.

"Sure," I said and he frowned.

"What's that for?" He said eyeing my purse.

"To pay for my ticket... duh!" I said like he was stupid.

"This is my treat Lizzie... you are not paying! What type of man would i be if i made you pay?" He said signing into his account on the airport website. I frowned to him.

"If you pay then you don't have to buy me a birthday or Christmas present for the next three years," I said watching him smile.

"You know i'll buy you present's anyway," He said, his voice putting me in a trance. He sounded so...happy, it was intoxicating. I was on top of the world, my body bursting full of happiness.

"Woops... sorry Darling," He said and the feeling seeped out of me. He gave me a sheepish smile. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Happy are we?" I said breathlessly. He laughed and checked the flight times.

"How about taking the week before we break up off and going for three weeks? I'd like to show you where i grew up... even if it would have changed a lot," He said thoughtfully, "We could go on the 12th of December and come back on the 2nd of January," He said pointing at the times. I looked at them and smiled.

"Book it. We can talk my dad round tomorrow... though you'll have no problem talking to him, you could sell ice to an Inuit," I said smiled wildly. He just chuckled and booked us 1st class tickets to Houston, Texas.

When i went down for dinner i was still smiling and Edward looked at me looking annoyed.

"Told you so!" I sang at him sitting at the only place set at the dinner table.

"I don't believe you Jasper! What on earth are you going to do in one of the sunniest places around?" Edward moaned in exasperation.

"You had no problem going somewhere sunny on holiday," He said lightly sitting next to me. Edward looked livid.

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOU..." Edward started until he saw Carlisle laughing in the doorway.

"He is messing with you Edward," Carlisle said simply, "I just spoke with your Dad Lizzie, seems you are spending Christmas in Texas with your boyfriend?" I groaned.

"We never told Dad we weren't actually going out... Jasper was never round when he was home from work so it never crossed my mind he still thought we where going out," I explained slowly as Esme sat dinner in front of me. They insisted on everyone sitting at the table when we ate. Ever since i had started coming round Renesmee has been eating more human food. Bella says she thinks i'm 'cool'.

"I wouldn't worry about it dear, your father is probably pleased your going with someone he trusts with his only daughter," Esme said sitting down next to Carlisle. I shrugged slightly and ate; Renesmee was eating slowly and grinning at me. She really was an amazingly cute kid.

When we went back upstairs i questioned Jasper as to why Edward went berserk.

"After Bella and Edward got married they spent a month or so on a private island of Carlisle and Esme's off the coast of Brazil. Bella was of course still human and when they came back she was pregnant with Renesmee and two of the bedroom's where pretty much destroyed," He said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He thought you where planning on having sex with me for three weeks? Isn't that dangerous? And he thinks we're that stupid?" I said and started to laugh when he nodded, "What an idiot! And we've already been told not to by my dad..." I relaxed on his bed and smiled.

"So can you not go out in the sun or something?" I said referring to Edward's earlier comment. We hadn't had a sunny day since they moved here; it was a really bad winter this year.

"We can go out in the sun but its complicated... i'll show you when we go away," He said going over the booking information again.

Jasper drove me home at 11 and i amazingly slept all night long, maybe my insomnia was improving?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Thursday 7th November

Today was a non-pupil day at school because the teachers all had training to do. I woke up around 8 to hear dad snoring away in his room. I tiptoed down stairs and watched TV. At 11 i started to cook my dad's favourite breakfast, full English breakfast. He stumbled sleepily down the stairs to see me setting the table for two. I smiled to him.

"Morning Dad," I said trying to sweeten him up before Jasper came round to ask to not only take me away for Christmas but to let me have a week off school as well.

"Morning Elizabeth, what's to eat?" he said sitting down as i put a nice hot cup of tea in front of him.

"Full English Breakfast," I said smiling as i put him plate down, piled with the steaming food. I sat opposite him and started to eat. He ate and smiled, unaware of our scheming, we ate in comfortable silence.

"So what time is Jasper coming round?" Dad said smiling.

"About 12ish..." I said innocently once i had finished. I glanced at the clock to see it was 11:45. I stuck the plates in the dish washer and went to get ready.

Dad was sitting in the living room, now dressed when Jasper arrived. I opened the door and said hello before leading him into the living room. This was the second time Jasper and my Dad had met and i was nervous. Jasper calmed me down as we sat opposite my dad.

"So you want to whisk my daughter off to Texas for Christmas?" He said smiling slightly. Jasper flashed him a dazzling smile.

"I would indeed like to take your daughter down to Texas to do some research for our final history project," He said smoothly, charismatically. I could see my dad start to fall under Jasper's spell.

"Well... where are you planning on staying?" Dad said shiftily.

"Before my parents died and i came to live with Carlisle and Esme i lived in Houston in Texas. My parents left me a large estate just outside of Houston, i was planning on us staying there," He said smiling. I hadn't asked where we were going to stay, but it sounded great.

"I see, have you got dates set yet?" My father pressed.

"I was hoping to go on the 12th of December to the 2nd of January," Jasper said, i felt the wave of content-ness and acceptance flow out of Jasper and into my Father. My father smiled and nodded.

"It sound good," He said only half aware.

"I shall of course be paying for everything," Jasper continued. My Father just nodded and shoed us away.

After confronting my father Jasper took me back to the Cullen's. Although it wasn't a major trip Jasper had Rosalie and Bella take me shopping for a more suitable wardrobe whilst he, with the help of Edward planned the details.

Apparently Jasper had said it was usually between 15-18˚C in winter in Houston which was a lot higher than we get here in the height of Summer.

"You're going to love Texas!" Rosalie said smiling, "Jasper's house down there is fantastic!" She and Bella seemed ecstatic about our trip.

"If you don't come back dating him we'll cancel every flight back until you do!" Bella said grinning at me. I sighed.

"You two are unbelievable!" I said laughing slightly.

"Well why is he taking you anyway? I doubt it's for history research," Rosalie said slyly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know why, i guess it's because otherwise i'd have to spend it with the grandparents from hell," I said shrugging.

"Sure!" They said in unison sarcastically.

"Why do you think he's taking me away then?" I said crossing my arms as Rosalie hit the highway at 170mph.

"Jasper? Hmm...maybe because he so loves you!" Rosalie said flashing a smile in the mirror. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper doesn't love me..." I said frowning and looking out the mirror, "We only faked that remember?"

"Sure... but think about it. He is still holding the facade up at school, that's because he LIKES being with you he is just too shy to admit it even though he knows how you feel. He is obsessed with you Lizzie; i mean he's worse than Edward was with Bella. He is 100% in love with you he's just worried that he'll do something wrong. That speech you gave him last month really hit it home for him; everyone knows he's more than curious about you. It's more than your blood that he wants Lizzie, he loves you," Rosalie said honestly.

"Lizzie, i have never seen Jasper like this before. Not even when he was with Alice. Edward says you are all he thinks about. He is over Alice now, he only see's you now. No one has ever been brave enough to get that close to Jazz, not even any of us. You don't care about his past and that's what he needs, to just forget everything that's happened and just look ahead. That's why he is taking you away and if you two don't come back together it'll be an opportunity wasted," Bella said to me. These two are more set on getting us together, i thought but i was smiling to myself.

"He's shy?" I said incredibly. I had never thought of Jasper as shy, but it made sense.

"Edward says he thinks he'll make a fool out of himself in front of you if your together..." Bella said smiling, "Give him time in the holiday but if it gets to the start of the third week and there is no sign of him asking you out i'd just start to seduce him. Worked for me..." Bella was laughing.

"Yeah... that's how you got Renesmee... i'm not planning on kids..." I said flatly which caused Bella to scowl and Rosalie to laugh hysterically as we pulled up into the parking lot.

Rosalie forced me into a lot of skimpy bikinis, explained that Jasper had a pool. I had a lot of shorts, jeans, tops, dresses, shoes, cardigans, well new everything. In Alaska a summer wardrobe didn't exist so i needed a lot of new clothes.

"This is so cute!" Rosalie said pulling out a baby blue dress with baby pink butterflies on it.

"Jasper would like that!" Bella said as they pushed me and it into the dressing room. They where right, it was cute and i loved it. I came out with it on and they 'awwwed'.

"I'm getting this!" I said as we went off to spend Jasper's money.

Jasper had insisted on buying everything i needed for this holiday and as we stuffed my new suitcase and all of our shopping bags into the boot i was lucky he was, this had cost a fortune. Well a fortune by my standards.

"He's going to love the new underwear," Rosalie said smiling when we were half way home. I blinked a few times.

"I didn't buy new underwear," I said slowly.

"We bought some for you," Rosalie said grinning, "Something to wear if you end up having to seduce him," I rolled my eyes.

"I will not sink that low!" I said flatly. They laughed. The rest of the way back was spent singing along to the radio and taking the piss out of Bella's honeymoon.

Jasper and Edward were talking at vampire frequency when we got back. They turned and smiled at us as we came in with all the bags.

"Has she got everything she needs?" Jasper said peering nosily into one of my bags.

"Clothes wise yes...we'll go out closer to the holiday to get the rest," Bella said grinning at me as she handed me one of the bags she was holding. I got sight of lace and groaned.

"Bella!" I moaned as her and Rosalie disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Friday 8th November

I took my seat next to Jasper in history as Jasmine handed me something.

"I'm having my party on 8th December," She said smiling and handed invites to the Cullen's as well.

"Cool!" I said and the looked at it and frowned, "Civil war themed?" I looked at her and she blushed.

"The dresses in the text books look amazing! And anyway! How else am i meant to get Connor into a uniform?" She smirked at me and i laughed at her.

"Fair enough!" I said and looked to Jasper who was glancing at the invite.

"You may need to help me find a dress," I said with a sheepish grin. He smiled to me and put an arm around me.

"I may have something in mind already," He said smiling and then looked to Jasmine.

"Any ideas of what you would like as a gift," He asked curiously, flashing her his dazzling smile. She froze for a moment.

"Urm...surprise me?" She squeaked, Rosalie, Emmett and I were laughing immediately as Connor sat down. Jasmine turned and handed him an invite. He looked at it and then frowned.

"Civil war themed? Why do you insist on getting me in a uniform?" He groaned.

"It's a normal fetish Connor... girls love a guy in a uniform," I said grinning. Everyone laughed and Jasper growled sexily in my ear.

"What you want for Christmas?" Jasmine said halfway through the lesson. I blinked and then shrugged.

"I don't really know but whatever you get me i need by the 11th of December," I said glancing to Jasper who nodded.

"Why?" Jasmine said.

"Unless you want to post it to me in Texas..." I said grinning at her.

"Texas? You're going to Texas for Christmas? I thought you where going to your Grandmas..." She said looking curious.

"Jasper is whisking her away on a honeymoon," Emmett said casually.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Jasmine hissed excitedly.

"He's lying... we're just going for a holiday, Jasper grew up there..." I said as Jasper just chuckled, i should have seen that one coming.

"Oh! Well i'll spread the word to the others about the need for early presents for you two," Jasmine said smiling, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Ok..." I said and then Jasper looked to her.

"You really don't need to get me a present," He said shocked. She laughed.

"I'm getting you a present Jasper!" Jasmine said and that was that.

Chemistry was...interesting.

"So Lizzie, should i be expecting my new nephew in oh? March," Emmett said grinning. I glared at him.

"You're as bad as Edward!" I hissed to him trying to work out the enthalpy change in my equation. He just laughed.

"Aw come on Lizzie you know you want him," Emmett said grinning like a fool. It was true, when i did eventually sleep my dreams where of Jasper and me doing...things.

"Emmett... if you keep bugging me i'll tell Jasper," I said in a sing song voice. He shut up then.

"Not fair..." He whined as i finished my questions.

Biology was full of gossip.

"So Vamp..." Jasmine said smiling to me evilly.

"It's just Lizzie now," I complained to her. She sighed.

"Fine, anyway what are you and Jasper planning on doing when your on holiday... alone?" She said suggestively.

"Why does everyone think we're going to just have sex for three weeks?" I said sighing.

"Three weeks?" Jasmine said incredulously.

"Yep!" I said happily as i dissected a rat.

"So what are you planning on doing?" She questioned.

"He wants to show me where he grew up, i dunno tour around Texas seeing the sights," I shrugged.

Saturday 30th November

Jasper had picked me up in the jeep to go round to his today. I couldn't believe it was almost December, i would soon be off to Texas. I had ordered Jasper's Christmas present off the internet and had been taking a lot of pictures recently. I loved taking pictures, it had always been a hobby of mine, i had scrap books piled up under my bed from back when i was about 4.

"What's the plan for today then?" I said as i sat on Jasper's bed. He smiled to me hugged me softly.

"I thought I'd show you the dress for Jasmine's party," He said smiling.

"You got one for me already? I thought we'd go together to look," I said and shrugged, not really bothered. Jasper pulled a wooden chest out from under his bed carefully. I looked at it carefully, on the front was inscribed Jessica Whitlock.

"This was my mothers, i bought it for her just before i joined the army as a birthday present," He said opening it and pulling out the most amazing dress, it was corseted and ruffled around the sleeves and was light green and white. It was absolutely stunning, and very very old.

"Oh Jasper," I said in awe of such an amazing dress, "It's amazing but i really can not wear that," He laughed and smiled.

"It's just going to sit there forever if you don't! I insist! If you wear it i shall wear my uniform. I was just going to get a blank one but i shall go decorated if you wear it," He said holding it up with a smile. I glanced at his uniform in the glass cabinet and then at him and nodded.

"Ok," I said with a smile.

"I'll get urm...Rosalie to help you try it on," He said and then carefully laid it on the bed next to me before going out.

Rosalie came in and looked at the dress and then me and then back again. Her lips buzzed and then Esme was standing next to her.

"This is going to be fun..." Rosalie said smiling as they started to get me undressed and into the dress. It was beautiful, it really was amazing. Rosalie spun me around to look in the mirror. Although the hope thing underneath made my look weird and the corset was tight I loved it. Jasper side stepped into the room and smiled widely to me.

"You look amazing," He said and then frowned at Rosalie who whispered to him as she went out followed by Esme.

"I love it," I said smiling and then watched Rosalie leave, "Where is she going? I love it but i don't want to have to wear it until the party," Jasper just raised an eye brow and laughed pulling out a camera from his desk draw and switched it on and started taking pictures of me.

"Jasper?" I said blushing and laughing. He just grinned and then came up behind me and started to undo the corset ties. I felt the heat rising in my cheek but i found i was unable to say anything from fear of saying something stupid. He smirked as i turned to look at him.

"Ok ok..." He said laughing, "Rose?"

Rosalie came back in to take the dress off of me. Once i had my own clothes back on Jasper re-entered and carefully put the amazing dress away. I sat on the bed as i watched him slide the chest back under his bed. I grabbed his camera off the bedside table and started to inspect the pictures.

"You looked fantastic..." Jasper said sitting next to me. His chin rested on my shoulder as he looked at the pictures too. I chuckled slightly.

"Cannot wait to see you in your uniform," I said grinning. He looked at the uniform with a lop sided smile.

"I believe my friends Charlotte and Peter will visiting us for Christmas Eve through to boxing day," Jasper said smiling to me i looked to him and nodded, "However my friends are not vegetarian, i thought i should warn you..."I smiled to him and laughed softly.

"With you there I'm not too worried about being Christmas dinner," I said leaning back onto the bed. He smiled and chuckled.

"You have no reason to worry they won't hurt you," He said smiling to me happily. Seeing Jasper happy was now my purpose in life, his smile was dazzlingly amazing, intoxicating. I laughed and hugged him tight; he wrapped his arms around me and leant his forehead against mine. His eye lids drooped over his eyes as he breathed deeply.

"You really do smell amazing...soooo good," He whispered opening his eyes; they were still golden which made me very happy. His eyes stared into mine, boring into my soul and my emotions ran wild. I was happy, ecstatic, excited, curious, confused, aroused. Wait aroused? The emotions stopped and Jasper looked very sheepish, i had known that those where his emotions coursing through me, Jasper did that some times to show me what it was like for him 24/7.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you aroused?" I said slowly. I felt his cold breath on my lips and i then realised we were very very close to each other. I didn't move though i simply closed the gap between us and kissed him softly. I couldn't stop myself, something just seemed to take me over and i did it. I felt him tense slightly; he lightly applied some pressure to my lips tentatively. I pulled away from him and saw he was quite shocked. It was the first time that i had kissed him. Usually he kissed me and so he was mentally prepared. That was when we did kiss which we hadn't in about two months, not since our fake relationship.

I looked down and winced.

"I'm so sorry! I don't not what came over me," I said waiting for the telling off i was going to get. He just started to laugh i looked up at him and frowned.

"You have no idea how amazingly funny you are do you," He said grinning, flashing his teeth at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to tell me i was stupid or something?" I said incredulously. He shook his head.

"You trust me not to hurt you so no matter what i say it won't mean anything," He said smiling. It was true. I just grinned at him and the blush on my cheeks finally appeared. He just sniggered and turned my head to look at him before gently placing a kiss on my forehead tenderly.

"What a cute little human," He mused before pulling me up with him and we headed off to get me some lunch.

"Lizzie!" Emmett called rushing out of the living room.

"Emmy!" I said grinning, he laughed and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Ok...crushing me now," I wheezed to him and he released me. By the time i was released Jasper was brandishing a sandwich at me. I took the plate and smiled to Jasper.

"Thats Jazz!" I said and skipped off to the living room to eat my sandwich.

"I missed you playing dress up?" Edward said as i sat down on the sofa with him. I grinned at him.

"It's for Jasmine's birthday party..." I said matter-of-fact-ly and ate my sandwich happily.

"Jasper what on earth did you do to her emotions? I swear she's high," Emmett said looking at me as i finished my sandwich. Jasper laughed and smiled at me.

"I didn't do anything," He said softly smiling at me. Edward made a gagging noise at Jasper who leapt at him. I lifted up my legs as they started to wrestle on the floor playfully. Bella came in with Renesmee who hopped up onto the sofa next to me and rested her head against my arm. After a few minutes of watching them wrestle they were finished and i was sweating.

"Nessie you're boiling her," Jasper said laughing, his hair all messy.

"But Uncle Jasper!" Nessie complained. Edward raised his eyebrow at his daughter and she went to play in the garden.

Jasper sat down next to me, quickly cooling me to a temperature i was used to. I smiled to him and he was smirking at me.

"What?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing..." He said innocently his luscious blond hair flopping back into place. I looked dubious and Edward left the room dragging Emmett with him. I wasn't sure what was going on but i was sure Jasper had told them to get out via mind with Edward. Never a good sign.

"Oh nothing is it? Then why did Edward and Emmett leave hmm?" I said lightly running my fingers through my light brown hair. He smirked again and stretched out his legs needlessly.

"Jasmine's party in her grandmother's house right? She said that they are going to have pictures out in the snow before we go in? Why don't we ride round to there instead of taking the car? It's only ten minutes," He said thoughtfully. I looked doubtful.

"Cycle? In that dress?" I said which caused him to laugh and shake his head.

"I meant on a horse...bicycles weren't in the civil war..." He said chuckling. I still looked dubious.

"I cannot ride a horse..." I admitted, "And where would you get a horse anyway?"

"Horse and carriage then... and don't worry i shall sort everything,"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Friday 7th December

Jasmine was super hyper today about it being her birthday tomorrow and her party. I have to admit i was pretty hyped up too about seeing Jasper in his uniform.

"You remember it starts at 7pm right?" Jasmine said for the fiftieth time this lesson.

"Yes, as you've told me a million times!" I said scribbling something random down about the civil war the teacher had just wrote on the board.

"And you've got a costume right?" She said grinning. I simply nodded at her.

"Wow! You in a dress...this is going to be amazing!" Jasmine said as i looked at Conner and he started to try and calm her down.

The day past quickly and soon i was headed with Jasper to his house to stay the night. Rosalie and Emmett had been invited too and she wanted to make sure i slept ok so she can Esme could attack me with make up tomorrow although i doubted either of them had been around in this time period, well actually i knew they hadn't but they wanted to attack me anyway. Esme was baking some concoction in the kitchen; i could hear the cooking channel blaring out to her as she hummed. Esme always made such an effort for me with food. There was always something in the oven baking when i was round, i made the mistake of showing her how to make chocolate chip cookies for Nessie, i swear the amount she made for me was going to make me fat!

I kicked off my shoes when we got inside and i handed my bag to jasper who disappeared only to reappear seconds later. The super speed thing was very useful at times. I skipped off into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar and smiled to Esme.

"What you cooking?" I said as Jasper sat next to me. Esme was covered in flower and was smiling.

"I'm cooking a cake," She said and continued to hum to herself. I smiled and then hopped off of my stool and went to help myself to a drink of fruit juice.

Jasper dragged me upstairs to complete our homework. I stared at my math problem and my head hurt. I hated working out the points for cubic graphs from the equation of the line. I glanced up to Jasper who's pen was whizzing inhumanly fast over his page.

"Jaz?" I said hopefully crawling up from my end of the bed to sit next to him. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Math is evil... help me!" I said pouting slightly and giving him the best puppy dog eyes i could muster. He smiled at me and took the maths text book off me studying the questions.

"Differentiation? Ok..." He said and worked through the first problem with me showing me how everything worked and amazingly i, the person who NEVER got maths, suddenly understood it. It really was simple, how on earth i'd been confused i'd never know. Jasper really was a good tutor. I quickly worked through the other nine problems and then moved onto my chemistry homework which was easy.

Soon i was lazing around playing on my phone and watching Jasper read his book. Jasper liked to read a lot, and i swear he'd read every book. Well accept the books i read, well used to read. Vampire fiction was not any fun now i was friends with the real thing, it just seemed to silly and unrealistic i generally got bored of it on the second page if not before. I'd moved on the werewolf novels now, much to the dislike of Jasper who said they where smelly and stupid, but i just think he's jealous i'm not still obsessed with Vampires. I think it gave him a bit of a kick before to think i was fascinated by him, which i am, but i'm not going to tell him that.

I saw Jasper raise his head slightly and then turn to me.

"Esme says dinner is ready," He said closing his book, not bothering to mark the page. Jasper had like photographic memory or something, his memory was fantastic. Well his memory from before he was changed into a vampire, he had told me some of the parts he remembered from his human life, the funny bits and the happy parts. I knew there were other memories he hadn't told me but he would tell me some day if he wanted to, a man as old as him was entitled to his few private memories.

We made our way down to dinner, jasper headed off to the kitchen and i sat down in my seat only to look confused at the person opposite me. He was HUGE! No it wasn't Emmett. This boy looked to be of Native Indian heritage with short spiky black hair, about early twenties and from what i could see he wasn't wearing anything.

"Who are you?" I said doing a double take.

"I should be the one asking the questions here!" He said his face as confused as mine.

"Why aren't you wearing any freaking clothes! This is Alaska!" I said incredulously.

"What! I'm wearing pants you moron!" He said glaring at me.

"Well soooorrry! From here you look butt naked!" I said gesticulating wildly. Rosalie and Emmett walked in laughing at us.

"Wow there! Lizzie this is Jacob, he's a friend of Bella's from Washington. Jacob this is Jasper's giiiirrrrllllffrrriiieeenddd," Emmett said earning him a sharp whack on the arm from Rosalie.

"GIRLFRIEND! IT WAS FREAKING BAD ENOUGH WHEN THE ONE WITH CONTROL WAS DATING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LEECHES!" Jacob said groaning. I stood up and glared at him.

"Say that again..." I hissed at him glaring. He looked at me and smirked.

"What part?" He replied.

"Jacob play nice," Renesmee said running in and sitting up the table next to Jacob. The look on his face made me sick.

"Oh god he's a paedophile!" I said looking to Rosalie who just laughed.

"Says the one dating the bloodsucker," Jacob muttered with a smirk.

"One, i'm not dating Jasper, Emmett likes to joke. Two, if i hadn't have known about them you'd be in deeeeep shit right now and three look who's talking child molester!" I said holding up my fingers as i counted my points. He just grinned at me.

"Ah touché!" He said laughing.

"Don't worry Auntie Lizzie, Jake can't say much as he is a werewolf," Renesmee said smiling to me. My eyes went wide.

"THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!" I said and he just grinned and looked to Jasper.

"Do you lot always attract the weird ones?" Jacob asked Jasper who just chuckled and sat down next to me, placing a glass of cola in front of me. I pouted to Jasper.

"I'm not weird am i?" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes; damn these puppy dog eyes were becoming a bad habit. He smiled to me and then smirked.

"After what you've let me do to you i wouldn't call you normal darling," Jasper simply said as Esme came in with our food.

I had never seen anyone eat as much as Jacob did. I mean where on earth did it go? He was like a bottomless pit. He was on his fifth plate of food by the time i got half way through my plate. Renesmee was having trouble getting the spaghetti to stay on her fork which was quite cute. I just watched in amazement as Jacob got onto his sixth plate and i had finished.

"Where does it go?" I whispered to Jasper making everyone laugh. After Jacob had finished devouring enough to feed the five thousand Esme brought in her cake which was of course decorated elaborately. She cut it up into slices for us. I took some of my slice onto my fork and ate it. It was delicious.

"mmmmmm! This is amazing Esme!" I said quickly eating more. Esme smiled seeming pleased with my reaction.

Jasper dragged me into the living room after dinner and of course there sat Jacob, taking up a whole sofa. Jasper sat down on the other sofa and i sat next to him. Jacob looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"If you two aren't going out than i morph into a were-hamster," He said with a smirk.

"Well Hammy you better tell Emmett to build you a wheel onto the side of the house because we are not dating," I said in a sing song voice. Jacob looked at Jasper who just gave him a nod.

"Fine then what is you two? Friends with privileges or something?" Jacob said before Bella came in and dragged him out, forcefully. When she came back in she let out a sigh.

"I apologise about Jacob, unfortunately he IS usually like this and it's just something you get used to," Bella said with a sheepish smile. I just smiled and laughed.

"It's fine...it's nice to have someone other than Emmett to piss off," I said with a grin. Bella looked relieved that i wasn't pissed off and left.

I sighed and rested my head on Jasper's shoulder; i felt two arms wrap around me and his chin rest on the top of my head, i slid my arms around his middle and smiled happily.

"Why are you so happy?" He whispered into my hair. I let out a small laugh.

"Because i like to be close to you," I said softly and breathed in deeply. He smelled really good, it was a sweet smelling smell and it was addicting. I loved it. I heard him chuckle.

"That is a very weird thing to say..." He said leaning back; i was pulled so my head was rested on his chest, i began to trace patterns on his chest softly.

"Well as you said earlier...i'm not normal," I said and smiled up to him. I heard someone snort and mutter something as they walked past the door and i wondered who it was.

"Not a couple," Jasper said simply answering my thought. Jacob.

It was odd how Jasper seemed to be the magical cure for my insomnia. Every time i stayed round here i fell asleep before three am and didn't wake up until about half nine which for me was good sleeping. By the time we had watched I Am Legend and The Under Dog i was starting to fall asleep on Jasper.

"Bed time i think," Jasper said, i looked up to him sleepily and nodded. I made my way up to his room and went and changed into my night dress in the bathroom before coming back to his room and climbing into bed.

Jasper didn't stay in the room with me when i was asleep all night. For one thing it was boring and another Edward always got suspicious that he was suddenly going to become an uncle. I personally thought that what Edward thought about 24/7 was summed up in what he thought WE where doing 24/7. Which we obviously were not otherwise i'd be in deep shit.

When i woke up in the morning there was a note from Jasper on the pillow next to me saying that he and the others had gone hunting and wouldn't be too long. I yawned and got washed and dressed before i made my way down stairs and grabbed a bowl and had some cereal with milk before heading into the living room. Jacob was watching some horror film. I was going to turn around and go somewhere else when Jacob motioned for me to sit down with him. I edgily sat down next to him.

"I love the saw films," He said grinning as someone had there rib cage cut open. I whimpered and hid behind a pillow. He looked at me and started to laugh.

"You can sleep in a house full of blood sucking Vampires yet you can not watch a horror movie?" He said laughing.

"Jacob don't be mean!" A now golden eyed Bella said walking in and switched over the channel to spongebob. Renesmee smiled and sat on Jacob's lap. Jasper pried the pillow from my hands before giving me a hug. I hated horror movies, i really hated them. I hugged jasper back and was instantly calmed down. I sighed slightly and rested my forehead on his nice cool hard chest before i pulled back.

Jasper pulled me back up to his room and sat me on his bed before he looked very sheepish.

"I got you a present," He stated with a smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I said to him looking confused.

"Well...open it and then i'll tell you," He said handing me a box wrapped in gold paper. I got excited then and quickly undid the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside where three smaller boxes. I opened one to fine a pair of diamond and white gold earrings. My eyes went wide as i opened the other two boxes to see a matching necklace and bracelet.

"Jaz these must have cost a fortune," I whispered to him picking up the bracelet to look at it.

"Don't you like them?" He said with a small frown. I looked to him and put the box on the bed before launching at him and hugged him tight around the neck.

"I love them!"I said and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "But why?" He hugged me back and nuzzled my neck with his nose making me giggle.

"Because you didn't have any jewellery to wear with you dress for tonight," He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and laughed hugging him again. Trust Jasper to spend a fortune for a party. I swear those earrings alone must have cost over $1000 and the price of the necklace and the bracelet i couldn't even comprehend but they truly where amazing and i loved them, like i love him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Obviously still the 8th December

It was three in the afternoon and Jasper was relaxing on the bed whilst i played a snake 2 on my phone. If i hadn't have known he was a vampire i would have thought him dead, he wasn't breathing or moving or...well anything. I kind of guessed he was mentally psyching himself up for the party tonight. Being around me didn't bother him anymore, well i hoped and was pretty sure he didn't. However being in a room full of excited teenagers whose hearts where racing would be a slight temptation and i knew that any of the girls there would happily follow Jasper off somewhere even if they thought he was my boyfriend. I think everyone thinking Jasper was my boyfriend helped him as then girls didn't approach him and hang all over him trying to get him to go out with them. I was his fan girl shield.

Watching him lie there made him seem so vulnerable and innocent, so perfect. Like a sleeping angel. A sleeping angel with a set of razor sharp venom covered teeth. It made me start to think what would happen if you where to French kiss a vampire, i mean avoiding the teeth would be one thing but would the venom in their mouths hurt you? And that got me thinking about kissing Jasper, which wasn't a good thing. I started to get aroused and any emotion i don't hide whilst around Jasper seems to be amplified a hundred times. I smirked slightly and exited my game and put the phone on the bedside table. I moved to sit across Jasper's waist. He slowly opened one eye and peered up at me.

"What are you planning?" He said quietly, he knew me all too well.

"Why would i be planning something?" I said innocently leaning down towards his face. He just raised an eyebrow and opened both eyes, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Because you're sitting on my wai-mmppphss," He started to say but i cut him off by kissing him hard. Damn my run away emotions! I heard a soft growl come from the back of Jaspers throat as i knew my emotions took his emotions over. He roughly grabbed my shoulders and started to ravage my face. I soon found myself pinned under Jasper as he kissed me as i felt his cold hands start to slide up my shirt making me gasp. I saw him grin above me and lick his lips, leaning down towards my lips mouth still open slightly.

"Time to get ready!" Rosalie called in before opening the door. She took one step in and then stopped staring at us. Jasper and i where both looking at Rosalie in as much shock as she was. I suddenly came back to my senses and slapped my hand over my mouth. Jasper slid off of me and Rosalie sheepishly dragged me into her and Emmett room.

"What on earth was that?" She said grabbing stuff out of her cupboard. I sat on the end of her bed.

"Urm...i have to control any emotion i feel around Jasper you see. Its really annoying, if he's deep in thought or zoned out he kinda amplifies any emotions i feel it's like being bipolar sort of. And yeah...i started thinking...well...and as he was thinking about god knows what he amplified it and then it was so strong i well...you can guess and then he couldn't control himself and yeah..." I said seeming to have problems forming a coherent sentence. She just shook her head and laughed handing me a towel.

"You two should just get together already, it's driving the rest of us nuts knowing you both obviously like each other but are too idiotic to be a couple," She said then handing me a bottle of shower gel.

"Rosalie how on earth can you say that? I trust Jasper with my life, i really do but that would be dangerous. Look at what happened before with Bella and Edward. Sure it ended up fine but i'm not willing to put everyone else in danger for my selfish desires. I couldn't have Jasper constantly worrying about me or about something going wrong," I said sighing and looking at her. She just smiled.

"Look i know i didn't like you at first, i thought you'd just come along and our lives would be spent playing protect the human again. It's been what? Two months now, there's no psycho vampires, there's no broken bones...well there was your hand but thats what you get for whacking him," She said and i just rolled my eyes, "What i mean is that its ok. And lord if i'm saying its ok you have to know its ok. You see i hated Bella, i hated her right up to when she got pregnant, it was then that i realized she wasn't that bad and she really did care about Edward. You managed to prove how much you care about Jasper in a month and a half and you faced the Volturi and a pretty much psycho vampire...well Alice, but she counts," I laughed softly.

"Just stop worrying about everything. You have made Jasper happy and that is a freaking miracle. I will be very disappointed with you if you and Jasper aren't dating by the time you get back from holiday," Rosalie said waggling her finger at me.

"Is that meant to sound threatening?" I said flatly, she laughed.

"Well...i was going for motherly," She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie i never had a mum, i wouldn't be able to tell motherly from threatening even if it bit me," She looked sad then, "My mum left when i was small. She ran off with some other bloke, divorced my dad and left me,"

After getting her to stop saying she felt sorry for me i was pointed towards her ensuite to shower. Esme and Bella where plotting with Rosalie when i got back, looking at something on Rosalie's iphone.

"What?" I said towelling my hair roughly with one hand. They smiled innocently and then attacked. I thought them where bad, Bella told me Alice was worse. Something about 'Bella Barbie' and not being able to plan her own wedding. Once they had dried and curled my hair into proper ringlets and pinned it up somehow they started to powder my face and put on makeup.

"Argh if women had to dress like this back then i'm glad i live now not then," I said looking at myself in the mirror. Its not that i looked bad, i loved my makeup and hair, like a princess! But it took so much effort to do and there was no way i could do it myself.

Next they forced me into a corset and petticoats; they said i didn't have to wear this dangerous looking wooden thing that goes around your waist because it was so old and splintering. I got extra petticoats instead to poof out my arse. Oh whoopee. Not. Then they put on the under dress part and the stockings and shoes before lacing me into the dress itself. I sat on the bed whilst they then did the same to Rosalie.

Rosalie's dress was new, well a new dress in an old style and she kept on complaining that mine was better than hers. I agreed, but that's because mine was real and hers was a copy. She looked stunning in her light blue dress. Then there was a knock at the door and Bella got passed my present box by a grey clad arm. I grinned; i knew Jasper was in his uniform, his real uniform.

"Oh my god! These are actual diamonds," Bella said attaching it all to me. I sighed and smiled slightly.

"A gift hmm? He buys you diamonds and you two aren't anything more than friends," Rosalie says putting her own jewellery on, "That's screwed up," I just admired myself in the mirror and smiled softly.

"Jasper bought them for me; i wasn't exactly going to say no now was i?" I said laughing and smiling.

"I would have...well i did, i refused all presents," Bella said twirling me around smiling.

"Jasper would have been upset if i had refused, why would i want to make him sad?" I said softly and Rosalie turned to the door and scowled.

"We're coming ok!" She called, for my benefit. Emmett must be complaining about how long we where taking getting ready.

Rosalie headed down the stairs first, earning a low playful growl from Emmett. Bella nodded for me to head down next, which i did, and i managed to be graceful about it too. Jasper looked stunning in his uniform which still fit him; well he couldn't really gain weight. His eyes where sparkling with happiness as he watched me walk down the stairs. Emmett was punched by Rosalie when he started to hum the wedding march. Jasper took my gloved hand when i reached the bottom step and kissed it gently.

"You look amazing," He said holding his arm out for me to take. I slipped my arm into his and smiled up at him.

"Thank you," I said shyly, "You don't look half bad yourself," He grinned turned around to the living room door. Carlisle and Esme where grinning and Carlisle had a camera.

"Oh no! Not a photo!" Emmett complained being pushed into some formation by Esme. Jasper slid an arm around my waist and winked to me. I placed a hand gently on his chest and smiled happily for the camera. Esme had Carlisle take pictures of all of us, individually, Jasper and Emmett together, me and Rosalie together and then in 'couples'.

Jasper led me out in to the heavy snow after wrapping some sort of shawl around my shoulders. Outside was a beautiful carriage pulled by four white horses. I smiled happily and Jasper placed the bag with the presents in it inside the carriage before helping me up the steps. Jasper sat next to me and Rosalie and Emmett opposite. I saw a slightly amused looking Edward climb up to wear the driver...if that's what you call them, sat and the carriage started to move. I looked out the window watching the snow dance down from the sky. Rosalie was smiling at me seeming content, wrapped up in Emmett's arms. Emmett looked amusing. Emmett in a suit was something i thought i would never see but it had happened and i was so glad Carlisle had photographic evidence for this.

The carriage pulled up out side the hall and i heard squeals of excitement. Edward opened the carriage door and Emmett stepped out then helped Rosalie out. Next jasper got out and helped me down. I looked up and smiled to Jasmine who looked lovely in a pinkish dress. She squealed and ran over.

"Oh my god Lizzie! Is that dress real? And are those diamonds? You look amazing!" She said hugging me. I laughed.

"Yes it's all real! Now happy birthday!" I said and hugged her back. She was giggling and was very hyper. Conner came over to take her inside. I smiled to him and then took Jasper's arm. We headed into the decorated hall and Jasper handed the bag full of presents to Conner who put them with the rest. I couldn't believe Jasmine was 18 already; we'd been best friends since we where three! I smiled to Jasper who really did look amazing in a uniform. It was true, a girl could not resist a man in a uniform, not that i could resist him anyway, it really was a major turn on.

The music was playing something classical to set the scene and Jasper led me onto the dance floor and we started to dance, i was really glad i had taken ball room up as a fad hobby for a few years when i was younger. If i had been dancing like Sophie Morsey was i would have died of embarrassment. Hip hop in a dress to classical music? I think not!

Jasper span me around gently and then back to his chest. I ran my hands up his uniform, running my fingers over the buttons. He had his arms around my waist and i smiled up to him.

"You look fantastic," I said smiling and slid my arms around his neck. He chuckled and i saw his eyes trail my body.

"You look stunning, you really are so beautiful," He whispered and lent down and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but blush, Jasper was the only person to tell me i was beautiful and mean it. He was smiling at me, a true smile that seemed to shine like the sun.

My heart blossomed with emotion, an undying and unrequited love for Jasper. I saw something flicker in his eyes as i leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips and i was relieved when he kissed me back. I heard Rosalie whack Emmett for wolf whistling and i was going to pull away but Jasper had a hand behind my head so i mentally shrugged and pressed against his lips with more force. My body filled with emotions, confusion, anger, need, lust, worry, pain and love. I felt love rushing out of Jasper but it was mixed with so much confusion, worry and pain i knew not to pursue it yet. The emotions stopped and i needed air so we pulled away. I giggled slightly and pulled a tissue out of my handbag and tapped his lips with a finger.

"Not really your colour Kitty cat," I said trying to hide the huge blush building on my cheeks. He smirked slightly and i swear he was going to kiss me again when we heard a scream. Jasper quickly wiped the lip stick off his lips when we turned to see that Jasmine had just opened the present from Jasper and I.

"IT'S AN IPHONE 3GS!" She said and then attack hugged us, well me. I jumped in the way before she could push Jasper's limit. He looked grateful.

"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" She squealed.

"You're welcome," We said in unison laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Still December 8th

The night went on and soon enough Jasper was getting edgy and his eyes where quickly darkening. I placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned slightly, seeing his pained face turn to look at me.

"You want to leave soon?" I said softly as he grabbed my hand squeezing it gently. He just nodded, not breathing and frowned guiltily. I smiled sweetly and rubbed my hand up and down his arm soothingly.

"Don't feel bad, i'm glad we stayed this long. I'll call Ed to come pick us up," I said and pulled my phone out my bag and text him to come get us.

"Why don't you and Emmett go wait outside until he gets here," I said quietly, "I'll tell Mini you're not feeling great ok?" He nodded and dragged Emmett quite forcefully out the door with him.

"Party over huh?" Rosalie said not seeming that bothered; she just came so she could dress up. Hanging around with humans wasn't how she usually spent her evenings.

"Jasper's had enough," I said as we walked over to Jasmine who was still buzzing with hyperactivity.

"Hey Mini, Jasper's not feeling well so we're going to head back ok?" I said giving her a hug. She frowned slightly.

"Is he ok?" She said slightly worried. I smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, he's probably just tired...nothing to worry about. Carlisle will fix him up when we get back to his house," I said lightly. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Staying with him tonight huh? Dirty girl..." She said sniggering. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm camping out in the living room with Bella and Rosalie...nothing like what is rushing through your filthy mind," I said giving her another hug as i saw Rosalie point to Emmett hovering in the door way.

"Well here is our ride! I'll see you at school ok?" I said, "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you for inviting me," Rosalie said with a smile. Jasmine just smiled and waved us off singing to herself.

When we got back i had Esme pry me from my dress.

"You really did look lovely it, "She said fondly as she carefully laid it on the bed, "I remember my mother having dresses like this when i was a child...well vaguely," I smiled to her as i slid off everything else and put on my joggers and a tank top.

"It's so nice having Jasper so happy," She said as she sat my down before her vanity table and brushed out my hair. Being in Carlisle and Esme's room was... weird.

"It was too long for him to be so depressed. He is a completely different person with you, different even from when he joined our family," Esme said seeming in her own little world as she ran the brush through my hair, "You are good for him and i am so glad you are here," She span me around to face her and smiled before gently kissing my forehead.

"I would be happy to have you as one of my daughters," She whispered before shooing me out.

A mother. Something i had never had and never thought i would have and yet Esme would be happy to have me, the simple human, as one of her daughters?

I slinked into Jasper's room to find him in his boxers hanging up his uniform.

"Sorry," I sang spinning around to face away from him. He chuckled and i heard the doors of the cabinet close and two cold arms wrap around my soft warm body.

"No you're not," He whispered pressing his lips against the top of my head. I grinned and span around in his arms placing my palms on his bare chest.

"Possibly," I whispered with a smirk.

Wednesday 11th December

I was buzzing with excitement as i hopped out of my car at school only to be attacked by people, my friends.

"Here's your xmas prezzie!" Jasmine said as they piled the bags into the back of my car. There where tonnes, how on earth i'd get them on the plane i had no idea but i would manage.

"Wow! Thanks everyone!" I said opening the boot of my car to distribute their presents. Jasper came up behind me and rested his chin on my head, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Where's my present," He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're not having yours until Christmas day!" I said flicking him on the nose. He snapped playfully at my finger the corners of his lips tugging into the most seductive of smiles. I had to literally contain myself from jumping him there and mauling his lips. I pulled away from him and locked up my car before grabbing him by the wrist to go to class, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

Since Jasmine's party Jasper and i seemed to have gotten a lot closer. I really don't know what happened; it was as though something just...clicked between us. He seemed to be constantly in contact with me, if we weren't together at our houses he was texting me, emailing me, ringing me. I honestly didn't mind, he was my drug and i couldn't get enough. I was to far gone for rehab. The kiss we shared on the weekend hadn't happened again, our lips had kept to themselves but i hoped so much they would connect again soon, before i went cold turkey.

We slid into our seats in class, deciding on boys on one row girls on another. Rosalie seemed just as excited as me.

"You know what'll happen if..." Rosalie started in a sing song voice.

"Oh don't worry Rose," I said with a grin to her. Her eyes lit up. Jasmine smirked mischievously.

"Oh you two finally going to do 'it'?" Jasmine said quietly before giggling like a little kid.

"Oh totally," I said jokingly to which Rosalie cackled slightly. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Edward will so kill you if you're pregnant when you get back," Rosalie said sniggering.

"Rose...i'm not going to have sex with him," I said flatly. Jasmine and Rosalie shared a look as Emmett turned around.

"Bet you will..." Em said grinning like a fool. Jasper frowned as he looked between us.

"Will what?" He said slowly.

"Have sex," Emmett said plainly. BANG. Jasper punched Emmett right between the eyes, a sickening crack sounding throughout the room. I gave Jasper a high five, our hands lingering in contact and grinned victoriously.

"Now Emmett i hope you've learnt your lesson," I said in a condescending manner. He slowly nodded holding his nose straight as it healed.

"Wow... now that was a punch!" Conner said sounding impressed Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett when he turned to look at her sheepishly.

Emmett was still complaining that Jasper hit him by the time we got to lunch.

"Look Em you deserved it!" I said sitting down with my tray of food, "You go too far with EVERYTHING!" I opened up my sandwiches and started to eat. Jasper sat down next to me and grinned at Emmett evilly.

"How's the nose?" He said holding back a laugh. Emmett grumbled something to which Jasper laughed. Edward just shook his head when he sat down next to Emmett.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" He said in exasperation.

Rosalie and Bella where shoving anything and everything lacy and skimpy into my suitcase that they could find in my wardrobe, which was pretty much all the stuff Rosalie had made me buy, using Jasper's money of course. I sat on my bed in horror as Rosalie discovered the bag of very very small revealing lacy underwear they had bought me on our interesting shopping trip and tipped it into the suitcase.

"You are not seriously making me take those are you?" I said as Rosalie approvingly added some of my own clothes into the pile in the suitcase.

"Of course!" Rosalie said smiling and then looked to Bella shaking her head, "How come she can buy stylish clothes whilst you still need someone else to pick your outfit for you?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly happy wearing what i wear, and anyway you don't have to dress me, you choose to" She said simply holding up some of my clothes to Rosalie who nodded and stuck them in the suit case.

"I might as well continue to do Alice's job," She said before snapping a hand over her mouth and looking to me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm going for three weeks! Not three years!" I said sighing and moving to the suitcase to fold the clothes up so they actually fitted before they helped to put in everything else i needed.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to see my dad standing there looking stunned at Rosalie and Bella. Well yes, he was checking them out to my great horror. Disgusting old man.

"Dad!" I said seeming surprised, "This is Jasper's twin sister Rosalie Hale and his adoptive sister Bella Cullen," He came to his senses and smiled.

"Hello i'm Derek," He said after clearing his throat and tried to look dashing, which he failed at miserably.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Daxon," Rosalie said smiling and zipped up my suitcase. He seemed to be finding it hard to breathe.

"You going to be ok whilst i'm gone?"I said grinning to him knowingly.

"Of course... now if he does anything you don't like...anything at all call me and i'll come get you ok?" He said pulling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dad! Jasper is going to take good care of me so stop worrying! And anyway i'll be in Texas, no way you're going to come get me. Now we've got to go ok? I'll call you when i get there," I said smiling, "You're presents are under the tree,"

"I gave yours to Carlisle to hide," He said grinning. I pouted like a child.

"Don't trust me with them?" I said sulkily.

"No..." He said plainly and squeezed me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Well we're off," i said and Rosalie squeezed past me with the suitcase followed by Bella and me.

"Bye dad!" I called up the stairs.

"Bye bye Elizabeth," He said waving to me, a tear in his eye.

Jasper was zooming around the house like a whirlwind when we got to the Cullen's. Numerous bags were stacked by the door waiting to go.

"That is so not going to fit in our luggage allowance," I said eyeing it up disdainfully.

"Jasper has already sorted it," Edward said before planting a kiss on Bella's cheek. I smiled and skipped into the living room and sat down on the empty sofa only to find myself sitting on Jasper's lap once i reached the seat. He pulled me so my back was tight against his chest, his cold breath against my neck making the hairs rise up. Heat rose in my cheeks as i leaned my head to look up at him. He was a lot taller than me, standing at a staggering six foot three inches, i was only five foot eight. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and got the result i wanted when the husky purring noise resounded from his throat and his eyes slid shut.

"Jasper you know someone is going to walk in," I whispered to him as his eyes half opened.

"I don't care," He whispered back his freezing fingers tracing along the bare skin of my stomach making me gasp slightly. He smirked and leant down to my neck, placing butterfly kisses up it.

"Jasper..." I breathed trying to make him stop. He placed a kiss below my ear and i heard the intake of air as he went to say something. BANG. The living room door flew open.

"Hey Jasper! You got your stuff?" Emmett said loudly throwing a box of condoms at Jaspers head which bounced onto my lap. Then he realized how we where sat and looked sheepish.

"Erm... whoopps..." He said backing out slowly as Jasper glared and him. I slid off his lap and watched as he flew at Emmett tackling him to the ground as they argued at vampire frequency.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

12TH December

I was hurriedly saying goodbye to Edward and Bella at the airport feeling the time slowly tick by until i was to climb onto the plane and head off to the long awaited holiday in Texas.

"Now you behave yourself young lady," Edward said firmly as he gave me a hug good bye.

"Ed if i talk to Bella and find out you're worrying Santa will not come," I said wagging a finger at him playfully, a cheeky smile appearing on my lips. Bella laughed and hugged me gently.

"You know what i said," Bella said with a grin, i rolled my eyes at her and nodded.

"You never stop reminding me!" I said with a laugh as i saw the confusion on Jaspers face.

"What you two talking about?" Jasper said frowning dubiously.

"Nothing!" We said in unison, Edward rolled his eyes taking Bella's hand. The announcement for our flight boarding sounded, giving us a ten minute warning and Jasper helped me to pick up my hand luggage and we waved goodbye to them and hurried off to board our plane.

"Slightly excited are we?" Jasper mused as we stood in the queue to board the plane, he watched me hopping around like an over excited child.

"MAYBE," I squealed handing our tickets over to the woman who smiled to us, her eyes lingering on Jasper too long for my liking. Jasper of course didn't notice her glance.

"Have a nice trip," She said twirling her hair around her finger eyeing him up like a piece of meat. I felt anger rise in the pit of my stomach, it was sickening the way she looked at him, dirty old woman. Jasper tugged me along by my sleeve up the stairs to the plane.

"What's the matter?" Jasper said as he led us to our seats, stowing our bags in the over head lockers. I sat down and laughed slightly.

"Did you not notice the way that woman looked at you?" I said as i let him take the window seat. He laughed gently and shook his head.

"I'm so used to it so much i hardly notice it now," He said softly and brushed the hair from my face, "Now buckle up!" I complied and fastened the belt across my waist only to have him tighten it till i was unable to move my hips at all.

"Ok, tad snug!" I said in a squeaky exaggerated voice.

"If we have to make an emergency landing i don't want you slipping out and flying down the plane, now read the emergency procedures," He said taking the leaflet from the pouch in the back of the seat in front and handed it to me.

"Sure thing DAD!" I said rolling my eyes at him. He just smiled and closed his eyes leaning back against the chair. I smirked slightly after a couple of minutes of watching him and leant over to his ear.

"You're forgetting to breathe," I whispered and then noticed his chest start to rise and fall.

The stewardesses where as bad if not worse than the woman at the air port. They would giggle and wave at Jasper every time they walked past which thankfully wasn't as often as they would have liked. I sighed and rested my head against Jaspers shoulder a content smile playing on my lips. I had been looking forward to this trip for weeks and we where finally on our way there. Jasper had managed to some how get our entire luggage, all eight suitcases onto the plane with out any trouble; i suspect an exchange of money was made to get them on the plane.

I looked up to Jasper who was smiling softly at me. My mouth was slightly open in awe of the angelic creature gazing at me, his soft mess of blond hair was ruffled and his eyes of liquid gold bore into mine. I forgot to breathe for a minute and when i finally managed to gasp a breath my angel began to laugh at me.

"And you complain about other people? Hypocrite," He muttered with a smirk.

"Egotistical git," I muttered knowing he could hear me when he pouted childishly and rested his head on top of mine. The screens folded down from the ceiling and the in flight movie started. Shrek. I grinned and smiled to Jasper sweetly.

"Can you get me some head phones please?" I said pulling the best puppy dog eyes i could muster, i loved this film. He looked at me for a minute before calling over a stewardess and buying us some head phones.

The flight was long, and when i say long i mean FOREVER. Well in my terms it felt like forever. When we finally landed in Houston it was dark but i wasn't sleepy. We made our way out into the airport and i had to do a double take, this place was HUGE! There where so many shops i swear we had landed in a mall not an airport.

"Welcome to Texas," Jasper said pushing the trolley with our cases on in front of him. I smiled as we walked out of the airport into the warm night air. There was a taxi waiting for us out side, a very large taxi. The man loaded our cases into the back while we buckled up.

The drive to Jasper's house didn't take that long and i was seriously glad, i was sick of travelling by now, but the travelling was worth it. We drove up the driveway as i couldn't help but smile Jasper's 'house' was well...large...and grand. Three stories high with white washed walls and a porch with a swinging chair. It really was something out of a story.

"Wow," I whispered as i stepped out the car. Jasper was paying the taxi driver but i saw his lips twitch into a smile. I skipped up the remaining drive way and up the few steps and waited by the door as the taxi driver drove off. Jasper disappeared and then reappeared seconds later with all eight suitcases neatly beside him.

"Welcome to my home," Jasper said opening the door and motioning for me to go in. I stepped inside and felt for the light switch, flicking it on.

I glanced around the entrance hall in amazement, the oak wood floor led to a large stair case. Doors around the entrance hall headed off to other rooms, probably as large as this one. I looked up to see an amazingly decorated high ceiling.

"I thought you said it was a house not a mansion," I said turning back to see Jasper leaning against the door smirking.

"Does it matter?" Jasper said walking forward, "Now for the tour," Grabbing my hand gently he pulled me through the doors leading off the entrance hall into the other rooms. They where, as i suspected, just as big and grand and full of antiques. It made me laugh inside because the 'house' was just like Jasper, big, grand and old.

Up the stair case and three doors to the left on the left hand side was my room. It was beautiful, pale green walls with floral bed covers on the large four poster bed with pale green drapes. On the far side was double doors leading out onto a balcony. My cases where at the end of the bed waiting to be unpacked.

"My room is across the hall, your bathroom is through there," He said pointing to another door leading off from my room, "I'm going hunting now so feel free to explore," He kissed me on the forehead and left.

I strolled around my room inspecting every inch of it. Jasper had good taste but i had a feeling it may have been Alice's decorating which made everything seem very surreal. I sighed slightly and sent my dad a text saying we had arrived safely and then sent one to Bella. I grabbed some clean clothes from my case and decided to inspect the house.

I headed out of my room into the corridor and walked into Jaspers room. His room was large and white with a slightly mauled four poster bed in the centre. There where chunks missing from the wood along with scratches. I shivered slightly remembering that Jasper had been married. I turned away from the bed and walked over to the far wall were there where framed pictures. I lifted one down to see it was a wedding photo, a black and white photo of Jasper holding Alice, the other cullens where smiling in the back ground. I quickly put the photo back and turned around and exited the room.

"Well that was weird," I muttered feeling slightly shaken. I took a deep breath and headed down stairs. Jasper must not have been here since Alice left because there where her pictures everywhere. I felt my heart give slightly as i suddenly thought whether they where actually divorced or if they needed to even get divorced. He said she just left and they did get married in what, the fifties? So did they just ignore it or what? I sighed slightly and headed into the kitchen hungry. Rosalie and Bella obviously weren't worried about Jasper's marital status but it would feel wrong if he was still married and i where to start dating him. It would be cheating wouldn't it?

I pulled open the fridge door, finally finding something modern in this old house, surprised to find it full of stuff in date! I pulled out a chocolate cheese cake and helped myself to a large slice, i mean i am the only one able to eat it so why would he mind. Comfort eating, an amazing thing! I pulled out a chair at the large oak table and sat down about to take a bite. THIS COULD BE A SWEET DREAM OR A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT MARE! Blared my phone, i grabbed it and answered.

"Hello Bella," I said trying to sound as enthusiastic as i was earlier.

"Hey! Whats up? Bad flight," She said seeming worried.

"Flight was fine, Jasper's out hunting and i'm left in a house full of pictures of Alice," I said plainly.

"Oh..." She said simply.

"Yeah eating cheese cake whilst being stared at by one of their numerous wedding photos is slightly unnerving i must admit," I said with a sigh.

"I never thought about that, he hasn't been anywhere since she left so i guess he never thought about there," Bella said thoughtfully, "Knowing Jaz they'll most likely be gone by the morning and anyway they'll definitely be gone when Charlotte and Peter get there, they're not the biggest Fans of Alice," I laughed slightly.

"What is Peter and Charlotte like anyway?" I said munching on my cheese cake.

"I've only met them once and they kept themselves to themselves, they seemed nice enough. The situation wasn't the best one to be meeting people and they are Jasper's friends so they'll most likely be more talkative so i wouldn't worry too much!" Bella said with a chuckle. I heard a door open and close.

"Jasper's back so i better go! Talk to you soon Bells!" I said feeling more relaxed.

"Bye!" Bella said before i ended the call and turned around smiling to see Jasper leaning in the doorway.

"Hungry where you?" Jasper said glancing to the plate before sitting next to me.

"Possibly," I said smiling to him. Jasper looked around and sighed.

"Been a while since i came here," He said glancing at the picture i had been looking at and cringed, "Looks like i need a clear out," He frowned and looked away. I rested a hand on his arm gently and smiled.

"You got a tv around here somewhere? I fancy watching a film?" I said hoping to get his mind off of Alice. He smiled to me and whipped me out of my chair, slinging me over his shoulder.

"JASPER!" I shouted laughing as he carried me out of the kitchen and into another room.

This room was full of large comfy sofas gathered around a large flat screen television. Jasper dropped me gently down onto the largest sofa and stuck on my favourite, Dracula: dead and loving it. I watched as Jasper sat down next to me and i took the opportunity to snuggle up against him, resting my head against his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me holding me close and i was happy, honestly happy sitting here in his arms. The film started and before i knew it i was falling asleep.

13th December

I awoke the next morning to blaring sun shine in my own room. I yawned and slipped out of bed and looked out the window. The view was beautiful but i didn't spend long admiring it, i grabbed some clothes and my wash kit, shower and all that stuff before heading down stairs. Jasper was no where to be seen so i helped myself to breakfast. I searched the cupboards for a bowl and spoon before having cheerios and milk. After i finished i headed out the open back door and headed up onto the grass.

I froze. Standing in the middle of the lawn was the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. Sparkling like a million diamonds in the most dazzling light was my angelic creature of mystery. Shirtless and sparkling jasper turned to me, i stumbled over to him arms reaching out to touch him. I pressed my warm palms against his marble dazzling chest and smiled up to him.

"This is why you don't go into the sun?" I said pressing my forehead against his cool shoulder.

"I think it would cause a scene if we all started to sparkle," He said taking my small hands in his cold ones.

"Yes but you made it sound like something bad would happen," I said and then grinned, "Like you'd start to smoke or something," He laughed gently.

"This is not a film..." He said with a smile, "We can never go into public in the sun with skin showing, never...the Volturi would kill us if we did," I nodded slowly.

"You look beautiful though," I muttered absentmindedly as i ran a hand down his chest.

"And so do you," He said using a single finger to tilt my head up to look at him before lowering his head to place a single sweet kiss on my lips before stepping back with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Still 13th December

Jasper led me up to the top of the grass area outside the house by my hand. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. He had kissed me and was now leading me by the hand? I was so desperately hoping and wishing that Bella and Rosalie's suggestion as to why he took me away was correct. But how could Jasper feel that way about me? I was so fragile and hideous and well human, he was so amazing, so strong, so beautiful and perfect. He truly was the prince charming straight from Cinderella but i could never be his Princess. I can not risk forcing him to be intimate with me, i could never pressure him with the need to be close. I won't force him, i thought, i shall make him see that being completely alone with me is ok, that everything will work out.

We peered over the fence at the top of the garden, fields stretched out as far as the eye could see. Fields left unattended to grow wild with the most beautiful flowers in an array of colours. Where we lived flowers so pretty where few and far between that i was totally astounded by the sight of well, hundreds upon hundreds of lovely delicate flowers swaying gently in the breeze

"These fields up to the road are part of the house's grounds so you can wonder all you like," Jasper said with a smile. I frowned and squinted out at the fields straining my eyes to see a road.

"I don't see a road anywhere," I said and then slapped myself on the forehead, "How many miles is it to the road?" Jasper chuckled staring contently out across the land.

"More than enough," Jasper said with a smirk before pointing to the gate a few yards down, "You can go where you like here as long as you get back before twilight," Glancing down at my flip flops i frowned.

"You're not coming with me?" Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment, his blond hair being ruffled by the cool December wind making him even more enticing to my teenage mind.

"I'm going to sort out some stuff inside and then i'll join you," He said and pointed to my feet with a small smirk, "There are many things out there that would love to get your toes so I'd change your shoes, and be careful. Just yell if you need me ok?" I nodded with a content smile on my lips and went to change my shoes.

On the long trek back to my room i noticed all the photos where gone and that set me wondering what on earth he needed to sort out in the house. I shrugged and went into my room, grabbed some socks and trainers, put them on and went back out side. Jasper was waiting by the gate with a small back pack.

"Water and snack bars, i'll bring you lunch when i meet you. There is a trail through the fields, just listen out for anything that could bite you ok?" Jasper said helping me put the back pack on. I seriously doubted he meant snakes when he said bite you which made me slightly nervous.

"Ok," I said and hugged him quickly, "See you later!" I opened the gate and made my way through the fields feeling less excited than before but not put off.

I wondered down the path in the first field inspecting flowers every now and then, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, the gentle heat of the winter sun warming my back as i went.

I would love to live in a place like this, able to feel the heat of the sun on my skin. My father had often talked of moving further south; well anywhere in the world would be further south to me, but the talk never amounted to anything. I never minded much, it was a small town in the middle of nowhere but it was my home. However i knew now i would go around the world, to the moon and back, if Jasper was by my side. Jasper was my reason to live; he was my life force, why my heart kept beating. I knew i loved him more than anything and i knew that it was more than was safe to love him. But i also knew i didn't care, my love for him may cost me my life, but i knew i would die happy knowing i had been able to spend even a fraction of my existence on this planet with him.

I leant down and plucked a single purple flower from the ground and lifted it to my nose and inhaled the sweet sent before discarding it to the side and carrying on through the field. I had to cherish every second i had here alone with Jasper. Come September i would start medical school and that lasted five years, by the time i came back the Cullens would be gone, moved on to a new place, a new life without me. I wanted to think that Jasper and i could be together, sometimes i told myself we could be, but i knew in my heart of hearts that without me being turned into one of them we could never be together as i wanted. I would age and die whilst he remained perfect, unchanged by time.

I shook this thought from my head, why was i worrying so much when i needed to enjoy now? Nine and a half months was all i had and i would not waste it thinking about what is going to happen. I climbed over a gate slowly and looked around.

"This is so perfect," I whispered to myself, my lips curling into a smile.

"It is beautiful isn't it," A melodious voice said behind me. I whipped around to see a petit shining person sitting on the fence behind me. The young woman had short blond hair and blazing red eyes.

"Can i help you?" I said calmly, i knew if i panicked my pulse would increase.

"Why are you here little girl?" She said fixing her searing gaze onto me.

"I'm staying with a friend in the house up there," I said pointing towards the house behind her. She raised an eyebrow at me and scoffed,

"That house is empty, the people who own the house are up north somewhere," She said with a smirk.

"Do i look or sound local to you," I said holding my ground as she hopped off the fence and walked towards me.

"So you're a tourist, a trespassing tourist," She sneered as she raised a hand to touch my neck, "A delicious trespassing tourist,"

"That would be a very very bad idea," I said firmly and loudly, "Jasper would not be happy,"

She faltered as i said his name and frowned.

"What did you just say," She hissed her smug face twisting into one of anger.

"Jasper would not be happy," I said as she lowered her hand and scowled.

"She's right Margret; i would be most displeased if you harmed her in anyway so back off," My heart almost did a victory dance when i heard the beloved southern drawl of my saviour. The woman span around and looked like she was about to shit herself with fear when she saw Jasper leaning against the fence.

"I thought she was trespassing, i was only making sure no pests got to your house," She said quickly backing away.

"I think you will find Margret that you are the one trespassing here and if you want to live i would leave now," Jasper said stepping forwards and the woman disappeared, leaving dust in her wake.

"Friend of yours?" I said with a crooked smile. He placed a hand on my cheek and checked me over making sure i was not hurt.

"She is a local," He said simply, taking my hand a leading me up along the path, "She won't bother you again,"

"That's a relief," I said with a smile as i almost had to jog to keep up with Jaspers long strides, "In a hurry?" He chuckled and smirked back to me.

"No, you're just slow," He said and then proceeded to swoop me up into his arms and run full pelt though the fields.

I beamed as the wind rushed passed me, the ground below blurring into a multicoloured mass of grass and flowers. I laced my arms loosely around his neck and rested my head against his shoulders. We travelled like this for only a couple of minutes before we came to a halt at a field filled with the most vibrant flowers i had ever seen. He gently let me down and took my hand leading me though the field.

"Jasper why are we here?" I questioned curiously, admiring the flowers around me. He didn't answer but a smile spread across his face. I pouted slightly until i saw a picnic blanket and cushions laid out on the grass with a small picnic hamper in the centre. My jaw dropped slightly as he led me over to it.

"Lunch?" I said as he motioned for me to sit down.

"Don't you like it?" He said sounding almost nervous as he sat down opposite me. I glanced around at the surroundings before looking to him.

"Jasper this is the most beautiful place i have ever been. Having a picnic somewhere like this? I more than like it Jazz, i love it," I said beaming at him, he smiled back and opened the hamper.

I couldn't stop thinking i was dreaming whilst i ate, making small talk with the sparkling Jasper. Everything was so surreal, the dazzling blue sky, the brightly coloured flowers, the emerald green grass. It was the most romantic thing i had ever witnessed but it wasn't meant to be romantic, this was the real Jasper. A sweet, caring and very old fashioned southern gentleman who really knew how to make a girl feel special.

It was four in the afternoon when Jasper whisked us back to the house. I loved it when he ran, the wind in my hair felt so good, even if i did end up looking like i'd stuck my head in a hurricane afterwards.

"Close your eyes," Jasper said with a grin. I frowned slightly but did as i was told.

"I would ask why but i doubt i'd get an answer," I said as he led me inside.

"You're right you wouldn't," He said simply as he led me though the house.

I heard a door open and i was gently pulled inside.

"Ok open your eyes," He whispered softly into my ear. I let my eyes flutter open and squealed in excitement. Christmas decorations adorned the living room, shining and twinkling like a thousand stars. I glanced around to look for the Christmas tree.

"I thought we could go into the city when it gets dark so you can pick a tree out to decorate," He said perching himself on the arm of a chair, smiling at me.

"Ok and i thought Edward was the mind reader," I said with a smirk as i stepped towards him.

"You are not that hard to read," He said as i levelled with him. I raised my eyebrows playfully.

"What am i thinking now then?" I muttered to him as i let my mind wander back to the kiss this morning. He looked me up and down before smirking.

"Your emotions give you away so much," He said seductively as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Oh really now? So what was i thinking of?" I said with a grin.

"I'm going to guess at this," He said and leant forward towards me. I knew my heart had started to speed up as his face neared mine, my breathing was quickening, he leant towards my ear with a smirk.

"Sex," He whispered. My face fell and i looked very unimpressed. Well now i know what he thinks about all the time.

"Wrong," I said pulling away from him. He swore under his breath which made me laugh.

"Was i close?" He said hoping to somehow get some praise; he really was a sore loser.

"What do you mean by close," I said with a grin. I could see the cogs turning in his mind.

"Some sort of intimate bodily contact," He said questioningly. I tapped my chin a few times and lent right up close to his face and grinned.

"Possibly," I whispered, "Now you going to guess again?" I knew i was pushing my luck with this, anything for just one more sweet kiss from his cold hard velvet lips was what i wanted.

"Fine...foreplay?" He said hopefully crossing his arms across his chest his eyes twinkling playfully.

"No,"

"Damn," He said now deep in thought, his eyes fixed on me. I could almost feel him riffling through my emotions until he found the one he was looking for. The one i felt when i looked at him and him alone. I felt the breath catch in my throat as he stood up and slowly started to walk towards me. I couldn't move as his hands rested on my waist softly, his eyes swam with my own emotions as he easily lifted me up into his arms, pressing my back against the wall. My arms and legs automatically wrapped around his neck and waist. I couldn't take my eyes off of his face, his pale pink lips curved into a smirk as he chuckled under his breath.

"As i said you're emotions give you away too much," He breathed as he leant towards me connecting our lips ever so gently. My hand tangled in his hair as we moved against each other with a newly discovered passion. He pressed me against the wall harder as he leant against me, i tightened my legs around his waist making him growl against my lips. I roughly ran my fingers through his hair and i kissed him harder. I knew this was dangerous, so dangerous, but that just made it all the more addictive. I felt his cold fingers trace up my side make me gasp slightly, i felt his tongue trace along the bottom lip of my now open mouth.

THIS COULD BE A SWEET DREAM OR A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT MARE! My phone buzzed and blared from my pocket making me jump slightly and Jasper to pull away. I groaned as my feet connected with the floor again. I pulled the phone from my pocket and flicked it open.

"Hello Bella," I said trying not to sound as breathless as i actually was.

"It's Edward. Why are you so breathless? What on earth have you been doing?" He said sounding worried. I mentally swore, i really need to personalize their ringtones.

"Argh! Why do you always assume the worst?" I said leaning my forehead against Jasper's chest, he chuckled able to hear every word Edward said.

"Because i am generally right in doing so," He said flatly, "Now Lizzie you know what i..." Jasper took the phone from my hand and brought it up to his ear.

"Edward stop it. We weren't doing anything like what is going across your filthy mind," Jasper said and then paused for Edwards reply, "Unlike you i can keep it in my pants, now go do something constructive with your time before i call Bella to distract you," He hung up on him and i couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the look that would be plastered across Edwards face at this point in time. After a minute or so i calmed down and looked up to Jasper who was smirking.

"So was i right?" Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist. He led me over to the couch and softly laid me on it, moving to hover above me. I pouted slightly up at him.

"I'm not quite sure what you thought i was thinking about, you may need to run it past me again," I said seductively.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

20th December

The days passed quickly and the more time i spent alone with Jasper the more he seemed to unwind and relax around me. The more he relaxed the more i fell in love with him for simply being Jasper, My Major Jasper Whitlock the charismatic southern gentleman. Not the tense and on edge Jasper Hale who had intrigued me in the icy wasteland i called home. Nothing much happened over the past week. Jasper and i would amuse ourselves in the expanses of his land, walking and talking. There were so many things i had never realised i did not know about him until now, so many little stories about his past both as a human and as a vampire that he would tell me as we walked around the fields, him sparkling in the gentle light glowing from the sun. His smile seemed to radiate its own light, it was beautiful, truly glorious. In the evenings i would have dinner, sometimes he would treat me to his fabulous culinary skills. And then once the sun had started to set we would go out and he would show me around the city and show me where he grew up, special places that seemed so ordinary that held such great sentimental value to the tall blond.

I slipped on my trainers and stepped out onto the patio area at the back of the house, a small smile dancing on my pink lips as my gaze drifted to the snow white sparkling figure lying on the grass, his eyes skimming over the aged pages of some book. Jaspers gaze shifted from the text to me and a smile spread across his perfect marble lips

"Good morning darling," He said watching me sit next to him on the grass.

"Good morning to you too kitty cat," I said with a smile. I heard a hysterical laughter erupt from behind us. It scared the living daylights from me; a hand went to my chest trying to stop my heart leaping from it. Jasper too seemed startled; he protectively pulled me to his body wrapping his arms around me, turning to growl at the laughter. That all happened in a split second.

Two people stood behind us, one male and one female and both where laughing hysterically.

"Kitty cat? Did you just hear that a human called JASPER a kitty cat!" The male howled in laughter. The woman giggled softly her delicate looking weapon of a hand covering her smiling lips. I could feel the wave of calmness Jasper sent towards them.

"Peter, Charlotte you're both early," Jasper said standing and pulling me to my feet along with him.

"Well the excitement of meeting your new friend was too much for us, but it would seem we caught you in the middle of breakfast," He said motioning to me. I saw the female, Charlotte, cringe slightly.

"Peter, the human is his friend. Remember Jasper doesn't eat Humans anymore," She said touching his arm and looking at me apologetically. Peters jaw dropped slightly as he looked to Jasper questioningly.

"Peter, Charlotte this is Elizabeth Daxon," He said pushing me forward slightly," She is a friend from Alaska," Peter stood there looking highly confused whilst Charlotte rolled her eyes at her mate...boyfriend...husband. I wasn't entirely sure what to refer to it as. Charlotte walked forwards and outstretched her hand shakily to me.

"Hello miss Daxon," She said with a smile. I could tell she was trying desperately not to breathe. "Hello. Please just call me Lizzie," I said quickly shaking her hand, not wanting to put her under too much pressure, i trusted Jasper's control but his friends seemed to be expecting a vampire here not me.

"I thought you said we were meeting Jasper's new mate?" Peter said appearing beside Charlotte. She rolled her eyes and winked at me.

"No sweety i told you we where meeting a friend of his who happened to be female. You wrongly assumed she would be his new mate and she was a vampire. So don't bundle your mistakes on me," She said seeming not amused. I grinned slightly to charlotte.

"Ah Peter you never where that bright now where you," Jasper said smirking.

"Nice to see you again too," Peter sarcastically drawled, he eyed me up warily, his crimson eyes seeming to burn into my skin. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Jasper led us all inside and to the nicely decorated living room, complete now with decorated tree.

"So when is she being turned? Or are you two going to breed like Edward and Bella did?" Peter said cheerily turning to Jasper. If it were an anime i swear jasper would have fallen over backwards.

"Why does everyone assume we are together?" I said flatly, "And also what is everyone's obsession with cross breeding?" Charlotte sniggered and grinned. I liked Charlotte; she seemed to have a cheeky and witty personality. Peter on the other hand seemed very nice, a bit brash and never thought what he was going to say through before it spewed from his mouth.

"I'll turn Lizzie only if it is necessary to, i am not going to do it just because she wants to which to my understanding she doesn't," Jasper said smiling down at me. I nodded softly.

"If it happens it happens, but i'm not going to beg to be turned. If Jasper decides to turn me in an emergency then i won't complain," I said shrugging.

The convocation continued most of the day as Jasper and his friends caught up with each other. At five o'clock i excused myself to make myself dinner. I was cutting up some veg as i noticed Charlotte next to the dining table.

"Jasper has changed a lot since i last saw him," She said as i looked to her.

"How do you mean?" I said sliding the veg into the wok. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"He seems more relaxed and well... happy. I don't know if it is not having that witch Alice around or you being here. I have a feeling it's a mixture of both," She said finally. I smiled slightly.

"You didn't like Alice?" I said questioningly.

"Not really," She said frankly, "Honestly she was way too hyper active and controlling for my liking, she was completely wrong for Jasper,"

"I see," I said smiling slightly.

"You seem very close to Jasper though," She said questioningly. I shrugged.

"In Alaska at my high school its well...erm...a bit or a charade. You see Alice appeared a few months back pretty much begging for Jasper to take her back. Her vision hadn't played out yet. So Jasper pretended i was his girlfriend and it fooled everyone, even Edward. For some reason at school thats still running even now. So my Dad believes i'm on holiday with my boyfriend. So i guess you could say me and Jasper are very close, honestly he is the best thing thats happened to me in a while," I said dishing my dinner up onto a plate and grabbing a fork. Charlotte smiled to me.

"You like him don't you?" She said, her lips curling into a grin. I almost choked on my noodles as i turned to look at her. I chewed my lip slightly a sighed.

"Honestly like would be an understatement, I adore him. There is no point to getting up without Jasper here," I said dryly, she chuckled.

"You could attempt to sound happy about it," She said with a smile. I forked more food into my mouth.

"Don't get me wrong, Jasper is obviously perfectly aware of my feelings. It just almost as if he is purposefully avoiding them," I said sighing. She chuckled.

"You're not aware he's courting you are you?" She said tilting her head sideways.

"What?" I said blinking. She sat up straight with a smile.

"Courtship is the traditional dating period before engagement and marriage. During a courtship, a couple dates to get to know each other and decide if there will be an engagement. Usually courtship is a public affair, done in public and with family approval," She said slowly and clearly. I almost spat out my food.

"So school...the jewellery...the party...my dad...the picnics..." I stammered, "Wait engagement...marriage..." I could feel my head spinning, "Jasper...he likes me?" Charlotte laughed gently and nodded.

"Jasper is still very old fashioned. He likes things done properly. I guess he never thought you weren't aware of what everything meant. Things must be very different now days," She said as i finished my food, "But he does obviously really like you, he's never acted like this since I've known him. Maria was well...eh...anyway Alice...she didn't leave much room for negotiation,"

"I see. Eh...thanks for telling me Charlotte," I said weakly, slowly allowing my brain to process this as i cleaned the dishes.

We joined the two men back in the living room and my face instantly turned red at the site of Jasper.

"You ok Lizzie?" He said as i nervously sat down next to him.

"Fine," I said glancing at a smiling Charlotte. He followed my line of sight and then chuckled.

"What did you do Charlotte?" He said in playful accusation.

"Nothing, all we did was talk," She said with a grin whilst curling up next to Peter. Well she was correct, we did just talk. Its just what we talked about that freaked me out. Marriage meant forever and children. Children and forever meant three days of burning agony becoming one of them. It was just a lot to take in. For Jasper i would become a vampire, for amaranth. Immortal love.

I went to bed at three am at Jasper's orders and he followed me up, and Peter was childish making cat calls after us. I also heard him being told off by Charlotte, and quite harshly by the sound of it.

"So what do you think of them?" Jasper asked as i came out of the bathroom in my short silky nightgown.

"Peter and Charlotte?" I questioned climbing into bed, "They're quite full on but i like them. They seem very friendly and they obviously think very highly of you," Jasper chuckled as he joined me on the bed.

"It's given them a whole new outlook on humans. They've never really interacted with humans other than hunting before so maybe they'll be converted by the end of it," He seemed hopeful, being a vegetarian according to him had changed his world. He no longer had to deal with the emotions and pain of a dying person. Animals emotions where apparently less complex and easier to ignore.

"You're staying in here all night aren't you," I said with a grin, "Worried Peter'll get slightly peckish in the night or something?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"I...i just don't want anything to happen to you," He said seeming honestly concerned. I chuckled slightly and leaned over to him and ran my fingers through his hair hearing the pleasing rumble from his throat i enjoyed so much.

"You worry so much Jazz," I whispered, if he was courting me like Charlotte said i was going to make the most of his affection, "You need to relax," He looked at me with his eyes half shut making that amazing purring noise and chuckled closing the gap between us, wrapping his arms around my quilted waist.

"Make me relax then," He growled softly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you ex mmmhgmmmhm," I started to say before i was cut off by a pair of ice cold lips on mine, i melted into it, remaining very still but allowing my lips to move against his.

"Relaxed yet," I muttered drowsily as he pulled away. He grinned at me, his amber eyes sparkling.

"Sleep now my darling," He whispered as i rested my head on his cool chest almost automatically falling asleep.

JUST GUNNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN WELL ITS ALRIGHT BECAUSE...

I awoke to my phone singing annoyingly, and even more unpleasantly Jasper was not where i left him. I grumbled and grabbed my phone flicking it open.

"Yes Rosalie?" I groaned yawning.

"Wow you're still in bed? Its like 10 am there isn't it?" She said chuckling, "Had a good night did you?" My eyes shot open then.

"WHAT? 10am? And no...Peter and Charlotte arrived yesterday so i didn't go to bed till like gone three...i guess my insomnia is going away," I said yawning again.

"They came early? How'd they react to you?" She said and i could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Peter thought i was Jasper's breakfast. But Charlotte seems to accept it...hey how come none of you ever told me Jasper was freaking courting me!" I said accusingly.

"AW DAMN YOU WIN!" I heard Emmett in the background.

"Pay up then idiot," I heard Edward.

"You were betting on me!" I hissed angrily.

"I had nothing to do with it," Rosalie said in defence, "And come on Lizzie! Don't tell me you've only just noticed Jasper has feelings for you, you have to have seen the way he looks at you,"

"What? I didn't notice! Charlotte told me!" I said hysterically, "What looks?" She laughed softly.

"Calm down! Well i have to go! Talk to you later ok Lizzie!" Rosalie said.

"Alright Bye!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

I clambered out of bed in the most elegant fashion i could muster, which honestly was only just enough to stop me falling flat on my face. I ran a hand through my knotted hair just managing to remain upright and stumbled into my bath room flicking the shower on and waiting for it to warm up. I rubbed my eyes slightly and went to remove my night gown.

"You know i don't know how he does it," I heard someone say. I almost tripped over the edge of the bath as i whipped around and saw Peter standing in the door way with a small curious frown.

"Peter...you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said accusingly waving a finger at him. He chuckled.

"I heard," He said stepping forward.

"Peter...the shower is on...i intend to get in it so you need to leave," I said dryly.

"Jasper told me to watch you whilst he has a...discussion...with a friend of his," He said with a sigh. I started to worry then.

"I am sure he didn't mean watch me in the shower! Where is Charlotte?" I said with a frown, crossing my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stopping Jasper destroying everything in his path," He said and pointed out into my bedroom, "I'll be out there...go ahead and shower,"

"Much obliged," I said shutting the door on him and proceeded to have the quickest shower i had ever had, all the time thinking what on earth could have gotten Jasper so angry. Maybe Margret had turned up again or some other local?

I had luckily brought my clean clothes into the bathroom with me so i dressed; blow dried my hair and then stepped into my room to find Peter looking out the open window.

"So what happened?" I said slipping on some shoes, hopping unstably as i did so.

"Maria turned up..." He muttered pointing out the window. I peered out to see Jasper talking with a small Hispanic woman who i assumed to be Maria. This was not good.

"What does she want?"

"She wants him to join up with her again. Seems to think her lands not big enough now and he is the only one who can help her. Damn witch was trying to seduce him. Like he's easy to seduce, i mean this is Jasper," I chocked back laughter, if only he knew how easy Jasper actually was to seduce, well for me anyway.

"Yeah...she's obviously going to fail miserably," I replied watching the scene below. They were talking and by the way Jasper was standing he was ready to attack her, if he did, she was a goner. And good riddance to her.

Behind Maria was a girl who was looking straight up at the window, straight as me. She had shoulder length blond hair, snow white skin and blood red eyes. She was almost something from a horror movie and i didn't do well with horror movies. Charlotte followed her line of sight and then back at the girl, she was eyeing me up and i swear she was about to drool.

"Urm...Peter we have a problem," I whispered.

"You've just cottoned on?" He said sourly rolling his eyes.

"Not Maria...look at the girl behind her," I said motioning to the girl.

"Ah...yes...that could prove to be a problem. That girl is a tracker why didn't i realise that earlier. Lizzie...do you trust me?" He muttered not taking his eyes off of the vampire girl, Maria had glanced back now at her follower and then up at the window with the most demented smile i had ever seen. I saw Jaspers golden eyes fix on me for a second and he growled meaningfully at Maria.

"I don't have a lot of options," I said quietly, "I'd rather take my chances with you than them," That was enough for him; he threw me over his shoulder and legged it. I heard a ripping snarl as all hell broke loose below.

We where soon running through the fields. It didn't take long for Charlotte to catch us up. As soon as we where a safe distance Peter dropped me to the ground gently.

"Where is Jasper?" I said quietly my eyes gazing back the way we had come. Charlotte and peter looked at each other for a second and Charlotte nodded slightly.

"He'll be fine, he was dealing with the tracker when i left...Jasper sort of decapitated Maria the second he realized the girl she brought with her was a tracker who had... taken a liking to you. Maria thought she'd follow Jasper back to Washington if he said no to her and destroy the Cullens and him. He didn't take it too well. I burnt her body and he took off after the tracker girl," Charlotte said with a crooked smile. I groaned and pulled out my phone gingerly debating ringing Edward.

I knew he'd go nuts and be on the first plane down here with Emmett and Carlisle. If he doesn't come back in an hour i'll call, i decided. We didn't need to make this in to another situation like they had with James.

"She was a new born wasn't she? The girl i mean..." I said looking up at them. Charlotte nodded slightly.

"Yes she was...no more than three months i'd have thought," Charlotte said as i sat down and sighed in relief.

"Thank you for protecting me...i really appreciate it," I said with a smile to the two vampires standing over me. They both smiled back.

"After what Jasper has done for us...it's no problem. And any way, i'm sure if you could you would have done the same for us," Peter said ruffling my hair before turning to Charlotte, "I'll circle round and see if i can cut them off," Charlotte nodded. I knew Jasper would be fine if it was a new born, tracker or not Jasper has the experience and mental capacity not capable in a new born. I could almost bring myself to pity the poor sod, but that still didn't stop me from worrying about him.

Forty minutes later Jasper and Peter turned up covered in soot.

"The damn pieces kept trying to crawl out of the fire!" Peter said hugging Charlotte, she wrinkled her nose slightly eyeing up his ruined clothes with disdain. I smiled brightly and pretty much leapt onto Jasper giving him a hug.

"You're okay!" I said smiling putting my hands on his cheeks as my feet connected with the floor again. He chuckled and gently twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"You where worried about me?" He said sounding almost pleased. I rolled my eyes and hugged him close.

"Of course i was," I muttered into his chest as his arms encircled my waist.

"And i still don't get how he does it!" Peter complained loudly.

"Stop eating humans and eventually you'll be able to do it too," Jasper retorted as i smirked at Peter whose mouth opened and closed a few times trying to think of a witty reply. Jasper just chuckled and picked me up gently and we all headed home.

Charlotte and i ordered the boys off to the showers when we got home and we both changed our now sooty clothes. I then raided the kitchen after missing breakfast and almost missing lunch. As i pressed the top piece of bread onto my chicken mayo sandwich i sensed Jasper walk into the room behind me.

"Hello Jaz," I said with a smile.

"How did you know i was here..." H e said curiously.

"I dunno... i had a one in three chance of being right, lucky guess?" I said turning to him before biting my sandwich. He smirked and fixed his golden eyes onto me.

"What did you and Charlotte talk about last night?" He questioned innocently.

"Peter's interrogating Charlotte isn't he?" I said flatly, "And anyway it's none of your business," I popped the last bit of my sandwich into my mouth and smiled at him.

Oh crap, i thought as he approached me. He pinned me up against the wall his hands ghosting over my hips. His lips hovered over my left ear. My emotions sky rocketed, my vision blurring from arousal.

"Jaz...what are you doing," I whispered grabbing handfuls of his shirt as he ran an ice cold finger along the exposed skin on my stomach.

"Tell me what you and Charlotte talked about last night," He whispered, his cool breath caressing my skin.

"Why do you want to know," I muttered my voice almost failing me as his right hand trailed under my shirt.

"Tell me..." He purred in my ear as his lips skimmed my exposed neck. I couldn't deny him anymore.

"She said...y...you where courting me..." I muttered as his lips danced along my neck, "I..i didn't know," His lips stopped and i felt them straighten.

"You were unaware?" He said releasing my emotions. I panted slightly and nodded releasing his shirt, resting my hands on his chest.

"I never realised...if you have a problem with me courting you... " He started but i placed a finger against his lips.

"Jasper people don't court people any more. Parents permission is a thing of the past, thats why i never realised but...Jasper you make me so happy that i don't want you to stop..." I said with an honest loving smile.

"You do realise where courtship leads to," He pressed wrapping his arms around my waist as we sat on the sofa. It was mid afternoon now and Peter and Charlotte had gone...out.

"Engagement right?" I said standing perfectly still in his grasp, his eyes had darkened slightly. He nodded.

"And marriage..." He said with a smile manoeuvring me onto his lap. I smiled to him, tracing a finger up and down his arm.

"A child?" I said questioningly, i new children as in more than one was out of the question but a single child wasn't. He was silent for a few moments and then chuckled softly.

"Possibly," He said resting his forehead against the top of my head.

CAN WE PRETEND THAT AIRPLANES IN THE NIGHT SKY ARE LIKE... I sighed slightly and slid my phone out of my pocket. I was so glad i had personalised their ring tones.

"Hey Jasmine," I said with a small smile.

"HEY LIZZIE!" She squealed so loudly i had to hold the phone an inch away from my ear. Jasper chuckled.

"AND JASPER!"

"Hey...whats up!" I said with a small laugh.

"Just called to catch up! The last week of school was soooo boring without you! I can't believe you left me with Conner and Emmett in history! Ok well not so much Conner but Emmett was such a pain! Rosalie spent half the time whacking him round the head" She ranted. I laughed again.

"That sound like Rose!"

"So having a good time? No surprises for your parents when you get back?" She said and i could just hear the smirk.

"No...i'm not pregnant... and no me and Jasper have not had sex..." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and i just rolled my eyes.

"You're no fun!"

"If you're so obsessed with me having kids why don't you go spend some time with conner and have some of your own!"

"But...child birth is painful!"

"And you want me to go through that pain?"

"Well...noooo...but..."

"Look Jaz's friends will be here in a minute so i gotta go. Goodbye mini," I heard her sigh.

"Bye bye," I hung up the phone.

Charlotte and i where sitting in the living room whilst Peter was stalking Jasper around whilst he hunted.

"So you got interrogated too did you?" Charlotte said with a lop sided smile. I nodded.

"Jasper manipulated my emotions...he doesn't play fair!" I said with a childish pout.

"You gave in then?" She said with a grin, i sighed and nodded.

"I'm weak! I strayed!" I said flailing my arms. She looked confused.

"Eh...it's a movie quote," I said shrugging, "But yeah i caved..."

"How'd he take it..."

"With surprise... he really didn't have a clue..." We both looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"I bet his face was a picture," She said with a grin, "You know you're pretty ok for a human..." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said tilting my head to one side.

"When we went hunting earlier i found it exceedingly difficult to hunt...because every time i went to grab something i could just see you," She admitted with a lop sided smile, "You're pretty special...I've known you a day and i have to say i consider you a friend and for someone like me...thats pretty substantial..."

"I'll take it as a compliment..." I said with a smile, "And i trust you...and Jasper obviously trusts you not to hurt me..."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Charlotte said with a wink before we once again broke down laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

24th December

I sat in the living room on a sofa curled up on one end of the sofa whilst we listened to Peter and Jasper thumping around in the attic.

"What did they say they were doing again?" I said with a small frown as i raised an eye brow. Charlotte wrinkled her nose slightly and sighed.

"Finding something to make it seem more festive," She said mimicking Peter's voice, i sniggered as a reply and then turned to see the two idiots coming down the stairs grinning. Having Peter and Charlotte here has been good for Jasper i think, he's relaxed so much.

"TA DA!" Peter said pointing to the old battered guitar case in Jaspers hands. The two men were eyeing it like it held the crown jewels or something.

"OH MY LORD!" Charlotte squealed, "Is that...?"

"Yeah!" Peter said with a grin. Ok, so now i was extremely lost so i escalated the confusion i felt. Jasper looked up to me with a grin. It almost took my breath away, he was truly beautiful, angelic. His long messy dirty blond hair fly around his face as he swung his head up to look at me. His pearl white teeth framed by his luscious pink lips as he grinned chuckling.

He sat down between me and Charlotte placing the case on the floor unbuckled the ties and opened it. Inside was an ancient guitar which looked in decent condition but well used.

"My Father got this for me for my seventeenth birthday, it's been through the war with me, both civil and new born," He said lovingly lifting it up, running his fingers over the strings before tuning it carefully. I knew Jasper played guitar but i had never heard him play. He wasn't like Edward with his musical talent, he didn't flaunt it. He started to strum the strings, placing his fingers delicately on the neck and then started to play a tune. He was really good and then he started to sing. I almost went into cardiac arrest from the sheer beauty of his voice, sure it was only jingle bells but with Jasper singing it it was like angels in heaven doing opera. Charlotte and Peter joined in and Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and i rolled my eyes and joined in too. So with Jasper on guitar we wiled away our afternoon singing Christmas songs of different varieties. Some i hadn't a clue about because they were so old, Peter and Charlotte where only turned in the late forties so some of the music Jasper played they too could only listen too.

I think that was the point where i truly realised how old Jasper was, even in comparison to Peter and Charlotte. Jasper was turned in 1863 at the age of 20, which meant he was born in 1843 and as this year is 2013 (ok i looked at the calendar and this year ties up with the books and the dates i put earlier on so roll with it) it really shocked me to think he was born as a human 170 years ago. I was born on the 24th of April 1996 which makes Jasper 153 years older than me. Heck he's even 58 years older than Edward.

But still i couldn't help than chuckle when people said they had a thing for older men, no matter what their fetish couldn't be as bad as mine! I could easily beat them any day. Twenty years you say? I'll meet your twenty years and add on another hundred and fifty! Beat that! Hey i even beat Bella...but unfortunately Esme took the cake of the age difference front. Ah, if only Edward could hear my thoughts now.

I heard a male chuckle. I looked up and frowned, that did sound weirdly like Edward. I'm going mad, i thought and leant back. There was the chuckle again, i frowned slightly and then saw Charlotte tense and look behind her towards the door. I shook Jasper's arm slightly and he stopped singing and looked to the door.

"What?" He muttered raising an eyebrow.

"SUPRISE!" Was yelled as the doors burst open and eight figures burst through. My eyes went wide as Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob stood their grinning. Charlotte looked as surprised as i did, Jasper and Peter must have been in on it as they had no shock on their faces.

"OH MY LORD!" I squealed and leapt up to hug Rosalie and Bella, " What are you all doing here?"

"Christmas is for family! Jasper invited us down to stay over Christmas," Rosalie said before Emmett locked me in a bone crushing hug, literally. Edward had to point out to him i was breakable before he crushed me.

"Aw but i missed her!" He cooed ruffling my hair.

"What am i Em? A pet?" I said pouting. He snickered and then grinned.

"Possibly," He said.

I finally got round to greet Carlisle and Esme who were talking to Peter and Charlotte.

"Lizzie! Carlisle said he'll teach us to be Vegetarian!" Charlotte sad excitedly whirling to face me. I beamed at her.

"Great!" I said grinning to her before turning to face Esme before being folded into her arms. I truly adored Esme as the mother i never had.

"Oh Lizzie sweetie i did miss you!" She said fondly. Carlisle joined the embrace and i snaked an arm round both of them truly happy.

"Yes the house wasn't the same without you," Carlisle said smiling down at me; he really was tall, not as tall as Jasper but lanky all the same.

"I missed you both too, I don't know how you put up with him. He really is very messy...he never goes to bed when he's told, he plays with his food. I'm afraid i may have to send him back," I joked motioning to Jasper who had just appeared behind me, pouting like a child. Esme laughed musically and played along.

"Now Jasper what did i say! If you won't behave yourself like a good little boy santa wont bring you any presents!" Esme said waggling her finger.

"Yes, you'll only get coal," Carlisle said in a mock serious voice.

"Y'all here that! Jasper's only getting coal!" Emmett said with a grin.

"All you'll get is coal and all if you don't behave," Rosalie scolded him, to which he cringed. We all laughed.

It was seven o'clock and the boys, Esme and Charlotte had gone hunting so it was just Rosalie, Bella and I in the living room. Jacob was doing his paedophile stalker thing and playing with Renesmee up stairs, man that sounded wrong!

"So things going well? Or do i have to cancel all flights back to Alaska?" Rosalie said with a wicked grin. I rolled my eyes at her whilst Bella chuckled.

"Things are going just fine thank you very much!" I said trying to act serious but i couldn't help but smile. They squealed and Rosalie did the silly fast clappy thingy.

"Wow! So at what stage we talking here? The ok-lets-go-out-and-see-were-this-goes stage or shall-we-plan-the-wedding-this-summer-or-next stage?" Rosalie said and i could see the brides maid dresses flashing before her eyes. Bella grinned cheekily.

"Or the let-skip-right-to-the-chase-and-have-kids stage," She said jokingly. I scoffed.

"Do you and Ed have a hive mind or something?" I said scowling, "But no...we're quite comfortable not really having any major plans at the moment. Well i don't...he might be cooking something up in that stuck in the nineteenth century head of his. I wouldn't be able to tell if he did...you'll have to torture Ed in to telling you if you're that interested...i'm not too fussed...someone'll tell me if it's important," I saw the look Rosalie and Bella shared, it was the, you grab him i'll beat it out of him look they shared so often.

Rosalie really was a character, she was probably the most beautiful creature ever to grace this planet and she knew it with her well formed body and luscious blond hair. Yet she had a truly rounded personality, vain yes, but she truly was a good friend. I think she had come to accept the fact that, unlike Bella, i was not going to just throw away my humanity at the first chance i got. Jasper was changed at Twenty and i wasn't going to be eighteen for a good four months yet so had a good couple of years before i'd even start to think about it. But he already has a good 170 years on me, what's another couple on that? I'm not going age that much between twenty and say twenty three am i?

The hunting party returned seeming pleased with their work at about ten. I noticed a few tiny golden specks gracing Charlotte and Peter's eyes which made me happy.

"It's harder than it looks," Peter grumbled sitting down next to me, "Humans taste so much better," I scoffed.

"I'd prefer you didn't say that whilst sitting next to me," I said flatly. I saw him stiffen slightly and then rub the back of his head.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that," He said chuckling nervously. I just rolled my eyes and winked at him as i walked off to find Jasper. I knocked softly on his door knowing he'd hear me. I heard him call so i opened the door and stepped in. I could hear running water so i knew he was in the shower.

I looked around Jasper's room smiling. It had changed since i saw it the first day i was here. I smiled at the picture of myself and Jasper that Carlisle took on the day of the party. Jasper had his hands on my corseted waist as he rested his chin on top of my carefully done hair. I had my hands rested on his uniform clad chest, looking at the medals he had earned which decorated it. This had been a sneaky one that Carlisle had taken when we weren't looking. It had pride of place on the mantel piece along with other pictures of the two of us. There was one of us on the chaise long in the Cullen's entrance hall looking at each other longingly, Rosalie took this one. Another of us standing in the snow, wrapped up in warm clothes, with me about to tip snow on his head. I smiled as i looked at each in turn. I finally realised what Rosalie had meant about the look he gave me, he looked at me so lovingly in each of the picture, how had i been so blind.

Jasper stepped out of his ensuite wearing only a loose pair of black jeans whilst towel drying his hair. A few stray drops of water trailed down his chest and it was all i could do to stop myself from drooling as it traced his perfect abs. He just laughed at me.

"Stay in here tonight," Jasper said smiling to me. We where curled up on his unused bed, fingers intertwined just looking at each other.

"I've got to get changed first... but i'd like that," I said smiling to him. He chuckled, leaned forward and placed his ice cold lips softly against the warm flesh of my forehead.

"Ok..." He said as i leapt from the bed and skipped across to the door and over into my room. Slipped into my low cut mid thigh length purple silk night gown with matching lace underwear and dressing gown, brushed my teeth and my hair and then scurried back into his room.

He raised an eyebrow at me as i slipped off the knee-length dressing gown and i swear i saw him gulp slightly as his eyes trailed my body. I knew for sure he had forgotten to breathe as i crawled across the bed towards him. He was leaning against the head board sitting up, with his legs apart, so i decided to take advantage of this. I sat on my knees between his legs and smiled to him.

"I'm ready for bed," I said innocently, he was still admiring my night wear, "The night gown was Rosalie's purchase...it came as a set...this was the most covering night gown i had thats clean," He nodded slowly and chuckled finally meeting my eyes.

"I'd like to see the others if this is the most covering," He said with a smirk. I scowled at him playfully.

"Pervert," I muttered, "Spare Edward the pictures," He laughed and pulled me gently into bed flicking off the lights.

"Sleep now beautiful," He whispered. And thats just what i did. I was out like a light.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Christmas day -25th December

I awoke to the smell of pancakes, wrapped up in Jasper's arms listening to people laughing on the floor below. I wish every morning was like this, this was truly special.

"Merry Christmas," I said brightly fixing my eyes on Jasper's face.

"And merry Christmas to you too," He said chuckling, "You're very cheerful this morning," I sprang out of bed and stretched.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" I squealed jumping up and down, turned around and leant over pressing my lips against his forehead before sprinting into my room to shower and get dressed before Jacob ate all the pancakes and Emmett stole my presents!

Jasper was waiting outside my door when i stepped out in a knee length red dress with a cute white ribbon which was tied in a bow at the back, on my feet where white flats and my hair was tied up with a white ribbon. Jasper smiled approvingly as i wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked around my waist, he leaned down and pressed his ice cold lips against mine gently. I head a click and saw i flash, i pulled away and turned to glare at, surprisingly Carlisle and more importantly the camera he was pointing at us.

"Merry Christmas!" He said before walking casually down the stairs as if he had never taken the photo. I rolled my eyes and headed down to breakfast closely followed by Jasper.

I sat myself opposite Jacob who was stuffing his face and helped myself to some pancakes with syrup, i hated plain pancakes.

"Merry Christmas," I said smiling to him cheerfully. He had half a pancake hanging from his mouth which he proceeded to suck in and chew and swallow. I sort of just sat and watched in amazement, it was like being at the zoo.

"Merry Christmas," He said with a half smile. Jasper chuckled slightly.

"He's nervous and confused," He said with a grin. Jacob snorted and continued to eat.

"Let me guess you're nervous about being in Jasper's house with Peter and Charlotte because they're brand new on to the veggy diet and you fear for Nessie's safety. And you're confused about how i'm still alive after being alone in a house with Jasper for two weeks?" I said flatly, "You're worries are stupid...Peter and Charlotte would never hurt anyone close to Jasper and especially not Nessie...and Jasper is perfectly in control..." He kind of stared at me for a moment before continuing to eat.

"Stay out of my head leech," He mumbled just loud enough to hear.

"Edward said nothing to me or Jasper..." I said as i finished my pancakes and cleared my plate into the kitchen.

Esme was wrestling with the Turkey in the kitchen, not literally but she was covered pretty much from head to toe in stuffing. She had rigged up a small tv onto the cooking channel and was engrossed in learning how to stuff a turkey without having the meat dry out when roasted. I smiled fondly as she proceeded to stuff the turkey.

"Merry Christmas. Need a hand?" I asked whilst putting my plate in the sink and washing it. She turned to me and smiled.

"And Merry Christmas to you and no i have everything under control," She said proceeding to sew up the turkey with what looked suspiciously like something out of Carlisle's medical bag. Well at least it was sterile.

I found Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Peter playing XBOX in the living room. I had to chuckle as they were so into it. I heard light footsteps and turned just in time to see Nessie leap and hug my waist almost knocking me backwards.

"OOOFFFF! Nessie watch it, i'm fragile," I said with a grin.

"Aww but Aunty Lizzie i missed you!" She said with the most adorable pout, for a child that looked now about eleven she was still adorable. I laughed slightly and patted her head.

"I missed you too," I said softly.

"When do we get to open presents," She said bouncing up and down.

"When you're Uncle Jasper or Grandpa says we can," I said as she grabbed my hand and led me into the living room. She ran over and wedged herself between her dad and Jasper.

"Uncle Jasper..." She said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Ah...i'd taught her well. I saw him look at her nervously.

"Yes Nessie..."He said as Edward chuckled.

"Can we open our presents now! PLEASE!" She said hugging his arm.

I watched as Nessie continued to beg and plead with Jasper to open presents, Edward was almost in hysterics as Jasper looked at her with a look of sheer panic.

"She really has grown so much since i last saw her," Charlotte said standing next to me looking at Nessie. I looked to her and nodded.

"The Volturi incident right?" I said with a smile, " I should probably go help him...children don't seem to be his forte..." Charlotte grinned and chuckled.

"I can't wait to see what he's like when you two have kids," She said and sniggered. I scoffed.

"If we do have kids thats not going to be for a while," I said and strolled over and perched on the arm of the sofa so i was next to Jasper.

"Nessie sweetie why don't you wait a little bit. Grandma Esme is just going to put the turkey in the oven in a minute, let her finish up with the lunch and THEN we can open presents. Right Uncle Jasper?" I said looking at him for reassurance. He smiled up to me and nodded. Nessie pounced and hugged him tight.

"YAY! I'm going to go help Grandma!" She said and scurried off, i smiled to her fondly as she went.

"You're good with kids," Edward said to me with a smile as he slammed Emmett's character into the ground and blew his brains out.

"I like children," I stated and then smiled, "Renesmee is an amazing kid...you and Bella are very lucky," Edward smiled proudly.

"I know," He said and then grinned, "So are you two planning on having kids," I rolled my eyes and slipped onto Jasper's lap, stealing his controller and snipped Emmett and Peter within seconds leaving them speechless.

"Eventually..." I said as Jasper's character twirled around and shot Edward's character, head shot. I win.

"But i'm only seventeen... and unmarried..." I pointed out, "And I haven't even graduated high school yet...so not for a couple of years at least...right?" I tilted my head back and smiled up at Jasper who just smiled and kissed my nose gently.

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you," Edward said smiling as he exited to the game menu.

"I'm not going to give up my humanity just yet...i've got a good two years left in me minimum...in two years it will be four months until my twentieth birthday. At that point i'll think about being ready or not," I said with a smile as Esme headed past the door, i assume to go up stairs and get changed.

Nessie wouldn't sit still. She'd been hopping about for the past ten minutes and nothing Bella or Edward said would make her keep still for longer than thirty seconds. Finally Esme headed into the room and Carlisle and Jasper started to hand out the presents. Jasper handed one to Carlisle which i recognised as the one from me, Bella and Rosalie. We had spent two months making a giant scrap book with tonnes of photo's of the family from the past almost 100 years. It had taken us ages to sneakily make copies of the entire collection of photo's we liked and we even put a few in of Alice, much to Rosalie's distaste. Rosalie had never scrapped booked before but she loved it and it had come out great. Carlisle pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal the cover that i had had Jasper, because he had the most beautiful hand writing, inscribe in silver permanent marker:

_The Cullen Family, 1918 -2013_

He flicked open the page to a picture of all of them that had been taken just after the volturi incident, before Alice left. Just below it was a picture we had had taken just before me and Jasper came to Texas, even Jacob was in it. I saw his lips curl into a smile as he flicked through the book.

"Thank you girls," He said kissing each of our foreheads in turn.

Next Jasper picked up and present and handed it to me.

"That's from me and Esme," Carlisle said showing Esme the scrap book. I carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a file, i opened that to find a photo of a woman who looked like an older version of myself, i gulped slightly.

"My mum..." I whispered seeing more documents with it. An address, a phone number and...two sets of plane tickets?

"Esme and i debated a long time on what to get you for Christmas. In the end we tracked down your mum for you. We rang her up and spoke to her for a long time and she really wants to meet you again," Carlisle said smiling. I touched the photo gently.

"Dad didn't want me to have any contact with her...i used to write to her a lot but when the letters she wrote came Dad would burn them before i could read them..." I muttered with a smile, a small tear rolling down my cheek, "Thank you so much," I said and hugged them both and smiled.

"Well you're almost eighteen, he legally cannot stop you after that," Esme said with a warm smile, "And anyway...i a trip to England would do you good," I did a double take of the address.

"London..." I whispered with a smile.

The presents kept being handed out. Rosalie and Emmett got me and $10,000 gift voucher for Gucci to which my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Jacob had hand carved me a wooden Monty...my cat...it was so adorable! Renesmee had picked me out a new iphone, to which i almost died...i loved Apple. Peter and Charlotte had bought me a statue of an angel holding what looked like a real diamond in it's hands, as diamond was my birthstone i loved it. And Edward had said my present was outside, which made me worry slightly.

I had put a lot of time into making my presents to each of them special, there really wasn't much you could buy for rich people. Money meant nothing to them, but memories did and luckily i was pretty apt at craft. I had spent a long time making Renesmee quilt, i had done everything myself even down to cutting the material, it was all shades of pink and purple and i had made sure to make it grown up as she grew so fast. I had handmade Rosalie, Bella and Esme dresses. The material hadn't come cheap but they looked fantastic and they promised to wear them more than once. I had also handmade Jacob a jacket because i was fed up of seeing him without his shirt on...in Alaska...in December. Moron. I had to think long and hard about Edward, and out of reach of his powers too, so in the end i had made him a photo album with a note to capture every second of his daughter growing up and especially the embarrassing ones. And Emmett, he was the hardest one to make a present for so i had spent three nights painting a cartoon strip on separate canvas blocks of him and Rosalie, different funny scenes. Luckily everyone seemed pleased with their presents. Jasper had sorted a present from me and him for Peter and Charlotte, it was a bit hard buying for someone you've never met before.

The present i had spent the most time on was Jasper's. It had taken a lot of preparation to pull this one off as we were always together. A lot of metal, wire, glue, welding, sparkles, pictures, paper, material and time had made a intricate three foot metal tree housing pictures of us and friends and family as its leaves with blank frames for more photos. Little branches held memorable quotes or objects, like our party invitation, a piece of wood from the bed side table that had smashed when we were arguing, a small picture he had drawn of me when he called me an angel. On the branches sat little figures of the Cullens, him and me made from wire, material and gem stones. He sat and looked at it seeming shocked. I chewed my lip slightly as my stomach churned. What if he didn't like it or thought it was tacky? He looked to me for a second.

"You made this?" He whispered slowly, i nodded slightly, "It's amazing" He breathed and smiled hugging me close, i let out a sigh of relief and hugged him back.

Edward lead me outside blind folded. He stood me in the middle of the front lawn and i knew he was grinning.

"Now...it was a bit big to wrap and you can't return it ok," He said and removed my blind fold. I gaped. In the middle of the drive was a metallic black V8 range rover sport with a five foot santa toy sitting in the drivers seat holding the keys and a big red bow on top.

"Oh...my...god," I whispered wide eyed.

"I didn't think a porche or a jag would do much good in Alaska so i bought something practical...and anyway your car is a bit past it's sell by date," He said grinning.

"Don't hate my truck," I muttered and then ran over and hopped in the drivers seat, grabbing the keys and pushing Santa out the way and started the engine, whacked it into first and revved.

"I think i'm in love," I said rubbing my cheek against the steering wheel, "I know for a fact this cost a fortune Ed...but if i can't return it i'm just going to have to love it forever," Jasper was now sitting in the passenger seat frowning, santa had been stolen by Nessie.

"Along with you of course sweetie," I said winking at Jasper. Jasper chuckled as i switched off the engine and hopped out the car and hugged Bella and Edward.

"Thank you soooo much! But how on earth am i getting it home?" I said frowning.

"We're flying it back with us," They both said together.

After all the presents were done Jasper took me by the hand and led me out to the garden where he picked me up and whisked me off to our field.

"I still haven't given you my present," he said gently placing me on the blanket. I smiled and laughed.

"You didn't need to get me anything Jazz...having you in my life is all i need," I said holding his hand. He chuckled and pulled out a small box from his pocket. I eyed it slightly as he brought it forward. I could automatically tell it was a ring box.

"Do you promise to stay by my side forever?" He whispered touching my cheek with his free hand.

"Of course Jasper," I whispered leaning into his hand. He snapped the box open to reveal a ring. It was a band of alternating diamond and ruby held together by gold.

"This is an eternity ring, if you accept it you promise to be mine for eternity," He whispered gently taken my hand. I was shocked by its beauty, i loved it and i loved him. I nodded and leant over and kissed his lips softly.

"I promise for eternity," I whispered, he smiled brightly and gently took it from its box and slipped it onto my finger.

"It much have been expensive," I said with a lop sided smile.

"It was enough to quell my wish to buy you jewellery until i get your engagement ring," He said with a goofy grin. I laughed and through my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you Jasper..." I breathed softly staring into his luscious golden eyes. He leant his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that..." He whispered and softly kissed me, "I love you too Lizzie,"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Still 25th December

We made our way back to the house after thirty minutes of just cuddling in the field. Jasper was wearing the biggest smile i had ever seen, i swear his face was going to tear in two. The happiness that flowed out of him would make you think we'd just gotten engaged. I can't wait to see him when we do get engaged; the world might explode in rainbows and sunshine! I giggled at the thought and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck as he ran, my hair blowing over his shoulder. Esme was standing on the porch waiting for us, we were probably late for lunch, but i'm guessing that the smile on Jasper's face made her change her mind.

"Where have you two been," She said slowly with a soft smile.

"I gave Lizzie her Christmas present," He said gently putting me on my feet, wrapping an arm around my waist, "An eternity ring," She had a sparkle in her eyes then and gently took my hand to inspect it.

"Oh sweetie it's beautiful!" She said beaming at us, "We should go in before Jacob covers the table in drool,"

"Ew dog slobber," Jasper muttered earning him a warning look from Esme. I just laughed softly as we walked into the dining room.

Ok i was going to have to interrogate Charlotte on the importance of an Eternity ring, i knew it meant i had promised to spend eternity with Jasper and i knew it WASN'T an engagement ring yet everyone seemed excited and Rosalie once again had bridesmaid dresses flashing before her eyes. They all sat around and watched me, Jacob and Renesmee eat. We all talked and laughed. The crackers where amusing, Carlisle in the silly paper hat playing with the puzzle toy was a brilliant picture. Emmett and Jacob were arguing about who could put on the most hats which was funny because their heads where too big for the hats anyway.

"You're very happy," Jasper said to me quietly as i grinned at Emmett who was currently balancing his, Rosalie's, Edward's and Esme's hats on his head.

"Christmas dinner has never been a big thing for me before, usually it's just me and Dad...but i like this. I've always wanted to be in a big family...i never had any siblings...being here with you and your family just seems so...right," I muttered back and rested my head on his arm, completely stuffed with food knowing Esme had pudding planned too. Jasper chuckled happily.

"I'm glad you're happy with us..." He whispered softly in my ear. Edward burst into hysterical laughter and Jasper shifted uncomfortably, obviously Jasper has very amusing thoughts. I just smiled up at him and kissed the end of his nose softly.

The rest of the day was once again spent singing some Christmas carols to the musical styling of Jasper and Edward. Then i played with Renesmee with some of her new toys, Jacob was jealous of course. Eventually she had to go to bed so she hugged us all good night and headed up after clearing away her toys to the room Jasper had given her, she really was an amazing kid.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist as we sat on the sofa, me on his lap. Edward had quietly explained to me that the Eternity ring meant the engagement would happen within the next year, which had made my head spin slightly. But i reminded myself that getting engaged to Jasper does not mean that as soon as the ring goes on my finger the wedding will happen and then i will be a Vampire. No, i could make sure we have PLENTY of time to plan the wedding, so i'll be eighteen when we get engaged, perhaps nineteen when we get married and twenty or twenty one when i have kids. That seemed reasonable. I looked up to Jasper and then rested my head on his shoulder; i would quite happily become a vampire for him. He was truly worth dying for.

"It's two am Lizzie... you tired yet?" He said gently stroking my arm as he cradled me to his chest. I smiled lazily and shrugged.

"Not really but it's probably a good idea to go to bed...it's been a long day," I said sliding off his lap and turned around to him.

"You coming or not?" I said with a smile.

"I'll come up," He said standing up. We bid everyone good night and went up.

Jasper said i could sleep in his room again so i grinned and darted into my room. I washed and then slipped on a egg shell blue silk night gown which went a third of the way down my thighs and had a slit up one side to my hips and had a white lace trim. I wore that along with the matching lace underwear underneath and a matching silk dressing gown which went to my knees. I brushed my hair through one last time and made the trip across the landing to Jasper's room. He was sitting on the bed in a loose pair of black linen trousers and an unbuttoned white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I eyed hip up approvingly and smiled slightly. I turned and slid off my dressing gown and innocently hung it on the back of the door.

"I see what you mean by the purple one being the longest," I heard him say with a slightly husky growl. I laughed slightly and slid onto the bed next to him as i watched his eyes trail my body.

"Pervert," I sang and laughed, "My face is up here Mr Whitlock," He grinned at what i called him.

"Thats Major Whitlock," He whispered with a chuckle. I smirked and slid under the covers. We talked for another half an hour and then i went to sleep.

I awoke to find Bella and Rosalie hanging over me.

"Not the people i expected to see when i woke up," I said with a slight yawn.

"The boys went out to help the locals with a spot of bother...why didn't anyone tell us Maria had turned up," Rosalie said with a frown. I sat up sharply.

"Ah...slipped my mind...and anyway Maria is VERY dead," I said climbing out of bed, made the bed and then grabbed my dressing gown from the back of the door.

"Giving Jasper a show where you?" Rosalie said with a smirk. I scoffed.

"This was the longest one that was clean...someone only packed skimpy nightgowns in my suit case!" I said slipping the dressing gown on. Rosalie chuckled evilly.

"But anyway...Maria may be dead but now her newborn army is running riot...so the boys and Jacob went to sort it out," Bella said following me into my bedroom where i opened my wardrobe and pulled out my baby blue dress with pink butterflies on and clean underwear and laid it on my bed.

"How long have they been gone?" I asked brushing out my hair.

"Jasper left an hour after you fell asleep and it's now nine am so five hours?" Rosalie said thinking it through as she studied her nails.

"They'll be back soon then," I said with a smile. Rosalie nodded slowly.

"I'd have thought so, there was three locals who came to ask help...one of them seemed scared shitless of Jazz though...what was her name again," Bella said frowning slightly.

"Margret," I stated with an evil smile. Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah...that was it," She said and laughed. I went and hopped in the shower and washed my hair. I got dressed afterwards and went down stairs to wait with the others.

Esme was almost frantic with worry.

"Esme calm down," I said watching her pace the living room, "I think you're starting to make a trench in the floor with your pacing, and anyway they'll be fine..." She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I know but i can't help but worry," She said and looked out the window. I glanced up towards the kitchen.

"They're back," I muttered and stood up walking to the kitchen. The girls looked at me confused and followed. And sure enough as soon as i stepped into the kitchen and looked out the window then all hopped over the back fence and made their way down towards the kitchen door.

"How did you know?" Esme said slowly, i shrugged slightly.

"Lucky guess," I said smiling at they walked into the kitchen. Jasper instantly locked his eyes onto me.

"I wanted to be back before you woke up...one of them was really fast...took us a while to catch him," He explained kissing my forehead. He was filthy, covered in light brown dust from head to toe.

"It's ok but you...shower...now," I said pointing in the direction of the stairs.

"Yes ma'am," He said saluting me. I laughed and watched as he marched briskly off, looking back over his shoulder at me and stuck out his tongue.

Esme and Carlisle had been giving me funny looks all morning and i hadn't the faintest idea why. They weren't mean looks, just curious glance. I was sprawled out on the floor as Renesmee put her game into the XBOX, it was a singing game and she had given me the puppy dog eyes so i had agreed to play with her. Smart child was using my own weapon against me. The game was a few years old now but she loved it. She handed me a mic and selected Eliza Doolittle Pack up. I laughed slightly and slowly sat up, Jasper was sat on the couch observing, he hadn't given in to the puppy dog eyes but he would join in at some point, he didn't have a choice in the matter. The music started to play and Renesmee in the angelic voice sang the first verse and then me the second, we alternated thought out and then sang the ending together. She jumped up and down at the end as we had gotten a high score.

"Auntie Lizzie that was great!" She squealed hugging me around the waist. I wasn't sure exactly when i had become Auntie, i'm suspecting Ed or Bells told her to call me that but i didn't mind being Auntie.

Five songs later i turned to Jasper and grinned, he started to quickly shake his head so i turned on my puppy dog eyes and cutely pouted.

"Please Jazzy? Sing a song with me!" I said tilting my head to one side. He stared at me for a minute and then bit his lip.

"Fine...one song though," He said with a sigh, i grinned and Renesmee handed him her mic as he stood up. She jumped on the sofa to watch. I switched on Morning After Dark by Timbaland feat SoShy and Nelly Furtado. Jasper had a mixture of horror and amusement plastered on his face as he watched the beginning of the video start, i chuckled evilly as Bella came in a sat down next to Renesmee. We each sung the parts of our gender and i was dancing around to the music. We had gathered an audience by the middle of the song and Emmett was dancing to my sheer amusement. The song finished and people clapped, Rosalie and Bella grabbed the two mics and i smiled up to Jasper and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against mine and kissed me softly.

"You've got a weird taste in music," He muttered as we headed into the kitchen. I chuckled as we walked up to Charlotte and Peter.

My stomach churned slightly as i hugged Charlotte quickly, i didn't want to say goodbye to them. I gotten so used to having them around i was sad to see them leave.

"Don't worry Lizzie...at this rate we'll see you again soon!" Charlotte said with a bright smile. I raised my eye brows in surprise.

"When?" I replied with a smile.

"At your's and Jasper's wedding!" She said hugging me again. My face fell and my lips turned into a lop sided smile, Peter laughed and opened his arms to me. I slotted in and gave him a quick hug.

"It was very nice meeting you Lizzie," Peter said with a bright smile.

"It was very nice meeting you two too," I said with a light laugh, Jasper said his goodbyes to Peter and Charlotte and they left waving to us as they went before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Jasper and I were sitting by the pool. I had my light blue bikini on which really didn't cover a lot.

"It's going to be really quiet tomorrow...once the family have gone," He said leaning back, letting the sun make his skin sparkle. I nodded slightly simply admiring him.

"Yeah it is...but it'll only be just over a week and we'll be heading back..."I said skimming my toes along the surface of the water. He grunted in a reply and looked to me, i tilted my head to one side and saw him twitch. Next thing I knew I was in the water gasping. It was FREEZING!

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT!" I shrieked shivering, pouting up at him. He was laughing hysterically from the edge of the pool with a look on his face which said, try it.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. Emmett appeared almost instantly.

"Yeah?" He said grinning at me.

"PUSH HIM IN!" I said pointing at Jasper who had a bit of an, Oh shit...this might back fired, face on.

"Gladly!" He said and before i knew it Emmett was in the pool too...fully clothed.

"ARGH! USELESS! EDWARD ROSALIE BELLA!" I shouted pouting at him.

Soon enough Bella had also joined me and Emmett in the pool. I saw Edward fly over head and land with a small splash next to a chuckling Bella. Rosalie gave Jasper a single glare and he took a step back. To my sheer pleasure he was standing on the edge of the pool, so i grabbed his leg and yanked hard sending his tumbling into the water. They all cheered. Jasper surfaced with his hair dangling over his eyes. I chuckled nervously and gave him the puppy dog pout. He flicked his hair from his eyes. I saw a flash as Rosalie snapped a photo of us all.

"You coming in Babe?" Emmett said swimming back stroke. Rosalie gave him a blank stare.

"Not fully dressed i'm not," She said flatly.

"Take the clothes off then! I'll help!" Emmett said grinning, i mentally gagged to which i heard Edward chuckle.

"No Emmett...down boy," Rosalie said waggling a finger at him and winked.

"You two are foul," I said sighing hopping up onto Jasper's back. Bella and Edward laughed as Emmett turned around and sent a tidal wave of water towards us.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

December 27th

Today was another day of goodbyes. I awoke at nine o'clock due to it shaking. I grumbled something incoherent and rolled over to see a confused looking Jasper looking at Renesmee who was jumping on the end of the bed. I yawned slightly.

"Nessie sweetie what are you doing?" I said groggily, usually i was pretty peeved when someone woke me up, sleep was precious to someone who is or has suffered with insomnia, but Nessie was way too cute to get mad at.

"Mummy said to come and tell you we're leaving soon," She said with a smile. I gave her a lop sided smile.

"Nessie honey you need to knock next time okay?" I said calmly, slowly waking up.

"Yeah Aunty Lizzie and Uncle Jasper could have been doing something naughty that you should never see or do until you're at least three thousand!" I heard Emmett say from the door way.

"Do what?" Nessie said cutely. Emmett opened his mouth to answer.

"Ask your father," I said sharply giving Emmett a warning look, "Now out whilst i get up and dressed..." Renesmee went and took Emmett's hand dragging him off down stairs. I gave Jasper a smile and softly kissed his forehead before getting up.

Bella was looking sheepish when we emerged down stairs.

"Look i didn't think she'd barge in," She said defensively holding up her hands. Jasper looked pretty annoyed so i gently took his hand and squeezed it.

"It's fine Bella...just teach her to knock," I said with a smile. They had everything ready to go. I hugged each of them in turn, almost getting crushed by Emmett.

"Well we'll see you soon!" I said waving as they got into the blacked out car, i'd been brave and said Jacob could drive my new range rover as it wasn't blacked out and it was sunny today, so he and Nessie where in it. They drove off; Nessie was waving madly out the window at us.

"That kid really loves you," Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and leant against his chest.

"She's a great kid and i care about her a lot," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

We headed up to our field and Jasper set me down gently. I lay down on the blanket and rolled onto my side as he lay down next to me.

"Lizzie..." Jasper said slowly. I nodded once with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to be a vampire? I mean you want to have children and that means becoming a vampire at the end. It's just before you said you didn't want to...i just want to know this is what you want...being with me i mean. A normal person could give you everything you wanted and you could stay human," He said quietly. I chuckled softly.

"Thats a lie Jazzy...no one else whatever specie they where could give me what i want because Jazz i want you. And i never said i didn't want to be a vampire...i just said i wasn't ready yet. And anyway children won't come until after we're married so we have a while to think about that...and anyway our child will be planned...Carlisle knows what to expect so everything will be ready and go smoothly," I said leaning over to touch his cheek, "But we have things to think about before then. There's graduation for a start...and exams...normal teenage stuff," He laughed and gently pulled me into his arms.

"You can have as much teenage stuff as you want...you know i'll be with you even if you don't become a vampire..." He said softly. I nodded to his and sighed.

"I know Jasper...but i don't think my human life span is enough time to spend with you...i may need forever..."I said honestly. He beamed at me and kissed me.

The day passed by and soon it was time to head back. I was excited, Jasper had promised to take me out tonight, do something a normal teenage couple would do even if he is permanently twenty. He refused to tell me what so i decided to look like a teenager. I had been wearing dresses and skirts and looking all cute a pretty whilst we had had guests so now was time to be comfortable. I pulled on a pair of faded skinny jeans, emerald green converses, a pink t-shirt with a big silver butterfly on it and one of Jasper's amazingly soft white hoodies. I grabbed my hand bag and jumped down the stairs two at a time and met him at the door.

"Ready to go?" He said smiling at me. I nodded and he opened the door and led me out to the drive way. I expected to see a car but instead there was a very powerful looking black motorbike. Jasper handed me a pink helmet with my name down the side in gold which looked like lightening.

"Let's go then," He said climbing on, i put on the helmet and climbed on behind Jasper, wrapping my arms around his middle.

We pulled up in front of a carnival and i couldn't help but laugh. The sparkling lights and music was just magical. Jasper stowed my helmet under the seat and took my hand leading me into the park. I pointed at one of the roller coasters.

"Ooooh lets go on there!" I said grabbing onto his arm, he smiled and nodded leading me over.

"We can go on whatever you want darling," He said as we reached the ride which luckily had a pretty short queue. Once we were locked into our seats i felt his fingers intertwine with mine.

"You been on one before?" I said grinning. He shook his head and i laughed, "I love roller coasters," We made the slow ascent to the top and i couldn't help but squeal as we plummeted down the slope after. Jasper was smiling, but i think it was more at me than the ride, compared to how he ran this ride was slow but i still enjoyed it. Next we went on a few other big rides but i could tell Jasper didn't find them as thrilling as i did.

After that we headed to the prize booth, the silly ones where you know over the tin cans to win prizes.

"Shall i win you one?" Jasper said with a grin and i couldn't help but laughed and nod. He paid and took the balls in his hand knocking them all down in his first throw. I ended up with a four foot giant panda toy which would be interesting taking home on the bike.

"I want cotton candy!" I said with a grin holding the toy with one arm and his arm with the other.

"I'm not sure giving you sugar is a good idea," He said teasingly looking down at me with a grin. I pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Pweeeeaaaassseee Jazzy bear," I said in a babyish voice.

"Jazzy bear?" He said with a chuckle as i nodded tilting my head to one side, battering my eyelashes at him, "Fine..." I grinned and jumped up and kissed him before darting off with him to get cotton candy.

I couldn't help but laugh evilly when i saw the 'tunnel of love' lit up in red. I swear if Jasper had blood flowing round his body he would have been blushing madly, he just settled to chuckle nervously. He had obviously seen something corny like this on a tv show, i doubted he was the sort of person to go on one of these, but he had promised to let me go on whatever i wanted.

We left the panda in the booth with the ride tenant and climbed into our boat.

"Come on Jazzy bear," I cooed to him winking at him, "You wanted to give me a true teenage experience," He gave me a crooked smile as we set off.

"I'm not to good with you young'ens modern ways," He joked and then raised an eyebrow as i smirked at him. I moved so i was straddling his waist.

"I'll show you then," I whispered and leant down and kissed him. I heard him growl as his hands seized hold of my hips, one hand tracing up to my waist as our lips moved against each others. I could definitely tell he was enjoying this ride a lot more than the others. I pressed my body up against his as his straying hand found the exposed skin on my stomach. I gasped from the cold contact and he took the opportunity to try something new.

His tongue slowly ran along my open lips before making it's way inside my mouth. Now this was dangerous, frenching a vampire...not something you'd do lightly. I moaned softly and let my tongue stray into his mouth. My hands entangled in his hair as his strayed further up my shirt. All too soon we saw the lights of the carnival come into view and i gave him a few last heated kisses before sliding back next to him. He was physically panting and i had to say his flustered look turned me on. I tugged my top back down and ran my fingers through my hair, slowly running my tongue along my damp lips as the boat pulled up at the exit. The man grinned as he handed me Panda back and then handed jasper something.

"Your photos," He said before opening the gate for us. Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out before looking at the photo. I looked at it too. I was astride jasper hip with my shirt a third of the way up, his hand on its way to my breasts. We where kissing and quiet obviously with tongues, mouths opened with my hands in his hair and his free hand on my arse.

"Maybe this one shouldn't go on the tree," I suggested to which he simply nodded.

"Edward would completely freak out," He said with a smirk, "That took less control than i would have thought though...i was so focused on not breaking you i didn't really even get the chance to feel thirsty," I giggled and rested my head up against him.

We hopped into a photo booth and spent twenty dollars taking idiot snaps of ourselves in different poses, and as it was two dollars for two copies of four photos that was a lot of photos. I smiled looking at one photo of me sitting on Jaspers lap with my arms linked around his neck as we laughed, him tilting me back slightly. Tonight really was a special night.

We went through the tunnel twice more that night and each time got more heated. After the third time we decided to go home before we completely scared the poor tenant and as it was one am i was starting to feel a bit tired and i didn't fancy falling asleep on the bike and falling off.

"I had fun tonight," I said to Jasper as he lifted me up onto the back of the bike, gently pushing my helmet onto my head.

"I'm glad...i did too," He said kissing my nose before closing the visor. Jasper had fun strapping poor panda to me using bungee cords before climbing on in front of me. As we drove off i took one last look at the carnival before it faded into a blur as Jasper picked up speed.

I fell back onto my bed, tonight's night wear was baby pink and barely passed my arse, the lace gave it an extra see through inch which was almost useless, it of course came with matching lingerie. Panda was sat on the ottoman at the end of my bed. I smiled as jasper walked in wearing only a pair of black shorts that went to his knees. I bit my lip slightly as he chuckled and lay next to me. He had the three pictures from the tunnel of love in his hand; there were two copies of each picture. I grinned as i looked at them.

"That was fun..." I said resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled.

"My father would have had a fit if he could see these...he would have been horrified at my behaviour...such frivolous acts outside of wedlock," I laughed slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Would your parents have approved of me? I mean my Dad likes you," I said studying his face. He smiled and laughed.

"My mother would have loved you, from what i can remember of her. She was very caring, my mother, she would have had so much fun planning our wedding. She was always trying to set me up with young girls. I think that was half the reason i joined the army, to get away from my mother's mollycoddling. But she was a fabulous woman who would have loved you instantly. My Father...he was strict, very strict but he was kind...very old fashioned even by my standards. He would have thought you were a wild young girl who i needed to tame, it would have been his way of saying he approved," He smiled softly as he remembered his parents. I smiled to him and sighed slightly.

"I can't wait to meet my mother...the summer can't come soon enough," I said with a smile, he laughed and gently played with the ends of my hair.

Jasper really was a tease. He looked so damn sexy laying there with no shirt on, his eyes closed, his lovely smooth chest and stomach of gently defined muscles. I ran a single finger from his neck down to the hem of his shorts, he opened one eye and looked at me as i leant down and kissed his ab.

"What are you doing," He said slowly, voice cracking softly as i kissed down his stomach.

"Kissing you," I said as though it where obvious, which it was.

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN WELL THATS... He sighed, almost in relief as he reached over and grabbed my phone handing it to me.

"Hey Rose," I said once i'd pressed the answer button.

"Hey just checking how you are..." She said cheerfully.

"It's two am...and me and Jasper are in bed...what do you really want," i said flatly.

"Whoops...time difference...haha...getting confused...thought it was earlier sorry!" She said and i knew she was telling the truth. I heard Jasper chuckle as he turned the tables and teasingly ran a finger up the inside of my leg from my knee to the end of my night gown.

"Yeah...well...hehe...thats fine," I said, my breath hitching in my throat.

"Are you ok?" She mused.

"Yeah i'm fine...Jasper behave yourself," I growled slapping his hand away, "Jasper's not playing fair!" Rosalie laughed.

"I'll leave you two to it, i'll call again tomorrow. You two behave yourselves!"

"Bye Rose!" I said hanging up the phone.

"Sleep now," Jasper said once i had put the phones down so i pouted and gave in, curling up in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twentyfour

December 28th

The next morning Jasper seemed to have calmed down considerably whilst i had been asleep. And to be honest so had i. I...I French kissed Jasper...that was honestly...very stupid. I held one hand against my forehead as i sat up and yawned. Jasper was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Jasper what are you doing?" i said crawling behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back.

"Lizzie last night at the carnival...that was very dangerous. Thinking back now if we had gotten too...into it...you could have cut yourself on my teeth and then you would most likely be dead. Cutting yourself is one thing but cutting yourself in my mouth...thats something completely different. And if i had managed to control myself you'd have been turned," He said not looking at me, "I'm so sorry i put you in danger," I smiled softly.

"Jasper it's ok...i know it wasn't the best idea we've ever had but i'm still in one piece and human so don't go beating yourself up over it. And to be honest...it was the most human thing we've done as a couple...for once you actually acted your age like the hormone crazed man you should be..." I said as i released his waist slightly, he sighed and turned to face me.

"I just don't want to lose you Lizzie..." He said touching my cheek, "I don't know what i'd do without you...i'd go insane if i hurt you,"

"Jasper...you're a vampire dating a human...it brings a whole new meaning to playing with your food. I think you're past the point of insane," I said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes...insanely in love with you," He said softly pulling me gently into his arms. Whenever Jasper said he loved me i couldn't help but melt. He never said it too often, for him it truly meant something special and i knew it wasn't a thing to be said lightly.

"Oh Jasper...i love you too..." I said burying my head in the crook of his neck, "And never forget it"

"As long as you never forget that i love you," He whispered with a smile.

Jasper went hunting whilst i got myself sorted. I was up and dressed and sitting in the living room after sticking a load of washing into the washing machine when my phone started to buzz.

THIS COULD BE A SWEET DREAM OR A BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE. I picked it up and pressed accept call.

"Hey Bells," I said happily muting the tv.

"Hey Lizzie...you're in a good mood this morning...something special happen?"

"Jasper took me to a carnival last night,"

"So you're hyped up on sugar?" I laughed and smiled.

"Nope...eh...i dragged Jasper into the tunnel of love...you should have seen his face," I heard her laugh.

"I can imagine it...was he an awkward bastard and just sit there?"

"No...complete opposite actually,"

"WHAT? Is this the same Jasper we're talking about?"

"Yeah well...we kinda made out..."

"For a moment i thought you where going to say you did something stupid and dangerous...well not that kissing a vampire isn't dangerous..." I laughed nervously.

"We kinda French kissed,"

"WHAT!" I heard Edward roar in the background.

"Edward shut up..." She said and i heard her shutting him outside the room, "Oh my god! Details!" Bella got more and more girly every time...i swear Rosalie was infecting her.

"Well his hands where obviously very cold...he touched my stomach and i gasped and well...he went for it i guess,"

"So he made the first move! Well not as much of a gentleman as i thought!"

"Oh don't worry Bella he regrets it...well i guess not so much regrets kissing me...he didn't like that i was in danger...he came out with a whole speech this morning about how he was foolish for putting me in danger,"

"Now that is the Jasper we know and love. But what on earth was he doing when Rose rang last night?" I chuckled.

"Running his icy fingers up my legs...he's so mean! Emotions where still running high...well mine were...so he was kind of unable to think straight until i went to sleep and calmed down,"

"Fair enough...where is he now?"

"Hunting..."

"Ah well Renesmee misses you...she keeps asking when you're coming home so you can play with her..." I laughed.

"Aww! Well tell her i miss her too. Damn Bella you're kid is cute!"

"Let me guess you want one?" I laughed nervously.

"Yes but not just yet...i think Jasper might just crawl into a hole somewhere and cry if i suddenly said i wanted one now," Bella burst into hysterics.

"What am i crawling into a hole and crying about?" I heard Jasper's voice call from the front door.

"Ah Bells speak of the devil and he shall appear...i've got to go he's home,"

"Well i'll speak to you later. Rose will call later as well! Bye,"

"Bye,"

I put my phone on the table.

"Well?" He said sitting next to me.

"If i said i wanted kids now," His face contorted slightly.

"You don't do you?" He said nervously. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No not yet..."

"Ah well good," He said relaxing.

"Maybe next month," I said and watched as he became rigid, "Joke...joke," He relaxed again.

"Not funny..." He said and pouted. Honestly he looked so adorable when he pouted, i pinched his cheeks softly.

"Awww! SO CUTE!" I squealed and kissed his forehead, "Our baby is going to be adorable!" He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap.

"Broody are we?" He said with a smirk.

"I can't see the problem as long as i don't try anything," I said with a childish pout, "And anyway there is no way i'm ready to be a mother yet...in a couple of years i will be,"

"Good because i'm going to need a couple of years to grasp the fact that after one hundred and fifty years of being a vampire...i'm going to be a father," He said with a hint of pride in his voice. I could see his eyes sparkling as he said it, i wouldn't have taken Jasper to be the sort of person who really hated not being able to have kids, but then again i guess they all did. They just didn't say it as much as Rosalie did.

Today was cloudy so I had Jasper take me shopping. He parked the car outside a huge shop which he said sold some amazing boots. A whole store just for boots, i was pretty excited. Jasper pulled open my door and held out a hand to help me out. He was such a gentleman.

"You're really going to enjoy this aren't you?" He said looking down at me amused. I grinned as the doors of the shop opened automatically.

"Of course...shoes are good," I said with a grin. Jasper pulled me over to the ladies section. I then realized that ALL the boots where cowboy boots. It was FREAKING AWESOME! I tried on loads of pairs and settled on three pairs i really liked that where sensible enough for me to be able to wear back home. Jasper bought a couple of pairs for himself and i couldn't resist trying on some cowboy hats as well.

"Here try this one," Jasper said handing me a light brown one with a small brown bow on it. I placed it on my head and he nodded approvingly. He pulled another one which was plain brown with some intricate stitching around the edge off the shelf and put it on his head.

"I had one like this when i was a kid," He said grinning at me; i had to admit it suited him.

"You should get it," I said smiling, taking my hat off. He nodded and paid for all our stuff. We had spent two hours trying on shoes and i really had to laugh.

Jasper took me to a few other shops around Houston so i could buy some gifts for friends at school and my dad. I even got something for Monty. Jasper frowned at the fake mouse in my hand.

"Your cat really doesn't like me," He said sounding kind of disappointed.

"He's not stupid Jasper, he can sense you're a threat... don't worry he'll come round eventually," I said with a smile as i handed the money over to the cashier.

We headed home after that. The next day we spent lazing about at home, slowly gathering together all of our stuff so we didn't have to do it over new years eve and new years day.

30th December

Today was luckily cloudy again so Jasper took me out again. I wore one of my pairs of boots and took my hat. Jasper pulled up at a ranch and we both stepped out of the car.

"Mr Jasper...it's nice to see you again," A man in his late fifties said with a smile walking over to shake his hand.

"Mark this is my lady friend Lizzie...Lizzie this is Mark, he's a good person who knows not to ask questions," Jasper said with a smile to me. I laughed slightly and nodded.

"So what can i do for you today Mr Jasper," Mark said.

"I wish to teach Lizzie to ride horse and i know you have some fine horses here," Jasper said with a smile. My face lit up and i hugged Jasper's arm.

"Really! You'll teach me to ride!" I said with a smile.

"Right this way," Mark said leading us round to the stables where he told two boys who looked a bit younger than me to saddle up two of the horses. Jasper went to inspect their work.

"So you're not Mrs Jasper then?" Mark said curiously leaning against the fence. I laughed slightly.

"I'm not a mistress or anything...Jasper and his wife split up a while ago..." I said with a lop sided smile. Mark simply nodded. Jasper came back leading two horses. A large black one and a slightly smaller brown one.

"Ah Flash and Cody..." Mark said as Jasper handed him the reigns of the large black one. He helped me up and made sure i was sitting correctly. He then handed Mark the reigns of my horse. He swung himself up onto the other horse and hand the horse walk into the paddock. Mark led my horse in.

"Ok you are ridding Cody," Jasper said turning his horse to face me. I nodded and Mark handed me the reigns and then climbed out of the paddock.

Jasper spent the rest of the morning teaching me the basics of riding and i was having so much fun. At lunch time jasper helped me to dismount and Mark invited me in for lunch. Jasper said he wanted to stay on a bit longer so he galloped off. Me and Mark where sat outside.

"So how long have you known Jasper," I said nibbling my sandwich.

"How much do you know about him?" Mark said slowly swirling his drink around in his glass. I thought about it for a minute.

"I would like to say everything but i know enough about him to be content," I said with a smile. Mark nodded in understanding.

"I've known Mr Jasper all my life like my father before him and his father before him... Mr Jasper was the commanding officer of my great grandfather during the civil war, they were best friends and grew up together," Mark said before sipping his drink, "The paddocks and the fields around here are where they used to play as children," I almost choked on my sandwich thinking of a mini jasper playing in these fields.

"I see what he meant about not asking questions," I said before smiling as i watched Jasper come trotting back before dismounting his horse, tying the reigns to the post and heading over to us. The clouds where starting to thin and soon the sun would come through again.

"Thank you Mark," Jasper said with a charming smile.

"Any time Mr Jasper," Mark said standing up. I popped the last of my sandwich into my mouth and finished my drink, before hopping to my feet.

"Lets head home, we need to get packed up," Jasper said snaking his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against the top of my head.

"Alright then," I said his coldness feeling good against my skin, "Thank you for letting me ride Cody!" I said to mark with a smile.

"You're welcome Miss Lizzie, you are welcome here anytime," Mark said with a warm smile.

We climbed in the car and Jasper started the engine. I rolled down my window and waved out of it as we drove off.

"Mark was really nice," I said with a smile to Jasper. Jasper nodded slowly.

"His family are very nice people..." Jasper said softly as he picked up speed very rapidly. I rolled my window back up and watched the country side blur into a mass of colour.

I officially hated packing. It was an evil thing which took HOURS. I folded up the last of my clothes, leaving three out fits out for the next three days along with my wash kit and make up and three clean night gowns. However those where going to need to either shrink or i needed another bag. I turned and saw that all my boots and shoes where still not packed. I groaned slightly and walked across the hall and tapped on Jasper's door.

"Come in Lizzie..." I heard him say so i pushed the door open and lent against the door frame.

"You don't need to knock darling," He said with a smile as i watched him fold his shirts with military neatness.

"Yeah well...it's polite to knock," I said with a shrug.

"Everything ok?" He said placing his shirt in the case before coming over to hug me.

"I need another suit case...mine are all full!" I said sheepishly. He laughed and held me close.

"We'll go get one later..." He said glancing out the window, "I'll make you dinner tonight," I smiled and went and sat on his bed and watched him pack the rest of his clothes, like me leaving enough out for the next three days.

"Looks like i need another suitcase too," He said frowning at his case and then at the shoes neatly stacked on the shoe rack.

Jasper made me Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner and i ate it contently. After dinner we went to the a store and picked up two new cases before heading home and snuggling on the couch to watch the Grinch with Jim Carey.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

December 31st- New years eve!

I woke to feel a cold hand slowly stroking my hair, running it's fingers through the messy curls. I sleepily glanced up to see Jasper smiling at me. I was lying with my head on his chest, completely encased in his cold strong arms.

"Good morning," I said with a crooked smile. He chuckled as i rubbed my cheek against the soft skin of his chest.

"Good morning beautiful," He said gently tracing his hand down my back, making me shiver in delight from the cool touch.

"You have no clue how adorable you look when you're asleep do you?" Jasper said with a smirk as i yawned slightly, covering my mouth with one had as i sat up.

"We'll oddly enough as i'm not conscious when i'm asleep i've never seen myself sleeping," I said flatly as i was pulled back into his arms.

"Well for future reference you look adorable when you're asleep," He said and softly pressed his marble lips against my warm cheek. I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"You know whats really adorable?" I said teasingly.

"What?" He said whilst giving me a dubious look.

"Babies!" I squealed girlishly. He chuckled nervously.

"I'm going to have to tell Rosalie and Bella to stop going on about kids before you start buying bonnets and rattles and picking out ABC wall paper," He said in exasperation. I giggled and hugged him tight.

"You know you love it really," I said jokingly he just smiled.

After an hour of just snuggling in the bed talking about nothing of importance Jasper said he'd cook me breakfast.

"You go get wash and dressed and i'll make you bacon sandwiches," He said slowly running his icy fingers down my bare shoulder, smiling as i shivered slightly.

"With ketchup?" I said excitedly.

"With ketchup," He repeated, confirming my order. I smiled and leant up and kissed his lips quickly before hopping up to go get showered and dressed. I heard the bed springs bounce up into place and i knew he was gone.

I exited my room now fully dressed to smell bacon. I heard my stomach growl hungrily as i made my way down the stairs two at a time and darted into the kitchen skidding on the wooden floor as i went. I grabbed hold on the work top to stop myself as Jasper raised an eyebrow at me as he placed my plate of sandwiches down on the table.

"You almost went flying over the work top...you should be more careful," He said as i skipped over and picked one up and took a bite, groaning in the sheer pleasure of the taste. I was really hungry this morning for some reason.

"Does it really taste that good?" He mused incredulously. I simply nodded quickly finishing of one before moving on to the next.

After breakfast Jasper went hunting again. He said he was going to go every day until the flight just to make sure he was ok to be packed into a tin can with a load of humans, his words not mine. I relaxed on the sofa and decided to call Rosalie.

"Hey Lizzie! Everything ok?" Rose said happily once she answered.

"Yeah! Jasper's gone hunting so i'm bored!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Aw that sucks! Well i'm here for you hun!" I laughed and twirled my hair around one finger.

"Jasper took me horse riding yesterday,"

"Really? You enjoy it?"

"It was fun but it was all i could do really to stay upright on the horse, Jasper on the other hand makes it look easy," I heard her cackle.

"Well he has got a little itty bitty bit of experience on the horse front," I sighed dramatically.

"I know...i know...OOOh! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I had to get another suitcase!" I said with a grin. She burst out laughing.

"How many clothes did you buy?"

"Well...it's more shoes than clothes..."I said sheepishly.

"Ah thats my girl! I've taught you well!" We both laughed hysterically. Ah i loved Rosalie.

"Rose who you talking too?" I heard Emmett say in the background.

"Whats it to you nosy?" She said flatly.

"It's Lizzie isn't it," I heard him say as though he's just had an epiphany, "I wanna talk to her,"

"Fine fine...stop whining, anyway here's Emmett i'll talk to you later,"

"Bye Bye Rose,"

"Hey Lizzie!"

"Hello Emmy!" I mocked.

"So i here you and Jasper got a bit heated did you," He teased. I scoffed.

"I don't believe Bella...that was classified information," I joked.

"Eh it wasn't Bella who told me,"

"Who then..."

"Carlisle,"

"WHAT? Now thats just out of order!"

"There are no secrets in this house Lizzie mate,"

"I've figured that one..." I said flatly, "Anyway...are you behaving yourself whilst i'm away or do i need to beat you when i get home," I joked in a serious tone.

"I've been a very good boy...i've tidied my room and done all my homework!" He mocked in a squeaky childish voice.

"Good boy! You'll get sweeties when i get home then," I heard him squeal in delight.

"Yay!" I felt like i was being watched so i turned to see Jasper leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised and he was smirking.

"Well Emmett i gotta go...Jasper's home,"

"Aww that sucks...well talk to you later!"

"Yeah bye," I said and hung up.

"So where are we going again?" I said looking out the window. It was now mid afternoon and Jasper was driving us somewhere which he refused to tell me about.

"It's a surprise darling," Jasper said chuckling. I nodded and started flicking through radio stations but nothing took my fancy.

"Whats got you so fidgety?" He mused looking at me with a smile.

"I dunno...i'm just full of energy today!" I said tapping the window with one of my manicured fingernails.

"Well i'll be sure to wear you out today?" Jasper said and then sighed when i bit my lip to hold back a laugh, "Not like that..."

"I know but come on...that really could be taken wrong," I said whilst sniggering.

Jasper pulled up into a drive way which i swear looked familiar.

"Wait...isn't this Mark's place?" I said as Jasper opened my door.

"Yes," He said simply helping me climb out.

"Ok so where is my surprise?" I said narrowing my eyes, feeling like i'd been tricked. He just chuckled and led me over to where Mark had Flash and Cody already saddled.

"Everything is ready for you Mr Jasper," Mark said flashing me a smile.

"Thank you Mark," Jasper said lifting me up onto Cody before handing me the reigns. He climbed up onto Flash and Mark pushed the gate open and Jasper took off at a fast walking pace.

"Hey wait up," I said tapping Cody with my heels to get her to start walking. She trotted to walk beside Flash. Jasper was watching me with amusement as i got myself comfortable in the saddle, which was not an easy task.

"I would ask where we are going but i won't get an answer will i?" I said with a smile whilst silently cursing my choice of underwear today. If i knew i would be riding a horse against i would have chosen differently.

"No you won't," Jasper said leading us now onto some sort of trail.

We reached the end of the trail after about thirty minutes of riding. Jasper climbed off of Flash and tethered him to a post by a troth of water and then helped me climb down and tethered Cody.

"The place i want to go is only around the corner ok," Jasper said taking my hand. Jasper had been quite quiet on the ride up here, like he was thinking hard about something. I knew when he was like that it was best to leave him too it or he started to get grumpy. He stopped so i put on the breaks before i tripped over.

"Here," He said and pulled out a blindfold and tied it around my head.

"Ok whats going on," I said holding my arms out now as he led me further on.

"Just wait a little more," He said as i started to feel extremely nervous.

"What are you nervous about?" I said with a smile. The nerves stopped and he chuckled. I was able to completely distinguish my emotions from the ones Jasper placed into me now.

After another moment of walking in silence Jasper stopped me and turned me before taking off my blindfold.

"This is what i wanted to show you," He said before gently turning me to see a house. It was two stories and obviously very very old yet it still looked looked after. It was beautiful with stone walls and a slate roof. There where little glass windows, a porch with three small steps leading up to it.

"This is the house where i was born and raised," He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's beautiful," I whispered in awe.

"Thank you...my mother was always very proud of it," He said with a chuckle. He softly took my hand and lead my towards it.

"Mark looks after it in exchange for using all the land to graze his cattle," Jasper explained as he led me up the stairs and opened the front door leading me in.

It was like a complete time warp. It looked like it was still being lived in and it was honestly stunning. I expected it to be covered in dust or at least a cob web or two but it was pristine. Jasper was in his element showing me around the kitchen, living room, drawing room, pantry. The upstairs to his parents room, his sister's room.

He had never mentioned his sister who was apparently called Anna and was two years younger than him.

"You would have liked her, she was very sweet," Jasper said sitting down on the bed, "She got married to a banker from Georgia two months before i got turned. From what i could gather she had three beautiful boys and a lovely little girl and lived to be eighty five," He chuckled softly and opened a draw in the bedside table and pulled out a faded black and white photo and handed it to me.

"This was Anna," He said fondly. Jasper had obviously been very close to his sister, it must hurt him a lot to think about her. I looked down at the picture to see a girl about my age dressed in a corseted beautiful dress. She truly had a beautiful smile and what i guessed to be Jasper's curly blond hair. She honestly looked very delicate, stunningly beautiful.

"Your sister was a very beautiful lady," I said smiling to him. He chuckled as i passed him the picture back.

"Jasper what colour where your eyes?" I said randomly carefully sitting down next to him as he stared nostalgically at his sister's photo. He looked up at me and smiled.

"My eyes where brown...like yours actually," He said and set his sister's picture on the bedside table and then wrapped his arms around me.

After that he showed me into his room.

"My room," He says sheepishly. There was a large bed with a wrought iron frame in the centre, and a wardrobe to one side, some shelves above the bed. I looked around the then spotted something in a photo frame. I had never seen a photo of Jasper before he was turned. I slowly walked over and picked it up. It was his identification documents from the civil war and sure enough there was a black and white photo of him. I had to giggle slightly. He did look slightly different but he still was a very handsome man.

"Ah..." I heard him say peering over my shoulder, "You found a photo of me..." I bit back the urge for hysterical laughter and settled the photo back on the shelf and turned around and kissed him. He chuckled against my lips and kissed me back.

"Well Miss Daxon we must behave ourselves whilst we're under my parents roof," Jasper said with a grin. I pretended to fan my face with my hand.

"Why Major Whitlock i do apologise i don't know what came over me," I said with a embarrassed smile. He growled softly and held me around my waist.

"I like it when you call me Major," He said with a smirk. I laughed as we toppled back on to his bed which seemed to be housing all the dust i'd been looking for. I coughed a few times and then laughed, i was laying on top of Jasper who's hair was now half grey from dust. He was laughed and reached up and gently pulled my head down towards his and kissed me softly.

It was starting to get dark once Jasper and I finally stopped our tender kissing on his bed. We respectful of his parents (R.I.P) kept our hands to ourselves and only let our lips slowly slide over each others lovingly. We made our way back down stairs and jasper led me out through the kitchen into the back yard which way full of beautiful wild flowers. On the lawn was a picnic blanket and cushions and a hamper.

"Jasper...did you do this?" I said wrapping two arms around his waist as he held his arm around my shoulders.

"You're worth it..." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

The sky was clear as he sat down, watching the sun slowly set on the horizon lighting up the sky red and orange. It was truly stunning. I leant against his chest letting my fingers slid down the buttons on his shirt as a smile danced across my lips. I reached into my pocket and he chuckled as i turned off my phone.

"Rosalie or Bella are NOT ruining this!" I muttered chucking it to one side as Jasper gently lay back onto the cushions taking me down with him. He reached over with one hand and flicked open the hamper and pulled out a clock.

"This is set for 11:59pm so we can count down to new years," He said setting it next to us. I smiled at him.

"You think of everything," I said with a chuckle.

We lay there in each others arms looking to the star scattered sky. I helped myself to the food throughout the evening. I even made Jasper eat chocolate, the look on his face was immortalised by the camera i had found in the hamper. He amused me with the few stories he remembered from his childhood, most involving Mark's great grandfather who i discovered was called Joshua.

"He thought it would be a fabulous idea to climb up a tree in our Sunday best. I being not exactly the brightest of eight year olds agreed thinking it was a fabulous idea, so up the tree we went. Josh was slightly ahead of me and got scared by a bee and down we tumbled right into a muddy puddle...i had never heard my mother yell so much in my life. My Sister thought it was hilarious..." I grinned and laughed resting my head against his shoulder.

"You are the first person i have brought here since i was turned," Jasper said quietly to me once it reach 11:45. I looked over to him lovingly.

"You mean that..." I whispered squeezing his hand slightly.

"No i never brought Alice here..." He said smiling to me. I almost felt like doing a victory dance but is restrained myself.

"You know if we where back in the 1860's this would be the place where our parents would through an engagement party. You would be told you where coming to just a social party and i would lead you away to a quiet spot and ask for your hand," Jasper said sitting up slightly to look down at me. I sat up and took a swig of my drink and smiled.

"It sounds lovely...it's traditions like that i feel sad died out," I said honestly as i smiled to him lovingly. Jasper sat up straight and moved so he was sitting on his knees.

"Lizzie...you are the most important thing in my whole life. You make becoming a vampire so long ago...going through the new born war...going through everything up until the moment i met you seem worth it...like i had to stay on this earth to meet you," Jasper whispered softly, taking my hands in his. I was speechless, my lips slightly parted, no one had ever said something so beautiful to me before.

"I cannot live without you by my side Lizzie, my Lizzie...my sweet beautiful darling Lizzie. Your smile is perfect it almost makes my heart start to beat again..." He whispered letting one of my hands go to reach into his pocket hiding it in his hand. He ran his cold thumb over the back of my warm hand as he lifted himself up onto one knee holding out the most beautiful diamond ring i have ever seen.

"Elizabeth Sophia Daxon whom i love with all of my soul...will you do me the great honour of becoming Mrs Jasper Whitlock-Hale...of becoming my wife,"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

I could feel a single tear trace down my cheek as soon as the words left his mouth. He looked so beautiful as the light of the full moon illuminated him, his honey blond hair blowing in the slight breeze, his eyes gazing at me with such honestly and love. How could i not want to be with this man forever?

"Yes..." I whispered to him biting my lip softly, i could feel myself chocking up, "Oh Jasper of course i will marry you," He beamed to me as he slipped the ring onto my shaking finger. I was engaged to the most beautiful and deadly creature on the planet and i couldn't be happier. He cradled my face in his hand and leaned forward and kissed me so softly. The alarm started to beep a few times and Jasper whacked the snooze button, his lips never leaving mine as he tenderly kissed me. Jasper gently laid me back on the blanket as he lent down and kissed me again so softly. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pulled away to let me breathe.

"I am so lucky," He whispered his eyes glistening. I touched the end of my nose against his and then moved and placed a single kiss against his ice cold lips.

"Not as lucky as me," I whispered feeling as though this happiness could never end.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Happy new year my love," Jasper whispered to me.

"Happy new year," I whispered back with a smile, "I love you so much,"

"And i love you too," Jasper said with a smile.

We stayed silent just looking at each other as we saw the fireworks shoot up from the ranch, illuminating the sky in multicolour dazzling light. This night was perfect and there was no Bella or Emmett coming barging in, no Carlisle with his ever watchful camera and no Dad breathing down our necks telling us to keep six feet apart at all times. It was perfect and i knew we would last forever.

"Do the others know?" I asked Jasper as we gazed up to the stars.

"No...all Edward knows is that i was debating asking you," He said as i rested my head on his chest.

"I think we should leave it as a surprise for when we get back," I said with a grin, Rosalie would probably explode from excitement. My dad would need resuscitation from the almost certain heart attack he'd suffer.

"I was thinking that also," Jasper said with a smile. I grinned and looked up to him.

"When on earth did you buy the ring?" I said still giddy with happiness. He avoided my eyes and muttered something.

"Jasper..." I said with a laugh poking him in the chest.

"September..." He said sheepishly. My jaw dropped.

"Wha..." I mumbled.

"That week i disappeared...i...i just knew you where the one for me...i just didn't have enough control...but i was determined to get that control and be with you. So i brought you the ring...to make certain i couldn't chicken out..." He said smiling at me.

"So all this time...you've liked me and you never said..." I whispered and then leaned up and kissed him, "You really are the sweetest and most adorable man i have ever met," I leant my forehead against his and smiled gently touching my nose against his.

Soon i fell asleep in his arms...my fiancé's arms. Man that sounded weird, but it felt right. Jasper was right for me, i could not even being to imagine life without him. How i survived without him i shall never know but he is mine now and i shall never let him go.

I awoke in a bed, which was confusing as i fell asleep outside. But this wasn't Jasper's house. I sat up and looked around, ok scratch that it was Jasper's house, just not the one i expected to wake up in. Jasper was nowhere in sight so i swung my legs out and stood up. I decided to explore a bit more so i knelt down next to the bed and reached under and grabbed the first thing that came to hand. I pulled it out and to my great amusement it was a photo album. I flicked it open to see a picture of the most adorable baby i had ever seen.

"Awww!" I squealed when i saw the name Jasper Matthew Whitlock scrawled underneath in curly handwriting. Holding the baby was a beautiful woman with loose ringlets framing her face, she was smiling seeming completely content. Behind was a smart man standing dead straight seeming extremely proud of his new son, his only son.

"What you looking at?" I heard my southern saviour say from the doorway.

"You where an absolutely ADORABLE baby!" I said turning around to grin. He gave me a crooked smile.

"How would you know?" He muttered walking over to me. I handed him the photo album and he chuckled.

"I have a feeling showing you photo's of babies is a bad idea," Jasper teased placing the photo album on the bed and then held a hand out to me to help me up. I frowned at him.

"Now you're just being mean...sure i want a baby but not yet..." I said and the smirked leaning up against his chest, "We've got a wedding to plan first," He grinned and led me down stairs.

In the kitchen was pancakes and maple syrup.

"This morning keeps on getting better and better," I said with a big smile as i carefully sat down and ate my breakfast.

We headed back home soon after that, saying our goodbyes to Mark who congratulated us on our engagement. Every time i thought about it i got butterflies. We spent the rest of the day watching movies. Jasper disappeared to hunt and i quickly darted around the living room tidying up and checking we hadn't missed anything when packing.

I was way too excited on way back and when the on flight movie was 'The Proposal' i could only grin and beg Jasper to buy me headphones. I pretty much sprinted off the plane; Jasper grabbed my hand to slow me down.

"Where's the fire Darling?" He said with a grin. I chuckled; he was just as excited as i was. He on the other hand though could contain it. I started counting backwards in French from one hundred when we walked into the check out knowing Edward would be close. We collected all ten of our suitcases, three of which were full of shoes and not all mine. What could i say Jasper had style! They were all waiting there for us and i pulled my sleeve down subconsciously. Jasper stopped the trolley.

"Hey everyone!" I said smiling taking Jasper's left hand with my right one. They all went to burst out with their greetings.

"Before anyone says anything we have an announcement to make," Jasper said sheepishly. I saw Edward tense slightly and Carlisle's face contort. I'm not pregnant, i thought. Edward relaxed slightly.

"We're getting married," Jasper said wrapping his arms around me. Rosalie screamed...yes she actually full on screamed whilst doing jazz hands.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She shouted leaping out to hug me. Jasper was having a man to man, punch on the shoulder thing from Emmett whilst his wife was suffocating me.

"Rosalie...need...air," I gasped patting her back. She released me and grabbed my right hand.

"LET ME SEE...LET ME SEE!" She said and i pulled back my sleeve, "BEAUTIFUL!" She squealed as Bella and Esme came and hugged me too.

"Well done Jasper!" I heard Carlisle say having a man hug with Jasper. Ha...man hug.

"Oh sweetie i'm so happy for you," Esme said giving me another hug.

"Welcome officially to the family," Bella said with a big smile. Renesmee had her arms around my waist and her head tucked under my arm. She now looked 13...growth spurt perhaps?

"Can i be a brides maid...please please please Auntie Lizzie?" She pleaded with the puppy dog eyes. Everyone laughed.

On the way home i was nervous. Jasper was driving my Range Rover. It was only the two of us in the car, well us and our luggage.

"Jazzy..." I said slowly.

"Yes?" He said glancing at me.

"What date where you changed?" I said quietly. He blinked needlessly a couple of time and frowned.

"April 24th 1863..." He said slowly, "I think...no wait...yes that's right...April 24th...why?" I laughed with a big smile.

"Let's get married on April 24th 2015... next year..." I said smiling.

"Why then?" He said lightly.

"Because you being changed, however twisted it may seem, is something for me to celebrate. If you hadn't have been changed we would never have met," I said quietly with a smile, "And...it'll be my nineteenth birthday that day and there is no better birthday present than marrying the man i love," He smiled to me so lovingly.

"April 24th it is then," He said softly.

We pulled up outside my house and i had to have Jasper calm me down, Carlisle pulled up behind us. My Dad rushed out and smile brightly.

"Daddy!" I said and ran out to hug him.

"Elizabeth!" He said happily, "Jasper...i hope you looked after her,"

"I assure you Dr Daxon i shall always look after your daughter," He said as we headed in side.

"Daddy sit down please," I said when we reached the living room. He looked dubious but sat down.

"Daddy...me and Jasper...we're getting married," I said having to slow myself down. I saw my dad's jaw fall open.

"Married?" He whispered and i saw the cogs turning in his head.

"Dad i'm still a virgin," I said flatly. He massaged his temples for a second.

"Well...if you are happy...then i guess thats all that matters," He said softly with a crooked smile, "Now let's see my baby girls ring," I leaped up and hugged him and then held out my hand. He went bug eyed.

"No expense spared hey Jasper," He wheezed, Jasper chuckled.

"No Sir," Jasper said with a smile.

"Well if you're to be my son in law...you can call me Derek," He said holding out his hand to Jasper, which he shook.

"Oh and urm daddy, talking about expense...the range rover out front...it was kinda a gift for me from Jasper's brother," I said slowly. He leapt up and glanced out the window...then fainted. Jasper caught him and placed him on the sofa. Carlisle appeared in the door way with an amused smile.

Carlisle and Esme sat with my Dad waiting for him to come round whilst everyone else helped me unpack. It was a bit of a squeeze in my room for the seven of us but we managed. We headed down stairs and heard our parents talking.

"How on earth do you manage it Carlisle? We do the same job...where does all the money come from?" I heard my dad say. Carlisle laughed.

"I have six adopted children all of whom where left fortunes by their biological parents. Jasper alone has fifteen estates in the USA alone and countless more worldwide and billions of dollars in trust funds," Carlisle explained...i would say lied but it was half true. Jasper had gathered a grand amount of money over the years on his own which was secured in several overseas bank accounts, sure it wasn't left by his parents but it was his.

"Daddy are you ok?" I asked as i walked in.

"My little girl is going to become a lady..." My dad muttered.

"Carlisle is he ok?" I said frowning.

"He's in shock..." He stated.

My Dad took a while to come to his senses but when he did he had a whole new respect for Jasper.

"Well at least i know that providing for your family won't be a problem," My dad joked. It was now just me, jasper and my dad. Jasper smiled charismatically and chuckled.

"I shall always look after Lizzie," Jasper said with a smile, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "You should know i love her very very much," My dad smiled softly.

"I should hope so," He said with a smile.

"Dad i'm going to take a deferred year on my university application...so i can get married and settled down ok?" I said with a smile. He chuckled softly.

"It's your education, your life...you can do whatever you like sweetie. But always know i'll be here when you need me...always," My dad said stretching out on his sofa. I smiled and snuggled into Jasper's arms.

I would miss my dad when i would be turned but i knew he would be happy. A week after i got to Texas Carlisle had called me in a fit of giggles saying he had just caught my dad and one of the nurses making out in the store room. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. You see my dad was quite good looking, nothing compared to the cullens but he had a sort of charm that makes younger woman go for the older man. Not that he was exactly old, he was only forty-one.

"So dad...i hear you've got a girlfriend," I said with a sneer. He almost chocked on his coffee.

"What..." He muttered.

"Nurse Sotton...Carlisle kind of caught you to at it in the cupboard...really dad thats so...lame!" I said laughing. He slowly turned redder and redder; I could see the corners of Jasper's lips curve up. He was holding back his laughter.

"So how long have you two been together?" I said with a smile.

"Three years now..." He said quietly. I frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said softly.

"Because...i didn't want you to feel like i was replacing your mother...or you came second or anything," He said slowly. I sighed softly.

"Dad i know you love me...and i don't mind coming second anymore. I'm a big girl now daddy, heck i'm getting married. And i know that she won't replace my mum...but i just want you to be happy... and after so long i'm surprised you're not the one telling me you're getting married," I said with a smile. He laughed nervously.

"Actually Elizabeth...funny thing. We are getting married...this summer," He said.

List of things to do. Meet dads fiancé, my step mum to be. Plan my wedding, help plan dads wedding. Plan trip to England around dad's wedding. Study for my exams and graduate. Keep my sanity in the process and don't get squished by an Emmett hug. Sounds simply enough...not. I was exhausted by the time i climbed into my bed, Jasper beside me. And you know whats brilliant we didn't have to be sneaky. No more of Jasper climbing in the window, Dad said Jasper could stay when he wanted as we're engaged.

"Today was...full of surprises..." Jasper said gently stroking my arm.

"Yeah...when do you think dad was planning telling me about the wedding? The day before or the morning of? Or wait until after the honey moon!" I said with a cheeky smile. Jasper chuckled.

"Morning of," He said back teasingly, "Enough time for a cup of coffee and a quick shower," I laughed and rested my head against his chest.

"Sounds like dad," I whispered and yawned snuggling closer to him.

"Sleep now," Jasper whispered.

"Sounds like a plan," I muttered softly before drifting off.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

January 6th

Jasper parked the car at school and appeared next to me to open the door.

"Watch it speedy, someone might notice," I muttered with a crooked smile as i stepped out. Lord was it cold, i swear it was never this cold before. Texas was so lovely and warm, even in December.

"LIZZIE!" I heard my hyperactive friend yell.

"Mini," I squeaked, turning just in time to stop myself from being tackled to the floor. She was buzzing, her crazy bobble hat dancing manically.

"Jasmine...sleepover...mine...tonight. We'll talk then, right now...history..." I said with a smile shooing her towards a waiting connor who simply waved.

"I'm not staying tonight then?" Jasper sulked playfully on the way to class.

"Aww...can you not survive one night without me holding your hand?" I cooed leaning up to pinch his cheek softly, not that i could hurt him even if i tried.

They day flew past quickly, jasper and i had agreed wearing my engagement ring to school was not a good idea. I had that bombshell to drop on Jasmine when she got to mine.

"What time do you want picking up?" I said to Jasmine, she didn't have a car; she was a menace to society on two legs let alone wheels.

"Urm...fiveish?" She said slowly with a hopeful smile.

"An hour...sure...i'll send my chauffer sound to get you," I said winking at Jasper who just grimaced. Jasmine laughed and went to climb into Connors car.

Jasper drove me home and i prepared the junk food for the onslaught this evening. I had arranged for Bella and Rosalie to come round at seven for a girls night in, sure it's a Monday but who cares? Definitely not my dad, he was at work and would never know! Well as long as i clear up. So after sorting the food i got changed into something comfy, baggy boyfriend jeans, a vest top and one of Jasper's hoodies which i stole, he didn't care he had a wardrobe full at home.

"Whats Jasmine's address?" Jasper said as i hopped down the stairs.

"225 maple drive," I sang chucking four sleeping bags onto the couches.

"Ok, i'll go collect the wined up toy," Jasper said sighing before grabbing his car keys off the dresser and heading out the door. The cullen boys referred to jasmine as a wined up toy because she reminded them of one of those monkeys with symbols. Always hopping about and noisy. I couldn't help but agree they did have a point.

I heard the car pull up so went and stood in the doorway.

"LIZZIE YOUR MAN DRIVES LIKE A MANIAC!" Jasmine complained as she clambered out the passenger seat with her bag. Jasper was grinning evilly as he walked towards me, i rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't just drive like a maniac," I muttered as they both reached the door.

"Bella and Rose are taking us tomorrow so i'll meet you at school," I said to Jasper who nodded and leaned down and kissed me once.

"I'll see you then," He said and turned waving to us as he went.

"A man of few words is your Jasper," Jasmine said heading inside.

"So...how was your holiday!" She said plopping down onto a couch. I handed her a scrap book.

"You and your scrap book," She said laughing. I ignored the comment.

"It was nice, we lazed around the first week, Jasper's house was huge and it came with like half the continent as it's garden. He was so sweet taking me on picnics and we decorated the tree. He took me round the historical bits and we went shopping,"

"Aw!" She said flicking through the scrap book, "The house...if thats even the right word, does look...large,"

"There was a couple of Jasper's friends from when he lived in Texas, there they are, Peter and Charlotte," I said pointing them out in a picture.

"They've got freaky eyes," She said frowning.

"Contacts...they're...quirky characters..." I lied quickly, "But yeah, they stayed with us in the run up to Christmas so lots of singing and messing about," She raised her eyebrows at the last bit. I scoffed at her.

"Not like that!" I grumbled, "But anyway, Christmas Eve the Cullens appeared as a surprise," I flicked the book onto the next page to point out a group shot.

"Who's the kid?" She said pointing at Nessie.

"That's Renesmee, it's Mrs Cullen's niece who lives with them,"

I went onto explained about Christmas day and my promise ring, about boxing day.

"It was after they all left that things got interesting," I said with a smirk as she flicked onto the next page. Her jaw dropped.

"Elizabeth Sophia Daxon is that a photo of you dry humping Jasper!" She said cackling.

"Well we went to a carnival and things got a bit heated in the tunnel of love...three times," I said sheepishly. It took five minutes to stop her laughing, which was surprising as it usually took longer. Jasper must be on watch outside until the girlies get here, i thought as she flicked to the next page.

"Jasper took me to a friend of his family's ranch and taught me to horse ride,"

"Is he any good?" She said cheekily.

"At horse riding...yes,"

"And at...?"

"I wouldn't know...i haven't found out," She would insist on talking about sex, hormone crazed teenager. Well...i couldn't really talk.

"So how was new year,"

"Well he took me to this old house on a hill, we sat on blankets outside and talked and cuddled until about 11:45. It was beautiful, clear night sky, full shining moon and my Jasper," I took a moment to reminisce.

"And then what happened..." She was on the edge of her seat. I bit my lip and sighed happily.

"He asked me to marry him..." I said softly. She was silent...well...for a moment.

"OH MY GOSH!" She squealed hugging me, "What did you say!"

"Well...Yes obviously...you have met Jasper right?" I said laughing. I pulled my ring box from the hoodie pocket and flicked it open causing her to squeal again.

We chatted and ate, yes i do feed my guests, well the human ones anyway, until Rosalie and Bella walked in the living room. I narrowed my eyes at them as the front door had been locked and all the windows shut.

"Uh...i took Jasper's key," Rosalie said with a smile collapsing gracefully onto the other sofa. I heard shuffling in the doorway and turned to see Alice standing there. I went bug eyed.

"Ah...she's come to visit...Carlisle said she should come to...as they're all going out tonight," Bella said as my eye twitched psychotically.

"Hello Alice," I said slowly trying to kill my urge to scream get out.

"Hello Elizabeth," She said in her squeaky voice. How on earth Jasper had put up with her i shall never know.

"Please sit down and make yourself welcome, this is my friend Jasmine. Jasmine this is Rosalie and Bella's other sister Alice who has been in Italy at an exchange school," I said as if thats what i truly believed.

I was surprised to find Alice was being genuinely nice tonight, Carlisle must have threatened her he's the only one she's likely to listen too. Then again maybe i had over reacted and taken her the wrong way, i was coming at the whole thing from a biased prospective.

"Lizzie i want more soda!" Jasmine said as we switched off the movie. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Be right back," I said and hopped off of the sofa and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed another can.

"Elizabeth," I heard Alice say. I pulled my head out of the fridge and turned to her.

"Yeah?" I said tilting my head to one side.

"I want to apologise for how i behaved on my last visit," She said slowly and then sighed, "I was being very selfish...i...i didn't want to accept that Jasper had moved on even though i had. Alec...he told me i was being silly...that he would never love someone so self centred. It really opened my eyes...i just hope you can forgive me..." I blinked a few times and put the can on the work top and folded my arms.

"Alice...i understand why you did what you did, even though i didn't like it and even though i feel like i should just stalk off like a normal teenager i know i have to forgive you...because honestly is something like that happened between me and Jasper i would get jealous too..." I said with a lop sided smile. Her face lit up.

"So i'm forgiven?" She said excitedly. I chuckled and held up one finger.

"On one condition," I said slowly. She nodded feverishly.

"You help with my wedding...HELP...not do everything," I said with a smile. She squealed and jumped up and down before grabbing my hand and tugging me into the living room. I managed to just grab the soda can in time.

"We're going to need lots of flowers and silk and..." Alice was rambling as we entered the living room.

"WOAH THERE!" I said digging my heels into the carpet. She stopped and turn to look at me. Rosalie and Bella where on edge, we were being friendly, me and Alice...it's like asking Hitler and Churchill to have a picnic together in their view.

"I'm getting married in over a year...we're only seventeen...we have plenty of time and anyway...there is mine and Jasper's eighteenth birthday, graduation, my dad's wedding and Jasper's nineteenth birthday between now and then," I said with a smile. Her eyes began to sparkle. I chuckled nervously.

"How long are you in the country for again," I said slowly.

"For the foreseeable future," She sang before skipping over to her bag.

"What are you doing," I said slowly.

"You need a make over," She said turning her head exorcist style towards me with a creepy grin whilst holding up mascara in one hand and eyeliner in the other.

"Oh good lord..." I whispered backing away as Bella, Rosalie and Alice walked towards me.

After Rosalie and Bella had released me and Alice had moved onto Jasmine i looked in the mirror. She'd done a pretty good job although i wouldn't admit it. I now knew what Bella meant when she said Alice liked to play 'Bella Barbie' except now it was 'Lizzie Barbie'. I heard chuckling from the door way.

"Jasper laugh all you want...you didn't exactly warn me did you..." I said prodding my powdered cheek.

"Aw come now sweetie you look lovely..." He said perching on the arm of the sofa.

"I told you i'd see you tomorrow..." I said with a crooked smile.

"It's half twelve...so technically it is the next day," He said with a sheepish smile.

"And anyway i thought you were busy tonight," I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I sneaked off," He said as i noticed the others watching us. I groaned.

"Emmett and Edward will know where you've gone and as i don't want Emmett breaking down the front door you should get back to them now," I said flicking him on the nose. He whimpered slightly and i scoffed.

"Since when are you so needy," I said rolling my eyes. He shifted slightly under my gaze. Then it clicked, he was here because of Alice.

"I assure you that I and Alice are playing nice...you don't need to baby sit..." I said and Rosalie broke down laughing.

"Hey he might be worried the two of you will run off together...a bit of girl on girl action..." Emmett said from the door way. I growled and glared at him.

"You Emmett Cullen are foul and disgusting, " I said wishing i could hit him without damaging my hand but Alice beat me to it and punched him on the arm. Hard.

"OW! That hurt!" He complained.

"You deserved it," Alice said with an evil grin.

The boys ended up staying, but they would leave because it was meant to be a girls night for girl talk. No boys. Jasmine was a bit overwhelmed, she knew Emmett, Rose and Jaz but she didn't really know Ed and Bells because they were in the grade below us.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Emmett boomed bored. I could feel my nervous twitch returning.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed followed by Bella, Rosalie and Jasmine. I shot Edward a look and he shrugged. Damn we were out numbered. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and i raised an eye at Jasper who just smiled to me.

"Ok...Edward truth or dare..." Emmett said with a grin, waggling his eye brows at him.

"Dare," Edward said grinning, his pearly white teeth showing.

"I dare you to confess your undying love for Jasmine and make it convincing," He said crossing his arms over his chest. Edward turned to Bella who just looked amused, so he took a deep breath and walked over to kneel in front of Jasmine who was sat on a sofa.

"Jasmine..." He said with a face that said he was searching her mind. I on the other hand was watching her face turn red.

"You are as radiant as the sun, your eyes are aqua pools of glory and your hair flows like the most beautiful of waterfalls. I have been enamoured by you since the first day you danced across my vision and must declare my love for you before my heart bursts," He said looking her straight in the eyes. I made a mistake then, i made eye contact with Rosalie and we both burst in to howling laughter to the amusement of the rest of the group, apart from Jasmine who was unable to breath.

Once we all had regained our composure Edward sat back in his place and fixed his eyes on me. Ah crap i thought which earned me an evil sneer from Edward.

"I dare you to kiss Emmett," He said laughing. I gave him a blank stare and then looked at Emmett.

"Whats the forfeit?" i said flatly.

"Phone Carlisle and tell him your pregnant,"

"Pucker up Emmett," I said leaping to my feet, "Sorry Jasper, Rose but I think Carlisle might just keel over and die if i phoned up out of the blue and said that," I skipped over and sat next to Emmett. He leant over and placed his lips on mine for a second then pulled away.

"Ok! Now i need to go disinfect my face," I said childishly wiping my mouth with my sleeve dive bombing into Jasper's arms.

The game slowly became sillier and sillier until i had to stop it before Emmett agreed to streak down my street.

"Ok...game over...it's school tomorrow and some of us should be asleep," I said firmly giving Emmett a disapproving look as he reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"Lizzie's right, we should get going...Esme will be expecting us home soon," Edward said, leaning down to kiss bella before standing up and followed by Emmett. Jasper sighed and nuzzled his face into my hair before kissing me and standing up.

"I'll see you in the morning," He said grabbing his jacket from the back of the sofa.

"Yes see you in the morning at SCHOOL," I said flashing him a grin. So with that the boys left and i turned to look at the other four.

"I'll go grab another sleeping bag," I said standing up and heading upstairs.

Once i reached the top of the stairs i opened the airing cupboard door and reached in to grab another sleeping bag. A pair of icy cold hands grabbed me from behind i glanced up long enough to see the crimson eyes of someone.

"ROSALIE!" Was all i managed to scream before i fell into blackness. I couldn't hear, i couldn't see and i couldn't feel yet i knew i was awake, this wasn't like feinting, this wasn't like anything i had felt before. It was horrible and all i could do was wish Rosalie had heard me scream.

Rosalie's p.o.v

I heard my name being screamed. I glanced up towards the stairs, it was Lizzie and she sounded...panicked? I sniffed and hissed. I recognised that smell Demitri, Felix and Alec.

"LIZZIE!" I shouted hopping to my feet and was instantly on an empty landing. I sniffed again, ignoring the sounds of Bella trying to calm down Jasmine. I didn't care about our cover at the moment, Lizzie had been taken. I turned and ran into her room and straight out of her now open window. I could hear quiet footsteps beside me and turned to see Alice.

"Did you bring them?" I growled fiercely. She looked terrified.

"I promise you i have nothing to do with this!" She squeaked

"Alice where are they going?" I demanded scanning for any trace of their scent.

"I don't know! I cannot see Lizzie. It's like the wolves all over again!" She cried as we reached the edge of town. Snow covered ground stretched before us as far as the eye could see but there where now tracks, snow plummeted from the sky covering anything in an instant.

I didn't want to give up, i couldn't bear to face Jasper and tell her we had lost Lizzie. He'd kill me in an instant.

"Alice go get the others, i'm going to keep looking," I said before darting forward, i strained for a scent and followed what little of it remained.

Bella's point of view

Jasmine was going psycho.

"ROSALIE DISAPPEARED!" She had screamed, pointing at the spot moments ago Rose had sat. Seconds after i had heard a growl and Alice dashed off to go see what was wrong. I had never heard a more terrified scream in all my life, it had shook me to the core to hear Lizzie so terrified.

After five minutes my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering it, silencing Jasmine's ranting with a single look.

"Lizzie was taken by the volturi, Alice came to get us but Rosalie is tracking them. Esme is coming to get Jasmine so you can come help us look," I heard my husband say. My unbeating heart sank.

"Ok, i'll be ready to go. How's Jasper," I said slowly standing up.

"He didn't even bother to open the door as he left," Edward said, "I'll meet you on the road out of town in five minutes,"

"Ok," The line went dead.

"Lizzie had been kidnapped. My adoptive mother is coming to take you whilst we go look for her," Jasmine looked at me, a single tear streaked down her face.

"I...i want to look too," She whispered.

"No...it's...it's too dangerous," I said carefully. She shook her head slowly.

"I want to ask what you are...but i don't think i want to know," She said quietly shakily standing up. I sighed and looked at her.

"No you don't want to know..."

"Lizzie knew didn't she...that's why they took her right?" She said through gritted teeth. I couldn't answer her; i didn't want to think that.

As soon as Esme stepped in the door and vanished, arriving at the edge of town with in minutes. Edward and Carlisle where waiting for me.

"Emmett went after Jasper, the two have met up with Rosalie and Alice. They've managed to find a scent," Carlisle explained as we started to run.

"Alice wouldn't have brought them here," I said more to myself than them.

"No...she wouldn't have," Carlisle reassured me. It took us ten minutes to catch up to the others, they had a good head start on us.

Lizzie

I came too to find myself surrounded by three people who i recognised. I was so cold, my body shook violently.

"You're those magicians..."I said trying not to stutter, "Why...why did you take me," Alec smirked childishly.

"Don't play coy with me...we know you know what we really are...you're engaged to Jasper so you must know. And we can't have that...no no no...the Cullen's shouldn't have crossed us twice," I heard a voice say as a tall cloaked figure with shoulder length black hair, snow white skin and blazing red eyes, "I'm Aro," I took a shaky breath.

"I have no clue what you're talking about...i don't know who you people are, please...let me go home," I whispered my eyes watering, "It's so cold," He chuckled and out stretched a hand to me.

"Take my hand child," He ordered. I gritted my teeth and focused hard on every second i spent with the cullen's that where most human. He could not know i knew, i would die very painfully if he knew. I took his hand, his eyes glazed for a moment before he frowned at me. I held my breath for a moment.

"You...you IDIOTS!" He yelled furiously, "You bring me to America for NOTHING! This girl hasn't got a clue...you could have revealed us!" The three men cringed.

"Sir we truly thought she knew..." They said before Aro silenced them. He took his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around me gently.

"My girl i am so sorry for the trouble we caused you...we are not like this normally..."He said taking my hand between his before pressing his lips against it locking his crimson eyes onto mine before he was gone. They were all gone and i was left alone in the snow.

I shivered violently as i pulled the cloak closer to me as i fell forwards. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"LIZZIE!" I heard my name being called.

"C...carlisle," I whispered fighting to keep my eyes open, "Carlisle," I forced myself to say more clearly, louder. My vision started to blur as i felt myself being lifted up.

"I'VE GOT HER!" I heard Carlisle say before my head slumped against his chest and darkness claimed my mind.

I awoke to warmth and a surprising painful jab in the arm.

"OW!" I squealed my eyes shooting open to see Carlisle standing over me injecting me with something. A pair of hands where firm on my shoulders.

"Hold still..." I looked up to see Rosalie smiling weakly down at me. Carlisle removed the needle from my arm.

"Whats going on...where did Aro and the others go," I muttered. SNAP. Carlisle had crushed the syringe in his hand as he looked to me.

"Aro..." He whispered, "Aro was here? What did he say... what did he do? Did he touch you?" He was frantic spurting out a long ream of questions at me.

"He touched me...he thinks i don't know anything," I said.

"H...how?"

"I focused on every moment where you all seemed perfectly human. I don't think he was looking that hard, i think he thought that if i knew i would be thinking about it hard because i would be afraid of them,"

"Where you?" He said smiling crookedly.

"Honestly i was more shocked; i didn't really have time to be frightened...I did not expect Demitri to be on my landing," I said in exasperation, i slowly sat up feeling slightly dizzy from the head rush.

Jasper walked in looking deathly pale and sick with worry, he rushed over and sat next to me, taking my face between his hands and inspecting me for damage.

"How is she?" He said to Carlisle who just chuckled. I pouted childishly.

"She can speak and she is fine," I said before falling forwards to snuggle into his chest. Jasper grumbled slightly.

"She has also been unconscious for twelve hours," Jasper pointed out. I cringed slightly.

"What excuse did you use at school?" I said sighing.

"We've all come down with sickness bugs whilst having a sleep over here, Including Jasmine," He said whilst Rosalie and Carlisle walked out leaving us alone.

"She really cares about you you know," Jasper said with a small smile.

"Jasmine and i have been best friends since we where three, we've been through a lot together. I honestly think of her more as a sister than as a friend..." I whispered as he pulled us into a more comfortable position, "Does she know..." He frowned slightly and looked me straight in the eyes and then nodded once. I buried my face into his chest and sighed.

"She didn't want to know...she said to Bella she didn't but when we brought you home Emmett had forgotten in the chaos that she was here and started ranting about evil Vampires...after everything that happened there was no point in denying it. Esme has been talking with her most of the night. She won't say anything..." He said slowly.

"I know she won't say anything but i fear for her safety...i'm willing to die to keep your secret, i'd do anything for you i just don't want to see her get hurt by the volturi," I said slowly.

"She wont be hurt...we care about Jasmine a lot...she's made us feel very welcome and has truly been a good friend to us. We will protect her," He said stroking my hair softly.

"Thank you kitty cat," I whispered reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

SMACK. I saw a box of condoms tumble onto Jasper's lap after ricocheting off of his head. He growled slightly and we turned to see a giggling Jasmine and Emmett in the door way.

"Hey hey hey...don't look at me! Jasmine here is the one with the awesome aim!" Emmett said as i felt Jasper tense ready to pounce on his brother. He wouldn't attack Jasmine. He wouldn't, but i would.

"JASMINE YOU ARE A DEAD GIRL," I said jumping off the bed and running after her squealing form.

"ALICE GRAB HER!" I shouted as Jasmine went whizzing towards the pixie girl. Alice whirled around on the spot before suddenly having Jasmine locked in her arms.

"DAMN YOU ALICE!" She squealed fighting to get free. I stood in front of her victoriously.

"Jasmine...i think you have an apology to make...throwing things at people's heads is not a good thing to do," I said slowly.

"It's not like it hurt him!" She said pouting, "It would take a lot to hurt a vampire!" I winced as she said it, it would take a lot of getting used to to not have to pretend around Jasmine anymore.

"Whether it hurt him or not is beside the point...it's rude!" She struggled in Alice's grip.

"Come on Alice let me go! Surely you don't mind me pranking your brother!" She moaned.

"Jasper's not my brother," Alice said. Jasmine stopped struggling then and looked thoughtful.

"What is he to you then?"

"Her ex-husband," I said. Jasmine was still then and looked from Alice to me, to Jasper who was now stood behind me.

"Oh...OH," She said and then looked sheepish, "Sorry for throwing the box at your head Jasper," She had realized she was not going to win any time soon, well ever. Jasper chuckled softly.

"It's ok Jasmine...but it would be nice if someone would knock on our door before entering," He said wrapping an arm around me. Our door...i liked the sound of that.

It was now three pm and Jasmine, Jasper, Rosalie and i where sat in the living room. The others had gone hunting which creeped Jasmine out slightly. Jasmine wanted to ask something, i could tell by the way she was fidgeting.

"Just ask...you're starting to annoy me," I said sighing and looking to her seriously.

"Urm...who is Renesmee...really?"

"She's Bella and Edward's daughter, Bella had her when she was Human," Jasmine nodded slowly.

"So she's half and half?" I nodded to her.

"Urm...i don't mean to sound rude but how old are you Rosalie?" Rosalie chuckled slightly.

"99...well i was born 1915 and Carlisle turned me 18 years later and 1933," She said.

"How about the others?"

"Carlisle was born in 1643 in London England and was turned in 1666," Jasper said.

"Edward was born Edward Masen in 1901 and was turned in 1918 in Chicago Illinois," Rosalie said.

"Esme was born Esme Platt in 1895 and was turned in 1921," I said thinking slightly to remember.

"Emmett was born Emmett McCarty in 1915 and was turned in 1935," Rosalie said.

"Bella is a lot younger she was born in 1988 and was changed in 2007,"

"Renesmee was born in 2007,"

"And you Jasper?" Jasmine said absorbing this all. Jasper chuckled softly.

"I was born in 1843 as Jasper Whitlock...i was changed in 1863," He said slowly. Jasmine blinked a few times.

"YOU where the person you did your history project on..." She said shocked. Jasper nodded slowly.

"You actually read it?" I said impressed to which she just nodded.

"That uniform you wore to my birthday...it was real wasn't it..."

"Yes it was," Jasper said with a smirk.

"No fair! Why can't i have a guy in uniform!" She complained. We just laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Two months later: 12th March

Things were different after that, Jasmine and the Cullen's where a lot closer and she never once even thought of mentioning anything about them, and we had Edward constantly reminding us of this, not that i ever worried that she would tell. She knew i wouldn't be able to spend that much longer with her, a few more years and i would be one of them, we would move and start again and she would have her own family and she accepted that after a while. We both accepted it, begrudgingly but it was accepted all the same. She simply asked i kept emailing her, which i nodded too and pointed out i still had time. A few years, that's enough time.

Dad's fiancé was lovely and she too had been bugging him to let her meet me for the past few years. We hit it off immediately and she has now moved in. It's nice to come home and someone actually be there to greet me. Dad feels slightly stupid for not letting us meet before; we all feel it's a few years wasted on being a proper family again.

Alice and i get along fine and she has told me so many embarrassing stories about Jasper and he now refuses to leave me alone with her so i still may have some respect for him. Tomorrow is Jasper's 172nd birthday and we've talked him into having a birthday party to make him seem normal. Alice and i let our creative minds flow and everything is prepared for his '18th'. He to be quite honest is not that impressed but when i gave him the puppy dog eyes he conceded defeat, leaving us to it.

I tried the door of the Cullen's house only to find it locked, sighing slightly i pulled out my key and opened it. They were all out today hunting as the sun has peaked through the clouds. I had brought around the decorations for tomorrow so with Jasmine's help i loaded them into Alice's bedroom before leading her into the kitchen.

"Oooh Esme made cookies!" I said clapping before grabbing the disk which was the mouth watering, god of a triple chocolate chip cookie. Jasmine chuckled and took one as well tentatively taking a bite, and then another and then another.

"That...was the best cookie ever!" She said as we sat at the dining table.

I heard a chuckle behind me a turned to see a dark haired man standing there. I blinked a few times.

"Peter?" I muttered in confusion. He waved and kept in the door way.

"Lizzie..." He replied with a grin. I leapt to my feet and skipped over.

"Why are you here? Where is Charlotte?" I said standing a few feet from him. I noticed his red eyes where flecked with golden specks, i couldn't help but smile at him.

"Charlotte said she needed to hunt quickly before we got here, it was a long trip. So she's in the woods stalking some critter," He said opening his arms in a gesture for a hug. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure?" I said with a smirk.

"Gotta try at some point," He joked with a mock sigh. I laughed and reached forward, wrapping my arms around him for a moment, i felt his cold arms encircle me before letting go. I stepped back and smiled.

"Peter this is my friend Jasmine, Jasmine this is Peter," I said with a smile. Jasmine walked over and then looked nervous. She must have noticed his eyes, i thought. Peter raised his hands up defensively, he must have noticed her unease. He gave me a 'does she know look' to which i just nodded my head.

"I'm a convert!" He said calmly, "I've been on my new diet for two months now," I smiled and nodded to her.

"It takes eight to nine months for the eyes to change completely to gold," I explained, "You are safe with Peter," Before ushering Peter in from the door way.

"What are you doing here?" I said slowly, realising he was going to be here at the party, with a smorgasbord of people for he and his mate to drool over. It's not that i didn't trust him i just knew it was very difficult. It took Jasper almost fifty years to master.

"Charlotte wanted some tips from Carlisle. Pointers on how on earth he does it...she's finding it a lot more difficult that she thought," He said shrugging. I raised an eyebrow.

"And you're not?" I said flatly. He shrugged again.

"Sure it's hard but she is just trying too hard. She wants to do it for Jasper and you. She's straining herself and...slipping," He said quietly. I mentally slapped myself, oh god...this party is going to be interesting.

"Peter i feel that i should warn you now it's Jasper's birthday party tomorrow and we're having about forty humans round..." I said sitting back at the table.

"It would seem we'll be out tomorrow night then," He said with a lop sided smile as a petite woman arrived in the door way.

"Hey Charlotte!" I said smiling. She just smiled and waved her eyes flickering to Jasmine and back.

"Jasmine this is Peter's mate and my good friend Charlotte, Charlotte this is my best friend Jasmine, and don't worry Jasmine knows everything," I said motioning for her to come in.

After five minutes talking Jasmine excused herself to go home as she still had work to do for school.

"How long are the others going to be gone?" Peter said glancing around the room.

"I wouldn't think much longer, they left yesterday afternoon," I said twirling my engagement ring around my finger. Charlotte's eyes locked on to it and her face lit up.

"So...when is the date?" She said with a smirk which confused Peter.

"April 24th of next year," I said and i couldn't help but smile. Peter was concocting some sort of explanation to himself for our convocation. At that point i heard the front door open and Emmett's booming laughter.

"Peter...Charlotte?" I heard my angel say from the door way. I turned to see him and the rest of the family in the doorway. Charlotte looked unimpressed to see Alice.

"Jasper! You got her pregnant?" Peter said in shock. I slapped myself on the forehead.

"What on earth are you talking about you nut?" Jasper grumbled walking over to sit next to me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Well then what's happening on the 24th of April next year?" Peter pressed.

"I'm getting married to Lizzie," Jasper said rolling his eyes in sheer amusement. Peter's lips made an '0'.

"Hello Peter, Charlotte!" Alice said skipping in and plonking herself on the seat next to us.

"Alice..." Charlotte said and then stood up to go greet everyone else and talk to Carlisle.

"Alice...i thought you'd run away to the Volturi?" Peter said with a frown crossing his arms across his chest. Alice frowned slightly.

"No i went for Alec, that doesn't mean i don't want to be a part of this family," She said defensively. I shot peter a look which said to drop the subject. I felt Jasper start to twirl the ends of my hair around his fingers and i couldn't help but smile.

By eight o'clock i was in Alice's room trying to convince her that we did not need to attack spot lights to the roof of the house.

"A few fairy lights around the porch and perhaps a banner, but getting Emmett to attach spot lights to the roof...that's a bit much," I said with a look of amusement across my face. She frowned.

"But it'll look pretty!"

"And we'll have search and rescue knocking on the front door thinking it's a sos beacon," I pointed out. She giggled.

"Fine but i get to put the running lights down the drive," She pressed.

"Well i'm pretty sure Esme doesn't want people driving down the lawn so that is a good idea," I said waving as Rosalie walked in frowning.

"Whats the matter Rose?" I said as she shifted slightly.

"You know you're friend Tom from school?" She said with a sigh to which i nodded, "He went missing after school today...they've just found his body...he was attacked by an animal," My eyes went wide.

"Peter and Charlotte wouldn't do that..." I whispered, "Not so close to our home...they..." Rosalie shook her head.

"Edward says it definitely wasn't them, Jasper went with Carlisle to the hospital to help, we suspect there may be a newborn on the loose in Peak," Rose said, i buried my head in my hands. Tom was a good friend who i had known almost as long as Jasmine, it broke me to know he was dead. I sighed and stood up slowly.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie," Rosalie said softly. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault...all we can do now is make sure no one else gets hurt," I sighed shakily. Rose nodded.

"Edward, Bella and Emmett went with Peter to track down a scent...i'm going to head out now to help," Rosalie said leaving the room.

"I should head home to make sure Julie stays inside," I said to Alice who nodded.

"I'll come too, Jasper would self destruct if anything happened to you," Alice said. I shook my head.

"Go help look, there are more people in Peak than just me to worry about...i don't want to lose another friend to this," I said grabbing my bag and keys before hurrying out to my car and driving full speed home.

My front door was wide open when i got home, i mentally swore. I grabbed my lighter from the glove box and a can of aerosol and headed towards it, not bothering to lock my car. I crept through the door way and checked the living room. I heard a bang from up stairs and a scream before a door slammed. I darted up the stairs to see a deranged looking man about to kick down my dad's bedroom door. He was soaked in blood from head to toe. I whistled to get his attention.

"OI NEW BORN!" I yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He whirled around hissing madly and jumped at me. I held up my protection and pressed down the button on the aerosol, lighting the gas with the lighter causing a decent size fire ball to go rushing towards the newborn vampire who was in mid leap. He roared and went crashing to the floor his skin peeling from his face. Oh crap, that's just made him angry.

"What did you think would happen!" I heard Edward say very quickly as he rushed in up the stairs tackling the man to the floor before he got up again. I ran around the struggling pair and banged on the door.

"JULIE IT'S LIZZIE LET ME IN!" I yelled the door opened and i whimpered as the smell of blood hit me.

"It...it burns," She cried clutching her shoulder.

"How long ago where you bitten? I said dropping to my knees, Edward and Emmett were dragging the man from the house as i felt the two cold hands of my fiancé rest on my shoulders. Julie cried out in pain slightly, falling to her knees.

"Just as i shut the door," She whispered as her eyes started to roll.

"That was about a minute ago...please Jasper you can't let her change," I said turning to face him. His expression was hard as looked to Julie.

"I don't know if i can..."He started, almost chocking on his words as he looked to me. My eyes were starting to water as she collapsed into my arms shrieking in pain, my heart tore in two as the closest thing i had to a mother lay burning in my arms. As soon as she shrieked Jasper dropped to his knees gently grabbing her from my arms and sank his teeth into her bite wound. By now Carlisle had appeared at the top of the stairs. I watched, my stomach churning as Jasper sucked both blood and venom from her. After a moment Carlisle rested his hand on Jaspers shoulder and with a slight snarl he released her before quickly leaving. I quickly helped Carlisle roll her into the recovery position as he bound her wound.

As we sat in the ambulance Carlisle smiled to me slightly. We were the only two in the back along with the unconscious Julie.

"That was a very brave thing you did...brave but stupid..." He said as i sighed slightly.

"When i leave...Julie is going to be all Dad has left...i...i can't see him hurt," I whispered as Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders hugging me gently.

"Is Jasper ok? I feel so bad about asking him to do something like that but...but there was..." I started to break down at that point.

"I know there was nothing else you could do...Jasper would do anything for you and knowing he can stop is something that will only help him be with you...so don't worry," He said gently glancing to the heart rate monitor and oxygen levels before smiling down at me as the ambulance drew to a halt. As soon as the doors opened my dad was in looking his fiancé up and down.

"What happened?" He croaked gently taking her hand. My mouth opened and closed a few times, Julie was bound to remember being attacked by a vampire.

"We'll explain later, now we need to get her in a hooked up to a blood transfusion," Carlisle said as the paramedics wheeled her out. Dad took a deep breath and nodded.

"Rosalie is bringing you a change of clothes!" Carlisle called to me before rushing off with Dad to the emergency room.

I saw Tom's parents once i entered the waiting room. They looked miserable, i took a seat and watched as a policeman came over to me.

"Miss Daxon i need to ask you a few questions about the animal which attacked your stepmother," He said softly kneeling down in front of me.

"I...I didn't really see anything, as soon as i saw something in front of my dad's door i started to make a lot of noise and well...i had brought a aerosol can and a lighter from my car and shot fire at it. It left through an open window at that point, shortly after the Cullen's arrived and the rest was a blur of checking if Julie was alright. All i know was that it was big and black and smelt foul," I said with a shrug looking sincere, "I'm sorry i can't be of more help," He nodded and left.

Not long after Rosalie turned up and i went to get changed in the toilets. When i came back i headed for Rosalie only to be stopped by Tom's dad.

"Lizzie...i couldn't help over hearing that your stepmother was attacked by the thing...which...which...killed Tom," He said shakily. I frowned and nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry about Tom...he really was a great friend..." I whispered softly. He nodded and looked down.

"And i'm sorry for you...i hope...she recovers," He said before leaving to go to see his wife.

Me and Rosalie talked for a while before Carlisle came and led us though to the ward.

"She lost quite a bit of blood but we stopped the bleeding and got her on a blood transfusion quick enough that she should recover quickly," He said as he showed us into the private room. Dad was sat down next to Julie who surprisingly was awake.

"Sweety do you remember anything," He was pressing. She groaned softly.

"Only a burning sensation and Liz shouting for me to open the door and a very very pretty man who was kissing my shoulders," She said groggily. I gave her a lop sided smile.

"There wasn't anyone kissing your shoulder Julie..." I said softly.

"What a shame he was very beautiful...maybe it was an angel come to save me," She said.

"She's on morphine isn't she?" I said with a chuckle. Carlisle just nodded and laughed slightly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

13th March

I went home with Carlisle at three o'clock in the morning. Dad had night shift so he was watching over Julie. I yawned and leaned back into the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"It's been a long stressful day...you want anything to help you sleep?" Carlisle offered with a soft smile. I shook my head.

"I want a shower and then my bed and a cup of hot chocolate and a hug from Jasper...no drugs," I said with a sigh as he pulled up. I climbed out the car and made my way up to the front door where Alice, Rosalie and Esme where waiting.

"I so sorry sweetie," Esme said drawing me into a hug. I chuckled softly and hugged her back.

"I think Jasper made an impression on Julie...she's been rambling about soft kisses from beautiful angels," I said drawing back, that caused them to smile.

I trudged up the stairs after a bone crushing hug from Emmett and walked into mine and Jasper's room. I found the tall blond sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. I frowned slightly and chucked my jacket into one corner.

"Jazz...what's wrong?" i said walking towards him, i knelt down in front of him pushing the hair from his face. He raised his head to look at me. Crimson eyes shone out at me but i wasn't surprised, he had had to take a lot of blood from Julie to get all the venom from her system.

"I...i...i didn't think i would stop...and you...you were right there," He whispered, shaking slightly, "So...so much pain...fear..." He clutched his head between his hands. I placed my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him flat on his back whilst i climbed up to straddle his hips. I tugged at his wrists letting him know i wanted him to move his hands. He looked up to me and i smiled to him.

"You saved her life...she won't stop talking about this angel that kissed her shoulder and came to save her...I can never thank you enough for saving her Jasper...you are my hero," I whispered to him, leaning forward to softly press my lips against his. He whimpered slightly and i sat back up. He hadn't changed his clothes since then and was covered with her blood; it splattered his porcelain face and neck, caking his hands and clothes. I was surprised Esme hadn't made him strip at the front door. I needed to get his mind off of earlier. An idea came to my mind.

"Is Edward home?" I said slowly with a smirk. He blinked a few time and shook his head. I grinned slightly.

"Good because we both need a shower," I said with a sly smile. He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"But...that mean...no clothes," He said slowly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes...it's not like we're going to have sex...just a shower and we are engaged. Usually couples see each other naked BEFORE they get engaged now days," I said running my fingers teasingly down his chest. He looked at me with his mouth hanging open. I sighed and slid off of him.

"Well if you don't want to i can always shower on my own," I said standing up and walking towards the shower. I heard the bed creak and before i could blink he had flicked the light on in the ensuite. I chuckled to myself and stepped into the shower room.

I reached in and turned the water onto hot allowing it time to warm up. Jasper was standing awkwardly in the doorway. I chuckled and walked over and started to unbutton his shirt slowly, i felt his body tense slightly as my fingers grazed his skin. I could tell that with human blood in his system Jasper was a completely different person; for one thing he usually would have refused to shower with me until after we were married. This Jasper was wild and honestly it aroused me greatly, i told myself i would not seduce him into sex however much i felt my body crave it, he would be mortified if he did take my innocence out of wedlock.

After undoing the last button i cast the blood covered garment to the side before reaching down to unbuckle his leather belt and then undo his jeans. Getting the idea he gently hooked his fingers around the bottom edge of my tshirt and starting pulling it up, i raised my arms to allow him to pull it over my head. I skilfully undid his button one handed, the other doing the zipper as his ice cold hands travelled down my sides to the button on my jeans. I saw him swallow as i gently tugged his jeans down and unfastened mine doing the same leaving us standing in our underwear. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, holding me close as he removed my bra in a single motion, he had torn it from my body and thrown it in the direction of the sink.

"Well you can ask Rosalie for another Bra her reaction will be priceless," I sniggered hooking my finger round the elastic of his black boxer shorts. He simply smirked at me, seeming to find his confidence at the sight of my unshielded breasts and proceeded to rip away my lacy underwear as well.

"I think i may like you better dressed like this," He breathed against my lips before kissing me. I smiled and took his hands leading him to stand under the scorching water with me. I was starting to doubt myself slightly as to whether i made a good decision when he pulled me up against him and i felt something growing hard against my thigh. I heard him softly groan against my hair.

"Do you enjoy teasing me?" He whispered running his hands down my wet back, before carrying on to allow them to rest on my ass. I gasped against his chest as he squeezed.

"Maybe," I whispered softly dragging my nails down his chest; i tilted my head back to look at his face. Bad idea, arousal shot through me like a bullet. The way the water trickled down his wet hair, the droplets running down his face onto his toned chest. I moaned gently as his hands started travelling across my skin towards my breasts.

"You know i could take you right here..." He breathed leaning down to kiss my neck and then my lips.

"You could but you wouldn't," I whispered with a smirk. He was fully hard now, not helping the situation as it lodged itself between my legs as we shifted. He groaned in pleasure as i gasped.

"I haven't had a problem like this in a while," He admitted, "I pretty good at controlling my own feelings ...it was considered disgusting to become aroused around others unless alone with your wife... and especially around Edward...but seeing you like this is too much," His eyes roamed my body as he pressed my gently against the tiled wall.

"Can i touch your chest," He whispered softly, leaning his forehead against mine. I was pleasantly surprised that he bothered to ask.

"I wouldn't strip naked for you if i wasn't going to let you touch me," I whispered as a reply before moving to suck harshly on his neck. He grunted in shock, his hand roughly grabbing my breast. I bit against his marble skin and he tweaked my erect nipple causing me to moan. He wrapped an arm around my waist lifting me up, pressing me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately, my tongue wrestling his. He neglected problem throbbed against my dripping womanhood causing us to become more heated.

"Jasper..." I moaned softly against his lips, "I...I...We should stop...you know we'll soon be too out of it to make any rational decisions...you'll regret it... i know you will," He stopped and looked me in the eyes, his gaze glazed by the lust we both felt. After a second his eyes softened.

"I would never regret anything i do with you," He muttered his lips grazing my neck before settling in a specific spot before they parted and he proceeded to suck on my sweet spot, i moaned more loudly than i meant grabbing hold of his hair roughly, he moaned against my skin his teeth grazing my neck but not enough to break the skin. After a few moments he set me down seeming satisfied. I reached behind me and shut off the water. I lent panting against the wall, watching as he opened the shower curtain stepping out before passing me a towel and wrapped one around his own waste. He sighed slightly glancing at his still fully erect problem. I bit my lip slightly before towelling myself off. I chucked the towel to one side and went and wrapped my arms around him from behind and undid his towel taking his penis in one hand.

"Lizzie..." He hissed in surprise as i began to tease it by moving my hand up and down. I pressed my lips against his bare back as i moved my hand slightly faster, gradually picking up speed.

"Oh lord..." I heard him grunt as i felt him shift to grab hold of the basin. I pumped him harder for a couple of minutes before twirling around him elegantly, ducking under one of his arms and taking it into my mouth. I heard him groan and the sink creak slightly as i began to move my head at speed, dancing my tongue over the head. His body tensed quickly, i knew he wouldn't last long now so i moved my mouth faster over him. I heard the basin shatter as every muscle in him tensed and he released into my mouth. I moaned softly and swallowed, licking my fiancé clean before kissing the sensitive end and stood up. He stared at me in utter bewilderment as i licked my lips slightly.

"Bad girl..." He whispered softly burying his head in my hair as he pulled me close.

Jasper was a lot more relaxed the next morning and no we didn't have sex. I sat curled up on his lap on the sofa in my PJs as i sprawled out, his head leaning back, his eyes closed and a goofy smile spread across his lips. He was still on a high, he really must not have released in a very long time.

"Oh god...oh god...oh god..." I heard Edward mutter to himself as he walked in the room. He and Bella had been out all night hunting and had just gotten back. Jasper chuckled slightly.

"Whats going on?" Bella said in confusion, Emmett and Rosalie had now entered the room now along with Peter and Charlotte.

"Jasper needs a new sink," Edward muttered causing Peter howled with laughter.

"I know that face Jasper," Peter said with a smirk, "It also explains the odd noises from your room last night...have fun did you?" Edward rubbed his temples as Emmett whooped in a man to man congratulatory way.

"Not as much as i would have hoped," Jasper muttered with a sly smirk. I scoffed and frowned.

"You're not getting anything like THAT until after we're married..." I said folding my arms across my chest. The girls all nodded, including Alice who had just walked in.

"You're going to have a tough time with him Lizzie...he can't keep his hands to himself," Alice said with a grin. I mentally gagged. I didn't really want to think about that.

"That makes two of us," Edward muttered looking at me, "I'm going out until Jasper stops mentally replaying," The other laughed and walked out leaving us alone.

I turned and straddled his hips and pressed my lips against his.

"Happy birthday kitty cat," I said with a smile before kissing him again. He shook his head and sighed.

"I was hoping you had forgotten," He admitted with a sheepish smile. I scoffed and shook my head.

"I wouldn't forget your birthday..."

"I wouldn't blame you...heck i almost forgot my birth date!" He said with a hopeful smile. I chuckled leant over to the coffee table and opened one of the draws pulling out a single wrapped gift and a card.

"It's only one present from me...i knew you'd complain if i bought you more than one," I said smiling. He sighed and smiled taking the box from my hands and opened the card. The front was decorated with two cartoon figures giggling whilst climbing into bed with writing suspended above their heads which read 'To my fiancé on your birthday...i promise to make it VERY special'. He rolled his eyes and chuckled at the front and opened it, reading the message inside before setting it to one side and picking up the present. He pulled the gold ribbon gently off and then carefully unwrapped the ruby coloured foil, a colour which now matched his eyes. He frowned curiously at the ring box sitting in his hand before he flicked it open. A golden band with an intricately carved Celtic pattern encircling it sat inside. Jasper smiled gently.

"That is a beautiful gift Lizzie," He said and then laughed, "I thought the man was meant to buy the lady jewellery..." I scoffed and shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up and put it on," I said as he picked it up and slid it onto the middle finger on his right hand.

"It fits..." He said and the raised an eyebrow at me.

"I told Alice i was sneakily looking at wedding rings and didn't want you to know so she told me your ring size...i already knew you preferred wearing your rings on your middle finger rather than your ring finger," I said with a smile. He chuckled and leaned forward and kissed me.

"You're so amazing...i'm so lucky," He breathed against my lips.

Jasper drove me to the hospital later that day to see Julie. I arrived just as Dad staggered out half asleep along with Carlisle.

"Derek...i'll drive...you've worked too long," Carlisle said with a frown, "Come to my house and rest...you're house is covered in police tape," Dad sighed and then frowned until he saw me.

"Dad go with Carlisle, i'll drive your car back later..." I said with a soft smile, "Rest...me and Jasper will stay with Julie ok," Dad nodded in defeat.

"See you later sweetie...Jasper," Dad said before trudging off with Carlisle.

We had stopped off at the store on the way and bought some flowers, chocolates, balloons...well anything you could think of that said 'get well soon'. Jasper managed to open the door without the use of his hands and we went in. I set the presents on the bed and smiled. Julie's eye flickered open.

"Hey Liz...how are you today?" She said groggily slowly waking up.

"Its not me i'm worrying about! How are you?" I said sitting next to her.

"Feeling loads better...whats all this?" She said nodding to the pile of wrapped gifts on her bed.

"Presents! From me and Jazzy!" I said giggling like a child. Julie's eyes flashed around to look at Jasper who was leaning against the now close door.

"Hello Julie," He said with a smile. Julie cracked a grin.

Julie, to say it bluntly, found Jasper extremely attractive. It amused me greatly how she flirted with him. He found it disturbing and my dad got jealous and was very childish about it. But she always knew she was flirting and she did it in jest which made it even more hilarious.

"Why hello Jasper my sexy! Did you miss me? I missed you and haven't stopped THINKING about you," She said and winked at him before raising a shaky hand and blowing him a kiss. He moved his head as if to dodge it. I snickered slightly.

"Open your presents!" I said pushing them up the bed towards her. She chuckled and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Ok baby doll...hold your horses!" She grabbed the card and opened it smiling, "Oh my darling Jasper wrote this...Liz's handwriting makes it look like a spider barfed on the page," I pouted childishly.

"We can't all write in calligraphy!" I protested. Jasper laughed taking the seat next to me which to my amusement was closer to Julie. Let the entertainment begin. She opened the two boxes of chocolates, teddy bear, crossword books and vase. Jasper passed her the giant bouquet of flowers.

"Oh really Jasper...your fiancé is my finace's daughter...you really shouldn't treat me so well... our relationship would never work...but please don't cry over me...i shall always love you in my dreams," She said groping his upper thigh with a wicked smile. He cowered backwards slightly.

"Don't worry...i won't," He hissed as a reply. I cracked up in hysterics.

"Now now Julie...you really shouldn't molest my son...especially on his birthday," I heard a beautiful voice resound from the door way. I smiled to Esme as she took the seat on the other side of the bed. Julie released Jasper's thigh and sat back with a long sigh.

"But Esme isn't that what all boys want on their 18th? He's a man now," Julie said flashing Esme a smile. Esme chuckled.

"My Jasper is a gentleman and shall wait until he's married," Esme said and then grinned, "Or at least until Lizzie is eighteen...Now Jasper i really must ask HOW you broke your sink,"

Julie's eyes lit up and i winced slightly, Jasper's face fell.

"I...i dropped something in it..." He lied. Esme didn't look convinced.

"What? A baby elephant? That was china reinforced with titanium..."She said, "It would take a baby elephant to break it..." Jasper slapped his forehead causing a wicked cracking sound to resound.

"Either that or Jasper used his magic Vampire strength to break it..." Julie said casually glancing at her nails. Silence resounded.

"What on earth are you talking about? Maybe you lost a little too much blood," I said quickly.

"Liz babes...i'm not stupid...my memory has come back fine...that psycho bit me and then Jasper bit me again...i guess it was something like a double negative...they cancelled each other out and..."

"STOP!" I screamed clutching my head, "Stop...i don't want to...to go yet," I stood up rushed from the room. I stopped in an empty corridor and leant against the wall. Tears streamed down my face.

"Lizzie...darling...please don't cry," Jasper touched my shoulder, calming my anxiety before wrapping his arms around me.

"But...at this rate...we'll need to leave soon...before everyone knows!" I said quietly holding him close.

"Hush...Julie looked mortified when you ran out. She said she wouldn't tell anyone...she was just messing around..." Jasper said and then sighed, "Any anyway back in forks a whole family of native Indians knew about us...i don't think two people will hurt..."

"It's not them hurting us i'm worried about...the volturi will kill them if they find out and you lot cannot protect them all the time," I whispered burying my face in his shirt. He kissed the top of my head and chuckled.

"Come one, Esme said she'll stay until Carlisle gets here in half an hour...lets go home," He said sliding an arm around my waist leading me out.

We got home at seven o'clock. I was lucky i had worn my black skinny jeans, petrol blue lacy vest top and heels of the same colour because as soon as we pulled up the drive we were greeted by dozens of cars.

"Happy birthday kitty cat," I said winking at him before climbing from the car.


	30. Chapter 30

Alice had of course in my absence gone overboard with the decorating but it looked fantastic. Music blared through the double glazing as i took Jasper's hand and lead him up to the door. The door knob was ripped from my grasp before i could even open it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASPER!" A chorus of voice's shouted as we walked through the door. I couldn't miss the slight grin that spread across his face as every one went back to dancing, a few of our closer friends coming over to say hello.

"Jaz! Welcome to the eighteen club! Only a few selected people make it to our level of awesomeness!" Conner said with a grin. He and Jasper man hugged whilst I and Jasmine just rolled our eyes.

"Conner babes i think Jasper is MORE than entitled to be in your club," Jasmine said with a wink at Jasper who rubbed the back of his neck whilst i sniggered. Conner simply looked confused.

"Now mate i know it's your birthday and you're not exactly local but...who the hell are they? Gate crashers?" Conner and Jasper's friend Matt said pointing over to a far corner. I turned to see Charlotte and Peter hovering in a far corner waving timidly. I almost had a heart attack, almost. Jasper calmed me before i started to panic too much and chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"They're friends from when i used to live down south. They stopped in yesterday for a surprise visit," He said with a smile, "And Matt...you touch Charlotte and Peter will quite literally rip your head from your shoulders and drink your blood...no joke," They where in hysterics whilst me and Jasmine laughed nervously.

"S'cool mate...s'all cool! I'll leave this pretty lady alone" He said scanning his eyes around the crowd, "However...Lily is mine," He stalked off in his rapist paedo fashion after his prey.

I led Jasper over to Peter and Charlotte.

"Jasper...i didn't realize you had so many hu...friends from school," Charlotte corrected herself quickly a half smile. She was physically strained from the effort of restraining herself.

"Charlotte…relax…everything is fine," Jasper said working his magic as Charlotte let out a small hiss as someone passed too close.

"Don't feel obliged to stick around all night if you don't want too, you're welcome to step outside if you need too," I said with a smile, Jasper rested his chin on my head.

We danced to whatever music Alice decided to mix together. Soon I escaped from Jasper's arms long enough to steal a microphone. Alice cut the music.

"Hey everyone! I'd just like to thank you all for coming and making Jasper's birthday so special! Your support is much appreciated!" I said with a smile and a few of Conner's friends whooped, "But we all know that everyone who was invited is not here…Tom was an amazing friend to both Jasper and I and…well…everyone. People so loyal are few and far between…some may think this party is in bad taste but I would like to think Tom wouldn't want to ruin Jasper's special day over something nothing of us could control…" There was a murmur of applause and a lot of nodding in agreement.

"A toast! To Jasper…who deserves to have something so special celebrated with those who care for him…a wonderful friend, brother and fiancé," I said raising my filled glass of punch, a few of the boys wolf whistled childishly to which I raised my eyebrows. Everyone else bar Jasper raised the glasses Alice, Rosalie and Bella had distributed whilst I was talking. We all took a sip.

"Another toast…To Tom…who shall be dearly missed by all for he truly was a friend worth having close to you," We sipped our drink in silence with solemn faces. After a moment of silence I grinned.

"Now why don't we do something Tom was excellent at doing! Having fun! Music please Alice!" I said and the music blared again. The party guests whooped in accordance and went back to dancing.

I walked back into the crowd where someone caught my arm.

"Lizzie…thanks…for what you said about Tom," Tom's girlfriend Nikki had caught my arm. She looked exhausted but was smiling all the same. I gave her a smile.

"I should be thanking you for coming even under the circumstances," I said giving her a hug. She chuckled.

"If it where the other way around I'm more than certain you would do the same," She said with a shrug, "And I'm sorry to hear about your step-mum-to-be…how is she?"

"She'll recover…with my dad and Jasper's dad as her doctors she's getting more attention than a usual patient would," I said my face contorting slightly.

"That's good to hear…thanks again Liz," She said before walking back over to her friends.

After two hours more dancing it was time for Esme to come out with her massive iced chocolate cake. Jasper's face soured instantly at the though of eating human food. I gave him my best puppy dog face and he chuckled softly in defeat. Esme wheeled out the cake followed by my Dad as Carlisle had the night shift today. Edward winked at me from his piano and started to play. We all began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Jasper, Happy birthday to you!" We all cheered and clapped as Jasper blew out the candles. There was a whirring and a click as Dad snapped a photo on my camera.

"Thanks Daddy!" I said with a smile.

"No problem Elizabeth," He said with a smile. Esme handed her son a knife.

"Whats this for?" He said confusedly.

"Jasper sweety…you need to cut the cake and hand out the slices!" She said chuckling. Emmett's snickering only just drowned out my own as I watched Jasper trying to cut out even sized portions of the chocolate layer cake.

"Do I really have to eat this?" He said eyeing up the obviously smaller slice of cake before him. I nodded.

"Jasper…humor me on this ok?" I said with a smile picking up his slice of cake from his plate and holding up to his closed mouth. He slowly parted his lips and took a small bite from the cake.

"The smaller the bites you take the longer it'll take to eat it," I pointed out to him with an amused face. He grabbed my wrist and forced me to put the whole thing in his mouth before proceeding to lick my fingers in a way that got me hot under the non-existent collar. Edward's gagging noises resounded from behind Jasper. I shot him a 'shut the **** up and get out of my head' look and then grinned as a girl from my French class asked him if he was choking on his cake.

I was almost knocked flat as two arms fastened themselves around my waist.

"Please can I have more cake?" Renesmee said with a smile.

"What did your mum say?" I said with a smile.

"Yes!" She said grinning.

"Ask Jasper then…it's his cake…he might want to eat it all himself," Renesmee shot Jasper an accusing look before putting on the puppy dog eyes and fastening herself to his waist.

"Please may I have another slice of cake," He looked at her for a moment.

"One more slice…then teeth cleaned and bed…it's 10:30…" Jasper said with a smile, leading his niece over to the table with the cake on.

Soon the other's left and Alice ordered me off to bed.

"We'll tidy up…you go and relax…" She said shooing me and Jasper up the stairs. Once we reached our room I kicked off my heels with relief and grabbed my night gown.

"Hmm…I was thinking we may need to shower after all that dancing," Jasper said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"I somehow think Esme may implode if you say you need another sink," I pointed out with a chuckle. Jasper scoffed wrapping his arms around me with a smirk.

"On the bed then," He said pulling my top up slowly.

"Major Whitlock behave yourself," I said with a grin, "You're still not getting everything though,"

"Oh really? Well that's a shame because I was hoping to put Conner's gift to good use," Jasper said sarcastically pointing to the box of condoms next to the strawberry flavored body icing. I smirked picking up the icing.

"I never said we couldn't use this," I whispered pressed my lips against his.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THIS!" I heard Edward's voice yell. I chuckled as me and Jasper crashed to the bed.

I slowly unbuttoned Jasper's shirt, kissing down the slither of exposed skin as I went. He growled softly pulling my tshirt fully from my body exposing my black lace bra which he skillfully unhooked.

"Behave yourself…" I whispered with a smirk as I unzipped his jeans. He frowned.

"I could say the same thing to you…" He said, quickly shutting up as I yanked his jeans and boxers off in one swift movement. I raised an eyebrow at his throbbing member.

"It doesn't take much to get you excited does it my kitty cat?" I said discarding my skinny jeans, leaving myself in my lace thong.

"I shall remind you that I haven't had sexual intercourse in a very long time…" He murmured clamping his eyes shut as I ran a finger along the vein, his hands clenching into fists.

"You're going to have to wait a little longer for that but…I'll relieve you every time you feel the need," I whispered taking him into my hand. He groaned louder than he expected as he slapped a hand over his mouth. He bit down on his knuckles as I moved my head closer to him after a minute or so of teasing him, running my hand in a slowly increasing pace along his length. I closed my mouth around the head, continuing my hand up him slowly, bringing my mouth down to meet my hand. I glanced up as I swirled my tongue around him to see his back arch as I flicked my tongue across his slit. I grinned to myself and moved my mouth and hand in rhythm, slowly picking up pace until I abandoned my hand completely, deep throating him at pace. Soon he let out a ripping growl and released. I swallowed running my tongue along his still slowly twitching member as I brought myself up to lie next to him.

Before I knew what had happened he was kissing me passionately his fingers hooked around my thong before he tore it from me and then proceeded to slowly trace a finger up and down my clit. My eyes rolled as he pressed against it gently, one finger tracing my lips. He sniggered at my reaction as his fingers thrust into me.

"J…Jasper…you tease," I breathed as he latched onto one of my nipples, flicking his tongue over it as he pumped his fingers in and out of my, abusing my clit as he went. I grasped handfuls of his hair into my fists as my back arched. His hands where so skillful, and I had never masturbated before the growing aching in me was too much, tying knots in my stomach I moaned loudly, biting my lip.

"Jasper…so…good," I breathed as he sucked on my sweet spot, my bare breasts pressing against his bare chest as I arched. My walls clamped around his fingers in a mind blowing orgasm, coating his fingers in my body's lubrication. I watched dazed as he withdrew his fingers from me, slowly licking the creamy fluid from them.

"Lizzie is a very very naughty girl," He hissed against my lips, kissing me passionately, making me taste myself as he tasted himself. Mixing our juices with our dancing tongues. Our games did not end there though.

I awoke the next morning, virginity still intact yet still able to taste strawberries. I hopped down the stairs two at a time.

"Morning Lizzie sweety what would you like for breakfast?" Esme asked once I reached the kitchen.

"Anything as long as it doesn't involve strawberries…" I said with a smile. Esme face bore a look of confusion, seeming to decide it was best not to ask. Edward couldn't seem to make eye contact with me when he entered the kitchen closely followed by Renesmee. Esme placed pancakes in front of me with golden syrup before leaving to go shopping.

"Uncle Jasper?" Renesmee said munching her own pancakes.

"Yes Nessie?" He said turning from the coffee maker to look at her.

"When is my cousin coming? You and Auntie Lizzie where making babies last night weren't you?" Edward's head turned exorcist style to look at his daughter. My jaw dropped and Jasper's face darkened.

"EMMMETT!" Jasper roared exiting the kitchen as Emmet's booming laughter faded into the distance.

"Nessie sweetie…Uncle Jasper and I haven't been…making babies," I said delicately. Although Nessie was physically more mature than her age, and mentally more mature in some areas she was just as clueless as any other five year old in the area of adult physical relationships. Nessie nodded slowly.

"Where do babies come from anyway? Is it like a kit you get?" My mouth opened and closed a few time and I looked to Edward. He looked as hopeless as me.

"Well…you know a chick comes from an egg and a plant comes from a seed? Well people are special as we come from both. The mummy has the egg and the daddy has the seed? And well…they give each other a very special cuddle and fit together like…puzzle pieces...and the daddy gives the mummy the seed and puts it in the egg in the mummy's tummy…and then a baby grows…" I said slowly and then nodded slowly, "Yep…that's how a baby is made," Nessie nodded slowly.

"How does the daddy put the seed in the mummy's tummy? Is there a little door?" Nessie said after a moments thought. Edward quickly silenced his daughter.

"Go brush your teeth…enough questions for one day," Edward said as Bella walked in looking confused.

"Why is Jasper kicking Emmett's butt on the front lawn?" Bella said as her daughter skipped past.

"Emmett told Nessie that Liz and Jaz where making babies last night so she asked when her cousin was coming…" Edward said. Bella's face darkened and she turned on her heel heading towards the front door.

"EMMETT CULLEN YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Me and Edward just laughed to each other.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Still 15th march

We left after i got dressed to go and bring Julie home. Carlisle had cleared her for release this morning and had called Jasper to come and pick her up as he and my dad had to work. I chucked Jasper my car keys as i slid my feet into my luscious brown leather boots and pulled on Jasper's navy blue hoodie. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I swear you wear my hoodies more than i do," He said with a chuckle as he finished lacing his loafers. His choice of foot wear generally amused me. He did the usual teenage ensable of jeans, tshirt, a hoodie and trainers at school but when at home he was dress shirt, smart jeans, leather belt and matching coloured loafers or other smart shoes. Honestly he looked sexily amazing but some of the shoes where pointy...almost elf like. It was one of those moments where i looked at his shoes and seriously wondered whether his toes went to the end of those shoes. It was a stupid thought, i had seen Jasper's feet enough times to know he didn't have three inch long toes and Edwards sniggering from the living room told me i was being idiotic but you did have to wonder.

We hopped in the car and i buckled up tight. I trusted Jasper's ability to drive but if something appeared from nowhere he would stop and breaking in a manual and trying to steer and stop me flying through the windshield was too much for one person, even if he is a vampire. He pulled away and sped off towards the hospital. I flicked on the radio and Taylor Swift's Love story was playing. I couldn't help but smile, it felt like years ago that we had played this as he drove me to school. I found it hard to believe i had only known him for five months and here i was engaged. It made my head spin slightly at the fact i would most likely spend the rest of eternity with the man next to me. He glanced to me and chuckled.

"What's gotten you so happy? Glad she's coming home?"He said raising his eyebrows at me.

"I was just thinking about the first time we heard this song together...to me if feels so long ago yet it hasn't been that long at all..." I said watching the trees fly by. He was quiet for a moment.

"i've been alive for 172 years and these past five months have made them all worth living. The wars...the pain...you make everything worth it," Jasper said with a smile that could melt the polar ice caps in a second. His eyes twinkled as he took hold of one of my hands, keeping the other firmly on the wheel.

"I love you so much Jasper," I whispered softly running my thumb over the back of his hand. He gently squeezed my hand.

"And i love you too Lizzie," He said as we pulled up into the car park.

The words 'I love you' where not often said between me and Jasper. We both felt if you said them too often they lost their meaning. So when they are said it means a lot to both of us. I looked up to the golden god of a man say beside me he parked the car; i truly was a very very lucky woman to have him as my own.

We made our way into the hospital and up to Julie's room. Carlisle was joking with her when we entered.

"Hey!" Julie said with a smile as i walked in. Her arm was in a sling, but other than that she looked fine.

"Hey Julie, Carlisle," I said with a smile.

"Hello Jasper," She said giving him a wink as he walked in. Jasper just nodded.

"Must you terrorize my son so?" Carlisle said to Julie in exasperation, yet the twinkle of amusement never left his eyes. Julie chuckled darkly as Jasper picked up her bag from the bed and rolled his eyes.

Dad and Julie and I had to stay with the Cullen's for about a month whilst the police held our house as a crime scene. This was the first time Julie had actually been to the Cullen's and i had to wonder whether my eyes went that big the first time i came here.

"This place is huge!" Julie said as she stepped out of the car.

"You get used to it..." I said with a smile. We walked up to the front door and i opened it. The second i put a foot in the door a small copper haired child was attached to me.

"Nessie sweety at least let me get inside so the others can get in," I said with a laugh.

"I want to meet Auntie Lizzie's mummy!" She said pouting, tugging me inside.

"Nessie...Let Lizzie go so she can get her coat and shoes off..." I heard a voice say from the stairs.

"Oh hey Jacob," I said with a smile, "How are you?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh i'm great..." He said sarcastically. I frowned and kicked off my boots and hung up my coat. Julie was gawking at the decorating and Jasper did not look happy at all.

"Julie this is Nessie...Jasper's niece... Nessie why don't you go show Auntie Julie around ok?" I said not taking my eyes off of Jacob.

"Dining room...now," I said looking from Jasper to Jacob.

I sighed and frowned.

"Why don't you two explain to me what's going on?" I said irritably.

"Basically as soon as you are turned into a vampire the treaty is over," Jacob said simply with a sigh, "Look i don't have any problem with the Cullen's or you Lizzie...and i know it seems unfair as we let Bella slide because i imprinted on Nessie but we have to think of people's safety..." I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You don't think Jasper is capable of handling a new born vampire?" I said and then frowned as the door opened and a man walked in.

"Oh there you are Jake!" He said seeming oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

"Lizzie this is Seth, he's part of my pack," Jacob said leaning back in his chair. I gave him a warm smile.

"Hi Seth...but anyway Jacob...how about this. I trust Jasper and the rest of them to be able to keep me fully under control when it comes to me being turned. I shall have Jasper's child and i shall be turned. If i harm any human i ..."

"Lizzie," Jasper said warningly with a pained look. I took his hand gently.

"No Jasper it's fine...if i harm any human during my time as a new born, so that is the nine months after i am bitten then you can destroy me. You must leave my child and my family alone but you can destroy me," I said firmly. I saw Seth shift in the corner of my gaze. He seemed uncomfortable. Jacob was quiet for a moment.

"Why only the first nine months,"

"After that i lose the speed and strength that makes new borns extremely dangerous, my need for blood decreases and Jasper can restrain me easily, after the nine month mark i won't be a threat...i'll make sure of it," I said softly. Jacob let out a long breath.

"Fine...i'll set you a time limit though...you have eighteen months, by the 15th September 2015 you need to be turned...we're not going to sit around forever waiting for you..." Jacob said standing up and leaving the room. Seth hovered for a moment and then left too.

I felt as though my whole world crashed.

"Oh Lizzie..." Jasper said softly pulling me gently from my chair and onto his lap, wrapping me up in his arms. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I...I just want you and everyone else to be safe," I whispered into his shirt. I felt him press his lips against the top of my head.

"Everything will be fine..." Jasper said soothing me, calming me down.

Jasper and i where lying on the bed later that day. I rubbed my cheek against his chest.

"Halloween," I said gently twirling a strand of his hair around one of my fingers.

"What?" He said sounding extremely confused.

"Lets move the wedding forward...not everyone gets instantly pregnant like Bella..." I said softly. He was silent for a moment, his ice cold fingers traced up and down my back.

"You sure you don't want to move it sooner?" He said softly. I laughed gently and looked up and kissed him.

"Why did you have a date in mind?" I said curiosity dripping from my every word. He looked embarrassed slightly.

"Well...i always envisioned a wedding in either spring when the flowers where in full bloom...or autumn when the leaves where just starting to turn golden and fall..." He said looking down slightly. I placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head to look at me.

"Jasper...that sounds like a beautiful idea," I whispered and kissed him softly, he tightened his grip on my waist and returned my kiss with passion. I pulled back once i needed air and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What date?" I said closing my eyes for a moment.

"September the fourteenth...that was my mother's birthday, and as she's not going to be here i'd like to give her that much," He said almost sadly.

"Your mother would be very proud of you kitty cat..."I said softly.

"I should probably go talk to the girlies...this wedding is not going to plan itself...you want to come too?" I said with a smile. He chuckled and kissed the end of my nose.

"I've got something to talk about with Em and Ed...And i think i could do without the squealing girly talk," He said cheekily. I laughed and kissed him quickly before heading down stairs.

"Lizzie i am SO sorry about Jacob...i..."Bella said rushing over as soon as i reached the bottom of the stairs. I held my hands up to silence her. I could see Jacob and Seth sitting in the living room, the cringed.

"September the fourteenth...this year...we've moved the wedding forward..."I said, her eyes widened and she grabbed my hands.

"ALICE! ROSALIE! ESME!" Bella called, they were with us instantly, and they must have heard what i had said.

"Lets get planning," Esme said with excitement as they dragged me up stairs and into Esme's study.

"So...what ideas did you have?" Alice said as we sat around in arm chairs. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times.

"Jasper seems to have this idea of an outdoor wedding in the autumn sun, something old fashioned..."I said running ideas through my head. Alice laughed.

"He tried to talk me into that but i wanted something modern..." She said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well i've never really thought to much about it so i am happy to go with Jasper..." I said and then closed my eyes, "But i want my Mum there...my real mum..." Esme smiled softly and pulled out her phone and pulled up a number. She handed me the phone. I took a deep breath and pressed call and held it up to my ear.

"Sophie Locke," A womans voice said.

"Oh hi...my name is Elizabeth Daxon..." I said slowly. The line was silent for a moment.

"L...L..Lizzie?" She said softly, "Oh...my baby girl...how did you find my number? Has your dad decided to let us talk again?" She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Mum...i...i...i need to ask you something..." I said, tears slowly tracing down my face.

"Anything baby girl...anything,"

"Come to my wedding in September...i'll get the tickets and sort out a place for you to stay...please just come..." I could hear her sobbing softly.

"Of course angel...of course i'll come,"

We spoke for another five minutes and i told her my phone number and she said she'd text me later. Her new husband was called Gary and the reason my dad hadn't wanted me to have anything to do with me was because was a heart surgeon from London and he got jealous. I had known my Dad never had a problem with getting divorced from Mum so i never understood why he was so adamant i never got in touch with her. Gary seems to have been the missing link, Dad wanted me to think he was amazing and he thought Gary would overshadow my view of my father. It was slightly amusing.

"Ok...i was thinking i could get golden, orange and red metal leaves and make it look like they're climbing the arch way," Alice said sketching her idea onto the paper before her.

"If we schedule it for about six o'clock it will be getting dark so we won't have to worry about the sparkling thing," Rosalie said looking up from a sun rise and sun set chart. I was absorbing all of this as i flicked through bridal gown magazines trying to find inspiration in what i wanted Alice to make me.

"What type of cake do you want sweetie?" Esme called over from her desk.

"Layered, butter cream icing, raspberry jam filling," I said with a grin. She chuckled.

"We could get Emmett to be the priest again, he's still got his licence," Bella said thoughtfully. I looked up from my magazine and straight at her.

"What did you just say?"

"Emmett was the priest at my wedding," She said slowly. I howled with laughter.

"Sorry Bella Babe but i'd rather a stranger than Emmett...i'd laugh all the way through the vows..." I said with a grin. Rosalie and Alice sniggered.

"I'll ring round later, find someone suitable," Esme said with a smile.

The door cracked open and in walked my Dad and Carlisle.

"What on earth are you lot doing?" My dad said looking at each of us in turn.

"Planning Lizzie's wedding..." Alice said with a smile.

"Jasper and I decided we didn't want to wait until next april so we're having our wedding in September...Julie had her sisters and friends helping her so we decided to get on with the basics," I said with a smile. Carlisle was standing behind my Dad and he gave me a very apologetic look. Dad slowly paled.

"My baby is growing up to fast," He said walking over and perching on the edge of the chair.

"Don't worry dad...i doubt i'll grow up much more," I said taking a sip of my drink. My dad gave me a sad smile, leaning forward and kissed my forehead.

"If you need me to do anything, organise anything just ask ok?" He said with a smile. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You have your wedding just over a month before mine...shouldn't you be planning your not mine?" I said with a lop sided smile. His face soured.

"Julie keeps changing her mind...one minute she wants pink roses the next red...then tulips...it's driving me crazy!" He said with a sigh. I snickered and smiled at him.

"Stop procrastinating and go help her!" I said with a grin.

"Well Jasper's not here helping you!" He said whilst pouting like a small child.

"He's planning something...and i'm not sure if i want to know what...that does not mean though that you can bale one your fiancé...so get!" I said pushing him off the arm. He stumbled to his feet and left shaking his head slightly.

After half an hour of talking dress ideas with Alice i was suddenly greeted by a smiling Nessie.

"Auntie Lizzie," She said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes?" I said eyeing her up with suspicion.

"At your wedding...can i be a brides maid?" She said beaming hopefully.

"Nessie! It's rude to ask!" Her mother said sourly. I laughed, rolling my eyes skywards.

"Of course...i want you and your mum and Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose and my friend Jasmine to be my brides maids!" I said chuckling. They all squealed in excitement.

"Oooh oooh! Can i choose the bridesmaids dresses?" Alice said grinning. I snorted.

"You can come up with three designs Alice. I shall choose the one i like best ok?" I said envisioning something horrifying if i let her loose. She nodded and flicked to a fresh page in her sketch book.

"Busy working are you?" I heard a voice behind me say. I looked up and pressed my lips against Jaspers.

"Cream or Magnolia?" I said holding two napkins up in front of his face. He stared blankly at them for a moment.

"Is there a difference?" He said flatly. Alice snickered.

"I told you he wouldn't know the difference," She sang. I sighed.

"Cream," I said raising one slightly, "Or Magnolia," I raised the other slightly. His eyes flicked from one to the other.

"It's a simple question of your preference, there is no right or wrong answer," I said in amusement.

"That one," He said pointing to the magnolia one.

"Magnolia it is," I said throwing it to Esme who caught it and put it in a box next to her. Jasper let out a sigh of relief.


	32. Chapter 32

The next few months flew by in a haze. The Cullen's had quizzed me constantly in the run up to the finals. I submitted my college applications asking for a deferred year to please my father. Alice had out done herself in making Julie's wedding dress and i had yet to see mine. I had almost daily telephone calls with my mother in England, luckily Jasper had insisted on paying my phone bill. All in all my life was hectic but i was happy.

Two days before Lizzie's eighteenth

I hopped down the stairs two at a time and dove head first onto the sofa where my dad was starting to doze. My dad sat bolt upright with a start as i giggled at the look of shock on his face.

"We need to redecorate," I said to him simply. His face soured, he hated decorating, i could see paint brushes and rollers flash before his eyes. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Dad i didn't mean you. Esme IS an interior designer, i am sure she'd be thrilled if you asked her to decorate for you," I said with a smile. Edward had said to me Esme was itching to have another project to work on and suggested my house would be the perfect thing to keep her busy for a while.

Dad looked dubious for a moment then nodded.

"I'll talk to Carlisle...but nothing too...striking..." He said rolling his eyes skywards. I grinned at him hopping off of the sofa.

"Don't worry she's good at what she does," I said before hopping up and heading out, grabbing my keys as i went.

I parked my range rover in my spot in the garage before heading in. Cold lips pressed against mine before i could ever step inside the door, strong arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled into the kiss and ran my tongue along his lower lip as a tease.

"Lizzie..." He said chuckling, gently rubbing my back in small circles. I smiled and rested my forehead against his chest. I was home; i would always be home as long as i was with him. He guided me inside and through to the living room where we sat down, me taking my place on his lap.

I was completely content curled up on Jasper's lap, playing with the ends of his long blond hair, running the silky strands through my fingers. I smiled feeling his ice cold fingers trace small circles along the exposed skin of my back. I could have sat there for hours like that, no words needed to be said. He could feel everything i felt and he in return projected everything he felt into me. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. I could feel someone coming.

"Why is Jacob here?" I muttered, half to myself. Jasper frowned slightly.

"He's not..."Jasper muttered back. As soon as the words left his mouth his face contorted into pure hatred. Jasper and Jacob didn't really see eye to eye and as soon as the large boy opened the front door Jasper was on high alert. I sighed and chuckled softly.

"I'm not even going to ask how...by now i should know the answer," Jasper muttered tightening his grip around my waist protectively.

It was true he knew the answer. I seemed to simply know where people are, if i'm being watched or if someone is going to come into the house. I unfortunately could not do this on demand, i would just suddenly know. When i was younger my father simply called it intuition but Carlisle seems to think it will probably manifest itself as ability once i am turned.

Nessie skipped into the room and sat down on the sofa. She now looked and acted thirteen or fourteen, Edward and Bella where starting to have problems with her. My sweet and innocent adoptive niece was now almost six and in the middle of a growth spurt. She was wearing an extremely short skirt and a very low cut top. Jasper cleared his throat at her.

"Nessie i suggest you go put some clothes on before your father sees you," Jasper said firmly, raising his eyebrows in her direction. Nessie pulled out her ipod and stuck the buds in her ears turning on her music, acting as if Jasper hadn't said anything. Jacob walked into the room and frowned at seeing her, rolling his eyes skywards he glanced at me and shrugged. I sighed, here we go again.

"Renesmee...don't ignore your uncle, do as your told and go put something more modest on," I said softly going and pulling the head phones out of her ears, "Do not be rude please, you know better than this," She hissed at me, lashing out and snatching the head phones back.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She yelled at me shoving me back. Hard. I head a crack and breathed in sharply.

"RENESMEE STOP IT!" Jacob yelled as i stumbled back into him. Jasper was on his feet growling at Nessie and holding me gently.

"Stop it Jasper," I muttered steadying myself. Nessie was glaring and hissed at me, Jasper snarled. I reached up behind me and touched his face.

"Nessie i suspect you have just broken my ribs...i suggest you either go to your room and stay there or go and get your grandfather," I said gently, feeling blood rise in my throat. She stormed out of the room muttering to herself.

"Jacob, go after her," I muttered, starting to see spots.

Soon Carlisle had me in the hospital being x-rayed. Jasper was livid, it took everything i had in me to talk him out of killing his niece. Bella had told me bluntly she wouldn't have been mad if Jasper had beat the living crap out of her, she said she would have been happy to lend him a hand as long as we didn't kill her. I pointed out it probably wouldn't have been the best way to teach her a lesson.

I was sat in a private room with Rosalie. Jasper had gone to pick up an overnight bag for me, a rib had come close to puncturing my lung so after doing some careful prodding and bandaging Carlisle had made me agree to stay in for one night for observation.

"I cannot believe the little wench did that," Rosalie seethed. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie she's young and hormonal. Heck a few years ago i was probably like that. It must be difficult for her, she grows so fast the hormonal changes must be seriously messing with her head, it took me ages to adjust to puberty, i think i'd have gone a little psycho if it had been me in her shoes," I said pointedly, well more wheezed.

"You, Lizzie, are a saint. I can't see how you're not mad," Rose said flicking her long blond hair over one shoulder.

"Jasper is mad enough for the both of us," I said flatly and then half shrugged, "And anyway it's not her fault, she's going through a rough patch. I can promise you she'll feel awful once she surfaces again, she'll feel like she's been a bitch and a cow and she'll be grovelling..." Rosalie laughed at the thought.

"Let me guess...you know because you where like it?" She said and i nodded.

"Ask my Dad...i am sure he'd be more than happy to tell you i was so terrible," I said with a grin.

Jasper came back with a fuming Edward.

"Lizzie i am so sorry...i can tell you now Renesmee will not be seeing the light of day for the next century," Edward said handing me some flowers and carefully wrapped presents. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Ed really it's fine, Ness is a teenager now and it's hard for her," I said eyeing up the presents, "There really is no need for gifts..." Edward shook his head and insisted. I chuckled and unwrapped them; there was an emerald necklace and earrings, a book and a teddy bear which read 'Best Auntie'. I sniggered and held it up to show Rosalie who pouted.

"Sorry Rose but hey...you know i am the best," I said with a wink. She laughed.

"Hell your niece broke your ribs and you brush it off like its nothing...compared to you i'm a crap aunt," She said sighing dramatically in defeat. They left to let me rest, leaving me with Jasper.

I turned to look at Jasper who was still frowning.

"I'm fine, if you keep frowning like that you WILL get wrinkles, marble skin or not," I said flatly. He shook his head, seeming unimpressed with my humour.

"You're in pain," He said sourly, "I don't like it," I sighed deeply.

"Jasper i have broken ribs so yes i am in some pain but it doesn't bother me...i've been through worse and you are aware i will go through worse...i am not going to moan and have people fuss over me. I poked an angry bear with a stick...if anything it's my fault for aggravating her," I said softly, taking his hand in mine. He sat down on my bed and gently stroked my cheek.

"It's not your fault...i should have sensed her aggression...i should have protected you," He said looking down. I snorted my laughter.

"That's why you're sulking? Nessie is one of the last people i would have ever though i'd need protecting from and anyway...if she wanted to have hurt me she would have done it. She didn't mean to, it wasn't aggression it was annoyance," I said gently. He smiled slightly but still didn't look happy. I simply chuckle softly and leaned back into my tower of pillows.

Soon my father came in looking worried.

"I'm on my break. What happened? Carlisle said you had broken ribs," He said rushing over to my bed side.

"I tripped over my handbag and landed on the coffee table," I lied with a smile, "But i promise next time Jasper tells me it's a stupid place to leave it i shall listen," Dad relaxed slightly and sat down in the chair looking stressed.

"You really aren't that bright are you?" He teased i shrugged and smiled wide.

Soon Dad had gone home and i had finally given in to the drowsy side effects of my pain killers. After what seemed like moments my eyelids where fluttering open. I yawned, wincing as i moved to sit up. I turned to greet Jasper, surprised to instead to find Nessie sitting there.

"Hey sweetie," I said with a smile. She looked up and frowned slightly.

"Uncle Jasper went hunting," She muttered. I nodded slowly and smiled to her.

"Look...i'm...i'm sorry," She said, her hands clasped in her lap, "I didn't mean to hurt you...i don't know why i was so angry...it's just..." She looked down and sighed.

"Let me guess...it's just no one lets you do what you want, or say what you want or go where you want. You want Jacob to like you in a more...romantic way but your Father thinks you're too young and you think if you dress more...grown up...Jacob will notice you," She looked up shocked as if to say 'how did you know'.

"You have to remember that i am only almost eighteen. I know what it's like to go through what you're going through...sure i didn't go through it as fast. And as for boys...Jacob will be whatever you want him to be. A friend or a lover. You don't have to walk around in little more than underwear to get his attention...that boy loves you more than the air he breathes..." I said softly reaching out for her hand. She looked at me with shining eyes, a small tear trickling down her pale cheek.

"Auntie Lizzie...i'm so sorry..." She muttered again starting to sob, "I promise i'll listen...i promise to do what i'm told...please don't hate me," I chuckled softly.

"Nessie...i could never hate you...Yes it angers me slightly when you have screaming matches with your parents. Your father is old fashioned but you have to remember that people learn their parenting skills from their parents. You father was born in 1901...things where a little different back then but he had your interests at heart. And anyway think of it this way...Your uncle Jasper was born in 1843...58 years before your father and he was a soldier...think how your cousin is going to have it when i eventually have a child," She laughed and nodded.

"Uncle Jasper is...strict..." She said and then grinned, "Doesn't seem to mind you wearing no clothes though..." I rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'll ignore that comment for now," I said with a grin, "Go find your grandfather so i can go home...i hate hospital stays!" She hopped up and hurried off.

Soon i returned home and Jasper was just exiting the tree line when Carlisle's Mercedes ground to a halt. He was helping me out of the car before i could even blink. Edward was giving his daughter the evil eye so i replayed our convocation which made him roll his eyes and chuckle. Jacob was being very...nice...and it made me nervous.

"Why is he being so nice?" I muttered to Jasper as Jacob offered to make me a coffee, not waiting for my answer before he hurried off.

"He's trying to thank you for stopping me shredding Nessie...she may be half vampire but she won't reassemble like us...he's in your debt and Edward says he is also thankful you spoke to her about her hormone issues...have to say i am also thankful...moody teenagers are a headache..."He said gently holding me. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Jacob returned handing me a mug.

"Thank you Jacob," I said with a smile and then remembered something. Leaning carefully over to a draw i pulled out a crisp white envelope.

"This is for you, i was going to post it but as you're here," I said with a smile. He took it looking confused and then opened it.

"I'm invited to your wedding," He said sounding confused as he wedged his huge form into an arm chair.

"You are part of the family," I said with a smile. He sighed and smiled slightly.

"Thanks..." He said rereading it, "Wait Whitlock? I thought you where Hale?" His eyes shot up to give Jasper a look of confusion. Jasper rolled his eyes skywards, letting out a snort of laughter.

"Jasper is Whitlock...Rosalie is Hale. They act as twins remember," I corrected Jacob and he nodded slowly. I sipped my coffee trying to avoid burning my tongue in the process.

Soon Alice insisted on helping me into the shower and then some clean clothes.

"Alice if i need help i'll ask...and i most likely wouldn't ask you first," I pointed out. She frowned sulkily.

"Bella let me help," Alice chimed melodically.

"Bella had a broken leg...i am able to stand unaided and i haven't got a problem with my fiancé seeing me naked," I said flatly whilst i played with the collar of Jasper's shirt. Jasper smirked at me and chuckled. Alice scoffed.

"I don't even want to know..." She muttered, rolling her eyes skywards before turning and leaving the room.

"She has a good point...i would love a shower," I said to Jasper who looked down to me, "I may need some help though," I gave Jasper a playful wink. He chuckled.

"I'll help you in and out the shower...I suggest you drag your mind from the gutter now, nothing intimate is going to happen until you're healed," He said firmly gently lifting me into his arms. I pouted childishly.

"Now that's just mean...it's going to take two weeks...i'll go crazy and so will you," I said flatly.

"I managed four years without...i think two weeks will be manageable," He replied with a sickly sweet smile. I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned my shirt slipping it off before dropping my jeans. I stood there before him in only my lacy thong.

"Oh really?" I said flashing him a shit eating grin. His eyes trailed my body. I had two hand shaped bruises on my chest just below my breasts which were covered by bandages, other than that i was fine.

Jasper switched on the water in the shower and pushed me in gently before perching himself on the work top. I sighed and washed quickly before turning to face him and poked out my tongue. Jasper rolled his eyes and pulled open the shower door for me before wrapping me in a fluffy towel and pointing at my grey pair of sweat pants and one of his tshirts on the work top.

"Put those on and get into bed...i'll be back up in a moment with food for you ok?" He said kissing my forehead.

"Ok," I said before he zoomed away.

Once i had climbed into bed, pulling the covers over me Jasper returned with hot pockets, chips, marshmallows and cake. I grinned at him.

"Ah you know me so well!" I said as he placed the tray on my lap and sat down next to me after flicking on tv and switching it to a movie channel.

Soon i had eaten, snuggled up against his cold chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Lizzie's birthday

I awoke that morning to excited squeals and they weren't my own. I clamped my eyes shut and mentally rolled my eyes.

"Alice let her sleep," I heard an annoyed Jasper hiss warningly from somewhere to my left.

"But she needs to open her presents!" Alice retorted childishly, I could just picture her folding her arms in defiance. I cracked open one eye and glanced at the clock. It was six am. Fantastic.

"Alice...why are you waking me at six in the freaking morning," I muttered groggily rubbing my right eye with the palm of my hand. Jasper growled slightly at Alice.

"It's your birthday silly!" She gesticulated wildly, a grin spread across her perfect pink lips. Right now Alice was not my favourite person.

"Most people enjoy sleeping in on their birthdays to a sensible hour...say nine am," I said flatly wincing as i sat up, my muscles stiff from lack of sleep. Jaspers lips turned down at my pain, worry spreading across his beautiful features.

"Oh but i've been waiting since midnight! You're going to LOVE what i've got you," She said with certainty. An audience had gathered in the door way to watch me slay Alice.

"Oddly enough Alice my likes and dislikes are not going to change so drastically between now and three hours time...I don't need to be a walking crystal ball to know that," I said with raised eyebrows, "Unfortunately i am now wide awake...however as punishment for waking me i shall not be opening anything until 9am. If you would be so kind as to vacate the room so i can get up it would be much appreciated on my part," And with that she scurried off to sulk, the others following closely behind her closing the door as they went.

"Happy birthday darling," I turned to see Jasper perched on the edge of the bed his lips curved in to a dazzling smile. I smiled and leant over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered before swinging out of bed, wincing a few times and making my way into the bathroom. I groaned sleepily sliding out of my clothes, dropping them lazily to the floor and flicked on the shower, waiting for it to warm before stepping in.

I wrapped a fluffy bath sheet around myself and made my way into the bedroom about half an hour later. Jasper looked up at me from his book and gestured to the navy blue paisley skirt with white vest top and black cardigan. I smiled softly and slowly dried myself before hanging the towel over the foot board of the bed. I cautiously got dressed, taking my time not to hurt myself. Glancing over to the clock i saw it was now almost eight o'clock.

"Esme's done you breakfast," Jasper whispered softly to me, snaking his arms around my waist and pressing his marble lips against my neck. I felt my body shiver slightly at the temperature.

"Mmmm, sounds good," I said turning my head slightly and capturing his lips.

I walked into the kitchen to see a mountain of muffins, covering the entire counter, hundreds and hundreds of muffins in various flavours,.

"Muffins..." I muttered with a crooked grin. A still sorry looking Renesmee glanced up from her seat. I heard a low rumble. Me, Nessie and Esme looked at each other a laughed.

"Oh Jake are you hungry?" I said turning to see the man mountain pouting whilst holding his stomach.

"We were made to wait for you so we could eat...i'm starving," He muttered going to grab a muffin. SMACK. Esme's spatula made contact with Jacobs knuckles, his hand quickly recoiling.

"Lizzie first! It's her birthday," Esme scolded. I grinned and picked up a muffin, taking my seat at the table. I took a bite and moaned in satisfaction as the taste washed my palate with chocolate-y goodness.

"I love muffins," I mumbled with a lazy smile as i devoured the chocolate delight. Two cold hands rested on my shoulders.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jasper said with a smile. My lips curled in satisfaction as i picked up another muffin.

"Very much," I replied before turning to see Jacob with a pile of muffin cases stacked in front of him, the pile growing rapidly. I never could get over the amount that boy ate, and i still couldn't comprehend where the hell it all went.

The clock struck nine. I was sat on the floor in the living room, my back resting against Jaspers legs.

"Ok Alice...you can begin now..." I said with a smile. Before i could even blink she was beside me and a present was on my lap.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" She said bouncing up and down. If i didn't know it was my birthday i would have said it was hers. I rolled my eyes and chuckled before removing the paper from the square present before opening the box inside with caution, i could swear he contents of the box was moving. You never could tell what Alice would get you, but you where always guaranteed something good. I looked into the box apprehensively before my eyes widened in surprise as something small and fury attached itself to my face.

"MMMM...DMMMMM," I wrestled the small fluffy thing from my face and held it at arm's reach, "A dog...you got me a dog?" I looked at her with a crooked smile.

"Have you ever heard the pets don't make gifts?" I said looking at the wriggling golden mass of fluff with a little pin tongue which was hanging from its mouth, big black eyes looking at me in as my surprise as mine.

"You love it good! He is house trained...i think...," Alice said clapping softly. Esme appeared next to me with a blanket and a bowl of water. I set the puppy down next to me on the blanket, watching as it curled up and went to sleep before turning to see Emmett brandishing something at me.

"My turn," He said, I looked at the box dubiously before taking it, peeling the paper off and opening it. I looked inside and then shut it again quickly before launching at a laughing Emmett's head. I frowned, my lip curling into a pout.

"Now i would have thought you'd appreciate it," Emmett said with a grin.

"Emmett you know very well that you're an idiot," I said as Rosalie picked up the box and opened it. THWACK. Rosalie's hand made contact with the back of Emmett's head.

"Where is the present i got her!" She seethed. Emmett whimpered and handed me an identically wrapped box. I opened it, squealing in delight as i pulled out a deep green dress.

"It's beautiful," I said smiling, "Thank you Rose," She smiled and winked.

Carlisle and Esme proceeded to give me ten weekend passes to a luxury spa.

"As you're eighteen and cannot have a...normal...pre-wedding do..." Carlisle worded his sentence carefully, "We thought you may enjoy this just as much," I beamed at him.

"Thank you both..." I said with a smile.

Bella produced a large green box and passed it to me. I unwrapped it and opened it pulling out another box.

"You got me a macbook air?" I looked up to Edward and he smiled.

"You're welcome," He said before looking to his daughter who jumped up and gave me her gift.

"Here you go Auntie Lizzie...from me and Jake," She said with a smile. I was pleased to see her attire a little more fitting of someone her 'age'. The gift contained a gold locket inside which was a photo of me and Nessie from Christmas, she looked so much younger, sat on my lap. I smiled softly.

"This is beautiful Nessie...thank you," I said.

I small silver paper covered object was lowered in front of my face slowly; i tilted my head back to see the smiling face of the golden haired god of a man looking straight back at me.

"Happy birthday darling," He said softly before pressing his icy lips to my forehead and handing me with gift.

I carefully removed the paper leaving a small thin black leather box. I prised the box open, my face softened. I long string of pearls and two individual pearls filled the box.

"Oh Jasper...they are beautiful," I said gently as he took the necklace from the box and placed it round my neck, clasping it at the back, i hooked the earrings into place and smiled up at him, he lowered his head to mine, softly pressing his lips to mine so gently. He always gave me butterflies, even now. The room resounded with five squeals of delight, all female. The feminine population of the room swooned at the display of affection. Jasper sat back, i saw him roll his eyes in amusement as he did.

Jasper locked eyes with the small furry creature sat at his feet, and i don't mean myself. The poodle cross Labrador cross devil thing that Alice had gotten me had finally woken up and was completely unimpressed with the attention Jasper was getting from me. The presents has been packed away an hour ago and now i was curled up on Jasper's lap. A squeaky bark resounded from the puppy's mouth. I chuckled softly.

"I don't think he likes you," I said in amusement.

"The thing must be severely stupid to be able to sit in the same house...let alone the same room as something like me," He said softly. I sniggered and lent my forehead against the side of his head, my lips millimetres from his ear, one of my fingers traced through his hair just behind his ear. Jasper's eyes flickered shut.

"What something that is rendered powerless to being scratched behind the ear...you may purr like a cat but you and it aren't so different... and you have the same hair,"

"What do you mean we have the same hair?" Jasper said slowly. I picked up the puppy who growled lowered the closer it got to Jasper.

"You both have a mass of golden curls," I cuddled the small puppy to my chest gently, careful not to hurt my ribs, "What should we call him?"

"Dinner?" Jasper said teasingly with a grin which showed his teeth. I gasped in mock horror holding the puppy closer.

"You Mr Whitlock are mean! And anyway, i doubt there is actually a dog under all this hair, i think it is actually all off the dust from under Alice's bed come to life as a giant dust puppy!" I said giggling watching the puppy glare at Jasper who was completely fascinated by the creature. Apart from the brief encounters with my Cat Jasper hadn't had to interact with any animal unless it was to feed, so having a pet was as odd to him at this point at the idea of having a human as a friend was when Edward started dating Bella.

"So what should we call him?" I said thoughtfully, resting my head on Jasper's shoulder.

"My dog...when i was human..."Jasper said slowly, his brow furrowing in annoyance. I could see he was trying to remember something he had forgotten a long, long time ago.

"It was called...it was called...c...c...cay...can...Cain...it was called Cain..." Jasper said softly, "It was a working dog on a farm so Mother called his Cain, like Cain from the bible," I looked at the puppy and smiled.

"Cain it is then," I smiled to the dog that simply yawned and curled up on my lap.

Later that afternoon Jasmine appeared at the front door followed by Conner. I wasn't expecting to then be dragged away upstairs by Rosalie and Alice, Jasmine following along with Bella upstairs. As the door of mine and Jasper's bedroom shut i gulped.

"What's going on?" I said slowly, my eyes narrowing at the four large boxes piled in a corner.

"Well your birthday party is soon," Alice said slowly, "Which means you need to get ready," I frowned slowly and sighed in exasperation.

"Party? I thought we'd decided not to have a party yet, after my accident," I said slowly and carefully.

"Well too late, we'd already planned it all before you hurt yourself...so suck it up and go pick out a costume...before i strip you off and dress you up myself," Rosalie said with a sickly sweet smile. Bella had already pulled out her outfit from the box and the others quickly followed. I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Saloon girls? Really?" I said with a bemused smile. A black and red dress got thrown at me.

"Just put it on and get ready," Alice said laughing as she twirled around in her purple dress.

"This really does not cover a lot," I said looking at the lack of clothing covering my body.

"Oh please it's not like Jasper hasn't seen it all before," Rosalie said whilst curling my hair into a mass of ringlets and Alice piles make up onto my face. The others where all ready and waiting, the door bell had been going every twenty seconds and music had started playing about ten minutes ago. I shoved my feet into the black heels before me and stood up.

"Alice..." I said glancing at my reflection and rolling my eyes, "What have you done!" I turned and walked out of the bedroom rolling my eyes. I made my way down stairs to a chorus of cheers. The place was once again packed, the boys had outdone themselves with the decorations, and this place really looked the part. Everyone was dressed up and looked as stupid as i did, i smiled widely and made my way into the crowd, greeting the people from school, thanking them for their birthday wishes, fighting my way towards the one person who i wanted to see.

My arms encircled Jasper's neck.

"Hello there gorgeous," Jasper said admiring my costume.

"I know i look ridiculous," I said with a crooked smile, "You look wonderful," All the guys where in suits, and Jasper's suit hung wonderfully showing off his beautiful body.

"You look stunning so stop complaining," Alice said, i turned and smiled to her and then frowned at her guest.

"Alec..." I said slowly, feeling Jasper's arms tighten considerably around my middle. Alice looked sheepish.

"Are you going to do some magic tricks for my birthday?" I said loudly my face brightening considerably at the thought of causing Alec discomfort.

"A magician? Awesome...come on show us a trick!" Conner said dragging Jasmine with him and stood there expectantly and Jasper led me away. A crowd gathered around Alec quickly.

Jasper was livid, i sighed gently.

"Jasper why are you angry? He won't try anything here..." I said softly, "Please calm down..." Jasper always seemed overly worried with Alec around, overly angry. Too angry to simply be worried about my safety. I studied his face, he was staring through the crowd to the centre. To where Alec stood. My face fell considerably, he was looking at Alec yes. But he was looking at Alice too. He wasn't over her. I sighed and turned and walked away from him, out side.

The air was cold now, soothing. I lent against the wall, my heart crumbled. I had no doubt that Jasper loved me, that much i was sure of. But the thought that he still had feelings inside of him for Alice to me felt like betrayal. How much of him still wanted her was unclear but the feelings where there, i could see it in his eyes. The same eyes he looked at me with where looking at her, my friend, his EX-wife. He hadn't come after me, the realization of that cut me deep. A cold hand rested on my shoulder but it was too small to be Jasper's.

"I'm sorry Lizzie," Edward said soothingly. I turned to him, my eyes shimmering with the few tears which threatened to fall.

"They are both trying to antagonise the other...why was i so stupid not to see it before," I whispered as Edward pulled me into a gentle hug.

"They are both stupid...but you must know he does love you..." Edward said softly, I pulled away from him and he let me go. Turning away from Edward i felt the first tear fall, trailing its way down my face.

"Lizzie?" I heard his southern accent and my heart broke.

"Jasper you have seriously fucked up," Edward said softly walking back inside.

Edward was a good friend, there when you needed him, saying what you needed to hear. But this is because he truly knows what you are thinking, not what you want people to know. And as i heard footsteps slowly approach me i wished the privacy invader hadn't rejoined the party. Right now i couldn't deal with being alone with Jasper, my fiancé. I turned to him.

"Lizzie please don't feel like that," He said gently. I let out a snort.

"How am i meant to feel Jasper? How do you want me to feel? Huh? Okay? Happy? Overjoyed that you still can want her?" I grabbed the feather adorned pin controlling my hair and through it to the floor, "What is this to you? A game? Do you really want to marry me? Have children with me? I know you love me Jasper...i don't doubt that...but is it me or her you truly want?" He didn't reply. I didn't give him chance; i walked straight past him and drowned myself in the crowed, submerging my entire soul in the loud thumping music. The Cullen's watched as i slowly fell apart, losing all sense of the world in the music, feeling the growing heat of the writhing crowed in ridiculous outfits. My silent tears falling as i moved i rhythm with the music, letting it wash through me.

I went to sleep alone that night, locking the door and window, checking no one was hiding in my room before crawling beneath the sheets and dropping into my comatose state.

I awoke alone, too hot and miserable. I dragged myself from the bed, showered and unlocked the door. Jasper was nowhere to be found, neither was Alice. Bella and Rosalie seemed to be waiting in the living room for me.

"They are talking," Rosalie said to me, trying to reassure me that my fiancé hadn't left me. I said nothing, sitting down slowly. I glanced out the window, seeing Nessie rolling around in the grass playing with Cain.

BANG, SLAM, BANG SLAM. The front door opened as two people entered. Jasper and Alice stood in the entrance hall, in full view of everyone.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LEFT ALICE, DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME," Straight through the heart.

"YOU'RE THE ONE MOVED ON JASPER, SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BRINGING THIS UP! DON'T YOU ARE HER HAVE A WEDDING TO PLAN?" Sarcasm dripped from every word. Stab through the heart number two.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, ELIZABETH CAN WAIT," I heard myself whimper, tears where pouring from my eyes. They both stopped and turned looking at me. If possible Jasper seemed to pale, every ounce of anger in him vanished replaced with horror. I stood shakily walking forwards. Rosalie and Bella rose behind me, they spoke but i heard nothing. I finally reached him.

"Lizzie..." He whispered urgently, watching as i rose my left hand, my right reaching to meet it.

"Lizzie no please...let me explain...no...please," He was shaking, panicking as i took hold of my engagement ring, beginning to remove it. His hand seized my upper arms.

"LIZZIE...please," He said falling to his knees, the marble tiles of the floor smashing beneath him. I paused in my movement.

"Give me one reason...just one...and it better not be 'because i love you' because that won't wash with me," I said so quietly, so gently. He looked up to me in sadness.

"I want you Lizzie...you are all i have ever wanted, it pains me that you doubted that. I am so sorry that i gave you doubt," He shook as he spoke, afraid that with a single word i would vanish forever. I could see the sincerity of his words. Alice backed away from us, mouthing to me that she was sorry, truly sorry.

I sighed my gaze falling on the broken man in front of me. He was meant to be the greatest predator in the world and i had brought him to his knees with one thought. One feeling. I removed my right hand from my ring and rested it on top of his head.

"If you ever make me feel like that again Jasper Whitlock, you wont get another chance," I whispered gently. His arms encircled my waist and dragged me to him, his face buried in my stomach, his body shaking.

"I promise...i promise," He muttered over and over. And i believed him.

He loved me and i loved him. He wanted me for now and forever, and that is what he would get.


	34. Chapter 34

I gently pressed my lips against the soft curls of Jasper's hair, he held perfectly still. He was struggling. After the fight I overheard between Jasper and Alice and the threat to leave him he hasn't left my side. It has been two weeks and I am inches away from forcing Emmett and Edward to take him to hunt.

"Jasper please go hunt," I said softly, "You are giving me the walking chicken leg look again," He growled softly, unwilling to leave me. It pained me that I terrified him so much, he was honestly so scared I wouldn't be here when he got back that he refused to leave. I was starting to feel so suffocated that I felt I was going insane.

Alice had barely spoken to me over the past two weeks since my birthday. Apparently she simply was trying to make Jasper jealous and steal him back but she had become such a part of the family again Carlisle and Esme hadn't the heart to throw her out again.

Jasper was a different person entirely, he was fierce. If anyone else approached me he became animalistic, snarling and holding me close. I had to beg him to let Carlisle check my bandages. When I became like them I promised myself I would be able to whack him upside the head and tell him he was being stupid.

"I am not going anywhere," He whispered gently stroking my hair.

"It has been two weeks since you hunted...kitty cat not even Carlisle goes that long," I whispered kissing his cheek, "I will have a bath now, I want you to hunt whilst I'm in there...please hunt just a little, half an hour ok?" He fixed his coal black eyes on me, looking unsure. The burning must have been unbearable by now because he hesitantly nodded. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

"Good," I said turning around to face him as I reached the door way, "Because I have missed you golden eyes," I allowed a smile to grace my lips as I skipped into the bathroom and turned the water onto fill the bath tub.

The Major was not a side of Jasper I was overly fond of. The fear of losing me was enough to bring him so he was just underneath the surface, fighting and waiting to be freed. The Major was what Jasper referred to the side of himself that had allowed him to fight in the newborn wars, that had allowed him to kill people and vampires. And the part of him that still wanted to drain me dry.

I relax beneath the bubbles and sighed. Half an hour free of freaking out Jasper would be pleasant. I loved Jasper and loved his company but he was scary when he was starving hungry. I allowed my eyes to shut. Emmett and Edward where in the living room, Esme and nessie in the kitchen. Bella and Rosalie had taken Alice out shopping and Carlisle was at work. Jacob had gone home last week. It was odd when my 'gift' kicked in; I guess it fired up because I wanted to be sure Jasper wasn't just waiting down the hall instead of going hunting, it kicked in because I cared about his wellbeing and the safety of our family. Although I knew he would refrain from lying to me I wouldn't put it past him with the state of mind he was in at the moment. A terrified and dangerous vampire was not the moral one.

Exactly thirty minutes later a much more relaxed Jasper opened the door holding a fluffy towel, his golden eyes shining bright.

"Feel better?" I said with a small smirk. He nodded with a smile.

"Much better," He replied. I could sense his relief at finding I was still here. I sighed slightly getting out of the bath.

"Jazzy sweetie," I said slowly, "You know I am not going to leave you, I love you so much and I couldn't cope with you not with me," I rapped my still wet arms around him. He said nothing, his eyes meeting mine.

"I was afraid that day, I wasn't thinking straight. You know how sad it made me," I whispered, "I love you, and the thought of you wanting someone else pains me, I know you love me, I do not doubt it. I just want you with me forever, me and only me,"

"Lizzie, I could never want anyone but you. I just wanted to clear things up with Alice; to show her once and for all I wanted no one but you. I know that wasn't how it sounded...but truly you are everything to me," I smiled softly and went to press my lips to his neck but he captured them passionately.

"I forgive you," I breathed minutes later. He trailed kisses across my cheek and down my neck, icy fingers caressing my back skin, gliding gracefully leaving a tingling trail behind them.

"That pleases me," He muttered huskily, the accent of his which I loved so much strong with every word. I rolled my eyes at his formality, chewing my lip slightly.

"Am I allowed out to play now...or is the Major going to hold me captive forever?" I said playfully. Jasper's body stiffened momentarily, his face void of emotion.

"I was just..." He started. I pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know sweetie...you where scared..." I whispered, "But you don't need to be, I am yours..."

Emmett was about to die a slow and very painful death.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" I said, my face contorted in utter disgust, "YOU ATE MY PUPPY!" Rosalie looked pale...more than usual that is. Emmett had never looked so guilty. Jasper seemed...amused yet unhappy.

"I was peckish..." Emmett said feebly, almost questioning himself as he said it, he sat on the sofa like a child being scolded by their fuming parental figure.

"SO GO HUNTING...DON'T EAT MY PETS!" I said in pure anger. Jasper physically recoiled as even I felt the wave of anger roll from my body. Emmett whimpered, cowering behind a pillow.

"I am sorry Lizzie," He again said questioningly, "I'll get you another one!" I curled my small hands into fists as they shook at my sides, my face contorting into one of rage.

"WHAT SO YOU CAN SNACK AGAIN?" I screamed, "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ONE YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT! I WANT MY CAIN AND YOU HAVE EATEN HIM YOU CRUEL STUPID BOY!" I turned on my heel, tears welling in my eyes. I couldn't handle my emotions anymore, I need to remove myself from the situation before Jasper latched onto my anger and released his darker side on his brother.

I sat outside on the porch steps looking up at the cloudy sky woefully. Cain had just learnt to roll over, and Jasper and I were to take him on his first walk together this afternoon and Emmett had ended it all.

I could hear Carlisle scolding Emmett from here, and Carlisle Cullen was not known for shouting but for me to hear from here...Carlisle was fuming and yelling at his son at the top of his lungs. Carlisle and Cain had had an odd relationship. Cain seemed to find Carlisle fascinating and Cain would follow him around constantly, hiding behind corners and peering round letting himself trot along behind the pale man. This amused the eldest Vampire to no end and after discovering that Cain enjoyed fetch Carlisle had spent an hour straight gently throwing the same stick for the puppy to retrieve. And now Carlisle's odd friend had been eaten...by his son.

After a week I forgave Emmett...almost.

Jasper had taken the wedding planning seriously for once. Seating plans and menus where flying left right and centre in his great hunt for the correct shade of blue.

"You know this is actually the most amusing thing I have ever seen," Said Charlotte, who had arrived minutes before to find Jasper upturning the study to find swatches of material from the napkin supplier.

"He had been looking for half an hour," I said in amazement as he pulled out a pale blue inch by inch square of material from a draw with a flourish, I big grin spreading across his perfect features. I almost cracked up with laughter but I contained it. That is until I turned and looked at Charlotte whose face had screwed up into the most bemused look in her battle to control the laughter which fought to be released. Our eyes met and the room erupted in squeals of humour, the both of rolling on the floor howling.

"I don't get it," Jasper said in utter confusion.

"Don' worry mate...i don' think we ever will," Peter said consolingly, patting his friend on the shoulder.

After two hours of wedding planning even I was bored, yet Jasper said we had to nail down the final menu.

"Jasper sweetheart...if even the BRIDE is bored of planning her wedding I think it is time to take a break," Charlotte said in exasperation. Jasper looked to me in surprise; I had my forehead resting on the table. I was almost bored to tears by this point and Peter found this unbelievably amusing.

"If the newbies from 1947 could see you now...they would thought you'd taken to batting for the other team," Peter said Jasper, "That is if they couldn't see her," He said prodding me rather sharply in the side.

"Ow bully!" I said groggily. Peter wasn't great at watching his strength, he grunted an apology.

"I am not homosexual," Jasper said pointedly.

"Well there was..." Peter started before quickly finding himself out the, thankfully open, doors to the garden with force.

"What does he mean 'there was"..." I said slowly looking up at Jasper who looked shifty. Charlotte looked as confused as I did.

"Nothing..." He said quickly before zipping around packing up the planning, that was until I heard Edward scream.

"OH MY GOD! CAN NOT UNSEE! CAN NOT UNSEE!" Jasper let out the most animalistic snarl smacking a hand harshly to his own head, I saw the skin crack like marble beneath his fingers before sealing itself. I practically leapt into Charlotte's lap out of shock, Peter laughing evilly about fifty feet away.

I was beyond confused. Edward was traumatized. Peter was amused beyond belief. And Jasper was...uncomfortable.

"When I was with Maria...i knew no better than to do whatever she said," Jasper started slowly, "Maria had been around a long time...and enjoyed...spicing up sexual encounters," I needed no further explanation.

"Ok...moving on swiftly...shall we watch a film," I said leaping out of my seat and hurrying from the room, dragging my fiancé with me as I went.

"Does it bother you?" Jasper said slowly. I let the toothbrush swing from my mouth for a moment before removing it and washing out my mouth. After watching I am Legend for what felt like the millionth time I had headed to bed.

"That Will Smith dies?" I said slowly. Jasper looked at me pointedly; he wasn't in the mood for my jokes...which was disappointing.

I sighed slowly and ran a hand through my hair.

"What you have done really doesn't bother me, if you honestly think after everything I have accepted about you with no question...this...is going to change anything you really must regret it," Jasper was quiet for a moment.

"I never...ever...want to be with ANYONE...but you, my very beautiful FEMALE fiancé, I love you darling, " He said slowly. I snorted slightly with laughter.

"I love you too kitty cat. Would you like some bleach for your mind?" I teased. He shuddered slightly resting his hand on my hips.

"I honestly don't think bleach could remove this stain from my memory," He said slowly. I smiled seductively.

"Perhaps I should take your mind off of it," I purred, pressing my lips against the coldest spot on his neck. He growled softly, fingers gently digging into my hips.

Before I could blink I was lying on my back on the bed and Jasper was on top on me removing my dress. I moaned softly as his icy lips trailed around my neck. The lust pouring off of Jasper was too much for me to bear; I arched my body towards him seeking relief for the burning desire of want. He had never been this aroused around me before, I knew we had been struggling in stopping ourselves progressing with our intimacy but it had never been this bad. I could almost sense it; tonight we wouldn't be able to stop and I didn't want it to.

Our clothes lay scattered around the room as I manoeuvred so Jasper was beneath me. Agonisingly slowly my lips trailed a meandering path along his chest, south to his aching member. Jasper snarled openly as my mouth found his manhood, dragging my tongue from base to tip, flicking it sharply twice before trailing it down to the base again. I took him deep into my throat allowing myself a moment to find a comfortable angle before beginning to move over him. The door downstairs slammed, I moaned against him causing him to jerk and my teeth to scratch against him harshly, he groaned in pleasure as I harshly bit down. I began to move my head with speed, running my tongue along him eagerly. He arched slightly, hands fisting in my hair as I proceeded faster, Jasper's eyes met mine, the gold fading fast. Blood and sex and me...everything Jasper wanted in his life at this moment.

He flipped us over head dipping between my legs, it felt so good as his icy tongue traced my sensitive skin. I screamed in pure bliss knots tying in my stomach as he dip in and out, stopping occasionally to flick his clit over my tongue. Our emotions had run away from us, toppling us both into a lustful frenzy. We wanted to feel good and we would do anything to and with each other to get it

. He kissed his way up my body, I whimpered from the lack of contact and friction. I could feel him smirk, he felt everything I did and didn't want me to release yet.

"Lizzie...i can't stop," He whispered pressing his body against mine, his lips caressing every inch of my neck leaving a trail of bruises yet to form. I could feel him against my heat; I had never wanted anything so much before in my life. I whimpered clutching at his marble skin, nails scrapping against it.

"Don't stop," I whispered, moaning in want as he grabbed my ass roughly forcing my hips to tilt upwards towards him slightly.

"What if I hurt you," He mumbled seeming dazed, yet somehow still being able to be concerned for my safety.

"Then change me," I replied crashing my lips against his, "Just try not to need to," My breathing was laboured now. I wanted him so badly and I needed to feel him inside.

"Lizzie..." He said heatedly, his lips pressed against mine muffling my whimper as he slid inside slowly.

It hurt, not as much as I expected, but it hurt all the same. The burn as he slowly forced himself inside of me was uncomfortable to say the least. I cringed slightly burying my face into his neck, trying to distract myself by nibbling his rock hard flesh. I could hear metal crumpling, I absently guessed Jasper was destroying the bed frame as a way to control himself from crushing me with the force of his hips and at the same time the urge to drain me dry. I slowly ran my tongue along his neck as soon as the pain was manageable and he moved again.

I was in pure ecstasy within seconds. His movements where painfully slow, he was terrified of breaking me, I bucked my hips against him urging on. I met his coal black eyes and for once I found them the sexiest thing I had ever seen. The thought of him turning me whilst fucking my brains out drove me towards the edge of my limit, i wanted it so badly. I could see him swallow as he pounded into me, I dug my nails into his chest around his nipples, he snarled. I could see the venom dripping from his canine teeth. His eyes looked so animalistic as he slammed into me so hard my entire body lifted from the bed. I moaned as my eyes rolled back momentarily, my body shuddering as I toppled into complete ecstasy. After a few more thrusts Jasper's body tensed before relaxing.

His arms encircled my body, face burying in my neck as he shook slightly. He withdrew, lying next to me. I met his eyes and smiled.

"I love you so much," I whispered. His dark eyes mirrored mine.

"I love you too Lizzie," He whispered back, holding me close.

I awoke seven hours later to yelling. My eyes flickered open to find myself completely alone on what remained of our bed. I looked like a human chicken hybrid, the foam from the mattress stuck out at odd angles beneath our shredded sheets and the head board could be compared to a crushed tin can.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" I heard Edward yell.

"YOU ARE ONE TO TALK!" Jasper snarled.

"EDWARD WILL YOU CUT IT OUT...SERIOUSLY" Bella chimed in. I groaned and sat up. I ached...i ached in places I didn't even know could ache and some that I am pretty shore shouldn't and couldn't ache but yet they did...a lot. I dragged myself out of bed and took a hot shower, leaving my adoptive family to their animated discussion about their opinions on mine and Jasper's sex life.

After half an hour I felt I could walk without serious aching I got dressed. The yelling had quietened to passionate talking and I appeared down stairs. Emmett grinned upon seeing me but I ignored him, I was not going to blush and be all shy. When he and Rosalie went at it, they were anything but shy about it.

Edward was still giving Jasper a lecture on 'safe sex' which amused me to no end. I curled up in his lap with a smile.

"I don't know what you look so happy about Lizzie...you stupid girl!" Edward spat. My left eyebrow slowly rose.

"Stupid girl? I think you seriously need to change the way you speak to me Edward Cullen, and fast!" I said sharply, "What Jasper and I do with our very PERSONAL lives is of no concern to you. Keep your opinions to yourself. You of ALL people cannot comment on anything we do," I said fiercely.

"I was married!" He said quickly.

"She was human! A piece of paper and a party doesn't change the laws of physics!" I replied cattily.

"She had you there Ed!" Emmett said with a snigger, "Any anyway it has been almost five years since Jasper had any!" Jasper gave Emmett a look and for once in his life Emmett was silent. Edward sighed.

"Look I just don't want anything to happen to you Lizzie...none of us could live with that," Edward said slowly. I shook my head.

"That does not excuse the way you spoke to me and to Jasper. You need to butt out, if we want advise we will ask...but I really don't think we will," I said resting my head against Jasper's shoulder with a smile. I was beyond content and I was more than happy to stay this way forever.


	35. Chapter 35

I have never seen Jasper so relaxed before today. His lithe masculine figure sprawled out over our new king size bed projected an air of complete contentedness. A smile graced my lips as I watched him, his closed eyes, his pale pink lips held in a simple smile, his face bore no sign of worry or distress. His change of attitude over night was unbelievable he no longer bore a mildly grumpy look. Peter was still slightly unable to believe that I managed to remain uninjured and human whilst being with Jasper last night.

You see what none of them really seem to realize is that on his own Jasper really doesn't have any blood lust, I mean my blood sings to him but after his time as a young vampire being completely overloaded with the smell of blood the smell doesn't appeal anymore. The taste on the other hand he explained to me to be like a drug, you get hooked and need more, well until you realise you can live without it. As Jasper is an empath and struggles with seven other vampires and a half vampires blood lust pouring into him. His gift is what makes him unstable around blood when around other vampires.

Unfortunately this is something that hadn't dawned on Peter. Peter had also been rather on edge recently. Jasper explained Peter's gift as 'he just knows shit', which of course was extremely helpful to me as it was oh so descriptive, Charlotte did explain to me in more detail.

"Something is coming," Peter said softly, I literally leapt of my seat in shock and onto my fiancé's lap. I hadn't even heard the door open, and that was a rather creepy thing to say at the best of times, like something from a horror movie that I hate so much.

"What is Peter," Jasper said finally opening his eyes adding to the horror-movie-esque seen, as I tried to calm my heart back into my rib cage.

"Lizzie must be changed before the new moon," Peter said sadly, "She's coming for you Jasper," Jasper tensed slightly, his face going blank before anger lines formed on his forehead.

"She died...she's gone Pete...," Jasper growled.

"They lied...she has been waiting," Peter said, seeming not all with it. Charlotte seemed to appear next to him with a frown.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I said finally getting fed up of being out of the loop.

"Maria..." Charlotte said that one word and I knew there was no avoiding the situation; I would be a vampire before the month was up.

Within minutes the family had assembled to discuss what we could do.

"We cannot run, we need to go south, away from the town and meet on empty ground. Maria isn't used to forests, she will have a new born army but they won't be wild like the ones you faced with Victoria," What used to be Jasper barked. I sat completely still, my breathing was shallow and I kept all eyes on Jasper. His eyes where black, his hair had taken on a life of its own his face contorted into an everlasting snarl and every word he spoke had to fight its way through a growl to be heard. The Major was free and he seemed to be just as fond of me as Jasper.

"So Jasper..." Esme started only to be cut off by a bark of laughter from the Major. He slowly traced a finger tip along my chin and down neck; I could feel his blood lust and sexual desire pouring from him into me, making me extremely uncomfortable as I knew everyone in the room must be able to smell it. When I said Jasper had almost no blood lust what I should have said is Jasper has almost no blood lust of his own as it was locked away with the major.

"Be a good girl darling and tell them who I am," He said with a frightening smile.

"Esme...Jasper isn't here at the moment..." I said quietly, I could fell Peter and Charlotte nod in agreement, they could tell the difference between the two from smell alone.

"What do you mean sweetie? He is right there," Esme said confused motioning to the man sitting next to me.

"Awesome! Jasper has an evil twin," Emmett said punching the air in triumph. Edward was tense; he knew the moment the major was released.

"Jasper does not have an evil twin Emmett this is the Major," I said softly, "Jasper's other personality," Carlisle's arm wrapped instantly protectively around his mate, the same fashion that the major had his around me.

"I will turn Lizzie tonight," The major stated, his face void of emotion.

"Wait you can't just turn her! What about her family, getting married?" Emmett snapped jumping to his feet.

"She wants a child!" Rosalie snarled joining her mate in standing. The major roared so ferociously even Emmett and Rosalie cowered back into their seats.

"He is right, I will be turned tonight," I said softly, "This isn't like with Bella, Maria isn't after me she wants the Major back, and you lot aren't trained fighters and neither was Victoria. Maria isn't after revenge she wants him alive and complying. By being human i put not only you but the town at risk, if I get captured there is no knowing what she will make me,"

"But if we go south she won't be near the town," Bella says hopefully, "You can stay here and stay human and have a baby," The Major growled low at her.

"His scent is all over the town and all over her, they will come from the south and go for the strongest scent," Peter said, "There is too many of them for us to take them down ourselves without her as a newborn. She will be stronger, faster and with just over three weeks to train her a lot better prepared than those she will be fighting," Carlisle frowned sadly.

"Will you be able to do this without killing her...turning a singer is different," Carlisle said slowly. The Major simply nodded his head and held me closer to him.

"What will we tell her father," Carlisle said softly looking sadly to Esme. We knew this day would come but we didn't think so soon.

"Nothing for now," I said softly, "I will tell him I'm going travelling for a couple of months with Jasper before wedding hits, we'll be back before he gets married,"

The Major fixed his eyes on to mine, his expression pleased.

"Peter and Charlotte...find out as much as you can about Maria's new army...Carlisle take the family and leave until morning please," He growled, I barely heard a word of what he said. It was like I was drowning in his coal black eyes. My mouth watered, I wanted blood, to sink my teeth into pulsating hot skin and drink. Edward didn't need telling twice to leave, taking his wife and daughter quickly, Emmett followed with Rose, Carlisle and Esme. Peter knew what was coming so went with his mate, dragging Alice forcefully by the hair out the door.

"Come along you little bitch...time to leave the major to his work," Peter said in a sing song voice to the screaming Alice.

In a flash we were on our bed. I couldn't shake the blood lust as I clawed at his clothes. I almost felt like I was cheating on Jasper as I ran my tongue along the Major's neck. Although they were physically the same their personalities where complete opposites. The Major grabbed the hair on the top of my head and pulled hard, jerking my head back to expose my neck. I whimpered in anticipation as his icy nose trailed the line of my jugular. A small snort of laughter was heard before icy lips where against my skin kissing it roughly over my pulse.

"Any final requests from you human life," He growled in my ear, his breath cold against my skin making me shiver slightly. I couldn't speak and could barely think, all I could imagine was my fantasy from the night before as Jasper took my virginity. I bit my lip softly and instinctively bucked my hips up to his; a low chuckle could be heard rumbling in his chest.

"Aren't you such a bad girl huh darling? I can feel lust pouring from you, I can smell it," He breathed huskily, "I will show you more pleasure than your human mind can take before you mine for eternity,"

Shreds of material flew across the room as his lips claimed mine; his icy hands roughly grabbed my breasts, teasing my hard nipples between his finger tips. I shivered as his fingers trailed down my body grabbing my hips. His left hand moved so fingers danced along my opening making my body shake in want. He growled lustfully nibbling my ear.

"You dripping wet my horny little human," He hissed, I grabbed fistfuls of golden hair as I lifted my head to kiss him roughly. There was no romance; he wanted to dominate me, to show me I was his, to claim me. And in a twisted way he was showing me he cared, and I wanted every single rough touch, every harsh word. When Maria gets here I will show her how a real woman tames The Major.

He pushed my legs apart further, leaning down to position his throbbing member against my hot wet opening. He gave me one last heated kiss before slamming into me. I groaned in pleasurable pain as he drew back again before slamming into me. He was going painfully slow but he had pinned me to the bed, leaving me unable to seek the friction I craved. I let out a tortured whimper.

"Faster," I moaned, "Major please," I could see the arousal in his eyes skyrocket as I said his name. He lifted me so he was sitting upright our chests pressed together my legs straddling him as he pounded into me. My eyes rolled back in pleasure. He dug his nails into my shoulder just enough to draw blood. I watched as four trickles of crimson trail down my shoulder to my breast converging on my hard nipple. I was so close to climax as he ran his tongue along the trails of red, from my nipple to my shoulder. His mouth covered my cuts, his tongue lapping at the hot red blood pouring from it and he moaned in shear bliss.

"Tastes so gooooooooooood," He groaned and rammed into me harder, my fingers tangling in his hair as I met his rhythm, holding his head to my shoulder wanting his to taste my blood. I was panting, screaming in pleasure, bouncing up and down on him, his hands lifting me up and down to meet his movements.

"OH MAJOR," I screamed, the knots in my stomach so tight I felt like I would snap, "MAJOR I AM...I AM...AHHHHH!" I released, my inner walls tightening, he snarled clutched me tight as his pace sped to an inhuman rate, I couldn't think about anything but the waves to sheer ecstasy pouring over me. I moaned, screamed and groaned. His body tensed, his mouth slowly trailing from my shoulder to my neck.

"OH JASPER...MY MAJOR PLEASE!" I screamed pushing his head towards my neck hard. His whole body shook as he released into me, snarls of pleasure erupted from his chest, my walls tightening again.

"I love you you stupid human," The major snarled, fixing his coal eyes onto my brown ones.

"I love you too," I breathed before screaming as he sunk his teeth into my neck. His venom burnt me fire, my eyes watered as I clung to him. I heard him groan in pleasure, his hips rocking up into me as he fought to control himself, to stop from draining me dry. He pulled his head away from my neck, licking the wound of blood. I shall never forget the crazed look in his eyes as he moaned licking the blood from his lips before burying his head into the other side of my neck, sinking his teeth in after whispering my name in my ear. I blacked out.

The burning was unbearable, I thrashed around and screamed. I could feel someone trying to calm me but I was inconsolable, soothing hands moved over me, a hazy pale face surrounded by gold with burning red eyes hovered over me. I found the face comforting but I couldn't remember why, all I knew was that I didn't want it to go. Something wet moved around my face gently, before something was pulled onto my body. I tried to move my lips, to ask them to say but all that came out was screaming. The face murmured something, trying to sooth me but I didn't hear them, before I blacked out again.

The next time I stirred the room was full of faces, all pale but my red eyes was gone. I screamed, trying to call for them. I thrashed around trying to look for them. Golden hair and golden eyes appeared but it was not my face, this one I couldn't remember. I slashed a hand at them trying to bat them again so I could look for the face I wanted again. The burning was so much worse now; I didn't know if it would ever stop, I felt as if I was going to die. The golden eyes were joined by another golden eyes with long dark hair. They murmured to each other, I screamed again thrashing, they tried to hold me down seeming afraid. Red eyes hovered back above me; a familiar cold hand touched my face. I felt calmer but the burning never stopped, I whimpered leaning into the hand seeking some comfort in my pain. The golden eyes backed away leaving me with my red eyes. I stared up into them, my chest burnt now to the centre. I gulped for breath before closing my eyes and falling into blackness.

The endless burning in the darkness never seemed to end; I could hear noise all around me, mumbling and humming, slowly forming into whispers and then words as the fire within my body grew. A deep voice, husky and dominating stayed with me, soothing me. I felt drawn to it. If it fell silent I thrashed, trying to locate it again. The other voices came and went, seeming not unfamiliar but unimportant.

The darkness weighed on my like a dead weight that I couldn't lift, as the burning grew the weight got heavier like it would crush me dead. Things slowly started to feel different, crisper and clearer. The voices whispered around me, occasionally touching me. I fought to get away if the red eyes voice way not here. I tried to remember the red eyes, why they were important but I couldn't fight my way through the burning and remember.

There was a rush of faces suddenly, they left leaving me with red eyes as the burning crescendo to a peak. I screamed one last time before falling silent. I could feel the very air itself stop. I opened my eyes to bright light, the burning rested in my throat torturing me. I growled and snarled, leaping around to face my red eyes. He was tall, a lot taller than me, so pale with curly blond hair and dull red eyes. Scars covered him, shining crescents against his skin. I leapt forward knocking him over, his hands locked onto my shoulders fighting to hold me back. My throat burnt, keeping one hand pressing against his chest I clawed at my neck, trying the rid myself of the burning.

"Lizzie..."The red eyed man whispered, "Do you know who I am?" I stilled for a moment, locking my eyes with his. Lizzie? Was that who I was? I turned to scan the room. There was no one else here so I fixed my eyes on him again.

"Liz..zie?"I tested the word in my mouth; it came out raspy yet melodic. It sounded familiar yet I didn't. A small smile graced his face. I tried to remember something before the burning that still lingered. Who was he? Flashes of his face showed through my mind but he looked so hazy I wasn't certain. I reached out and touched his hair; he tensed slightly as I hesitantly touched his golden curls before resting a hand on his smooth face tracing one of his scars. A word rested on the tip of my tongue.

"Ja...ss...per," I breathed, the pull I felt towards him was unbelievable, every ounce of my body, every molecule told me I HAD to be near him. His face broke into a smile that made me still for a second before pouncing on him entirely, knocking us both to the ground with an almighty bang. He chuckled propping himself up on his elbows, inches from my face.

"Do you remember anything?" He whispered stroking my hair gently. After a moment of thought I shrugged.

"Golden eyes...faces...voices...smell of wet dog..."I said so quietly he strained to listen.

"You will slowly remember more...it takes time," He whispered softly. I clawed at my throat again and whimpered.

"Nice to see you are not weird like Bella was," He chuckled pointing to the window.

"Let us hunt, stay with me" He said firmly. I hissed as he pulled me to my feet, keeping his hand firmly in mine before running with me out the open window. The rush of air around me felt welcome yet something told me I never used to jump out of windows however natural it now felt. Everything looked so clear, unlike the flashes of memories; I began to wonder what I have been before the burning. One memory that was now clear was the hour leading up to the burning; I wanted to do it again. I fixed my eyes onto Jasper, his head turned to look at me an eye brow raised.

"Hunt first or you might crush me," He said with a low chuckle, rolling his eyes. I felt disgruntled, we where now deep into the trees and my mind was elsewhere. Something so sweet smelling wafted into my nose, venom pooled in my mouth and I darted forward. The need to taste it overpowered everything.

"NO!" Jasper yelled digging his heels into the ground so to stop me. I snarled and whirled around, snapping my teeth an inch from his nose, fear poured into every molecule of my body, I dipped into a crouch.

"You must NEVER go for that scent..." He snarled leaning over me, the look in his eyes changed to one of dominance, one that I couldn't disobey. I hissed animalistic trying to ignore the smell. It was so hard, I wanted it so badly knowing it would stop the burning. Another scent came across, this one not nearly as enticing, I snarled at Jasper, in an manner asking permission to go. He sniffed once and looked in its direction before nodding. I sprang forward so fast Jasper could barely keep up, for some reason I knew this was new, that before it was the other way around that he was faster and stronger. I knew I was stronger now, that something in me had changed but I could not deny he was more dominant. A large bear crossed my path; I hit it so hard it crumpled before I could get my teeth into it. I snarled at Jasper who stood feet away before the pull I felt made me give him a softer look and offered him the bear. His harsh look softened and he knelt opposite me.

"Together," He whispered pressing his forehead against mine. I growled compliantly and sank my teeth into one side of the bear's neck, Jasper mirroring the other side.

As the hot soothing fluid ran down my throat a single word swam around my head. Mate. Mate. Mate. Jasper was my mate; I had to give him everything. He was dominant and I was his mate, his partner. As I drained the last drop from the creature I locked eyes with Jasper, sitting up. He leant forwards his tongue tracing my bottom lip; I let a low growl escape my lips as he licked the last drops of blood from my face before placing a passionate kiss on my lips.

"You are a natural," He whispered seeming somewhat proud of me. I purred contently but the burning was building in my throat again. I whimpered looking at him pleadingly as another scent hit my nose. He sniffed once and nodded. I was off before he even realised, trees blurred into a mess of brown and green. A large lion was stalking its prey in the trees ahead; I lowered my body into a crouch before leaping at it. It struggled uselessly against my grip, venom pooling whilst I waited for my mate to join me. After a few seconds Jasper's lips where parting mine as his tongue teased my lower lip, his eyes locked with mine.

"You waited for me," He whispered before nibbling my lower lip, the lion still struggling against my hold.

"Am I not a good girl?" I whispered questioningly tilting my head slightly, a smile playing on my lips. Jasper chuckled at my teasing.

"Oh a very very good girl," He quipped before looking to the lion and then me. I sank my teeth in, my eyes never leaving Jasper's as he did the same I moaned as the burning dulled.

Our bloodied lips met licking, tasting and teasing the others. Jasper's warm hand danced across my skin pulling the stained dress from my body, I lay on the leaves the corpse of the lion laying drained and forgotten feet away. My blond mate removed his clothes tantalizingly slow before flipping me into a kneeling position, resting his chest on my back we growled at each other testing the other, waiting for the other to defy the pull. Jasper still seemed wary of me and I of him. His growl turned to a snarl and I tilted my head to expose my neck purring gently, letting him know I accepted him as dominant. It was odd how this seemed so natural, like before the burning I would have found it strange but as jasper pulled my hips to his and claimed me as his own, sinking his teeth into my shoulder marking me I purred gently, ignoring the sting of my shoulder and lowered us to the ground as he moved inside me, making love to me. Now we were truly mated.

After another two bears and three deer we headed back to what Jasper said was our home, we walked slowly through the woods, he let me take in the sight and smells, warning me twice more to never go after the sweet smell that taunted me from far off, wafting past my nose enticing me to defy my mate.

I wondered what our home would be like, the room I awoke in after the burning I had paid no attention to, I was excited to see it. Everything was so new and completely enthralling despite the fact my mind wandered to blood or sex every few minutes. We mated twice more before Jasper managed to get me to the tree line. What he had failed to mention was the other eight like us waiting there who apparently shared our home.

I went to leap at them when he grabbed me by the hair, threw me to the ground and crouched between me and them.

"Family," He growled, I hissed swinging into a defensive stance, the word 'family' meant nothing to me, perhaps it was one of their names.

"I wasn't like that," Once of the females with long brown hair said. A tall male with longer white blond hair snorted and glared at her.

"This is what a newborn is usually like, but I must say she is rather wild," He said almost eagerly, maybe he wanted a fight as I was more than ready to shred him. The tiny female next to him with blond hair rolled her eyes at the male before fixing them on me.

I lunged forward fast but was caught by the ankles and pinned to the grass by Jasper.

"YOU MUST NOT HURT OUR FAMILY," He snarled leaning down and snapping inches from my nose. I felt calmed but still panicking, wanting to protect my mate from something I didn't know.

"She doesn't remember us," A male with copper hair said sadly.

"But I remembered all of you," The dark haired female said again in confusion, seeming almost pleased with this.

"But you weren't normal Bella, vampires usually awake unable to remember anything about their lives for the first year. She obviously remembers Jasper" A tall blond female said.

"She only remembers his name. She is complying to the mating pull, she is completely instinctual," The copper head said moving to stand in front of the dark haired idiot female. Jasper was still snarling whilst I stopped struggling. Bella, that name stirred something in a hazy memory.

"Bella..."I whispered looking into my mates now golden eyes. He nodded.

"Bella..." I said again, "Family..." I closed my eyes and was still, hazy pictures floated through my mind.

"Rosalie...Charlotte...Emmett...Esme...Edward...Carlisle...Peter..." I whispered gaining a sense of encouragement from my mate.

My eyes snapped open fixing on the tiny black haired female standing to one end, "ALICE" I snarled like a wild cat and flung Jasper from me and was upon her before they could blink. The girl screamed kicking and screaming but I was bigger, stronger and faster. Peter tried to lock his arms around me half heartedly, not really seeming too bothered if I shredded this girl, but more concerned about me turning on one of the others. I couldn't remember why I wanted to kill her just that I needed to and at this point in time I didn't care. Emmett grabbed one of my arms as my other arm latched onto Alice's throat. I threw Emmett away and knocked Peter flying. Alice was now pleading with me not to kill her, I found this almost amusing. I snarled tightening my grip around her neck beginning to pull upwards, a few cracks could be heard as I started to pull her head from her shoulders.

"STOP, LIZZIE RELEASE HER NOW," I heard Jasper yell, I froze. I couldn't disobey him. I hissed at her before leaping away still in an attack stance. Alice scrambled to her feet and began yelling.

"SHE IS AN ANIMAL JASPER! NOT FIT TO BE AROUND CIVILISED PEOPLE!" Alice scream, "SHE IS PSYCHOTIC!"

"She is four hours old you stupid bitch and newly mated! Of course she is going to be out of control! You reek of trouble," Charlotte defended, "And I wouldn't yell at her you cow...The Major is here," Charlotte sneered as Alice cowered. I looked up to see coal eyes fixed on me, seeming pleased. _I love you you stupid human._ Those words rang through my head.

"I am not human anymore," I whispered almost in question. He crouched next to me, studying me almost.

"No...You are perfect, my little vampire," He purred caressing my cheek.

"Thats new..."Peter muttered, "The Major has mated... almost seems surreal," This statement earned him an elbow in the ribs by Charlotte.

It took me a few days and a lot of yelling from Jasper to learn not to attack anyone who came near me or my mate. The cullen's allowed us our space, I only went inside to shower and change clothes after hunting all of which was supervised by my mate. My appearance seemed strange; Jasper showed me pictures of myself when I was human. I looked the same yet completely different. Waist length light brown curls fell from my head, my skin was pale and flawless and blazing crimson eyes haunted my face. Full pink lips seemed always in a smile. My body was muscled and skinny and I seemed to always wear a dress or skirt. This preference wasn't something I remembered.

The Major spent all his time trying to train me to fight over the next two weeks; I spent all my time trying to seduce him on the grass just out of sight of the house. All I wanted was blood and sex, which frustrated my mate slightly. He was used to having terrified new borns bowing to his every command not ripping off his trousers whenever he got to close.

"You are infuriating," He snapped massaging his brow after another failed attempt of having a mock fight which ended with him half naked, pinned to the floor whilst I serviced him with my mouth. I raised my head and smirked crawling up his body.

"Why must I fight anyway," I said twirling a wisp of his hair around my fingers.

"Because my sire is coming to try and take me back," He said harshly, I snarled my body tensing before a steel look came across his face.

"No one is taking you from me," I snarled before my head snapped up and a growl erupted from my throat, I sat up to straddle The Major's waist my skirt flared around covering anything of him which was exposed, but that was simply coincidence, Jasper said I needed to develop some modesty, but he said I had little when I was human.

"The family is coming," I said slowly. Carlisle had been right in predicting my power of knowing where people were. They walked into the opening where we were. Edward seemed uneasy when Jacob walked out into the opening, hand in hand with Nessie. Jacob did not bother me; however I seemed to bother him.

"The pack has come to aid us, the new moon is tomorrow," Carlisle said slowly, looking from an uneasy Jacob to an uninterested me. They all didn't seem to know whether they had interrupted a fight or us having sex that is except for Edward who was cringing as I replayed the last ten minutes in my head smirking evilly at him.

"We will finish this training session and then join you," The Major said stiffly, very aware that his erect penis had just slid in side of me as I shifted. Edward took to hitting himself on the forehead trying to dislodge that piece of information. Emmett winked at us.

"I'm certain you will," He said elbowing Edward who glared at him.

The amusing thing about Emmett was he didn't know when Jasper was himself or the Major and he also couldn't stop seeing me as the human I once was. I snarled at Emmett and they all left. I purred to the Major who just looked at me.

"You are insatiable," He said flatly. I pouted like a human.

"Jasper loves the fact I'm insatiable," I said seductively, "If you aren't going to submit I want him back," That earned me a growl before I was pounced upon.

"Do I need to show you your place?" The Major said harshly, ramming his hips into mine hard.

"I know my place," I cooed lovingly, "Its right here," I trailed a finger down his chest towards his waist, "Underneath you," With a single eyebrow raised my Jasper was released and lowered himself down.

An hour later we appeared with the others.

"Major?" Peter questioned, "Are you ok?" The wolves and the vampires shared a look of confusion.

"The Major's gone..." I said giggling, "I scared him away!" Peter frowned as I snuggled into Jasper's chest.

"Right...you scared the Major away?" Peter repeated me, "Is she ready to fight?" Peter turned his gaze to my Jasper. Jasper chuckled looking at me lovingly.

"She is more of a lover than a fighter," Jasper said, confirming that the Major had left the building. Half the room swooned and the other half gagged. Peter growled in annoyance.

"Will she be able to protect herself tomorrow," He said simply. We both looked at him.

"Pete...you really think I would have a mate who couldn't protect herself?" Jasper said, peter smiled and then the boring talk started. I half listened, my attention span at this stage was limited unless the subject involved hunting or sex, and this discussion involved neither.

"We shall go one hundred miles south, my contacts tell me they will come up this pass," Peter said pointing at the map. Jasper switched personalities and frowned.

"The wolves will line the cliffs; the new borns won't know their scent so won't think twice. The family will wait here," He motioned to a point on the map, "This is the narrowest part with the least places to hide, no humans will be around to get in the way," The family weren't used to the Major as it was a part of Jasper's personality hidden for almost sixty years. I on the other hand as his mate could tell the difference instantly.

We travelled that night, running the hundred or so miles to the pass, the others scattered themselves in the surrounding area, spending time relaxing with the people they cared about whilst we put phase one into action. The newborns in the army will go on scent so I had to smell as much like Jasper as possible to confuse and divide them. For that to happen the others had given us some privacy to do what I loved best, to make love to my mate.

The urgency in our movements gave into the fear I felt for my mate's safety. Jasper moved slowly, savouring our time together. We didn't know what tomorrow held or whether we would still be together when sun set.

"I love you lizzie," He whispered as we entwined ourselves on the outstretched blanket. I gently kissed Jasper's nose before burying my face in his hair as he shifted my hips to a deeper angle.

"I love you too Jasper..." I whispered, "I can't be without you...i don't want to think who I would be if you left me," I moaned softly as he went deeper, "I would truly be wild then," The night drew on and our untiring undead bodies didn't unlace themselves until the first rays of dawn hit our shining skin, telling us our last moments of peace had come.


	36. Chapter 36 : Till death do us part

The family stood in a line waiting for me or Edward to say when they got close. The sun was nearing its highest point in the sky and my skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds as it bathed the ground in its merciless heat. The Major held my hand tracing patterns on the back of it with his thumb as if letting go would mean my death, the fact that he could be loving and caring seemed completely foreign to Peter and unnerved him somewhat. I closed my eyes taking in the scent of my surroundings and pushing my mind out to search for people who should not have been there. Then I smelt it, the sweet scent that made venom pool in my mouth, it was getting closer.

"They know she's new born…they want to distract her," Edward said features turning hard with the thought as his shoulder hunched as if preparing himself for an impact. The Major growled looking to me with such passion and dominance that I knew I could never defy him. The burning clawed at my throat, I knew I must stay and protect my mate but the heat which enflamed every inch of my body was almost mind numbing. I could see them now, thirty of them with a tiny Hispanic woman dragging what looked to be a small child with, the woman who should have been dead. I whimpered, the child made me so thirsty but as I looked into her terrified blue eyes I knew they had made a terrible mistake bringing her here. I kept perfectly still as the army lined up.

"Oh Major…I have missed you," Maria said, a tinkling laughter emanated from her smirking mouth. More are on the cliff tops, about eight…the wolves can handle them, I thought so Edward would know. I pushed my mind out, searching the area for more but could find none. The major receded and I frowned.

"Maria…leave now…" Jasper said taking two steps forward, which was two steps away from me and towards her and I REALLY didn't like it. I growled warningly and the tiny woman found it amusing her lips curling into a sickening smirk. Oddly her size was about the same as Alice so I knew she would be easy to destroy however skilled of a fighter she was; the complication was the others behind her. They were older than me, weaker but still with strength to rival Emmett and I couldn't take them all. The safety of the others started to bother me which I found slightly confusing, they weren't my mate…yes they were family…but the concept of family still eluded me in my memories. I knew I must have had one at some stage…I may still do but I couldn't remember them. And for that reason the worry for them I pushed to the side, Jasper was all that mattered and his safety was the only thing I cared for and for threatening that I was going to enjoy hearing the stupid little woman scream. I saw Edward shudder as he read my thoughts and I grimaced, his mind reading was beginning to annoy me.

Maria looked to me and smiled pushing the child forwards.

"I bring a gift for your new mate…" Maria said as if it was the most generous gift I would ever receive. Unfortunately for Maria I did what she expected…almost. I howled as the terrified child fell to the floor crying silently. I ran straight, past my now panicking mate and at the child. But I leapt over the girl and right at Maria, taking her head off in one easy movement before smiling to the new born behind her and moving on. That is when the fight started. They turned on me but I was faster, I dodged between their arms, ripping them off as they tried to grab me. It was a scene of utter carnage but some part of me was enjoying the thrill of the fight and relished in protecting my mate. The family joined me, the wolves taking care of the stragglers above, bodies and limbs flying through the air. The Major leapt over me smashing a man into the floor, and pulling him apart limb by limb with a sadistic look of anger marring his beautiful face. I worked quickly, but soon a large guy with black hair and gleaming red eyes fixed me with a smile. I snarled as he made like a jugger naught straight at me. I darted to the side but he was fast, growling in frustration I leapt straight up but he managed to grab my ankle. Man was he good. I kicked him in the head and he released me momentarily but I was behind him before he gathered his bearings. I latched my arms around his neck and pulled up, his skin tore but to my great disappointment his head really didn't want to come off, I pulled harder a sickening crack before it dislodged.

He luckily was the last New born. The others were gathering the scattered body parts into a pile and starting the bonfire. Fire scared me shitless, which I knew somewhere was new to me. The Major wrapped me in his arms and rested his forehead against mine.

"You where amazing…stupid but amazing," He whispered to me. He was safe; my whole body seemed to relax all at once.

"The child…" I whispered.

"Carlisle has taken her to the nearest police station, they've convinced her of their story that they found her whilst hiking in the woods," He gently caressed my face before pressing his lips against mine.

I heard a wolf whistle and turned to snarl at Emmett who just smiled.

"Well that didn't take long," Peter said as the Wolves picked their way down to us. I looked from Peter to Charlotte as they walked over.

"Well she is definitely gone now…" Peter said and flashed me a smile his white blond hair glinting in the early light. Charlotte stopped a few feet from me with Peter. I knew in the back of my mind that their proximity shouldn't bother me, that it hasn't bothered me in a long time. My mouth set in a hard line and I rested my head on the Majors shoulder and I studied them. Everyone had told me their history and it bothered me that Peter and Charlotte where going to head back out to be nomads. I felt as though their absence would upset me, but they would be back soon for our wedding.

"Wedding…" I muttered and they all looked to me, a man's face flashed before me similar to mine when I was human and I frowned, "Dad…I have a dad…he's getting married," I looked to Jasper and he nodded, I desperately tried to remember more but I couldn't. I sighed and rested my head on Jasper's shoulder as we slowly started to walk away from the bonfire.

"Don't worry…" He said softly, gently stroking my hair.

"What will he think…I've been gone almost a month…" I began to panic but he calmed me.

"He thinks we are off travelling for another month yet…as for his wedding…we will cross that bridge when we come to it," He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled, "Everything will be fine…I will make it work," The soft loving look in his eyes made my insides melt and for the first time that I could remember I honestly felt that I loved him, the carnal and submissive side sank into the back of my psyche and I suddenly felt entirely comfortable within myself.

"I'm sure you will," I whispered nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck, "Now lets go home,"

Over the next month life returned to what I was assured was normal, slowly odd memories returned to me but there was so many blanks I began to wonder if I would ever remember it all. The Major was gone for now and Jasper was in mourning, his mind now registering that we would never had children. Apparently this was something we had wanted in my former life, something I had given up the chance of for an eternity with him. In my mind I couldn't see issue with this… surely our love could out weigh chance of children. But Jasper, the terrifying and domineering man, was as soft as anything at heart and as hours past to days my confusion only grew.

"Jasper," I said sadly, draping my arms around his neck as I stood behind him, him seated on a bench looking out over the forest, "Please speak to me, your silence makes me uneasy," He did not move, his dark unblinking eyes continuing to gaze dully out to the tree line.

"I had just gotten used to the idea of a child," He said slowly, one hand lacing with my own, "You think I am silly to be so upset,"  
"I don't think you are silly, I cannot remember much and it confuses me to see you so upset when I seem incapable. I should be upset, I should be horrified with what I have done but I am not because I want to spend my eternity with you… and I would like to think that somewhere inside yourself Jasper you could feel happy about that too," My words came a little harshly, perhaps too harshly but I needed him to look at me, I needed him to acknowledge that I was as precious to him as he was to me. Slowly Jasper tilted his head back to rest against my chest, sad eyes fixing on mine.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, you are right…" He said sighing needlessly. My lips quivered into a smile.

"I know I am," I said teasing.

Meeting my father again was strange, especially as it was his wedding day. Jasmine was there at the evening party and extremely excited to see me but when Jasper stood between us blocking her path to me I could see the realisation on her face.

"Oh my god… you… you're like them," She squeaked, I frowned a little. Rose had shown me photos of everyone attending, forcing me to learn my connections to them.

"I am sorry for not telling you," I said with a small frown, "And I am sorry but I… the change makes most forget," Her face fell and she nodded.

"She might yet remember Jasmine," Jasper assured her, "It will just take time,"

"Okay," She replied seeming a little more enthused.

The months rolled past, each day my thirst was more controllable but the red in my eyes took longer to fade. After a time I did begin to remember odd things, faces became familiar once more but the majority of my history to me still remained mysterious. Like a story you heard once as a child. My wedding crept up on me and as my mother stood helping me dress I honestly was glad with her I did not need to pretend to remember her.

"Oh Lizzie you look so beautiful," She sobbed, I smiled, looking myself over in the mirror.

"Thanks Mum," I said turning with a grin.

My dad walked me down the isle, our family standing and staring. I swallowed the urge to start a massacre and luckily as I fixed my eyes on Jasper all thoughts of blood were forgotten. He stood proudly beside the local priest in a glorious grey morning suit, deep blue silk tie around his neck. My father was crying as he handed me over.

"You look after her," He said tearily.

"Forever, you have my word," Jasper said firmly, his eyes fixed on me, "You look absolutely stunning," his voice too fast and quiet for anyone but me to hear. I just smiled, my life with him began right there and I knew as he slid my wedding band onto my finger that every memory I had forgotten truly did not matter. Elizabeth Daxon had died with my memories and I, Lizzie Cullen-Whitlock had risen from her ashes and I had Jasper, to have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do us part. Good thing I was immortal.


End file.
